One Big Military Family
by Chibijac
Summary: This is a post series Royai FMA fic. This was started before finishing the first FMA and now incorporates the manga. Follow Roy, Riza and the gang in familiar adventures and family life! So, plz R&R! **COMPLETE!**
1. The Beauty of Marriage

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

Chapter 1: The Beauty of Marriage

Most little girls day dream about finding love and what life will be like in the future at young ages, society almost planting that in their minds in some way, handing them baby dolls and cooking sets in toy form, but for some girls, those thoughts tend to fade away- especially if you are Riza Hawkeye. Yes, when she was younger, she would wonder what it would be like to find that prince charming and be happily married like her parents were, but the older the got, the more she didn't really care so much, especiallly once she entered the military. She was eighteen when she entered the military and met men of different varieties. She found men that were arrogant, some that were pigs, and actually some that were decent, but after some time, she had become immune to the to their advances. She discovered that childish crushes were pointless in the military and figured after a while, she wouldn't care if any man tried with all his might to get her to date him... That was until she met Roy Mustang.

She had met him during the Ishbal Rebellion, but it wasn't until she found herself working under him that she discovered how cocky the man could really be. He managed to be the only man who could get under her skin and discover all sorts of emotions. Roy Mustang, a man who seemed to regret a lot from his past and could be foolish and care free at times, had managed to find a way to break down her walls and get her to express things she never thought she would around him. He had seen her happy, angry, sad, amused, annoyed, stubborn, and sometimes even affectionate. Over the years he managed to get through the strict walls of the blonde woman and allowed her to even get through and understand him. That was why they were meant to be.

With the exchange of vows and "I do's", Riza found that life had quickly changed as soon as she and Roy shared a kiss in front of their companions and family memebers. At their wedding, they sealed the deal that they would deal with each others faults and share all their dreams and feelings with each other without shame and the first tep to that was Riza actaully managing to get Roy out of his military uniform and into a suit for the occasion. But because of this, she had to promise not to be carrying any guns on her person. Riza didn't complain though. She loved the way he looked in a suit and smiled at him with admiration at the reception, only to get a look of confusion from the alchemist when he would look up and see her.

"Hmmmm..." Riza squirmed a little in bed at the sound of Roy's tired moan as he continued to sleep, pulling her body close to his. It had been a long night and she smiled tiredly as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest, running her hand over his well defined chest, a fond smile crossing her face. One too many women were attracted to his looks, which was understandable, but she was happy to know there was so much more to Roy Mustang than just looks. Roy put his arms tighter around her and mummured I love you in his sleep. Riza blushed slightly. She could never remember how she fell for this man, but at least she knew why. She found herself staring at his sleeping face and sat up slightly, covering her bare chest with the covers. He was always so peaceful when he was asleep and she hated when events from the past haunted his dreams. The whimpering on the other side of the bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts however.

It was Black Hayate on the other side, who clearly was tired of being left alone. Strange as it was, the pup was at the wedding and even the reception, but the rest of the evening, he had been alone since his mistress and her 'mate' wanted to be alone and he knew on those nights he wasn't allowed in the room. He was such a well behaved dog after all. Grabbing on of Roy's shirts, Riza put it on and opened the door, letting in the relieved black dog. She smiled as the dog sat in front of her, tail wagging and tongue hanging as he waited for a pat on the head and acknowledgement that he could climb in the bed with them, which he finally recieved. Riza sighed as she and the two men of her life laid in the bed. Both Roy and Hayate had the tendency to take up a lot of bed space, whether its them alone in bed or with her, but she wouldn't complain. Reaching over and scratching Hayate behind the ears, she decided she'd never complain about it. After all, this was her happily little family right now.

Roy came walking from the bedroom groggily, partially ready for work with his white collared shirt partially tucked in, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the first few buttons undone as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He yawned as he entered the kitchen, Black Hayate trotting along at his heels of the man he had grown to finally consider his master. It was wierd how stubborn the dog could be when it did not involve Riza. He was use to Roy leaving at time and not always spending the night, but after a month of marriage, he finally caught on to the fact he was not going to be getting all of the blonde's attention and had to share her with the 'flame' man. Even though he was half asleep, a slight tired smirk crossed his face as Roy noticed Riza working on breakfast. It was quite possibly the most welcoming feeling a man could ever come by in the morning actually, knowing there was always going to be a woman there for you in the morning, helping keep you up and running.

"Hey there." he whispered seductively in her ear when he walked up behind her, embracing her from behind, glad she didn't stiffen up when he did like she use to. He grinned a little and kissed her right below her ear. A slight smile crossed her features and she turned, giving him a quick kiss and handing him his breakfast plate.

"You know we're going to be late if you don't start getting up on time, right?" she pointed out, but Roy couldn't help but notice she wasn't completely ready herself. He chose against commenting on that however and grinned mischeviously.

"What can I say. You gave me a run for my money last night. I think I'm still feeling some of the shocks from all that se-" He didn't even finish before she threw a dish towel at his face, a deep blush on her face.

"Shut up Roy." she muttered and let out a sigh, trying to regain her composure. "I've gotta get ready, so I want you to head on to work ahead of me and let Hayate out." she said as her husband sat down at the table, retrieving a cup of hot coffee.

"Course lovely. Anything for you." he said, his boyish grin crossing his face. Riza sighed and shook her head, going to finish getting ready for work. Roy watched her leave and grin. "She loves me." he laughed and went on to eating his breakfast, not noticing Hayate's intent stare. Hayate had heard the order, but it wasn't being carried out. And he REALLY had to go! He let out a bark.

'Gotta go!' Hayate thought frantically and tugged on Roy's pant leg. He did not feel like getting shot at this morning because of this man! Roy blinked in confusion and looked at the dog before sighing.

"Relax Hayate. We're about to go." he said and reached for his coffee. Unfortunately, Hayate did not feel like waiting any more and in an attempt to get all of Roy's attention, managed to get a hold of the man's shirt sleeve and tugged at it, causing the steaming hot coffee to fall right in the man's lap. That morning, the house was filled with the sound of yells and swears as Roy made an attempt to catch Hayate. Conviently enough, he and Riza ended up coming into work together, Roy still very upset and only grunting at the greetings from the military personnel. Riza just smiled and nodded at the confused few, Hayate walking along side her and avoiding being too close to Roy.

When they entered the office, Breda was debating something with Falman that both men seemed to have very strong opinions on, but shut up when their commander entered the office, clearly pissed. Even Fury looked away from the book he had been reading in curiosity. "Mustang? You alright there, chief?" Breda asked, but Roy just ignored him as he sat at his desk. Riza shook her head.

"Ignore him. He discovered what happens when you don't let the dog out quick enough." she said and went over to her desk, Hayate following and hiding under it just in case Roy tried something as pay back. There was a long silence before he looked up at the men with a raised eyebow.

"Lets not talk about this mornings issue. What're you two so serious about? Sounded a bit like a bet to me." he said, raising an eyebrow. Breda grinned and Falman gave him a warning look.

"It has to do with some rumors and opinions that are going around the building, sir." said the red haired man. "About you and the lieutenant colonel." he added. Roy made a face and glanced at Riza, who was now distracted from her work and was frowning.

"And what exactly would these rumors be about exactly?" Riza asked. The men couldn't help but notice she was ready to pull out her gun if she didn't get a good response, so Fury was the first to speak up.

"Its about when the two of you are going to have your first kid." he said and his face flushed a little at the outraged look that crossed Riza's face. "People decided it would be more interesting to place bets on when you'd first discover the lieutenant colonel was pregnant." he said quietly.

"That's insane!"

"Actually, it sounds a bit interesting." laughed Roy and Riza glared at him. "What? Its all just ignorance."

"Its all stupid. I'd rather not have everyone thinking they know everything about our private lives, Roy." she said and just as he opened his mouth to respond, the office door flew open and revealed Jean Havoc, victoriously waving around a few small slips of paper.

"I got five more people in on i...t... Oh! Morning Lieutenant General... Lieutenant colonel-" There was a very long silence and the next sounds heard were Havoc's screams and gun shots. Roy shook his head as he sat back in his seat. What could he do? The man... or more so, men, were asking for a body full of holes really. Messing with Riza was like suicide really, and if they hadn't caught on yet, they would soon.

Roy sighed to himself, thinking about how much he found he no longer wanted an office job. He wanted something interesting to happen so he could get out and put his alchemy to work and not have to listen to the annoying gossip of the people around the bulding. He swifted the grocceries he had been sent out to get in his arms and groaned. "I hate work." he muttered and glanced over at the companion Riza had sent along with him. A safe distance from him was Black Hayate, who had been avoicing contact with him all day. He stopped and looked at the dog, who also stopped, but a good distance away. _'He isn't honestly still afraid of me, is he?' _Roy thought and frowned. "Come here, Hayate." he demanded. Hayate flinched.

'Oh no, he's gonna get back at me for spilling the hot smelly stuff on him!' Hayate thought, hesitantly standing and slowly making his way over to Roy. The man let out a sigh as he knelt down and lifted his hand to the dog's head, only to get a cring of fear. He shook his head.

"Relax you silly mutt. I'm not going to beat you... especially considering what you mommy would do to me." he said with a slight laugh as she scratched the dog behind his ears. "I know you're a good dog... Just no more jumping on me when I've got coffee alright." he said. Hayate wagged his tail and licked Roy's hand in understanding. Wow, he took things better in the end than expected. The rest of the walk home, Hayate pranced along side Roy, tail wagging. When they arrived, Riza was working on dinner, but did not acknowledge their arrival, which was a bad thing. Roy didn't seem to care and went up to her, smiling cheerfully, kissing her cheek as he put the grocceries down. "And what has you all upset?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, Roy." she muttered and a confused look crossed his face.

"What did I do?" he asked and she let out a sigh, looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry... I'm still a little upset about today. Do you know how many women randomly came up to me to ask 'how we were doing'?" she said, annoyance clear in her voice. Roy couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute when she began ranting.

"Don't worry about it. Its all stupid talk. I've got a way to take care of it all." he said and pulled her into a kiss. Riza pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think you know what to do?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"Riza, I'm two steps from being Furher. I think I can handle it." he said and glanced around her at their meal she was preparing. "So, why don't you finish this and maybe we can eat, relax a bit, and then, dessert." Riza looked a little confused.

"I didn't make a dessert." she said and Roy grinned.

"I know." he said and seeing the look in his eyes, Riza rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"You're a pig." she said and he laughed.

"That's why you love me." he said and called for Hayate as he began leaving the room to take the trash out. Riza shook her head and smiled. He was amazing really, and he was hers. She loved it. This was one of the beauties of marriage.


	2. Just Another Day

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

Chapter 2: Just Another Day

It had been a few months since Mustang had some how managed to get everyone to stop with the bets and gossip around Central Headquarters and if anything, Riza was relieved because of it, which is why she never asked him how he did it. Sometimes it was actually better not to ask. After all, ever since the day she met him, she learned that he had powers that were at times best not to question. If anything, Black Hayate was glad to see his two masters happy again. Without the rumors, they were in the best of moods and he didn't have to go home to grumpy humans. The pup walked between his humans, enjoying the weather as they headed to work. "Just another day." mumured Roy, half asleep as he walked with his arms behind his head and looking up at the clear sky. Riza looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't even reached the office yet. How would you know?" she asked. Both she and Hayate were looking at the dark haired man expectantly. Roy didn't return the gave and grunted lazily.

"What can I say. Nothing ever happens." he said. When they entered the office, all the men were sitting silently at their desks as if expecting something. Riza looked confused but Roy didn't seem to care. He was still tired and could care less what the men were doing so long as no one was getting killed.

"Where's lieutenant Havoc at?" asked Riza finally, realizing the Lieutenant General had no plans to open his mouth. The men snapped out of their thoughts and looked at her.

"Oh. He got an important call and had to rush off to the train station to pick someone up. Said that he had a cousin that was on their way somewhere and decided to pay him a little visit before coninuing their trip." said Breda and grinned. "He was really panicking too." Both Roy and Riza raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks.

"So I take it Havoc will be bringing the cousin of his here?" asked Mustang and the men shrugged.

"I'm assuming. I mean, maybe its a kid considering how quick he ran out." said Falman and Roy let out a groan. He did not feel like having some kid hanging around his office Wasn't it enough that he had a stubborn blonde brat that was under his command for a few years? Shaking his head, he watched as Riza gave the men disapproving looks and went off to start the morning tasks. When she was gone, the men quickly turned and looked at him.

"Its a girl!" said Breda, catching the man off gaurd. Roy made a face and looked at Breda with a slight frown. "Havoc's cousin that's on their way. Its a girl. I was listening in on his phone call and I found that she's his younger cousin going to visit her grandfather in Northern. She's single and loves a man in uniform."

"Why are you telling me?" Roy asked, looking lazily down at his paper work, but not reading it. He never did really. It was just a way to make him looking busy or when he wanted to look like he didn't care.

"I'm telling you cuz if she's a babe, I want to have a chance to a date." There was a very long moment of silence before the men began laughing at him. Even Fuery was laughing at him. "WHY are you laughing? I'm very serious." said Breda defensively and Falman laughed.

"You're trying to date your best friend's cousin. You think it will be that easy?" Breda glared at his companions.

"You guys are ass holes." he muttered and slouched down in his seat. Roy smirked and shook his head. This was going to be interesting. He wanted to see Havoc's cousin now, and how she would react to Breda. This was going to truely be interesting. It was a good hour before Havoc had actually returned, cautiously peeking his head into the office door. Riza was the first to notice him and gave a disapproving look.

"Havoc, where have you been? You've been gone over an hour." she said as she stood up. Havoc swallowed and gave her an apologetic look before glancing over his shoulder.

"Well you see, I had to pick up my cousin and she.. well..." He opened the door and stepped to the side, revealing a young brunette. She looked at the confused blonde female who was directly in her view and her eyes lit up.

"You're the gun lady right! Wow, you're so pretty!" she squealed as she shoved Havoc out of her way and ran across the room towards Riza.

"I had to bring her with me." said Havoc. "Lily, leave the lieutenant colonel alone!" he ordered as Riza stared at the girl in confusion. His cousin's eyes suddenly left Riza and fell on Roy. She almost instantly found her way over to him, looking at him with star filled eyes.

"Wow! You're so HOT!" Roy couldn't help but to grin. "Its no wonder you get more girls than Jean." she said and Roy laughed, waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Oh, you're too kind. But yeah, I am pretty irresistable." Riza gave her husband a disapproving look and Havoc scowled as Lily grinned at Roy.

"And you're married too, huh? I notice you've got that ring there. Lucky lady." she said.

"Yeah, she is. I remind her of it every night." said Roy, grinning around Lily at Riza. The girl turned and looked at Riza and then Roy.

"WOW! You two are married? Can I take a picture?" she asked.

"What?" Before Riza could say anything else, Lily dragged her over to Roy's side and made them pose, taking a quick picture and turning to her very annoyed cousin.

"I'm gonna stay with you the rest of the day, ok Jean."

"You can't stay! This is a work place not a teenage hang out spot!" he yelled at her and the girl glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something smart but her eyes suddenly fell on the other men in the room, first on Falman.

"Hey! You look a little like a professor of mine! Say cheese!" she said and took a quick picture of the confused military man before her eyes fell on Breda.

"You're Jean's best friend, right? I think I've seen pictures of you two together from before you guys entered the military." she said. Breda opened his mouth to say something, but she suddenly began rambling on about stories she heard about him and his fear of dogs. Riza nudged Roy and nodded at Lily

"She reminds me a bit of Hughes with that camera." she whispered and he smiled.

"Brings back some fond memories, don't it." Riza nodded. It was strange, but with Hughes taking a vacation so he could spend some time with his family, it was a little less chaotic around the office building. When the Elrics were around, Hughes tended to find his way over. Roy wouldn't admit it, but he missed the boys, especially Edward.

"Its ok that you don't get as many girls as the hot general guy and my cousin cuz you're still kinda cute." she said. Breda frowned a little and Falman looked slightly entertained.

"Well Lily, now that you've nagged practically everyone. The gun lady as you put it is Riza, the hot general guy is Roy, or Mustang, whatever you wanna call him, that's Falman, this is Breda, and that is Fuery. Dunno why he's so quiet all of a sudden." Lily looked over at the quiet younger one of the group and smiled at him.

"Hey there!" she said and went over to him, holding out a hand and properly introducing herself, which was strange considering she just attacked everyone with her out going personality. Fuery smiled at her kindly and lightly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, miss." he said and she grinned.

"You're so sweet. You must be the innocent one around here, huh?" she asked and he let out a shy laugh. "Its ok. I like guys like that, you know... You think you'd be able to show me around central today?" she asked and Fuery blushed.

"Excuse me?" Yelled Havoc and everyone looked at him.

"That sounds good. Fuery's earned a day off anyway." said Mustang without warning and they all looked at him in shock. "Let him show your cousin around, Havoc. After all, you've gotta make up for a few hours of lost time." Lily grinned.

"Don't worry Jean! I'll behave." she said and took hold of Fury's arm. "So, what's your first name?"

"Uh... Kain..." The group silently watched as the two left the room and when the door closed, Roy began laughing.

"That was great. Havoc, how old is your cousin?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Twenty-four." Jean answered through clenched teeth. Roy began laughing even more, falling back in his seat. Riza shook her head.

"She's a sweet girl, really... Just a bit talkative." she said and Breda scowled.

"A bit TOO talkative. And I thnk she had a thing for Fuery!" he said. "I mean, it would have been one thing if she had the hots for Mustang, but Kain? I mean, he doesn't even care!"

"Shut up, Breda." said Falman with a slight frown. "So the girl likes Fuery. I would trust her more with him than you, honestly. We'll at least know she'll come back in one peice and all." Havoc seemed to relax at this and shook his head.

"I'll relax. I mean, what could go wrong, right?"

Roy let out a sigh as he stood outside the Hughes residence. He sometimes worried about going to the Hughes residence when he knew Maes would be there, ready to attack him with pictures and marriage advice he knew he wouldn't need and didn't want. He would usually bring Riza along with him just so that she could get Hughes to quickly shut up. Today he was on his own since she stayed behind at the office to calm down Havoc, who was freaking out because his cousin came back from her tour with Kain and decided that she really, REALLY liked him. He shook his head. It was stupid really. After all, it was just Kain. What harm could he do. And the girl was leaving tomorrow morning anyway. Finally, sucking up some courage and went up to the house, knocking on the door. When the door opened, little Elysia opened the door and her eyes lit up.

"Uncle Roy!" she cheered and hugged him happily around the waist before looking around. "Where is Auntie Riza?" she asked and he smiled, picking her up.

"She's taking care of some business, but she's gonna come by soon to visit too. Where's your mommy?"

"In the kitchen." she said, pointing in the direction. Gracia met thm half way and shook her head with a sigh.

"Elysia, what have I told you about rushing and answering the door?" she asked and the girl grinned innocently.

"But its Uncle Roy, mommy." she said and Roy smiled.

"Just came for a friendly little visit. You two are doing well I hope." he asked as he placed Elysia on the ground and watched the girl skip off.

"Yeah... Elysia's birthday is coming up you know. We're planning having a party and I hope you and Riza will be coming. You know Maes won't have it any other way." she said. Roy let out a laugh and grinned.

"Of course. How old is Elysia turning now? Six, right?" he asked and Gracia smiled.

"That's right. Maes is sending out the invations of course." Of course. Roy shook his head as he thought about his friend, but then, something wasn't right. He looked around the house and frowned a bit.

"Where is Maes?" He asked and suddenly there was an excited squeal heard. "Elysia?" Gracia quickly stopped Roy in his tracks, an entertained smile on her face.

"Daddy, I found you!" cheered the little girl's voice and Roy relaxed as the woman next to him laughed to herself.

"They're playing hide n seek. Maes makes sure to stay in game mode, no matter who comes to visit." she explained as he husband came walking in with his daughter up on his shoulders. He geinned widely at the sight of his best friend and waved.

"Hey Roy. I thought I heard you coming in. Where's the lovely wife at?" he asked, placing Elysia on the ground. Roy smiled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Taking care of some quick business. You've missed some interesting stuff around the office." he said. Maes tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to tell me about it later." he said and shoved a vividly colored envelope at his friend. "This is for you and Riza. Designed 'em myself!" Roy shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks, Maes. I'll make sure we find the perfect gift." he said, pocketing the invitation. Maes nodded and when Gracia went into the kitchen, he leaned towards his friend with a wide grin.

"So, any news on if the misses will be having a kid soon or not?" he asked and earned an annoyed look.

"See ya, Hughes" he said and walked out, the sound of his best friends call of advice following him, though he'd prefer if the entire neighborhood and people passing by didn't hear half of what was being called after him.

"She won't leave!" Yelled Havoc in annoyance when he entered the office. Roy was snapped out of his half sleep state and even Black Hayate jumped at his sudden outburst. Clearly the fustrated male still hadn't gotten rid of his cousin yet. It had been two days now. Shouldn't she have been gone by now? What happened to that grandfather she was suppose to be visiting. Roy noticed Fury was in the office working and the other men were as well so he looked at Havoc.

"Where is she now?" he asked and Havoc sighed, waving a hand over his shoulder in a lazily manner.

"She's with the liuetenant colonel. I'm hoping she can convince the brat to go visit the old man and get off my back. Every night she whines to me about how she wants to date a military guy as 'sweet' as Kain but there aren't any back home and how her dad hates military men and blah blah blah." he said. Kain managed to bury himself into his work, a slight blush on his face. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"She's young, leave her alone." he mumured and leaned back in his seat. He wondered what Riza could say to the girl and shook his head. What was there to say to a love sick girl? If anything, he sure as hell wouldn't know. He almost had the urge to break out into prayer at the moment and hope that he and Riza did not have a daughter in the future. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with what Havoc had to go through. The office door opened and Riza stepped in, Lily close behind.

"Jean. I'm gonna go now. Gramps is expecting me." she said. The men stared in shock. how long was the girl gone with Riza exactly? She smiled a little and went up to her cousin, hugging him tightly. "Course, I'm gonna come back some other time to see you." she said and walked towards the door.

"Lily..." Havoc began, confusion written all over his face but she grinned up at him and shook her head.

"My train leaves soon so you're gonna have to help me with my bags, kay." she said. He nodded absently as she began walking towards the door. She then stopped half way and looked at fury and a wide grin crossed her face. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Keep in touch, kay!" she said. He nodded absently, a deep on his face as she stood in the doorway and waved. "When I come back I hope Miss Riza and the general have a kid I can see, kay." she said and giggled before being dragged out the office by her annoyed older cousin. Roy shook his head, but there was an entertained look on his face.

"So, what did you say to her to get here outta here?" He asked, leaning back in his seat, arms behind his head as he glanced at Riza. She looked at him and smirked a little.

"A woman doesn't reveal her secrets." she said and looked at the door the young woman had left through. "And believe me, its a secret."


	3. Taking Advice

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

Chapter 3: Taking Advice

Riza didn't know why, but today she was in a very irritable mood. She tried to tune out the pointless babble of the men as they debated the way that an individual must act to get a woman to like him. It was so stupid considering it was Breda and Havoc debating with one another and the fact that niether man could keep a woman. Maybe that just added to her irritated state. It also didn't make it any better that there were points when Roy would join into the pointless debate with his two cents. "I'm telling you, Breda. Women love a man who shows a intelligence as well as strength. You know a little too much on how the female mind works and they'll just think you're friend material." said Havoc in a seriously knowing manner, causing Riza to look up from her paper work and raise an eyebrow at the men.

"Oh please, Havoc. If you do that, you may seem like an arrogant jerk. Women like a guy who can show a little sensitivity at times, but knows how to protect her too." The men suddenly began arguing, much to Roy's entertainment and Riza's annoyance. Without warning, there was a loud slam and the men stiffened and looked in her direction as she stood from her desk.

"If you really want some real advice, women like men who are themselves, not ass holes." she informed and walked out of the room, leaving the men looking in her direction in she had left.

"What's she so upset about?" asked Havoc and Roy shrugged.

"Dunno." He answered. There was a long silence before Roy sighed and got up. "Suppose I should go find out." he answered and ran out the room after his wife. The men shook their heads and went back to their work. Catching up with is wife, Roy smiled playfully at her. "So, what's got you so upset?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood and getting an slight glare in return before she turned her files into the secretary seated in front of her.

"I'm just not in the mood today." she answered simply. Roy's smile slowly vanished.

"Its it me? I mean, it has to be considering there isn't anything thats gone wrong today. No one is making bets any more. The rumors have stopped and the men-" Riza cut him off half way.

"I'm going to Gracia's for lunch today. I have something I'd like to talk to her about."

"But I thought we had lunch plans today..." Riza looked at him with a look that made him sigh in defeat. She always got her way. "Alright... I'll see you when you get back today then?" Riza nodded silently and walked off to finish her errands.

"Auntie Riza!" cheered Elysia when the woman walked in, as she jumped happily into the woman's arms. Riza smiled as she placed the little girl on her hip, a smile crossing her face. Despite the fact Hughes never shut up about the little girl and annoyingly waved pictures of her all around, and at one point even photo copied them and plastered them in every possible place at HQ, Riza found herself to be quite fond of the child. Elysia hugged the woman happily. "You're going to come to my birthday, right?" she asked and Riza smiled, giving on the the girl's pigtails a playful tug.

"Of course. Your uncle Roy and I have even picked out the perfect gift." she said and Elysia grinned widely. Gracia came walking out of the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Hello Riza. Elysia, why don't you go play. Me and auntie Riza have to talk." she siad. Elysia looked at her mother slightly put out but nodded as Riza placed her on the ground.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" She asked as the little girl walked out and Gracia smiled.

"Yeah. Maes is dreading the day he can't hold her and call her daddy's little girl any more." she said and led Riza to the kitchen. "Would you like to help me out. I'm making apple pies." she said, holding up a knife and apple. Riza noded, taking off her military jacket, she put it over a chair, beginning to peel and slice some apples. "So, what's been bothering you?"

"Its nothing big... I just needed to get away from the office and the nagging of everyone there."

"Maes tells me that people were wondering when you and Roy were going to have a kid." Riza stiffened a little, but nodded.

"Its annoying." she muttered. Gracia smiled a little.

"Maes is bothering you two, I know. But he means well. He just wants to see you two happy." she said.

"I know he means well. Nut Roy and I are grown. We know what we're doing and we'll have kids when we feel like it." she muttered. Gracia suddenly stopped and looked at Riza, a knowing smile on her face, a look kind of like what Maes had on his face when he was about to go into a speech, and that made Riza worry slightly.

"There's something I want to tell you and I think it may give you a whole new view on things."

"Relax Roy. She'll be back soon. Besides, she's with my beautiful wife and adorable little girl. I'm sure she's fine." said Maes cheerfully, earning a glare as Roy looked across his desk at his grinning friend. He was annoyed and worried at the same time. Annoyed because he didn't know what was wrong with his wife and worried for the same reason. Maes wasn't exactly much help right now. Checking his watch, Roy sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "Hey, where're you goin'?" called Maes.

"Home. I'm kinda tired and not in the mood to finish this day out." he answered and tossed the office keys to Havoc. "Lock up tonight would you." he said and walked out, Black Hayate chasing along after him. There was a long silence and Havoc shook his head as he leaned back in his seat, putting a cigerette in his mouth as he twirled the keys around his finger.

"Oh the beautiful joys of marriage." he said sarcatically. Maes just shrugged. the guy was ok. Just a bit fustrated was all. Meanwhile, Roy was walking down the corridor on his own before he heard someone yell his name and turned to see Riza coming towards him with a disapproving look.

"Sir, what're you doing. You've got work to finish." she said. Roy frowned a little in annoyance. Despite the fact they were in a professional place, he hated it when she called him sir. It made it feel like their marriage wasn't even real in a way.

"Don't call me sir. You know I can't stand that." he said, annoyance in his voice. "I'm going home because i've developed a hell of a headache worrying about you. Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? Its me isn't it? You can tell me." he said. Riza was silent Roy frowned. "Riza-" Without warning, Riza grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. Confused, Roy didn't know how to react and stared at her dumbfounded when she pulled back. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then repeated the action at a loss for words.

"Lets go home." she said, taking his hand and pulling him along. When they got home, Hayate followed the couple in, the couple stumbling in as they stayed connected at the lips. Seeing they were very absorb in one another, Hayate took matters into his own... paws and closed the door securely. That was all he could do since he couldn't lock the door. There was suddenly a crash and some laughter, which lasted a split second. Going towards the noise, Hayate peaked into the room and spotted his mistress and her mate making out on the bedroom floor, possibly having rolled directly off the bed considering the bed was slightly messed up. Hayate walked away in a dog like disapproval. Humans. They were so wierd sometimes.

RING! RING! Roy groaned tiredly when he heard the phone ringing. He adjusted his sleeping wife's wieght as she laid with her head on his chest, tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around his torso. He reached over and answered the phione. "What do you want?" he asked groggily and scowled at the sound of his best friend's cheerful voice on the phone. It was too early for this. "Maes, what do you want?" he asked tiredly, glancing over at the clock.

"Well I thought you needed a vacation so I was going to call you about making some plans, but then something happened." Hughes' voice suddenly got serious. "I got a call from someone saying they saw a certain blonde alchemist roaming around up in Northern."

"What!" The sudden outburst snapped Riza out of her sleep and she glared tiredly at her husband.

"Roy, who is it? What's wrong?" she asked tiredly. Roy smiled at her apologetically and shook his head, giving her a quick kiss. Frowning a little, Riza shook her head and rolled over, going back to sleep. Noticing she was sleep, Roy went back to his phone call.

"Maes, meet me in an hour. I need some more info on this." he said and hung up. QUickly dressing into some civilian clothes, he brought along Hayate and met Hughes sitting on the steps of the Central building, waiting patiently. "Glad you could make it. Now gimme some more of an explanation. They think it was Elric?" he asked. Maes sighed and nodded.

"Well, one of the men up there said he saw a blonde male, a little short in stature, his hair pulled into a pony tail. I'm not sure how many men up in Northern fit that description, but it sounds a bit like Edward to me. I mean, what if it is him wandering around the country with no memory?" Roy sighed and shook his head. What if it was Edward wandering with no memory. After all, Al had lost his memory after all that he had went through. Seeing the man in deep thought, Hayate licked his hand in a method to show his concern and Roy absently stroked the dogs head.

"Listen, I want to be updated on more of these sightings. If it is Elric wandering with no recollection of his life, we'll have to go get him." Roy said and Maes nodded in agreement. If it was Elric, this was going to be interesting. The kid had been missing a while now. He had no idea how many people would be relieved to see him again, including Mustang himself.


	4. Reunitings and Surprises

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

To The Air Alchemist, Cashmeritan, unexpection, Shadow Dreamer 27, tear drops of flaming darkness, Tsunade-chan, and that one GUEST- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! LOL. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't posted a lemon yet. I actually plan on having one in this fic eventually tho. You'll see sometime along the way. LOL. Anyway, I'm trying to update as much as possible so here you go and keep the reviews coming. They're really appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunitings and Surprises

"I'm back... I can't believe I'm finally back." The young blonde male felt an overwhelming sense of excitement and nervousness along with fear and anxiousness. He had been gone for nearly three years now and wondered how much things had changed or if things were even the same. He had been wandering around aimelessly for a few months actually, trying to get back into the swing of things- pretty much using alchemy again and was not ready to finally go to Rizenbol to see his family again. It was strange, but the Rockbells, Ed, and even the people back in Central were his family... his only family. _'Are you ready?'_ He remembered his father asking along with a very serious warning that there was a chance things would be different. He was willing to take the chance though. He missed Al watching his back, Winry throwing that wrench at him, old lady Pinako fixing his automail, Hawkeye's cool calm attidtude, her deadly guns, and even that jerk of a Colonel, Mustang. Edward sighed as he stared out the window.

He wondered how Winry was doing. If she was still working with automail... if she had found someone new to care for. "Winry..." Sighing, he closed his eyes. Maybe this was all to sudden after all. Maybe he should have stopped to pay sensei a visit first. They were all going to hate him for this all so sudden reappearence back in their lives, he knew it. The conductor made an announcement about the next stop ending in Rizenbol and slowly opened his eyes. _'Well, here you are Elric. Suck it up and lets go.' _He told himself when the train had stopped and he slowly began making his way off. As he walked towards the Rockbell house in an all too familur silence, Ed found himself reminising about his childhood and could only smile a little to himself when he wondered how Al would react to seeing him "Hope they don't freak out when they see me... I mean, I do look the same." he muttered

He did actually still look like the old Ed, only slightly more matured. He wore his long blonde hair in a high, unbraided ponytail, he needed his automail limbs back to replace the ones he had to wear when he was in the other world, and his outfit was completely different, possibly strange in a way really. He hated to admit that he had only grew a few inches all these years and possibly still appeared short in a way. All the same, he was the same Edward Elric and that should have been all that mattered. Upon reaching the house, he was greeted by the bark of bark of Winry's old dog, Den. Ed smiled as he went and knelt down in front of the old dog. "Still holding in there, huh?" he asked, patting the dog's head, getting a bark in return. At that moment, the house door opened and a familur, but matured voice caught Ed's ears.

"Den, who're you barking at, boy?" The blonde male coming out of the house froze in his steps when his eyes fell on Ed. there was a long silence and Ed stood up straight, an apologetic look crossing his face.

"Wow Al... You sure have grown." he said and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry I haven't been around." Al looked at his brother, tears filling his eyes.

"Brother... you-"

"Al! Who is Den barking at out there? Its not another rabbit i-" Ed's face reddened a bit when he saw his childhood friend walk out of the house, now a full grown woman as she walked up beside Al at a loss for words. Ed could see the tears filling her eyes and decided it was best to break the unconfortable silence.

"Wow Winry. You look awesome. Still working with automail I hope." he said, revealing his manikine like arm and leg. Without warning, the girl ran over to Ed and hugged onto him while sobbing into his shoulder. Ed sighed and patted her on the head. "C'mon Winry... No crying, please." he said.

"Well, this is interesting." The boys looked and saw Pinako standing in the door, looking at Ed thoughtfully. "Its about time you came back, Edward."

* * *

"I can't believe its actually you, brother! Its been so long we were actually starting to believe you were..." Al suddenly began trailing off and looked down. Ed smiled and reached over, ruffling his little brother's hair, much like he had done when they were little, before the incident. After having told Al and the others about all he had went through in the other world and how he had been wandering around, trying to get back into alchemy, he was waiting for them to tell him how things were around here.

"Its alright Al. I'm back and that's all that matters." he said and smiled. "So, tell me. How is erveryone? You know, how've you guys been and have you been in contact with anyone back in Central?"

"Actually we haven't... Al came here with no real memory and just recently kinda got it back." explained Winry. "We haven't been in contact with anyone since then." A slightly worried look crossed Ed's face. "Ed, is something wrong?"

"Its just that, before I went to fight the Homuculus... I met up with Mustang-" He trailed off, remembering what could have been him and the colonel's last hand shake. "So, you guys haven't heard from them?" he asked and they shook their head.

"What's wrong Ed? You seem worried." said Al with concern and Ed shook his head, smiling at his brother.

"Its nothing... Really Al." he said and grinned over at Winry. "Winry, Al and I need to go visit everyone back in Central, so I think I'm gonna need my automail back if you can spare the time."

"Really Ed. You're pretty anxious to get back out there aren't you?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Actually, I wanna see how the colonel and everyone is holding up." he answered and she smiled at him. Ed couldn't help but grin. He missed that smile, really. He didn't notice he had spaced out until he saw Winry standing over him, holding a wrench. He felt slightly nervous, knowing she tended to use it as a weapon. The soft smile on her face was all that kept him from completely freaking out.

"I'm going to let you two go on this trip cuz I know its probably business and I know you'll come back when its all taken care of." she said. Ed smiled and nodded. "Good. So c'mon, I've got a few new designs you may take a liking to." she informed.

"I think I might like that a lot." Ed answered. He left the room with Winry, not noticing the smiles on Al and Pinako's faces. There were knowing smiles there. Smiles that would have made Ed glare at the in annoyance and loudly ask what they were looking. Al smiled cheerfully as he stood up.

"Its good to have him back, isn't." he said, glancing over at the old woman, who smiled back and nodded in a knowing manner.

"It is." she said and stood up. "Listen, you boys take care on that trip of yours and watch out after each other while you're in Central, alright. I don't want you coming back here with no memories again, Alphonse." she said. Al looked slightly confused, but smiled and nodded. Things were going back to normal and that was all that mattered right now. His life was finally starting to become normal. He had his memory back and now his brother. What could be better...

* * *

Quite a bit of time had passed by since the ending of their battles and the reign of the humuculus and the military was finally back into the swing of things. Certain individuals had even decided to stick to the way things were for a while because he had a more important issue at hand right now. It was strange considering this was something he never thought he would have to worry about. Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang paced the floor of his office impatiently as his subordinates and best friend watched him. His long time companion, Maes Hughes grinned a little. "Roy, sit down. Gracia went with her so I'm sure everything is ok." he said and Roy turned and gave his friend a serious look.

"I'm not worrying about anything, Maes. I just want to know how she is." he muttered. Maes grinned at his friend. They were well into peaceful times and yet the guy still worried. Maybe he thought that Barry the Chopper would make some sudden unwanted appearence.

"I think there's too much light out for him though." Hughes thought out loud, causing the men to all turn and look at him in confusion.

"Too much light for who?" Fuery asked and Roy shook his head. He had caught on to what Maes was talking about.

"Its nothing. Just forget about it." He said and went back to staring out the window, wondering where his wife could be, or how she was feeling. For all he knew, the two women could be on a shopping trip. He frowned a little.

"Funny isn't it," said Havoc from where he sat on the couch, unlit cigerette in his mouth. "Seeing the General all worked up over simple trivial things. I mean its not like the woman can't take care of herself." said the man, grinning at the annoyed look on Mustang's face. "And you use to be such a ladies man too." Havoc had a point strangely enough. Yes, Roy still attracted a lot of women, much to the blonde man, and Hawkeye's, annoyance, but he was still dedicated to one woman and that was the way it would be.

"So it seems someone finally did the best thing and got the hell outta here." came a teasing, yet challenging voice that hadn't been heard in almost three years. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked towards the door, eyes widening as the Elric brothers stood in the doorway, grinning cheerfully at the shocked group. Ed looked as though he had matured quite a bit, but didn't seem to have grown much, and Al now had hais body back, clearly very satisfied. Ed grinned and gave a wave, his mechanical hand still there, which showed he most likely still had his automail leg as well. "Its been quite a while, but I guess its not so bad since you guys aren't complete old men yet." he teased.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. I never thought I'd see you boys again." said Maes happily and Roy smirked, now distracted from his earlier issue. He hated to admit that he was happy to see the boys perfectly fine, but couldn't help the resist to tease.

"He has a point. And my, my Ed. Is it just me or have you shrank over the years?" he asked. Al quickly grabbed hold of his older brother, who was trying hard to get to Mustang while screaming at him. Al let out an embarassed laugh while Winry gave a disapproving look..

"Just like the good old days." he said and Roy grinned.

"No, but seriously boys. Its nice to see you back. You've really been missed around here." He said. Ed slowly calmed down at let out a sigh, Al finally letting him go as he began straightening his clothes.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Anyway, its been a little boring having no real adventures and all the peacefulness so we decided maybe we need to make a reappearence back in the world. Maybe help out the military like in the good old days." he said.

"What do you mean help out? We're in peaceful times now." Breda pointed out and Ed grinned.

"Maybe, but things still happen and we need something to do to keep us up on our alchemy. Besides, we've got our own money and we'll stay out of trouble the best we can." Roy glanced over at the others, who shrugged.

"I say let them stay. They said their gonna stay out of trouble." said Hughes.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." said Havoc and Mustang smiled, turning to the boys.

"Alright then. Its official, welcome back boys. And of course, you'll be under my command yet again. And I go by General now." Ed sighed, knowing that this was going to happen to him, and waved a hand in a dismissive manner as he looked around the office.

"So, in all seriousness, where is lieutenant Hawkeye at? She didn't leave for real did she?" he asked

"Hardly." said Havoc with a laugh and Ed looked at him in confusion. "Trust me Ed, no matter what condition that woman is in she wouldn't leave behind the chief or this place." The two young blondes stood looking at the joking men in confusion. Winry was even more confused and it didn't help that no one was going to explain themselves.

"Edward! Alphonse!" At the sound of their favorite blonde lieutenant's voicce, the two turned quickly to anxiously greet her, but their jaws instantly dropped.

"What happened to you?" Ed blurted out without thinking earning a glare from the blonde woman who was standing between Farman and Hughes' wife, as well as from Mustang. Both Ed and Al were staring wide eyed at Riza's round belly, which was a obvious indication that she was very much pregnant. As Ed continued to stare, Riza shook her head.

"I'm having a baby, Edward. That's what happened." she said, absently rubbing her round belly. Gracia smiled brightly from where she stood next to Riza.

"We just came from visiting the doctors as a matter a fact." she informed as she went over and hugged the boys. "And he says the baby is developing just fine if you all would like to know."

"Amazing." said Al absently as he stared at the blonde woman's swollen belly. He remembered when he and his brother had first met the woman qho would continue to protect the cocky colonel and was always cool and calm, if not ready to blast some one away with her gun. And now here she was, about to have a baby. "So, who is the father... Not wanting to be rude or anything." he said with a slight blush.

"Yeah, who is it? I mean, what idiot would let the mother of his child continue working in a military office knowing she could be called off to battle at any moment and she already looks ready to burst?" asked Ed with slight outrage Riza couldn't help but smile a little and the Elrics didn't notice the annoyed look on Roy's face.

"Don't worry boys. I don't think my husband will let me do anything foolish." she said.

"Oh, so you are married! That's great!" said Al cheerfully.

"So who is the guy? Do we know him?" asked Ed, crossing his arms and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A little more than you think." the boys stiffened and watched as Mustang came over and kissed the blonde lightly and asked her about the baby. Al was happy for them, but without warning, Ed fainted. Gracia and Riza blinked and looked at the young man in shock, but Roy smirked, his arm still around Riza's waist. "Guess he couldn't take the shock."


	5. Back Into the Swing of Things

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Jenn - formerly known as Guest- LOL. And the guest has revealed herself. Thanks for reviewing. Not sure how many chaps I want to do, but i've already pre-written 11 1/2 chaps so far. We'll just have to wait and see. :)

Shadow Dreamer 27- Thanks for the encouraging words. Hope you like the new chap.

Cashmeritan- :D Thanks for the excited review. LOL

unexpection- Glad you enjoyed the ending. LOL. Yeah, I love Ed and Al. I don't know if naturally they'd be that naive, but its funny to think they'd be.

The Air Alchemist- I'm not sure when I'm gonna do a lemon, but its in later chaps. And yeah, I'll have to check out some of your fics too. I think I've actually read some before. :)

Tsunade-chan- LOL. Thanks for loving having Ed around and yeah, i'm thinking about a lemon, not sure when tho.

* * *

Chapter 5: Back Into the Swing of Things 

When Ed woke up, Al and Hughes were both standing over him with expectant looks on their faces. His face flushed as he sat up, ignoring Al when he asked why his brother had reacted the way he did to the news. He didn't want to admit that he had, at one point, a boyish crush on Hawkeye and didn't understand why she would marry an ass hole like Mustang. Either way, there was no use now. He soon found himself standing in Mustang's office, like he use to years ago, his fists clenched at his sides as the two stood in the office by themselves. Mustang looked at the boy and smiled a little as he went over and sat at his desk. Clearly he noticed Ed's annoyance and discomfort, so he explained that it was alright for Ed to call his wife Hawkeye if he felt comfortable and explained how much things had changed.

"So... did you find someone to replace me too?" Ed asked a bit harshly and Roy smirked slightly.

"Unfortunately, no... But you did lose your title while you were gone-"

"What? No way!" Ed yelled, walking up and slamming his fists on the desk. "What the hell am I suppose to do then?"

"Take the alchemy exam again. Its coming up in a few months now you know." said Mustang calmly. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde whichi signaled for him to calm down. Ed tried to calm himself and stepped back. "You and Al, if he wishes, will have to study of course. The man above me is a bit of hard ass so its not like I can pull some strings like I did before, _Fullmetal_."

"We can handle it, _General_." said Ed and smirked. "We're more than capable." he said and Roy nodded.

"Good. I would expect no less from you boys." he said as he stood up. "I may not be ableto make it easy to get you boys in, but I was able to get you two a place to stay. Hawkeye and Havoc are both there waiting for us." he informed. When they walked out the room, Al was waiting patiently and was anxious to know what Mustang had said.

"So, what did he say, brother?" Al whispered during the car ride to the military quarters. Ed sighed as he stared out the car window.

"I have to retake the alchemy exam. Supposedly, I lost my title cuz they assumed I was dead after a while... Oh and he says you can take it if you like too." he added in a bored tone. Al nodded and stared out the window as well. Ed knew he was probably thinking about the idea of becoming a state alchemist.

"Here we are." said Roy as they stepped out of the car. "The men live here too, so thats another reason we were able to get you two an apartment." he explained. When they reached the Elric's assigned quarters, they stepped in to see Havoc standing with his head out the window, smoking heavily and Riza sitting on the couch, a good distance from him, reading a book. Ed was slightly surprised to see the place was already furnished.

"Do all the places come like this?" asked Al and Roy shook his head, more so distracted by Havoc.

"Mind telling me what's got you so worked up?" he asked his subordiate. Ed looked at the blonde man curiously as he finished up his cigerette. He seemed to be a little distressed.

"He had a little scare." answered Riza cooly as she sat on the couch, Al at her side, looking at her belly in awe and touching it just as the baby moved. Roy raised an eyebrow at her and looked over at Havoc who was still trying to gain his composure.

"She asked me how I would react if she were to be having the baby right now and I kinda took it the wrong way and panicked." he informed. Ed tried to hold back a laugh as the man seemed to break don again. "Really cheif! I wasn't trained in child birth! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

"Relax, Jean. I doubt you'll have to worry about it." said Roy with a careless wave of his hand and looked around. "Nice job on getting this place set up." he added.

"Yeah. Everything is done but the grocceries." said Havoc, clearing his throat. "But I'm sure you boys can handle that."

"I'll go with them." said Riza and Roy looked at her in concern.

"You need to be resting, not on your feet." he said and Riza waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"The baby isn't due for another few months, Roy. I can handle a little shopping trip." she informed and stood up. Roy frowned a little and turned to Havoc, who was ready to leave.

"You go with them." he ordered. An outraged look crossed Havoc's face.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

Al let out a slightly embarassed laugh as his older brother rushed ahead, looking excitedly at the snacks that filled this specific aisle. Riza didn't say anything and just followed calmly after him, like a mother with her hyper children, looking at the items. Being pregnant, she sometimes craved the sweets Ed was so in love with. "Quick Al! We need all of these!" he informed, rushing over to his brother and dumping a load of it into the basket the younger brother was holding. Al sweat dropped. 

"Brother..." Riza turned to Havoc, who was standing behind her, annoyed and holding to shopping baskets already full of food.

"You want anything?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'll take a bag of chips." he answered in a lazy manner. He really didn't want to be here. "But seriously, Ed. Why're you so excited? Didn't you get any sweets while you were back home?" he asked.

"Actually, Winry was serious about Ed getting back into using Alchemy and back into the right shape so we weren't allowed much sweets." said Al and looked over at his brother. "She won't be happy knowing we aren't coming home."

"She doesn't know you aren't coming home?" asked Riza and Ed cringed before looking at the group with an innocent grin.

"Well no... But I planned on telling her of course." he answered and Riza gave him a stern look that made him feel a little guilty.

"Honestly Ed. She really cares about you boys, you know." she said and Ed sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I know." he answered and grinned a little at her. "I'll call her first thing tomorrow... Or better yet, right afer I pass my alchemy exam. After all, she can't yell at me right after good news." he said, almost hopefully.

"I suppose..." said Riza and shook her head. Ed let out a sigh of relief as she moved on to the fruits.

"So on a new note, what's the deal with you and Mustang? I'm really curious." he informed, coming up to her side.

"Yeah, me too! I mean, you two weren't even dating when we left... Or were you?" asked Al. Both boys looked at her expectantly and Riza let out an embarassed laugh, as Havoc came to the rescue.

"They weren't dating, but it was pretty obvious they had a thing for each other boys. They've been together ever since Ishbal. C'mon, you can't say you didn't notice they were _really _close." he said. The boys looked at him and then back at Riza.

"Is he serious?"

"Well even they don't know when Mustang and I got really involved, but yes. We have gone back that far and have been by each others sides for a while..."

"So that's why you married him? So long together and you fall for him?" asked Al, awe in his eyes and Riza smiled a little.

"Isn't that how it works?" she asked and Ed frowned a little.

"But its Mustang? And I thought your kind of relationship was forbidden." he said. Riza shrugged a shoulder.

"Well Roy has his connections. I don't know what he did honestly, but whatever it was, it allowed him to propose and marry me without us getting into trouble and here we are. He's a good husband, Edward. The love letters still come, but he doesn't respond to them or even care any more..."

"So I get 'em now." chimed Havoc. Riza and Ed gave him an identical look that questioned his enthusiasm and Havoc huffed, looking away and muttering something under his breath.

"So... how about the kid? You know if its gonna be a boy or girl yet?" Ed asked. Riza shook her head.

"No, we want it to be a surprise... But Roy is hoping for a boy I think." she said and Ed noticed a fond smile cross her face. So she was truely happy with this life. He was glad that things were different in some way around Central.

"I think we're all hoping its a boy." said Havoc suddenly. "I mean, a girl is fine, but we all want to teach little Mustang something and it'll be easier and less strange if the kid is a boy." he said, grinning innocent at his blonde commander. Riza shook her head.

"Yeah, I think I wanna help out when this kid comes along too." chimed Ed, catchig both his brother and Riza by surprise. "Maybe I can teach the kid a little alchemy. Yeah, I know Mustang'll wanna teach the kid flame alchemy, but maybe I can teach the kid how to do it without a transmutation circle." he informed brightly.

"Yeah, I want to help to!" Al decided anxiously. "Ed and I spar a lot to keep up our strength, so maybe I can teach he or she that!" he said. Riza couldn't help but smile at the anxious group and she nodded.

"Thanks you guys. I'll make sure you get in your share of lessons when this little one comes along." she said. Ed and Al grinned happily. Ed didn't know why he suddenly wanted to help with this, but he was glad that at least make some kind of difference around here in the future. He'd pass his alchemy exam, get Winry what ever she wished for, help Al in leading a real life, and help out in the successful alchemy developement of his commanding officers future child. Ed smiled proudly to himself. Things were going to be different this time.


	6. A Little Bit of Deja Vu

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Deja Vu

With the upcoming alchemy exam so close, Ed and Al found themselves locked away in their apartment studying. Remebering how last time he didn't even finish, Ed was determined to make a difference and Al was afraid that things would be different and didn't want to mess up. From time to time, Mustang would pop by to visit with Hughes and disrupt the boys studying with occasional teasing and picture showing, but other than that, everyone was in their own world.

Riza was due to have the baby very soon as a matter of fact and once Ed remembered she had taken a week off from work because she was truely and honestly not in the mood. Then there was another interesting instance. Ed was talking to Havoc and Fuery when Mustang came walking into the office, clearly not in the mood for any B.S and not acknowledging his favorite verbal sparring buddy. Ed raised an eyebrow at the smirking smoker in front of him.

"What's his deal?" Ed asked quietly and Havoc chuckled.

"Its called sexual fustration, kid. With the kid so close to being born, the lieutenant colonel has been a bit irritable and poor Mustang can't touch her. "

"You've gotta be kidding me." said Ed and Havoc shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe he should've waited a little longer before getting her pregnant huh?" he asked, not noticing Ed inching away. That morning had started off with screams and fireworks, much to everyones dismay. Ed let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, putting his arm behind his head and closing his eyes.

"What do you say to a quick break Al? Maybe we can go and pick up a few snacks." When he didn't get a response, he opened his eyes and saw his brother looking excitedly out the window. "Al, what's up?"

"Ed, look! It snowed and we missed it!" he said. Ed came over and looked out the window and grimaced a little. Great, they'd have to take the test on snow covered grounds. Al noticed the silence and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright?" he asked and Ed nodded.

"Yeah..." he answered. For some reason, being back here and in this situation, he was reminded of when Nina was always around while they studied, occasionally trying to get the two to play with her. How Alexander would bother the hell out of him and pounce on his all the time. Shaking the thought from his mind, he forced a smile. "So, you know what stunt you're gonna pull to impress these guys?" he asked. Al looked back out the window.

"I don't know... You know, I've never really done any real incredible alchemy like you and Mustang even suggested that I get gloves like him with a transmutation cirlce in it so I won't have to draw one." he said. Ed nodded.

"Not a bad idea. I'm sure that'll work." he said and looked at Al, noticing he wasn't too enthusiastic all of a sudden. "Al... you don't have to do this if you don't want." he informed.

"I know... I think I want to... but-" Ed grinned and ruffled his brother's hair.

"You're still such a kid, Alphonse. Listen, stop worrying. I'll take care of everything. I'm doing this for both of us and when you're completely sure that this is what you want, I'll support you all the way. I'm use to being a dog of this military and getting looked down upon sometimes. I don't want you going through this too." he said. Al looked at his brother and smiled a little.

"Thanks Edward." he said quietly and went back to gazing out the window. Ed smiled a little and nodded. He didn't want Al rushing into anything and as his older brother, it was his job to protect him.

"We'll be fine, Al. I promise."

* * *

Roy sighed as he stood with his hands shoved in his pockets and scarf tied tightly around his neck, trying to block the cold winter wind. Ed noticed he was slightly irritable today and that Black Hayate was sitting next to him with his own thick doggy scarf on and tongue handing out. "Edward, over here!" he called, waving a hand. Ed waved back as he and Al made their way over. "You ready for this?" he asked. Ed nodded his head as he pulled the scarf Gracia knitted him tighter around his neck.

"If I wasn't in such a hurry to get back the privillages I use to have, I'd wait until the next testing." Ed answered and Roy smiled a little.

"The old men are waiting over there for you to show off your skills so you better get a move on." he said. Ed nodded and turned to Al, grinning.

"Wish me luck?" he asked and Al nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good luck." he agreed and Ed grinned. He glanced over at Roy who was walking slowly behind him while Al went to stand where he could see and not get into trouble. Mustang had been stopped by an old General with grey hair and round glasses. He seemed like a kind old man and he actually got a smile out of the younger old man.

"Course she's fine. Bit tempermental, but fine." he heard Roy say and the old man nodded his head in a knowing manner. He said something to Roy, a cheerful smile on his face and Roy smiled. "I'll make sure to tell her, sir." he answered. With that, the instructions were called out and the few alchemist that were out there went to work.

* * *

Al was waiting patiently with Black Hayate as he sat on the steps of a nearby building. He couldn't get a good view of anything that was going on, but he knew Ed would pass. "Alphonse?" he looked up and saw Riza come walking up. Hayate was clearly happy to see his mistress and ran up to her happily as Al stood to greet her. She certainly did grow over the past few months. That baby must really be ready to come out. "You're still waiting for your brother and Roy?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose they're having a bit of a challenge choosing this time." he answered and smiled. "You look awesome despite your condition." he added. He remembered Ed laughing at Mustang, who had just come to the office, slightly nerve racked because she had attempted to shoot him when she thought he called her fat. Maybe that was another reason why she wasn't allowing Mustang to touch her lately as well. Riza smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, Alphonse. Its nice to see I'm still appealing to someone." she muttered and scowled a little as she looked in the direction of the testing grounds.

"He still finds you attractive you know..." said Al timidly and blushed a little as he looked down at the ground. "Lieutenant Havoc says its sexual tension between you two..." he said and Riza scowled.

"Havoc's an idiot." Al blinked in confusion and was about to apologize but the rumbling of the ground stopped him. Both he and Riza braced themselves and looked up when they saw Black Hayate barking.

"He did it!" cheered Al, jumping up and down. He knew his brother would do something awesome, but this was new! In the air you could see the top of a statue of a girl. Nina Tucker. Yes, Ed did it again, and this one was a memorial to the fallen little girl he wished he could have saved those years back. When Ed came running out, Al ran over and practically jumped on him. "Edward, you did it!" he cheered and Ed grinned widely.

"They were so shocked! Didn't know I was still capable!" he informed and pulled his brother into a playful headlock. "Its time for a party, Alphonse!" he cheered. Riza smiled at the two boys, Black Hayate running circles around them and barking excitedly.

"Hey you." She turned around and frowned a little at Roy as he walked up, a slight smirk on his face. "You're still upset with me?" he asked when she looked away. He sighed and stopped in front of her. "Quit being so-" He was cut off when she leaned up and kissed him.

"Its just a little sexual tension, right?" She said lightly. Roy was slightly confused and nodded dumbly. She nodded and turned to the Elrics. "So boys, celebration at the General's!" she said brightly.

"What?" Roy blurted out.

"AWESOME!" cheered Ed and Al in unison.

* * *

That night, Ed had a party celebrating the passing of his exam at the Mustang residence. Roy's subordinates were all there and even Hughes was despite the developing snow storm outside that was getting stronger and stronger as time passed. None of them noticed however. Ed and Roy were both enjoying some home cooking done by Riza and some that Hughes had brought that was done by Gracia. She couldn't come because Elysia wasn't well, but she sent her best wishes.

Ed was shovling food into his mouth. He didn't know Hawkeye could cook! This was awesome. Maybe that was yet another characterstic that attracted Mustang to her, he thought as he glanced over at the man, who had clearly gotten back onto his wife's good side as he placed a quick kiss on what should have been her cheek, but was dangerously close to her lips. She just smiled and shook her head as he went over and jumped into a card game with Havoc and Breda.

"Awesome party, Mustang." said Havoc, holding up a can a beer and grinning. "S'pose we should hand Ed his gifts too?" he asked. Ed stopped and looked at them.

"Gifts?" Hughes suddenly appeared out of no where and shoved a box at Ed.

"This is from my family! Go on, open it!" he said anxiously. Ed laughed hesitantly and nodded. He opened it and stared. It was actually two pictures. One of everyone in the room at a gathering, all dressed casually and some having fun. The other was taken a long while back, when he and Al were still searching for the Philosopher's Stone. The two brothers were sleeping, Ed leaning against Al, his mouth hanging open as Elysia looked directly who was taking the photo with her fingers to her lips.

"Memories..." He said quietly and Hughes grinned. The other two gifts were what Ed had half expected... well one was. Roy reached in his pocket and tossed Ed a small box.

"I assumed you'll be really wanting this." he said. Ed looked at him and then the box. When he opened it and grin crossed his face. His state alchemist pocket watch, lovely and shinning. Looked a little difference, but it was his watch. "Welcome back, Fullmetal." Ed grinned and nodded. The next gift made him glare over at the grinning military men and he held up a uniform just like the ones they had to wear.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. Roy grinned in a teasing manner.

"Nope. We even made Al one. You choice if you wear it or not." he said as Fuery handed Al his box. "I'll have to tell you though, Ed. It was hard finding a uniform small enough to fit you." A vein popped in the young alchemist's head and just as he opened up to scream, a crash interupted them. "Riza!" The men jumped up when they saw her on the ground, hunched over.

"Its coming..."

"What!" screamed all the men and most of them backed away in fear, Ed and Al included. She was having the baby NOW! Havoc quickly ran to open the door but as soon as he did, he slammed it back shut and his face was covered in snow.

"We're not getting outta here." he said bluntly. Ed fought the urge to pull his hair out. This was not happening to him. Not again!


	7. Beware the Wrath of a Woman in Labor

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Beware the Wrath of a Woman in Labor

When the men had heard Riza's announcement, they had of course panicked and upon realizing they weren't going to be able to get through the snow storm outside, they began panicking. "We can't deliver a kid here!" Havoc yelled, pulling his hair in panic as Roy helped his wife to the couch.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" growled Riza through clenched teeth.

"We can use alchemy to get out of here, can't we?" asked Al as Breda and Fuery panicked behind him.

"The hospital is too far... And this baby is coming fast." said Riza, squeezing her eyes closed in pain. She began doing her breathing exercises and glared at the fearful men. "Can you morons get prepared. This baby isn't going to deliver itself, dammit!" she snapped and almost instantly all the men began rushing around the room. With everyone yelling and tripping over everything, Riza began wondering WHY she had left her gun in the kitchen and hadn't kept it on her. Al made his way cautiously over, a look of concern showing on his face and in his eyes.

"Everything'll be ok." he said. Riza smiled a little at him and glanced over at the men as Fuery came stumbling in with water, only to trip and drop the water on Roy and Breda, who were bringing in towels and pilows. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Ed came over and tookthe woman's hand.

"It'll be ok." he said and turned to see Roy storm out the room while Fuery continued to apologize to Breda. "I think."

"I swear I'm going to kill him for doing this to me." The boys let out nervous laughs, Al inching slightly away. Roy had quickly returned with the warm bucket of water and sent the men for the towels before going to his wife's side and taking the hand Al had gratiously let go of.

"Ok, how do you feel? Are you comfortable?" He wuickly shut up and stiffened slightly when she glared at him.

"I feel like all my insides are being shifted..." she said and ignored the comment that was shouted by Maes from the other room that sounded like 'Of course. That's because they are!' She looked at Roy seriously. "Get me someone who knows what they're doing!"

"None of us have ever seen a kid born before." said Falman, backing away. Then all attention was on the Elrics.

"What... WAIT! You can't expect us to know what to do!" Ed yelled.

"This kid is coming fast!" Riza yelled, louder than they had heard her yell before. Without warning, Maes shoved everyone out of the way and clapped his hands together.

"Alright guys, I may not have seen gracia completely give birth, but I was there for the end result and this kid isn't going to deliver itself." he said. Ed was actually probably more greatful than Riza that Hughes decided to take matters into his own hands. "Ok, so Roy you come down here and Havoc you take Riza's hand and Breda, you can relieve Ed." Riza shook her head quickly.

"No, I want him right here. Both of them." she said, holding onto Roy and Ed. Ed flushed a little and nodded in agreement to show he didn't mind. Roy smiled a little at his wife. Havoc was more than relieved to be assigned a different task.

"Alright, lets do this." chimed Hughes. Without warning, Riza felt a sharp pain and both Ed and Roy yelled out in pain when she squeezed their hands. Ed swore under his breath. Leave it to him to allow her to hold the hand made of flesh and blood... But then again, with that grip, she probably could have broken his automail hand. Hughes let out a nervous laugh. "Roy, maybe you should move down here... You'll want to be able to hold the kid when it comes." He said. Roy nodded and had to pry his hand from his wife's, switching with Havoc. Riza glared at Roy and when a sharp pain came along, three cries were heard and the bystanders watched as havoc and Ed fell to their knees in pain.

"Roy, I hate you!"

"Stop squeezing so hard!"

"I think my hand is breaking!"

"I think I'm dying!"

"She's dying!" With all the yelling, Ed didn't know how Riza didn't manage to get her hands on a gun. He tried to compose himself as Riza screamed at Roy that she would never let him touch her again and the obsenities that came along with it. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

There had been a lot of shouting, but when it was all over, everyone seemed to be put at ease. Riza had given birth to a baby boy, who resembled Mustang greatly. He had his fathers messy dark hair and his facial features, though some of it looked like a slight mixture of Riza's and clearly his eyes were his mothers, both the shape and amber color. "He's so tiny." said Roy, leaning over and looking at the boy in his wife's arms.

"He looks just like you." she whispered and grinned. "He's perfect." she said. Roy grinned and kissed her softly. The others decided to make their way over and looked at the boy curiously.

"That is definitely your kid, cheif." said Havoc as he leaned over to get a good look at the child. He then stood up straight. "Now if you don't mind, I need a good smoke." Roy shook his head as Havoc left the room and without warning, Hughes began snapping pictures.

"This is so great, Roy! You're finally a dad! What're you gonna name the little flame?" he asked. Riza rolled her eyes and Roy grinned at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Something simple... Riza, your brother,"

"The one I told you died?" she asked and Roy nodded. He remembered that she had once told him a story about her brother that had been killed in action. He was older than her and actually her reason for entering the military because they had such a great relationship.

"We'll name our boy after him." she said. Riza couldn't help but smile.

"Lee Mustang."


	8. Simple Office Duties

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Sorry, getting kinda lazt right now. College work and all. Thankies to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'll take time out to thank you all one at a time with the next chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 8: Simple Office Duties 

After the birth of their child, Riza had taken a good three months off from work to take care of him and Roy had Ed and Al back on simple little missions every now and then. It really didn't help that Ed hadn't even told Winry what he was up to like he had promised. Aside from that, office life was interesting enough. As the months passed, the men had adjusted to the new little soilder who was accompanying them in the office from time to time, Hayate watching over him. Havoc had even developed a soft spot for the child in a way, though he wouldn't admit it. Other than that, Gracia would sometimes greatfully take in the child and baby sit until his parents were done with their duties. Today just so happened to be one of those days when little Lee was accompanying his parents.

Havoc came walking into the office, unlit cigerette placed in his mouth like always and stopped when he saw Mustang sitting at his desk, lazily twirling a pen in his fingers, his son at his side in a stroller, chewing on one of his toys. It was actually entertaining comparing the father and son's similarities. Especially now that Lee was older. How old was he now? Nine months? Havoc wondered, but grinned.

"Morning Chief." he chimed and Roy just waved a hand at him in a lazy manner. Havoc raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"I was looking over some things... Some plans I actually made before Riza and I even got married." Roy answered and sat back in his seat with a huff. "I think some of these things are going to have to change." he muttered in a thoughtful manner. Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of plans are we talking about here?" he asked and Roy looked up at him with a slightly guilty smile.

"The one that would have made me go down in history." It had taken Havoc a while to realize what his commander was talking about, but suddenly, an outraged look crossed his face.

"Not the mini skirt plan!" he said, his disapproval clear in his actions. Roy sighed and shook his head, shrugging a shoulder.

"What can I say? With this kid around I feel kinda guilty about doing something like that." he admitted and grinned over at his son who giggled and waved his toy around happily. Havoc huffed and was about to start complaining but was cut off when the office door flew open.

"Morning!" chimed Edward, waving around a folder, obviously with his report on his mission in it. Al was behind him and waved, a smile on his face. "Mission completed, Mustang." he said, tossing the folder onto his desk and noticing Lee. "Little Flame!" he walked over to the little boy and grinned as the child instantly went into babble mode. Roy shook his head.

"You're back pretty quickly, Edward. I thought you and Al would be gone longer than that." he said, flipping lazily through Ed's report and glancing over at the boy. Ed waved a hand at him absently and reached into his pocket.

"It was pretty dead down there. And the people didn't mind having a state alchemist come put things back into the right perspective." Ed said and waved a tiny toy gun around in front of Lee. "Hey squirt. Look what big brother Ed and big brother Al brought back for you." he said.

"We thought it was a cute gift for him." said Al as Lee waved around his new toy around anxiously.

"Oh yeah. Riza will love that." said Roy and rolled his eyes. "Seriously Fullmetal, we need to get down to business." he said. Ed sighed and nodded, patting the little boy softly on the head before taking his seat in front of Roy's desk.

"Alright, let the insults fly." he said sarcastically.

* * *

Riza walked into the office with an arm full ofpaper work just as Edward began leaving, fuming and stomping all the way. Al stopped half way, bowing politely in a greeting before running after his older brother, calling his name. She frowned a little when she saw her husband sitting at his desk bouncing their son about playfully, the child giggling happily. "Sir, you're suppose to be doing you work." she said, placing the files on his day. Roy looked over at her and grinned, turning their son in her direction. 

"Look Lee! Its mommy. And doesn't she look gorgeous, even if she wants to annoy the hell outta daddy by calling him _sir_." Riza let out a sigh, despite their son's excited giggle and reached over, taking him from the laughing General.

"You need to get your work done." she informed, though she was smiling at her babbling son. Roy sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I AM doing work. I just got a nice little report from Fullmetal and assigned him a few days of R&R." he said as he spun a little in his seat. "And after a mind numbing debate, I decided to spend a little time with my son." he informed. Riza just shook her head.

"Good you got some time with him, cuz I'm taking him to Gracia's for the rest of the day." she said, picking up the bag by Roy's desk. She raised an eyebrow as she picked up a tiny toy gun off the ground and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's this?"

"A gift from Edward and Alphonse. They thought it would be funny." Riza rolled her eyes and stuck it into the bag as well.

"Well I won't be long. Falman and Fuery are taking care of some things and I'll be sending in Havoc from his little smoking break on my way out." said Riza as Roy watched her prepare. She was heading for the door and stopped, turning and giving him a look. "Oh, and do your paper work because i'd like to not have to work late hours tonight." she said and patted the gun which was located securely on in her back holder. Roy grinned innocently and waved as she left before sulking in his seat.

"No fun..." he muttered. When she got out, Havoc was sitting under a tree having a good smoke, Black Hayate running back and forth past him trying to catch a butterfly. Keeping her distance so Lee wouldn't have to breath in the fumes, Riza pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Time to get to work, lieutenant Havoc." she called. Despite her distance, Havoc jumped up, putting out his cigerette and saluting before rushing into the building. She may have been a mom and gone a while without shooting something while pregnant, but she was still the best shot in the military and he wasn't in the mood to have something shot at him.

"Mustang, I understand you're in love and all, but honestly, a guy needs peace when he smokes his cigerette!" Havoc said in annoyance when he walked into the office. Roy grinned as he glanced up from the paper work in front of him.

"She just helped you out by sending you in here. Smoking is bad for your health." he said and held up the folder Ed had brought him. "This is Fullmetal's report. Take it to Maes for me."

"Don't you usually do that?" asked Havoc, clearly annoyed because he didn't get to finish his smoke and Roy glared at him.

"I'm trying to finish this." he answered, nodding at his paper work. Havoc sighed as he walked over and took the files from the man.

"Since when do you try to finish paper work?" he asked sarcastically. roy smirked slightly looking up at his subordinate with a proud grin.

"Ever since the day I had a kid to get home to and play with." he answered.


	9. Just Another Birthday Party

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I appreciate all you guys reviews! Seriously:)

Arrieth- That's right. LOL. NO miniskirts! But there is so much more to look forward to now!

Cashmeritan- Glad you like the fic. And now, two chap updates to enjoy!

Shadow Dreamer 27- THANK YOU!

Unexpection- Glad you like it so far. Thankies!

The Air Alchemist- Same as above. LOL Glad you love it so far.

* * *

Chapter 9: Just Another Birthday Party

Watching Lee Mustang grow up was quite possibly the most interesting experience of Ed's life. He wasn't exactly around much to see Elysia grow up, though Hughes constant pictures made up for it, but watching a kid grow up was actually something to remember. He and Al stood outside Mustang's house and grinned widely when Riza opened the door and smiled at them. "Hey boys... Roy isn't here yet." she said. Ed nodded as she led them inside.

"Yeah, we figured. Hughes dragged him off earlier to get pictures developed from what I heard." said the young blonde and when they entered the living room, Lee was sitting on the floor, giggling and clapping his hands as Havoc, Breda, and Fuery played with him, making goofy faces and sounds. Falman was sitting on the couch, shaking his head in a knowing manner and just watching. If anything, Black Hayate found it interesting. "You guys look like idiots." Ed informed with a laugh. The group looked at him and Havoc waved a hand at Ed in a dismissive manner.

"Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." he informed and went back to making faces at Lee who bounced about and giggled excitedly. Riza shook her head and turned to the boys.

"His birthday is coming up. You boys are coming, right?" she asked. AL nodded his head anxiously.

"Of course. Its not everyday a kid turns one." he said cheerfully.

"Not to mention Mustang threatened us." said Ed. Riza just smiled.

"He adores the boy." she informed and walked over to the group, picking up Lee, much to their dismay.

"Aw c'mon, colonel! We weren't done playing." said Breda and Riza gave him a look.

"You men should be ou buying him a gift if you want to be of real help." she informed and kissed the top of her son's head. "Its time for this little guy to take a nap." she said. The boys noticed her fondness towards the boy and smiled.

"I'll take him up if thats ok." said Al. Riza looked at the boy and then her son before nodding and placing the boy in his arms.

"Just go lie him down upstairs. I'll bring him up a bottle." she said. Al nodded and Ed followed him up to Lee's room. The little boy was babbling to Al, obviously excited about what he had to say, though the Elric's had no idea what he was saying.

"You know, the kid looks so much like Mustang it kinda scares me what he'll grow up to be like." said Ed as they watched the boy lie in his crib, tugging on his feet. Al grinned.

"I doubt he'll be just like the General. Mrs. Riza won't allow it." he said. Ed laughed.

"Good point." When Riza entered the room, Lee began whimpering and raised his arms towards her. "Is he ok?"

"Course. He gets like that sometimes. Mostly when he sees something he wants." she answered as she picked up the boy and cuddled him before giving him his bottle. The whole time he was sucking on his bottle, Lee's amber eyes stayed on his mother which made Ed asctually begin to miss his mother in a way. He excused himself and went, meeting the men downstairs as they lounged around the living room.

"What're you guys still doing here?" asked Ed and Fuery smiled.

"We were invited over and we're waiting for the General." he answered.

"We're not too sure why we're here though." added Breda. Ed frowned a little, but nodded. It was always hard to figure Mustang out. Sitting down, Ed allowed Black Hayate to lie his head on the boy's knee in a method of showing concern.

"Something wrong, Edward?" asked Falman as the young man absently stroked the dog's head. Ed shook his head.

"No... I was watching Hawkeye with her kid... It kinda reminded me of mom and back home." he answered. There was a silence and Havoc glanced over at him, an unlit cigerette appearing in his mouth.

"Speaking of which, what's the deal with you and Miss Rockbell? Haven't seen her around here at all. " he answered. Ed suddenly stiffened. Uh oh... he managed to lie to Winry for nearly two years, continuing to tell her that he and Al would eventually come back home soon.

"She's busy with the automail business." he said quickly.

"So in other words you haven't told her the truth." The group turned their attention to Roy, who had walked in, a knowing smile on his face as he walked in, tossing his jacket to the side and dropping on the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. "She's gonna catch on soon."

"I don't need you to rub it in, General." grumbled Ed. Roy looked at the boy and shook his head in a knowing manner before sighing and standing up.

"Anyway, you men are all going to be here this weekend, right?" he asked cheefully. The men grinned and nodded in agreement and Roy nodded and grabbed the bag that he had with him. "Anyway, all that put aside, i've got awesome news for all of you."

"We're getting raises!" asked Havoc excitedly. Roy was silent and grinned a little.

"Something like that." he answered. "Someone felt it was time for you men to get the promotions you deserve." he informed. Riza was premoted up to a full colonel; Havoc was made a liuetenant colonel and was ready to parade around his new metal with pride; Falman finally made it to second lieutenant; Fuery became a first lieutnant, and Breda was premoted to major. the men greatfully took their symbols of higher rank and pay checks, Havoc latching onto Mustang with a hug and decleration of never ending loyalty before being dragged out by Breda.

"You managed to get them all premotions?" asked Ed and Roy grinned.

"That group has been loyal to me for years. I want them to follow me to the top and that involves them making it up on the ladder as well." he informed and grinned. "So, what're you getting Lee for his birthday?"

* * *

It was amazing how many people made their way over to the Mustang house that weekend for Lee's birthday. Hughes had a field day with it, whipping out all the pictures of Elysia he had managed to squeeze into his wallet and running over to every new comer he could. That day, Ed learned Mustang had three older sisters, all whom had made it and he was avoiding contact with, and the old General from Eastern was actually Hawkeye's grandfather. He managed to kidnap Lee from all the fun and thought it would be interesting to play a game of chess with Breda while holding the boy and trying to get him to understand, only to have Lee continue trying to grab pieces to teeth on. 

"Uncle Roy!" called Elysia and Roy looked around before looking and grinning down at Elysia, who held a package up at him. "I got Lee a nice present." she said brightly. Roy grinned and knelt down, patting the girl on the head.

"Thanks, sweetie." he said brightly and looked around for Maes, who was taking random pictures and actually managed to get some people to strike poses. "We need to calm you dad down so we can get to the gifts." he said. Elysia giggled.

"Daddy is very happy for you." she said and clapped her hands together. "Congradulations, congradulations, congradulations! Daddy told me to say it to you cuz he wants good things to always happen for you." she said brightly. Roy just grinned at the girl.

"Thanks hun." he said and stood up straight to go calm down his best friend. Gracia shook her head as Maes randomly grabbed Roy and placed Lee in his arms, taking a quick picture and then shoved a veryreluctant Roy towards his sisters.

"I tihnk Maes is having more fun here than the kids." she said and turned to Riza who was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching with an entertained smile.

"I didn't think all those people would come." she said and pointed over at the two older men playing with her son. "You see them, that one man is Dr. Marcoh."

"He was with you guys during Ishbal wasn't he? I think I heard Maes and Roy talking about him once." said Gracia and Riza nodded.

"He was. But he's a very kind man and Roy is fond of him." Deciding to lighten things up a bit, she moved and put on some musicm laughing a little when Elysia quickly grabbed a hold of Al's hand and forced him into dancing with her- a kodak moment on Maes' behalf. One of Roy's sister's had taken Lee and was dancing around with him, a fond smile on her face and Havoc had even dragged Riza out to dance, just because Roy was trying to get away from the youngest of his sisters. Ed was more than entertained by all of this and even grinned for a few pictures Maes had him pose for.

Around the time for cake, everyone had settled down a bit and Lee sat in his high chair, looking curiously around at all the adults before a nearby balloon caught his attention. Ed rolled his eyes when Roy took the balloon from the boy and when the child burst into tears, a few snickers were heard. Especially considering Roy's response to the crying. The only way to actually silence him was the cake, which Gracia had baked for the occasion.

"This has really been fun, hasn't it Ed." said Al brightly from where he and Ed sat. Ed nodded cheerfully, his mouth full of cake.

"Nothing could ruin my good mood." he chimed when his gift to Lee was opened and revealed a small water pistol. It was actually pretty humurous considering Maes had managed to get a hold of tiny replicas of Roy's alchemy gloves and gave it to the child as a gift. Lee waved the gun around and at one point even pointed it Havoc and pulled the trigger while babbling. Maybe he remembered all the instances he saw his mother do the same thing. As they finished up with the gifts, there was the ringing of the door bell that caught Roy's attention.

"I thought everyone was here?" said Riza and Roy grinned. He whispered something to her and got up, answering the door. Ed paid no attention to it until he heard Roy clear his throat.

"This is a little gift for Edward." he said. Blinking and wondering what the man could possibly have had delivered to embarass him, Ed turned and nearly chocked as he stood quickly under the intense glare of the young blonde woman at Mustang's side.

"Winry!"


	10. Not So Pleasant Reuniting

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Not So Pleasant Reuniting

The room went silent when they saw Ed's response to the girl Roy had lead in. As for Ed, he was in such shock he didn't realize that some people asked if the girl was his girlfriend. Riza cleared her throatand looked around at the others. "Party's over. Brithday boy needs rest and... it seems we have some issues to take care of." she said. Everyone nodded and slowly began making their way out, muttering apologies for the party ending and saying they'd call later. As for Ed and Winry, they never left their spots. Ed swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So... what're you doing here?" he asked. Without warning, Winry walked up to Ed and slapped him.

"Ed, you can be such a jerk!" she screamed and stormed towards the kitchen. Ed stood in shock, putting his hand on his reddening cheek.

"She actually hit me." he said in clear shock. Al remained seated on the couch, a shocked expression on his face and he looked at Riza, who was glaring at Roy

"What? I thought he would have told her by now!" he yelled defensively. Shaking her head, Riza went into the kitchen to comfort the young woman. "Honestly Ed, I thought you told her by now."

"So you're going to try and pin this all on me!" Ed yelled. Mustang glared at him.

"It IS your fault." he answered seriously. Ed just scowled and walked over to the couch, sulking. Al looked at him with an accusing frown.

"He's right, brother. You did promise Riza a long time ago to tell Winry that they we planned on staying here." he informed. Ed sighed, reaching and touching his cheek.

"Yeah, I know... But I was afraid, Al." he informed quietly. "I didn't want her hating me... for leaving again."

Winry was sitting silently at the table, wiping her face clean when Riza handed her a warm cup of tea. She had her face buried in her arms earlier, crying and Riza had to try and figure a way to calm her down as the girl rambled on about how much Ed and Al would distance themselves from her in the past and now they were doing it again. She sat down across from the girl, Lee slowly drifting asleep in her arms and sighed. "You feeling better yet?" she asked. Winry nodded her head silently.

"Yeah... I'm fine." she answered quietly. "I think I should apologize for hitting Ed like that."

"Maybe not. He did lie to you for nearly two years." said Riza and glanced over her shoulder before looking at the young woman. "I don't really know why he never told you he and Al planned on staying here, but I'm guessing Edward has a reason."

"Course. Ed always has excuses." said Winry and looked at the child sleeping lightly in Riza's arm. "He didn't even bother telling me about you and Mustang when ever he did call."

"How did you find out to come here?"

"Mustang called and asked me if I was going to come visit for his son's birthday. I called a while back and when I told him I had no idea what he was talking about he apologized and convinced me maybe Ed would call soon and all." So in other words, Ed didn't call and Roy had given her enough information to come in case he wouldn't. "I can't believe Ed..." At that moment, Ed walked into the kitchen and looked down at the ground in a guilty manner.

"Uh... Winry, can we talk?" There was a silence and she nodded quietly as Riza got up, leaving to take Lee to bed and dragged her eavesdropping husband along. Standing in silence for a while, Ed cleared his throat and looked up at her. "Do you hate me?" he asked quietly. Winry looked at him in shock and then shook her head.

"I don't hate you... I just want to know why you couldn't tell me the truth."

"Because you wouldn't want us to go if you knew the truth." Ed answered.

"And you think by leaving and planning on never returning home would make the situation better!" Winry yelled defensively, as she stood and slammed her hands on the table. "You two have always been distant with me... I figured now you'd at least trust me to support you."

"Winry... I'm sorry." said Ed quietly, staring down at the ground. "I don't want you worrying about us anymore."

"Then stop keeping secrets from me..."

"You're going to live here with them?" Riza asked and Winry smiled cheerfully, nodding her head. The young adults now stood in the doorway of the house, ready to leave for the night and clearly all issues resolved, though Ed had a slightly embarassed look on his face from the knowing smirk that had formed on Roy's face.

"Ed decided maybe it was time he and Al let me be involved in their lives so I'm going to live with them and work on Ed's automail whenever its needs. Then he won't have to travel all the way to Rizenbol is something happens." Winry explained brightly.

"You know, I think that's a good idea. Ed's own personal mechanic living at home with him." said Roy brightly. "You know, you may not make much a living off of that seeing as Ed is trying to be mature for once in his life-"

"HEY!"

"So would you like to, maybe, babysit Lee for us while we're at work? We hate having to toss him on Gracia all the time." The General offered. Winry's eyes lit up and she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Of course! I'd love to. He's so adorable!" she answered.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just go hiring her like that. What about-"

"Ed, would you relax. I think I make enough money to pay your little girlfriend properly for her service."

"She's not my girfriend!" Ed yelled. Roy just ignored him and turned to Winry.

"Your help would be greatly appreciated. In fact, we can discuss your pay tomorrow. Just come to Headquarters tomorrow with Ed and all will be settled. Winry smiled happily and nodded. As the group left, Winry and Al talking about what ever they could and Ed sulking behind the pair, Riza shook her head.

"Did you have this planned out the entire time?" she asked, turning and looking at Roy, who grinned innocently.

"Maybe just a little."


	11. They Grow Up So Fast

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Chapter 11: They Grow Up So Fast

Two years have passed since everything amoung Ed and everyone had been put right. Ed had to give his room up to Winry now that she was living with them and he was now sharing a room with Al, just like the good old times. Either way, they had become content with the way life was going and Winry had even taken some cooking lessons so the brothers would have something to eat when they would come home. It was rare they were gone too long on missions so she was rarely too lonely. She became almost like a daughter to Roy and Riza with as much time she would spend at their house helping out with Lee when needed and there were times Mustang would even be caught acting as a kind of father figure towards her. Greatful for all her help however, Winry and the Elrics had gone on a vacation to Rizenbol and even Rush Valley as a gift of appreciation from the Mustang family and Lee had been tagging along with his parents to work until they returned.

The door to Mustang's office flew open, catching the attention of the bored subordinates who were sitting around the room as the red haired, barrell chested man of the group came storming in. With him, he carried a child by the back of his clothes in an arms length away distance, scowling as he walked over to Havoc's desk. Ignoring the child's laughter, he tossed the child directly into the arms of his shocked companion. "Breda! What the hell!" he yelled as the three year old settled in the blonde smoker's lap, grinning innocently up at a clearly pissed off Breda.

"That kid..." he said through clenched teeth and shook his head as he picked stray twigs and leaves off his uniform and out of his hair. Fuery and Breda only exchanged looks and decided not to ask. "He's a little hell raiser! Took 'im to the park like Mustang asked, the little brat shoots straight through a flock of pigeons, nearly knocks over an elderly couple, and almost falls off the slide because he thinks it would be fun to go down backwards. Then he has the nerve to ask for ice cream!"

"Honestly Breda, he's just a kid. And I doubt the General and the colonel would appreciate you tossing their kid around like that." said Havoc, pulling a marker from Lee's hand. "And did you get him ice cream?"

"Hell no!" yelled Breda. Lee threw his hands over his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at the glowering man before turning to Havoc.

"Uncle Jean! Uncle Be said a bad word!" he declared. Growing up with these men, they were practically his family, despite the fact the child had discovered a new talent for mayhem. Havoc sighed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I know, twerp." he said and placed the boy on the floor. "Listen kid, we need you to behave until your parents get back from their meeting."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, Uncle Breda will say more bad words and uncle Jean may have to take up chain smoking again."

"Why?" The men stared at the boy silently and Falman decided to take over, standing up and going over to the boy.

"Lee, lets take Hayate for a walk. How about that?" The boys eyes instantly lit up.

"Ok uncle Fally!"

"Falman." Sometimes the child too hard to say his first name and would call him uncle woof woof. He had recently been upgraded up to Uncle Fally. Jean seemed to be the only one who had his name said right, but would be called Uncle Ge at times. Breda was uncle Be and Cain was Uncle Kay. It was the best the child could do it this point.

"Good riddance." muttered Breda as Falman escorted little Lee and Black Hayate outside. Course, it wasn't long before they heard Falman's cries from outside. Rushing over to the window, Falman could be seen trying to climb a tree to get Lee.

"How long did it take this time?" asked Havoc.

"Twenty minutes. Record time. Last time he was out thirty minutes before trying to climb a tree." answered Breda as he, Jean, and Cain looked out the window. The trio shook their heads as an audience began to form. It was amazing how none of this ever made its way back to Roy and Riza. Maybe it was because the others felt pity for the men dealing with the three year old hell raiser.

"Catch me, uncle Fally!" cheered Lee. The group cringed as the boy propelled himself from yjr tree and directly into Falman's chest. There was a long silence before someone spoke.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Loser watches the kid next." Breda offered.

----------------------------------

She had to sit three hours through a meeting before they finally declared there would be elections for a new Furher. Sighing, Riza adjusted the folders in her arms as she headed to Roy's office. From what she knew, he and Hughes were planning for the elections so she knew he would at least be out of trouble for a while. She was just greatful to be out of the meeting. She was worried about how Lee was holding up with the men. Opening the office door, she nearly dropped her files when she saw Lee standing in his father's chair and leaning out the window. "LEE!" she yelled, rushing over and grabbing him. The boy looked confused and then grinned happily at his mother.

"Hi mommy!" he said brightly. Riza dropped into the seat, trying to get her heart rate back in order as her son sat in her lap, facing her and looking at her curiously. "Mommy, i'm like you!" he informed, wavng around his toy gun cheerfully. Riza smiled a little and shook her head as she reached over and ruffled his hair. At that moment, Havoc walked into the room, pulling at a toy dart on his forehead.

"Damn kid... I swear-" He stopped when he looked up and discovered two guns pointed at him, one with a reall gun and serious expression and the other one fake with a playful grin. "Colonel!"

"So, what were you saying, Havoc?" He shook his head quickly, stuttering over his words as Riza glared at him. She shook her head and put her gun away. "Why was my son hanging out this window without supervision?" she asked sternylu as Lee climbed out of her lap.

"Cuz Uncle Ge needed a good smoke and cuz uncle Be don't wanna watch da little hell riaser no more." said the child innocently as he walked past Havoc, who was grinning innocently at Riza. "Uncle kay had to take uncle Fally to da doctors too."

"Why did Falman have to go to the doctors?" Asked Riza, standing up. Havoc opened his mouth to explain, but Lee cut him off.

"Cuz he was not as strong as daddy."

"Well if that isn't sweet." Havoc and Riza's attention left the boy and to the two men standing in the door. Maes was standing next to Roy with a wide grin on his face and waved.

"Uncle Maes! Daddy!" The boy happily latched himself onto Roy's leg after giving Maes' leg a quick hug. Roy smiled and bent down, picking up his son.

"Hey champ. You behaving for the men?"

"Yup!" said the boy brightly. Roy just smiled, exhanging a look with his wife. he knew his son could be a hand full and by the looks of things, he topped himself today.

"Course." Roy shook his head in a knowing manner, placing his son on the floor. "Well I suppose I've got good news for you, Havoc. The Elrics and Miss Rockbell will be returning tomorrow so we won't have to rely on you watching after the kid any more." Havoc's joy on this news was all too obvious as he grinned happily at his commanding officer. It was like he was told there was a super hot super model waiting for him right outside, ready for a long happily life of dating and no thoughts of marriage and wouldn't mind if he smoked in the house. He waved a hand in a dismissive manner, though his grin did not fade.

"What're you talking about, Mustang? You know we love watching after the squirt."

"POW!" cheered Lee, shooting a dart directly at the man's forehead and grinning widely up at him. "You're dead!"

"Wow, the kid's already developing a skill." laughed Hughes, kneeling down and ruffling the mini version of his best friend's hair. "Tell me Lee. Are you gonna be the next flame alchemist or use guns like mommy?" he asked. The three year old looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Boph!" he cheered, tossing his arms in the air. Roy rolled is eyes as Maes played with the boy, tickiling him and not minding being tackled to the floor by the hyper active child.

"What a show this is." muttered Havoc, pulling the toy dart from his forehead and tossing it to Mustang. "I need a good smoke." Roy smirked and looked over at Riza when Havoc left the room.

"Guess they shouldn't have been so anxious to help out when the kid first came around."

"Big bruders!" Ed was shocked to see the General waiting at the station but didn't complain. Lee let go of his dad's hand and ran, hugging Al around the knees before running to Ed and hugging him as well. "Where is Winwy?" he asked, looking around. Ed looked down at the boy and smiled a bit, placing a hand on the top of his head.

"She stayed behind for a visit with a friend. She'll be back soon." said Ed and knelt down, ruffling the boy's hair. "She said she misses you though." Lee nodded and walked back to his father's side, sulking a bit. Roy smiled and picked the boy up before turning to the brothers.

"Its good you boys are back. Course, I think some people would be happier if Miss Rockbell had returned with you." he said, grinning over at his sulking subordinate. The Elrics looked over at Havoc and exchanged looks, deciding it was best not to ask why there was a dart in his pocket and a few random red spots on his face.

"The kid's a handful. I went from one pack to three in only four hours! The little bas-" He suddenly stopped when he was remembered Roy was there and quickly excused himself for a smoke. Ed watched in slight shock and frowned when he was Roy's entertained smirk.

"You don't honestly leave the kid alone with them?" he asked. Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? They get paid more for watching him." he said. "And if i'm correct, Edward, they asked for it." Ed rolled his eyes.

"It looks like they're going insane if you ask me." said Al, actually feeling sorry for Havoc. Roy just grinned.

"He's a chip off the old block. What can I say." he said, pride clear in his voice. Ed just shook his head and looked at the little boy as he laid his head tiredly on his father's shoulders.

"Had a busy day didn't he?" Ed asked, grinning a little. Roy looked at his son and smiled brightly.

"Never a dull day for this kid." he said and nodded at the boys' bags. "Lets get going then so I can lay this guy down for a nap." The brothers nodded and grabbed their bags, following Mustang back to the car where Havoc seemed to have been relaxing the entire time.

When they arrived at the office, as a first stop, Riza was waiting and Lee reached out to her, latching onto his mother greatfully and lying his head down on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Al smiled fondly and looked over at his brother, who was watching the scene with obvious interest before turning away and looking at Mustang. "You wanted to give me something, right?" he asked. Roy nodded as he walked over to his desk.

"Something I want you boys to sort out for me. Some strange sightings I want you boys to investigate for me." he answered, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a thick folder.

"Isn't that Investigations job." asked Ed, scowling a bit.

"It is, but because I'm in charge of you, I expect you to help out. Something to help you get yourself a little promotion." he answered. Ed frowned as he took the folder.

"Whatever. Can we go. Al and I've got some sleep to catch up on."

"You make it sound as if you came from a mission." said Riza and they looked over at her, Lee fast asleep in her arms.

"Well any trip with Winry is a mission on its own." he muttered. Roy raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Eager to rest, huh?" he said and waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "Fine, go on. The work day is over and I'm just about ready to go as well."

"General," The Elrics and Roy all turned and looked at Riza, who was giving Roy a disapproving look. "You've still got some work to finish." she said. Roy grinned at her.

"C'mon now, colonel. It's getting late and we've gotta get the little guy to bed." Riza walked over to the couch and laid Lee down.

"He'll be fine here until you're done." Ed held back a laugh and smirked at Roy's clearly outraged expression.

"Well we had better get going, general. See ya tomorrow." he called in a taunting manner before pulling Alphonse along. When they got outside, Ed grinned. "Al, wouldn't be awesome to be like that one day?" he asked. A confused look crossed Al's face.

"To be like what?" he asked and Ed smiled over at his brother.

"Like them. A complete family. They've got an awesome kid who adores them both... I actually want something like that one day." Al was silent for a moment and then something occured to him.

"That's why you were watching Mrs. Riza and Lee like that. Watching her with Lee reminded you-"

"Of mom? Yeah. That kid's got it good, but he's too young to understand. And watching Mustang with the kid... almost makes me wish he had been our dad, or that our dad had been like him I guess. Even with all the work, at least Mustang makes time for his family."

"Brother, I thought you and dad settled things already?" asked Al quietly. Ed shrugged a shoulder.

"Watching someone like Mustang being such a great dad and thinking about how our old man just up and left..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Forget it, Al. Its nothing. Just stupid thoughts." Al just smiled.

"Alright, brother."


	12. Family Reunions

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

Chapter 12: Family Reunions

Riza smiled in slight entertainment as she watched Lee go running towards his father at full force and jump directly into his arms as if tackling him. For entertainment purposes, Roy allowed himself to fall to the ground, laughing as his son cheered his victory. Riza shook her head and leaned back in the hammock, continuing to read her book. Roy, Lee, and even Black Hayate were running around the backyard playing with a foam football, roy making an attempt to run all of Lee's energy out so they could lay him down for a nap.

"Gimme! Gimme!" called Lee, bouncing around, Hayate at his side, Roy pretending he didn't know who to toss it to.

"Go long, squirt!" he called. Lee ran around in anxiousness as his father tossed him the ball, which Hayate quickly intercepted.

"HEY!" Soon Lee was chasing the dog around the yard and Roy grinned, walking over to his wife, who seemed currently absorbed in her book.

"Why don't you come play with us." he suggested, grinning at her. Riza looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him, smiling a little.

"Football's not my sport. Besides, its nice seeing you and Lee bond." Roy grinned and leaned forward, kissing her.

"I'll accept that this time." he said. At once, Lee's excited cheer caught their attentionn and Roy turned quickly to see the boy jump into his great grandfather's arms. riza sat up quickly.

"Grandpa, what are you doing all the way here in Central?" she asked. The old man smiled cheerfully as Lee reached up and took the old man's round glasses and put them on his own face.

"Nothing wrong with an old man wanting to visit his family." he answered.

"Retirement?" The old man nodded as Roy and Riza looked at him in shock. He was very old, but they thought he would stay in the military all his life. Hearing him talk about retiring and returning home to Southern was the last thing they expected to hear from him. "What does grandma think about this?" she asked. The old man smiled at the couple as Lee reached up and took his glasses, a curious look on his face.

"She is very greatful actually. I'm an old man and the military is getting dangerous." he informed, casually taking his glasses back. "I'm thinking about leaving Eastern and moving back home again once its done." Riza looked at him with a slightly disappointed expression.

"You're gonna leave and move back down to Southern?" she asked and he nodded.

"You know why, dear." he said and Riza nodded. It was peaceful down there and thats where most of their family was. Not to mention there was not much military contact in their old neighborhood. If anyone from there were to join the military, it was because they were seeking adventure away from the quiet place. That was part of the reason she left home. Roy leaned forward in his seat, looking at the old man thoughtfully.

"So you're serious about this huh?" he asked and glanced over at Riza a moment. "It will be strange visiting Eastern Command and knowing someone else is in charge there." he said. The old man chuckled.

"I know... So many men have said that to me lately." he chuckled and patted Lee on the head. "Course, Southern would be a lovely place for you to bring the little one during vacation season." he said.

"That sounds... nice." said Roy, forcing a smile and Riza frowned a little. She knew he was lying, considering that Roy and her father didn't exactly get along well. Her grandfather, however, didn't notice the obvious lie and smiled cheerfully.

"Wonderful! You and the boy must have gotten over any differences you may have had-"

"Wha-" The old man stood and clapped Roy on the shoulder before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Good thing because there's a reunion coming up very soon and I was hoping to see you there. The rest of the family is very anxious to see the little one." As the old man continued on, Lee bouncing excitedly on the couch in the background, Roy felt his heart sink and Riza rolled her eyes. He smiled brightly at Roy. "You'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure." said Roy, his dread apparent in his slouched appearence. When the old General left, Roy let out a moan. "We can't seriously be considering this trip?" he asked, looking at his wife seriously. Riza's eyes narrowed.

"Your suggesting we don't go visit my family... The people that I haven't seen in years now?" she asked. Roy noticed that she was clearly not accepting the fact that he did not feel like facing her father, whom did not like her and would find any chance to make him look like an idiot. Lee looked between his parents, one whom had a deadly look on her face, and the other who looked on with a pleading expression. "We're going."

"Like hell we are! I'm not going anywhere. Go without me cuz there is NO way you're getting me on any kind of train to go to the place where your crazy old man is!"

-------------------------

"It was nice of you to invite all of us along to meet your family, Colonel." Riza smiled at Fuery, one amoung the group that had been invited along for a lovely 'vacation' and chance to meet her family. The men were more than willing to come along and the fact that Ed and Al agreed to come along, as well as Winry, just made things even more interesting. Lee was sitting up on Roy's shoulders, looking starry-eyed at the train that they were to catch.

"PAPA! Is dat da twain to pop pop?" he asked curiously. Roy glanced up at the boy on his shoulders and smiled.

"That's right, kiddo. That's the train that's taking us to your old man's worst nightmare." he answered. Riza glared at her husband as a confused look crossed Lee's face. "What?"

"Nothing..." She muttered and Roy frowned. He had to admit, he was starting to feel bad for acting like a child, but then, the thought of all the hell her father was about to put her thru came to mind and his guilt vanished all too quickly.

"Quit being such an ass." Ed said under his breath, walking up to Roy and glancing up at him with a serious look. "Try thinking about someone other than yourself for a moment and let your wife enjoy the little time she's about to have with her family." he said, a serious look on his face. Roy stared at Ed for a moment and before he could open his mouth to say something smart, Lee threw himself directly off his father's shoulders and ito Ed's arms, knocking him to the ground.

"BIG BRUDER!" he cheered and hugged Ed happily around the neck. "You was gone a long long time." he said, looking at Ed with innocence shinning in his amber eyes. Ed tried regaining his composure, his head swimming as he smiled at the boy.

"Sorry squirt. Had some business to take care of." With all the assignments he and Al had been sent on, it was rare they got to see Lee lately, so it was only natural the boy would be excited to see the group he considered his older siblings. Ed sat up and ruffled the boy's hair. "You been behaving for Winry?" he asked. Lee nodded his head cheerfully.

"Yup!" he said and Riza came over, lifting her son off the blonde alchemist.

"Sorry, Edward. He's been very... energetic lately." she said. Ed laughed and waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Its ok. I don't mind." He said as Al came over and helped his brother off the ground, laughing a little to himself. "Y'know, the kid is lookin more and more like Mustang everyday." he whispered to Al as Riza took Lee's hand and led the bouncing child away as she instructed the men to put their bags away. Al glanced over at the little boy, who was tugging at his mother's hand and asking loudly why Hayate was being locked away.

"He does look a lot like the General... You think he'll be just like him when he's older?" Al asked, glancing at his brother. Ed frowned a little as he thought about all the hell Mustang had put him through when he was younger and what it would be like to see little Mustang just like his dad.

"Lets hope not." he muttered.


	13. Train Ride Adventure Gone Wrong

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

Chapter 13: Train Ride Adventure Gone Wrong

* * *

Havoc glared silently at the three year old who sat just about two feet away from him between Fuery and Falman. The child glared back at him, a stubborn scowl on his face and arms crossed in a pouty manner. The fact that the large group had all been seperated into different parts of the train because there were so many of them and that somehow Mustang's kid managed to find them and was stuck with them did not put Havoc in the best of moods. He couldn't remember how the little brat managed to find them on the huge train, but he did and managed to raise hell on the way. "I'm telling you guys, one swift hand across his ass'll fix the brat." said Breda from next to Havoc.

"And Hawkeye'll send a bullet straight between your eyes twice." said Falman swiftly.

"But the kid is outta control-" Breda began but was cut off when Lee began screaming.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" The men instantly began panicking.

"Shut him up!" yelled Havoc. Breda was about to shove his hands over the boy's mouth when their compartment door flew open to reveal a glaring Mustang and entertained Hughes.

"Daddy!" Lee scrambled through the men who were frozen into their positions and literally tossed himself into his father's arms. "The uncles are no fun." he informed in a pouty manner. Roy ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, they aren't too much fun are htey?" said Maes, shaking his head in mock disappointment. The men, especially, Havoc, glared.

"Its ok. We'll give them the oppurtunity to make it up to you again some other time." said Roy, a smirk crossiing his face.

"But cheif!" Before the men could complain, the compartment door was closed, the two men and the troublesome child vanishing along with it. Falman slouched back in his seat.

"That child is not worth all the hell he puts us through." he said.

"He's a demon spawn, I swear! How is it that the child of RIZA HAWKEYE can be so damn bad?" Havoc asked in clear annoyance.

"Y'know... maybe thats how she was when she was younger." said Fuery thoughtfully. There was a long silence and the men shook the thought from their heads. There was no way the colonel was like that when she was younger. There was no way she could have been a demon spawn like this little monster.

-----------------------

"COWS!" Lee instantly ran away from Roy and climbed into a random seat, pressing his face against the glass of the window. They were on their way back to their compartment and the people sitting around were looking at them with curious looks and some smiles at the child. "Daddy lookit da moo cows!" called Lee, bouncing up and down excitedly. Roy glanced over at the boy from where he stood and sighed.

"C'mon Lee. You're disturbing the others." he said. The little boy slowly turned his attention from the window and nodded, slipping out the seat. Roy smiled and both he and Maes continued walking. "So... what do you think her dad'll do to me first?" Roy asked grumpily, looking at Maes, who laughed.

"Would you relax. They'll be too busy admiring their new grandson to give a damn about you." he teased earning a glare from his companion.

"Thanks for your reassurance, Hughes." he muttered and stopped walking when he noticed his son had not latched on to him yet and that it was silent. He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Lee?" Both men stopped in their tracks and froze. "LEE!"

"You lost your son..." Roy sent a death glare at his friend before looking around quickly and began checking under seats.

"Lee, come out here. This is no place for hide n seek!" he called, panick in his voice.

"Daddy!" There were some gasps from the people in the next compartment of the train and Roy took no time in rushing past the spectators. Maes swore under his breath a followed him.

"Riza's gonna kill you, Roy." he muttered under his breath.

------------------------------

Riza tapped her finger irritably on the window sill as she looked out and waited impatiently for Roy to return with Maes and Lee. She knew Havoc and the others couldn't handle her son for too long and sent Roy to go check up on them, which also meant, going to get their son and bring him back safetly. It worried her that it was actually taking so long tho. Winry looked over at Riza and smiled a little. "We're all on one train. I'm sure Lee isn't lost or kidnapped." she said lightly. Riza looked up at the girl and smiled a little.

"I know that... but its only natural for me to worry about certain things... A feeling comes over me and I know something is wrong." she said and glanced silently out the window. There was a moments silence before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Gracia as Riza opened their compartment door.

"To find my son." she answered. Without thinking, Winry hopped up and followed closely behind her. "You don't have to follow. Like you said, its a train." she said. Winry just smiled cheerfully.

"I know... I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit." she said brightly. Riza nodded and reached to open the door to another part of the train when she heard voices on the other side. A frown crossed her face and Winry backed up when she noticed her pull out a gun. "Do you always-"

"Shhh... sounds like they're holding hostages in here." said Riza and pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"So General, do we have an agreement. You have my men in Eastern released and I give you your son back." said a gruff voice from the other side.

"I'm not making in agreements with you, bastard! Let the child go!" yelled Roy's voice in obvious anger, and a hint of worry.

"Roy!" warned Maes and without thinking, Riza kicked the door opened and pointed her gun directly at the huge man standing several feet away from her with a thick beard, scar straight down the right side of his face, and her son dangling under one of his arms unconcious.

"Let go of my baby, you bastard." she said, Winry hiding behind her. The man's eyes roamed over her and a smirk crossed his face.

"Mama Hawkeye. When commander and subordinate become one." he said, glancing down at the child he was holding. "I'm sure you of all people will be wiser than your lover and agree to my demands-"

"Like hell we will!" yelled Roy and Maes grabbed hold of him, just as Roy made a move to lunge. Roy glared at his friend who gave him a knowing look. There was only so much they would be able to do without hurting Lee or anyone else on the train. Roy stood straight, fists clenched at his side. "What do you want?" he asked, ignoring his wife's outraged look. The man smirked.

"I thought you'd see it my-" Without warning, his body gave a jolt and Lee slipped from under his arm right before he fell forward and hit the ground.

"What the-" Ed stood over the man's body next to Al, who was holding Lee. He scratched the back of his neck and yawned lazily.

"We heard some noises all the way on the other end of the train. Havoc and the others have some rough guys tied up back there..." He was cut off when Riza came over and gave him and Al hugs. "Uhhhh Colonel?"

"Despite your recklessness... you saved him." she said quietly. The brothers exchanged looks, slight blushes on their faces.

"It was no problem... Really." said Ed as he backed up and let Al hand over Lee. Winry smiled at him from where she stood and Roy came over, smiling slightly. Ed raised an eyebrow at him. He was waiting for something smart to come out of the man's mouth, but as they stood there, the others taking care of the unconcious man on the ground, Ed heard the first sincere words he's ever hear from Roy Mustang's mouth.

"Thank you, Edward."

--------------------------------------

"Do you have any idea how much paper work I have to do now because of this!" compained Roy when they got to the train station. The men they had managed to capture were being taken away by the police. Riza rolled her eyes as Lee continued tugging on her arm and pointing eagerly at anything that he found interesting.

"Suck it up Roy. You were bound to have some damage done no matter what. So sign the papers and lets go." She was slightly relieved that all of this was over and there was only the fact that her son was standing there that stopped her from shooting the one man where he stood. Roy grunted, sending a hard look over at the men that were being taken away as one of the young officers talked to him brightly.

"No worries, General. We'll be sure this men are locked up real good." he said brightly, and Roy just nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt that... Here." said Roy, sourly turning over the paper. "I assume I'll be greeted by more paper work when I return to Central?" he asked. The younger man smiled weakly.

"Sorry..." he said. Roy waved a hand in a dismissive manner and after some salutes, everyone part ways. Roy sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and muttering under his breath about how this was going to be the worst vacation he'd ever have to take in life as he walked over to his waiting family and friends.

"Well, thats all settled. They've got cars waiting for us right outside the station... Soooo, shall we get this over with?" he said. Lee began bouncing up and down excitedly, as if nothing had happened earlier.

"To gra'pa house!" he cheered.


	14. Meet Nanna Hawkeye

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Chapter 14- Meet Nanna Hawkeye

"RIZA!" Ed and Al stared in shock at the attractive older woman who came rushing out the front door of the lovely country house. She had long auburn hair pulled into a low pony tail, barely visible wrinkles, and the same familuar amber colored eyes as Riza and Lee. She stepped back and looked over her daughter, happiness apparent in her eyes. "Look at you... You've matured so much since that wedding." Riza blushed slightly and smiled.

"Its nice to see you too, mom... Um, I hope you don't mind the additional company." she said. Her mother looked around her at the large group and smiled.

"Course not. We have more than enough room. Didn't I tell you that your father and I had additions put onto the house?" she asked. Riza shook her head and her mother nodded proudly. "Yes, just for these occasions... And who is that!" Ed watched as Mrs. Hawkeye came over and gave Roy a quick hug before kneeling down and looking at Lee, who was clinging to his father's leg for security. "My goodness, Roy! He's the spitting image of you. And those eyes!" Lee hid his face into the back of Roy's leg and he chuckled.

"That's odd. He's usually not so shy." he informed as a slightly put down expression crossed Mrs. Hawkeye's face. Roy bent over a little, placing a hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair a bit. "Relax squirt. Its your granny Hawkeye." he informed, smiling at the curious look that showed on the boy's face as he looked up at the woman.

"Granny?" he asked curiously and the old woman smiled.

"You can call me Nanna if you like." The child stared at her silently for a while before bouncing over and hugging her happily.

"Hi nanna!" he chimed. Mrs. Hawkeye laughed and stood up, kissing the boy on the cheek as she held him in her arms.

"You two, he's absolutely precious." she said cheerfully. Riza smiled a little.

"Glad you think so... I assume I should introduce you to the others." she said, nodding at the group who stood silently. "That's Maes Hughes, his wife Gracia and their daughter Elysia. Over there are my co-workers- Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, and Heymans Breda. The young group there are almost like family. Edward and ALphonse Elric and their childhood friend Winry Rockbell. She helps take care of Lee when we need her to."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." The group said in unison. She smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"They're a lovely bunch... Unfortunately your father isn't around right now." said Mrs.Hawkeye. "But the children can help me bake for tomorrow's barbque." she said, taking Elysia's hand and adjusting Lee's weight on her hip, leading everyone inside.

"Is it just me, or is Mrs. Hawkeye a babe?" Ed heard Breda whisper to Havoc and laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she is pretty good looking. But then again, that could be where the colonel gets it from." He whispered back. Ed rolled his eyes and Winry let out a giggle. If Mustang heard any of what these guys were saying, his actions would definitely be questioned.

"Funny how Mrs. Riza has worked with these guys all this time, yet none of them are brave enough to tell her they think she's pretty." said Winry. Al looked over at the men, who were whispering amoungst one another and laughed.

"Maybe they were worried about the General's reaction." he laughed. Ed shook his head.

"They're a bunch of geniuses." he muttered and Mrs. Hawkeye turned to the group.

"You probably want to know where you'll be staying. A lot of the family is coming for this reunion so we had some work to do to make enough space." she informed and pointed down one long hall. "There are eight rooms down this hall, Riza, I'm sure you can sort things out hun. There's six beds in two of the rooms so everyone should have somewhere to sleep." she explained. Riza nodded.

"Do you everyone thats coming to stay?" she asked and he mother shrugged.

"Not sure. Your dad is suppose to be finding that out for us." she said. "ARiza, you and Roy can take your old room... And Maes, you and your wife can take the other guest room. Riza, you can show them where that is. Its the room next to yours."

"Lee's old room?" asked Riza suddenly. A look crossed her mother's face and she sighed.

"Course not. We have everything the way he left it when he left home." she said quietly. A curious look crossed Ed's face. Wasn't Lee supposedly the name of Riza's brother who was killed? "We had another room added upstair though."

"Sounds like you guys were more than prepared for this visit." laughed Maes and Mrs. Hawkeye nodded.

"We wanted to make sure everyone has somewhere to sleep. So, I'm going to get these children settled in baking cookies, Riza, you can show Maes where he and his family will sleep, Roy, you can organize the rest of them for me." she said.

"We're gonna bake cookies?" asked Elysia brightly as they began walking toward the kitchen. Mrs. Hawkeye nodded.

"Yes, and pies, and cakes! As long as you two agree to be my helpers." she said. When she and the kids vanished into the kitchen, Roy turned to the group, ready to be in charge, but Riza had already taken over.

"Well, since the families take the two rooms upstairs, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Ed, and Al can all room together, and Winry, we'll finda room for you. Don't need you sleeping with the boys."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" asked Ed, slightly insulted and Riza gave him a look that shut him up.

"She's a female Ed, and even tho she lives with you back at Central, she's gonna need her own personal changing space here." said Riza and began giving out instructions. It wasn't long before she had everyone going towards their week long living quarters.

-------------------------

Everyone was roaming around somewhere and Al found himself peaking into the kitchen curiously. Mrs. Hawkeye and the kids were sitting silently mixing ingredients in a bowl, Lee actually eating some chocolate icing. Al's eyes fell on Riza's mother and a smile crossed his face. She reminded him of his mother in a way and he knew that the thought had crossed Ed's mind earlier too. "You can join us if you like, dear." Al jumped and his face reddened slightly as he came out of hiding and smiled at the woman.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be spying or anything..." He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. "Is it alright if I join you?" he asked quickly. Mrs. Hawkeye laughed and nodded, handing him a knife and a bowl of peaches.

"I'm making my homemade peach cobbler. Riza loves it." she said cheerfully. "Her and my son Lee, they would always help me prepare for family functions. Mostly because they wanted to eat the ingredients, but they were still helpful."

"Lee... he was your oldest right? The colonel... uh, I mean Mrs. Riza told us she had an older brother who had joined the military when she was about seven." said Al. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes... he was such a well behaved boy. Brave, talented, and handsome to boot." Her smile had faded into a sad smile. "He was killed in action however. Trying to protect a companion and premoted to colonel right after he died." she said. Al looked at her sympathetically. "The military is such a backwards group, but I can only support my children when it comes to what they do, and Riza chose the military like her brother."

"She's protected well there too." said Al, trying to get her to look on the brighter side of things.

"I know... She's been in the military since she was seventeen. Knew Mustang since she was there according to her grandfather." A look of surprise crossed Al's face.

"Seventeen... Is that possible?" Mrs. Hawkeye smiled.

"She managed it. Left home when she was sixteen. Was seventeen when they recruited her." she answered and smiled cheerfully over at Lee, who was in his own world. "Course, her joining the military brought along this little miracle." she said. Lee looked up and smiled cheerfully, chocolate covering his face. "Wait until his grandfather sees him."

"Mr. Hawkeye... I hear he and Mustang don't get along well." Mrs. Hawkeye smiled a little and let out a knowing laugh.

"Lets just say they aren't the best of friends." she answered.


	15. Enter Pop Pop Hawkeye Let the Wars Begi

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Enter Pop-pop Hawkeye... Let the Wars Begin

Roy stared silently over the wide open country range with his hands securely in his pockets and Maes at his side. "This place is amazing... Why anyone would want to leave her I would never understand." said Maes and smiled at his friend and seemed to be in his own world. "You alright there, Roy? You seem a little out of it." Roy blinked and looked over at his friend before shaking his head.

"No, I'm ok. Just thinking a little. The old General is about to retire and he's moving back out here... It would be nice to retire and actually move out here when it comes my time to let the military go." he said. Maes smiled.

"You mean you don't want to stick around for all the action back in Central when you're all old and Lee's running things?" A shine of pride lit through Mustang's eyes at that moment and he smirked.

"You have a good point." he said and grinned. "But the boy is a chip off the old block. How much direction could he possibly need from me around that time? After all, I naturally inherited my old man's skills." he informed proudly. Just as he said this, Black Hayate came jetting outside excitedly, followed soon by Lee calling happily after the dog.

"Come back,Ha'te!" He called and practically leapt off the porch stairs and went chasing the dog down.

"Lee, slow down twerp!" called Roy. The little boy did not slow down as he turned to see his father and at that moment, tripped and stumbled/rolled as he tripped and fell. Maes cringed as his friend took off running to check on his now crying child.

"You were right, Roy. He's just like you were." He said with an entertained smile as he watched his best friend try and calm the boy down. He walked over as Roy sat on the ground, pulling the boy into his lap and sighing as he looked at the child's scrapped knee. It wasn't bad, but he was only a three year old.

"Calm down, little guy. Its not that bad compared to what the stuff I've gone through." he said. A curious look crossed Lee's face as tears and snot rolled down it.

"You have bad ouchies?" he asked, not paying attention to his father taking care of his wound.

"Yup. Real bad... so bad I had to live with the doctors for a while." Lee's amber eyes went wide.

"Are dey all better?" he asked and Roy laughed, ruffling his son's hair.

"Of course. I have some scars, but we took care of those bad men." Lee nodded in understanding and Roy smiled, placing the boy securely on his feet and ruffling his hair. "Now then. Why don't you go find Uncle Havoc and Uncle Breda and make them play hide n seek with you and Uncle Kain." he said. Lee's eyes lit up and he ran off to find the men. Maes shook his head in a knowing manner.

"Why do you torture them?" he asked and Roy laughed from where he sat on the ground.

"They said they would help out with the kid, so they're helping out." he said and frowned slightly when he noticed Lee come running back in his direction. "Lee, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up just before the child reached him and hugged onto his leg for security.

"Stranger." he answered. Roy frowned and looked up in the distance, his heart sinking slightly at the sight of the man entering the house at that moment. Maes titled his head to the side.

"Is that Riza's old man?" he asked and Roy nodded as he picked up Lee.

"Old Mr. Hawkeye himself." he grumbled and Maes laughed. Roy sent a glare at him. He and Riza's father did not get along and he doubted the man would be very enthusiastic to see him right now.

"You know da stranger, daddy?" Lee asked curiously. Roy let out a sigh as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Unfortunately, its your grandfather." he answered. A curious look crossed Lee's face and without warning, he took off running into the house, excitedly screaming grandpa along the way. Maes couldn't help but laugh.

"At least someone is excited to see the old man." he teased. Roy just shook his head and followed his friend back to the house. When they entered, Mr. Hawkeye was knealing down looking at his grandson fondly and talking to him, ruffling the child's hair playfully.

"Riza, the boy has your eyes... Looks a lot like that young man though." he informed.

"His father, dad." said Riza with a sigh. Mr. Hawkeye nodded and grinned, picking up his grandson.

"No matter. He'll be a sharp shooter like you I'm assuming." he said.

"Or the next Flame Alchemist." The group turned their attention to Roy, who had made his presence known. Mr. Hawkeye's cheerful expression seemed to fade and he cleared his throat.

"Nice to see you're still in good health, Roy." he said gruffily and Roy nodded. Mr. Hawkeye was a big man really with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and appeared to be very intimidating. Thing was, he was kind and very caring, though protective of his daughter. There was a moment of silence and tension and Mrs. Hawkeye cleared her throat as she poked her head out from the kitchen, a sheepish Al popping his head around the corner from behind her and looking on curiously.

"Sweetheart welcome home. Have you seen all of our guest yet?" she asked brightly and moved so Al was visible. "This is Alphonse. Doesn't he remind you a bit of our boy?" she asked cheerfully. Mr. Hawkeye looked over a t the boy and his expression softened.

"Yeah, he does." Al flushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. Some tension had left the room and the silence ended when Ed entered.

"Why's it so quiet? Whats going on?" He asked, noticing his brother's slight discomfort, Mustang's annoyed expression, and the giant blonde man known as Riza's father. "I think I missed something."

"You didn't miss anything, Ed. This is Riza's father." said Roy, nodding at the older male and Ed noticed shot Roy a look before giving his a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ed." he said and cocked his head to the side. "How old are you?" Ed's eye twitched and Roy let out a laugh. Riza held back a moan. Between her father, Ed, and Roy, she doubted she was going to be able to survive this.

----------------------------

There was a loud crash, explosion, and some screams heard outside and Riza rushed to the door, followed by her mother and Gracia. All the men were outside working on something together and there was a small crater spotted in the distance, some smoke, and Al, Havoc, Fuery, Maes, Al, and Breda standing a safe distance from Roy, who had his hand raised in a snapping positiion, Ed who was knealt down, clearly having done a transmutation, and Mr. Hawkeye holding something in his hand that must have been destroyed during what ever the trio was tryng to do. Black Hayate was sitting on the porch barking and Elysia was looking curiously out the window with Lee at what the men were doing.

"This can't be good." said Gracia and smiled supportively at Riza. Poor woman. She was going to have a hell of a time keeping these men and the Elric's alive. And lets not forget more of Riza's family was expected to arrive in the next few days.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update. School and all... and did I mention my computer died. LOL. Sadly yes, but here's a lovely update and I plan on more to come at least every weekend. And during Christmas break you'll definitely get a lot more. :)


	16. Just a Little Out of Control

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- Just a Little Outta Control

Ed laid back in the grass staring at the clear sky silently. Al was sitting next to him, playing with blades of grass. The grass appeared to need to be cut but it was nice the way it was. It reminded them of home, as Winry fondly pointed out earlier. Now she was seen a little in the distance playing with Lee, Elysia, and Black Hayate. "G'afternoon boys." Came a cheerful voice and the two looked to see Mr. Hawkeye, now sometimes called Papa Hawk, standing over them and smiling cheerfully in the distance.

"Hey there, Papa Hawk." chimed Al and Ed smiled, giving a wave. Though the man argued with Mustang about pointless things, he was nice to the rest of them and took in the Elrics quickly, though Ed did not question it.

"You boys enjoying the scenery I see." he said and they laughed.

"Not as much as those guys, but yeah." Ed answered and sat up. "Where's everyone else at?" he asked, looking around. Mr. Hawkeye smiled a little.

"Went into town." he answered, putting his hands into his pockets. "The women wanted to do some shopping before the others arrived today." he said.

"More people are coming today?" asked Al and Mr. Hawkeye nodded.

"Just a few people." He answered and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Course there might be a lot more considering everyone got news of the little one being here." He said with pride in his voice. Ed glanced over at the old man curiously.

"He's your first grandchild I take it." He asked and the older male nodded.

"Well considering our oldest was killed in action, its only natural for us all to get excited when the little girl of the family brings back a family of her own." He answered. A sympathetic look crossed Ed's face and Al looked away and out into the distance. So many people they had come across had lost someone dear to them through the military. It was so wrong but they couldn't change the past. After all, they weren't around when Hawkeye lost her brother. Mr. Hawkeye cleared his throat and seemed to force a smile. "On a lighter note, how would you kids feel about going into town? It will be a while before the others show up." He said brightly. Al's eyes lit up.

"That sounds like fun, brother. I mean, it is a vacation." He informed brightly. Ed looked at his brother with an almost pleading look. The thought of going into the village, and having Winry along, assured that this would become a definite shopping trip.

"I dunno, Al. I mean, I was thinking about just relaxing around here." Ed said, making sure not to look at his brother, knowing Al had the tendency of giving his brother the ultimate pleading look to get his way.

"But Ed, it'll be fun!" Al whined just as Winry made her way over, the kids tagging along anxiously.

"What'll be fun?" she asked and Ed let out a moan.

"I was going to take you kids into the village." Said Mr. Hawkeye. Identical looks of excitement crossed Winry and Elysia's faces. Lee seemed to be confused about what was going on but grinned happily and began bouncing around because he knew that was where his father was at the time.

"That would be awesome. Ed lets go!" she said as he stood up. Ed looked at her with a put out expression.

"Well considering I have not much of a say in all of this we might as well go." He said as he carelessly pulled a strand of hair out of Lee's hair, as the three year old bounced excited circles around him. Mr. Hawkeye just smiled and nodded.

"Good then. You kids make yourselves presentable and get the grass out of your clothes and we'll be on our way." He said brightly and began walking towards the house, followed by Black Hayate, who had taken quite a liking towards the man. Ed just sighed and shook his had as a very anxious Winry led the children back to the house followed by Al. What the hell was he suppose to get out of this tip exactly?

* * *

Roy tried to ignore the fact that his men were acting as though they had never been out in public before, and it was only easy because they were in civilian attire, however, he did feel a slight urge to shout at them to control themselves as they rushed from sales booth to sales booth in the same manner as a school girl who had just earned a huge allowance. At his side, Maes just grinned and shook his head, requesting his friend just relax and enjoy their vacation as best as possible. After all, these didn't come around all too often.

"They have no kind of home training." Roy muttered under his breath, watching Kain and Breda stare at some strange interest with the same interest his three year old son possessed. Maes just let out a laugh.

"Let them have fun, Roy. Just because Riza's dad doesn't like you doesn't mean you should take out your bitterness on everyone else." He said in a teasing manner, causing Roy to glare at him. Maes just grinned at him however.

"I could care less about what her father thinks about me." He grumbled bitterly. Maes just smirked and shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He said as the two looked over at Havoc, who was shamelessly flirting with a female vendor. She seemed to be falling for the bait too, considering she was blushing and looking shyly down.

"I don't know, sir. My father doesn't really approve of military men." She said sheepishly as Havoc grinned at her as charmingly as possible.

"Hey don't you worry about it. You let me meet your old man and I assure you that I could win him over." He said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. The girl's face went a deep shade of red and Roy could only roll his eyes. Was that all Havoc had learned from his in the military?

"Did that girl just fall for it?" asked Breda as he and Fuery came walking up, standing with a very entertained Maes and irritable Roy.

"She definitely did." Answered Maes and Breda shook his head.

"Didn't you teach him that one, Mustang?" asked Fuery and Roy just shook his head.

"I want nothing to do with this insanity." He answered. Just as he turned to walk away, a tiny body came flying at him, catching the alchemist completely off guard.

"DADDY!" A shocked look crossed Roy's face when he saw his son grinning up at him as he hung from around his neck.

"Lee what are you-"

"No worries, Mustang. He's with us." Roy looked and saw Ed walking up, Winry coming running up. A relieved expression seemed to cross her face when she saw Lee was in his father's arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at the house?" Ed shrugged a shoulder as Al came walking up with Mr. Hawkeye, the women back in the distance.

"Relax, Mustang. I wouldn't allow my own grandson to end up kidnapped while in my care." Said Mr. Hawkeye. There was the usual tension between the two men, which was all too familiar now.

"Thank you, sir." Said Roy. "But I know you wouldn't let Lee in harms way." Ed glanced between the two men and cleared his throat.

"We are here for a shopping trip, am I right?" he said boldly. That seemed to snap everyone out of the awkward moment and Roy nodded.

"Course. Lee, how about you pick out something nice." He said, placing the boy on the ground and taking his hand. Lee grinned widely and nodded happily.

"OK!" he said brightly. As Roy led his son off to find something, he noticed Al made his way over to the jewelry stand with Winry and that Havoc just so happened to still be there flirting with the woman.

"Hi, may I help you pick something out?" the girl asked politely, not forgetting that she was still on duty, though she was clearly flustered.

"No we're ok, thanks." Said Al politely. Winry seemed to be very impressed by the jewelry however and was examining it with the same look she did new automail parts. Ed came walking up and raised an eyebrow at her before carelessly picking up a ring and examining it.

"You like?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Winry looked at him and grinned.

"Its lovely. All of it is." She answered. The woman looked between the two and smiled brightly.

"If you don't mind me saying, that just so happens to be one of the best designed promise rings you may ever come across. The man who designed it knew what it was to have one true love. There's a story that who ever buys this jewelry for another, they are destined to be with that person." She informed. Both Ed and Winry went red and Roy smirked.

"Don't be bashful, Fullmetal!" he called, causing Ed to shoot a deadly glare in his direction. Even Havoc seemed to get distracted at that moment.

"That does sound pretty convenient, chief." He said. Ed put the ring down quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away.

"Get over yourselves." He grumbled. Everyone looked at Ed in slight confusion and Winry smiled apologetically at the girl.

"Don't mind him. He's just a bit on the irritable side… But then again, he always is."

"Edo-kun!" called Lee from Roy's side and without warning, he let go of his dad's hand and went running to catch up with Ed.

"Lee, come back!" yelled Roy as the boy dashed between the legs of a pair of people, causing them to stumble. Mr. Hawkeye had just turned from talking to a vendor as his grandson managed to squeeze between an old couple, who were caught by someone, who stumbled back into someone, who crashed into one of the stands.

"LEE!" he yelled, starting to panic when he noticed more than one stand was going down at the moment.

"Edo-kun!" called Lee. Ed blinked and turned around. Noticing the destruction the boy had caused while trying to get him quickly ran and grabbed hold of Lee.

"Kid, what're you thinking!" he asked loudly. Lee looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I wanted to hold your hand." He answered, tears welling up in his eyes. Ed stared at him and could only sigh and shake his head. He looked around at the damage and shook his head. Amazing how the kid had such a knack for destruction at such a young age.


	17. Meet the Family

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Meet the Family

Riza came walking from the upstairs room and smiled apologetically at her father. She had just laid Lee down for a nap and back in town the men were helping deal with the destruction her son had caused. "I'm sorry dad… Lee usually isn't like that." She said apologetically as she gave a bow. Her father just sighed and shook his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"It's nothing, love. He's just a child wanting to have a little fun." He said and looked up at her from where he sat. "The Elric boys… They have a close place in your family, don't they? Back in Central I mean." Riza nodded.

"Ever since Ed entered the military." She said. "And he's always been around since Lee was born so its only natural the child would become attached to him and Al." she answered simply. Mr. Hawkeye just nodded.

"All too understandable… Anyway, I heard Mustang call him fullmetal. What is that about?" A slightly confused look crossed Riza's face and when she realized what he said and just sighed.

"Ed's a state alchemist. He got his name because of his automail arm and leg." She explained. Her father was silent, which caused Riza to make a face. She opened her mouth to say something until the house door flew open and the men came marching in.

"Have fun boys?" They all grunted miserably. Nanna Hawkeye came out and looked at them in disapproval.

"You should all know better than to track all of that in my house!" she yelled. Confused looks crossed their faces and they looked at one another. They were all covered in dirt and had just tracked into her nice clean house, with company on the way to add to it. "I will not have it! OUTSIDE!" Shocked looks crossed their faces as the petite woman began shoving them back outside. Riza looked at her father once before chasing her mother outside. The woman pulled out the hose and turned to her daughter.

"Hold this dear. Firmly now." She said as she ran to the side of the house. The men all looked at Riza as if expecting some soft of explanation.

"What going on, Riza?" asked Roy as the men stood side by side, taking off their clothes and now standing in their boxers like Nanna Hawkeye had instructed. Riza opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when water came shooting out the hose, spraying Havoc directly. All that could be heard was a yelp and without warning, Riza's mother popped up, taking the hose from her daughter and sprayed down the men with the hose.

"MOM!" Riza yelled, but her mother shook her head.

"I will not have them tracking mud in my clean house!" she declared and stopped before looking down at her watch. "OH! Alex will be here soon!" she said and dropped the hose. Riza looked at the drenched men and tried to hold back a laugh.

"She was serious." Said Ed in disbelief as his blonde bangs fell into his face, dripping. Winry came walking out the house and a shocked look crossed her face and she began laughing.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked, pointing at the disgruntled and shocked men.

"Hawkeye's mom turned on us with a hose." Said Al, who was clearly still shocked as he pushed his drenched hair out of his face. Winry continued to laugh as Mrs. Hawkeye returned with towels and began handing them out.

"Ok, now you all dry off and go in to find something presentable to wear." She said and grabbed hold of Winry's arm. "You come help me in the kitchen." She demanded, catching the girl completely off guard. Riza looked at them and shook her head, walking into the house and not saying anything else.

Roy only grumbled to himself as he pulled on a new shirt and began buttoning it. He couldn't remember why he agreed to come on this trip anymore. Maybe it was because he was because he as beyond annoyed at this point. He stopped short when Riza walked into the room, but turned and continued getting dressed. There was an awkward silence that filled the room and he turned and looked at her, only to find her back turned.

"You're not seriously mad at me right now are you?" he asked, sounding outraged. When she didn't respond, he threw his hands into the air in defeat. "I can't believe you're seriously blaming all of this on me."

"I'm not blaming anything on you, Mustang." Roy blinked in slight confusion when he heard his wife's quiet response and he walked over to her, leaning to look at her face.

"Riza…" She looked at him with a serious expression and Roy noticed some hurt in her eyes.

"I want my family to accept you for who you are, but you're making it so difficult for my father to even notice your good qualities. Why can't you just-"At that moment, Al sheepishly popped his head into the room and clear his throat.

"Uh… Nanna Hawkeye told me to tell you to hurry down because some people have already arrived." He said and quickly excused himself. Riza sighed and without looking at Roy one last time, she walked out of the room. The alchemist stood in clear confusion and tried to figure out what he had done wrong. The door was open and Lee came bouncing by the door holding Havoc's hand. He didn't notice his dad clearly and continued to talk to "Uncle Jean" about wanting candy.

"Mustang, lets go." Said Ed, who was passing by as well and noticed the confused alchemist. The blonde stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey are you alright?" he asked. Roy just nodded. When they went downstairs, their eyes went wide at the large group of people that were gathered in the room. There was such a different variety of people in the room it was almost intimidating. In fact, the giant of a man that had just pulled Riza into a hug was very intimidating.

"Wow…" said Ed and Roy in unison. One of the women who was kneeling down admiring Lee, looked up at the pair and a warm smile crossed her face.

"More visitors? Wow, you guys are being very generous around here." She said as she stood up straight, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "My name is Reina." She said brightly.

"Roy."

"Ed." They took turns shaking her hand and she grinned up at Roy.

"You're a looker… Where have I seen you before." She asked and Riza made her way over.

"Wedding photos." She answered simply. "Roy, this is my cousin, Reina. Reina, this is my HUSBAND Roy." She informed.

"'Nd my daddy!" Lee chimed in as he bounced over and hugged onto his dad's leg. Ed only smirked a little, noticing a hint of jealousy and protectiveness in Hawkeye's voice. He shook his head and made his way over to meet the rest of the people.

One of the big men with the same auburn hair as Mrs. Hawkeye, but deep blue eyes was known as Tai. He was Mrs. Hawkeye's brother. He was a very interesting man and was interesting despite his huge stature. Another smaller man with dark hair and eyes that was about Mustang's size but clearly a bit older was kind of quiet, yet when he did speak he always had something to say that made people laugh. His name was Eric. He was a cousin. Ed couldn't remember whose side of the family he was from. There were quite a few people there. Great Grandpa Hawkeye, who would not shut up with his random stories, and called poor Al about five different names and couldn't remember Ed's age. Great Uncle B, who had a clearly flirtatious side for someone of his age. Then there were the younger members who seemed to not want to shut up while adoring Lee, asking Al questions, or taking interest in the military men.

"This is insane." Muttered Ed, who slipped away from Riza's cousin, De, and went to the kitchen.

"Can't take it anymore?" came a teasing voice and Ed looked up to see Falman, who had an entertained look on his face. "I have to say, the colonel has a very enthusiastic family." He said, taking a sip of whatever it was he was drinking and continuing to read his paper. Ed looked at him in slight confusion.

"When did you get away from everything?" he asked.

"When everyone began admiring the kids and Al." Falman answered simply and took another sip of his drink. Ed frowned a bit but decided not to say anything and sat down across from the older soldier.

"You know, meeting all these people, it makes me wonder why Hawkeye would leave this place. I mean, they all seem so close. She's got a family here." He said thoughtfully.

"Because of her brother's death. That's why she left." Said Falman, looking over his paper at Ed. "Everyone knows by now, Ed."

"Yeah, but she has a family that's been worrying about her. I mean, look how happy half of them are to see her again. It's insane."

"No one ever knows anyone's real reason behind leaving something as good as this." He answered. There was a silence that was broken when Maes came walking into the kitchen, laughing, followed by a clearly peeved Roy.

"What happened to him?" asked Ed, making a face. It didn't look like anything had happened, but his expression said otherwise.

"Uncle Grey just lectured him and questioned him on how he was so young and at such a high status so quick." Said Maes. Ed looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He thinks I bribe the hire ups." Grumbled Roy as he say down and slouched back into his seat. Falman shook his head and went back to reading his paper and Maes continued laughing at his friend. Ed just shook his head.

"Why're you taking it so hard, Mustang? You know its not true… Or is it?" Roy looked up and glared at the younger male.

"Get over it, Fullmetal. Before you even came along I was known as the youngest state alchemist the military had seen." Said Roy. Ed glared at him.

"Doesn't mean anything. I'm a prodigy. All talent-"

"And no brains."

"WHAT?"

"What was that?" asked Riza's cousin, Dre, as he turned his attention from Winry and everyone looked in the general direction of the kitchen. Noticing that Maes, Ed, and Roy were not present, Riza could only imagine the damage done in her mother's kitchen. Before anyone had a chance to react, Mrs. Hawkeye pushed through the family and entered the kitchen, everyone close behind and curious. Winry cringed when she saw Ed as part of the problem. The table was turned over and Falman was using it as a shield as Roy stood holding his hand up, ready to snap and Ed transmuted the floor to shield him from being burnt.

"MY KITCHEN!" The three men looked at the outraged woman in shock and without warning, Mr. Hawkeye appeared, hovering over the two alchemist accusingly.

"Which one of you plans on fixing this?" he asked in a threatening tone. Riza was more than embarrassed at that moment and Reina giggled, nudging her.

"Nice job, Elizabeth. You brought home a keeper." She said. Riza just remained calm on the outside, though she would make sure Roy never heard the end of it later. Roy and Ed clearly noticed Winry and Riza's anger because they made sure not to even glance at the pair as Mrs. Hawkeye screamed at them in complete outrage for ruining her beautiful kitchen.


	18. The Barbeque

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- The Barbeque

When the old general had arrived the next day, he was surprised to see so much tension between his granddaughter and Roy. There was also the fact that Fullmetal's mechanic, or girlfriend, he couldn't figure out what the girl was to the blonde alchemist, was avoiding contact with the boy. Lee was more than happy to see his great grandfather however, and hugged him cheerfully. "Hi grampy!" he said brightly. The old general just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hello, little one." He said and smiled when Mrs. Hawkeye made her way over and hugged her father.

"Hello dad." She said brightly and looked around. "Where's mom? She's suppose to be here for this." She said. The General smiled apologetically.

"Your mother is out of the country. She told me to tell everyone she's sorry she couldn't make it." He answered. Mrs. Hawkeye seemed upset by this, but chose not to say anything. The General just smiled and went over to greet the other members of his family. A few people even called him Grandpa Chess as they enthusiastically hugged him and congratulated him on his retirement. His arrival made the room a bit livelier, though there was still tension between the annoyed blonde women and their significant others. Gracia had even been ignoring Hughes at some point, but that clearly didn't last long.

Letting out a sigh, Ed closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. He was lying in his room in the quiet darkness a while after everyone started going their separated ways and go to bed. Al was a long ways across the room, sleeping soundly. Then there was the light breathing of Fuery that could be heard to make the room not seem unnaturally silent. Sighing, Ed rolled over yet again, trying to get comfortable and forget that Winry was mad at him. Not that he should care too much. She was always mad at him. He sighed and began falling asleep, trying to ignore the fact that the girl was mad at him. Over time, Ed had learned to sleep with his guard up, so when he heard the room door open, it was only natural for him to wake up to listen out for who it was. Of course, it could have been one of the others he was sharing the room with just getting up for a drink or something. When the door silently closed, Ed sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Quit being paranoid, Elric." He thought to himself with a yawn. He was beginning to drift of to sleep when he felt someone climb into the bed. His eyes flew open and he rolled over, a deep blush crossing his face when he saw it was Winry who, without hesitation, laid down and hugged onto him. "Winry?" She just shook her head and sighed.

"Go to sleep, Ed." He continued to stare at her in confusion, but smiled a little and reluctantly put an arm around her before going to sleep.

"LET'S GO!" called Mr. Hawkeye brightly as he banged loudly on each one of the bedroom doors. Black Hayate was prancing happily behind the older man with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. There were tired moans heard from each room as individuals pulled covers over their heads and tried to block out noise. Mr. Hawkeye smiled brightly when he came to his daughter's room and he knocked on the door once before throwing the door open.

"HEY!" yelled Roy, who just so happened to be trying to cuddle with his wife at the moment. Riza frowned and rolled over, climbing out of bed despite her husband's protests.

"Morning dad." She said coolly as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning hun." He answered and smirked over at Roy as Black Hayate skipped along after his mistress. "C'mon now Mustang. Gotta get ready for a family barbeque." He said and walked out the room with a careless wave over his shoulder. Roy scowled and dropped back into his pillows.

"Old…" He didn't get to finish before an excited cheer was heard. His eyes caught sight of his son when the boy was in mid air, so he was lucky to have reacted quick enough as he sat up and caught the boy in mid leap.

"Daddy we're goin' to a b-b-q!" he informed anxiously, his hair sticking up in all direction. Roy just smiled at the boy. Roy smiled and placed the boy in his lap, ruffling his already unruly hair.

"I know, kid… How about you go wake up Edward and Alphonse, ok." Lee's eyes lit up and he quickly scrambled from the bed and went barreling down the hall excitedly.

"BIG BRUDERS!" Was what was heard being screamed down the hall and Roy shook his head as he groggily climbed out of bed. Down the hall, Ed squirmed groggily when his ears picked up the sound of little feet and an excited cheer. Unfortunately he didn't get much of a chance to respond. Without warning, the three year old cannon ball known as Lee Mustang came flying down on Ed with an excited squeal.

"ARGH!" Ed yelled in pain, though Lee didn't seem to notice as he sat on Ed's chest, grinning widely.

"You gotta wakie wakie big bruder. We're going to a b-b-q." he informed brightly. The boy's expression suddenly turned to a curious one when he heard a tired moan. Ed's eyes went wide when the little boy reached over and pulled the covers slightly, only to see Winry lying there, lying close to Ed yet continuing to sleep. "Edo-kun, while is Winry sleepin' in your bed like a mommy n daddy do?"

"Uh… she had a nightmare." Said Ed quickly, letting out a nervous laugh as the three year old looked at him with curiosity shinning in his amber eyes. Lee titled his head to the side and proceeded to what his father had assigned as he climbed out of the bed and went to wake Alphonse.

Al-kun! Its time for waking up!" he called, climbing into bed with Al and pushing on his shoulder. Ed was trying to quickly wake Winry before Al saw her but with his luck, both Winry and Al sat up groggily at the same time.

"Hey whats Winry doing here?" asked Al tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Winry looked at Al in confusion and when she realized she was in bed with Ed, she let out a scream that echoed through the entire house.

"Wow Ed. I can't believe she hit you that hard." Said Havoc and he and Breda looked at the brilliant red slap mark glowing on Ed's face. Ed just glared at them from where he stood. Winry would be the one to take things out of context. Besides, she climbed into HIS bed! It also didn't help that Roy was not teasing him. Al assured his brother it was ok however and chose not to tease him like the others were doing without mercy. Elysia came over to the grumpy alchemist and smiled brightly.

"Ed you don't have to be mad. Winry-chan says she's sorry." She informed brightly, pointing over at the older blonde girl who was avoiding eye contact with Ed and had a slight blush on her face. Ed frowned slightly in Winry's direction but smiled back down at Elysia.

"Thanks." He said. The girl grinned and nodded before running to play with Lee and some of the other kids. Across the yard, Roy and the other men could be seen gathered around the grill.

"Are you having trouble lighting it?" asked Dre, looking at Mr. Hawkeye expectantly. The old man shook his head as he poked at the coals in the grill.

"No its fine. Light a match." The men around him all began searching their pockets.

"I can take care of it." Said Roy. Ed smirked when he saw Mustang slip on his glove and snap, causing a huge fire to spout from the grill. A lot of people looked on in amazement, but Mr. Hawkeye scowled.

"Be more careful, boy!" he yelled. "You could have set someone on fire!" he declared. Roy blinked in confusion as the older man lectured him. One of the cousin, Marie, came and sat next to Ed, smiling brightly at him. She was an older woman, probably a few years older than him, but had a kid who was playing with the others at the moment.

"I heard you were a state alchemist like Mustang." She informed and looked him over curiously. "Can you do alchemy like he does?" she asked. Ed was caught off guard by this random choice of conversation but nodded.

"Course. In fact, I can do better alchemy than the general." He said and stood up, rolling up his sleeves a little. He knelt down and clapped his hands together, transmuting a ring of flowers from the ground. Marie's eyes lit up as he handed it to her proudly.

"Amazing!" she squealed. Ed grinned, not paying much mind to the fact the children were now gathered curiously around him.

"Looks like Edward's become very popular." Laughed Gracia as she and Riza carried out the side trays and placed them on the table with the other foods. Riza and Winry both looked over at where Ed, and now Al, were transmuting objects for the kids.

"Who would have thought Ed would be so good with kids." Laughed Maes as he sat between Havoc and Fuery, enjoying hot dogs. Gracia just smiled cheerfully in Ed and Al's direction.

"I think Ed could be a good father some day. He has some things to work on, but he seems like a dedicated young man." Her attention then turned to Winry. "Don't you think so, dear?" she asked brightly. Winry looked at the woman and blushed.

"I wouldn't know? Ed is just Ed." She answered quickly and excused herself. Riza raised an eyebrow at the girl's retreating back and shook her head.

"So obvious." She said as Gracia chuckled to herself. Mrs. Hawkeye looked from what she was doing and a cheerful smile crossed her face.

"I know that innocent confusion." She informed and looked at her daughter in a knowing manner. "When Roy came to visit you here after the war." She informed. Riza looked at her mother, a slight blush crossing her face.

"Roy came to visit you at your home after Ishbal?" asked Gracia curiously as she looked over at Riza.

"It was strictly military business-"

"It definitely was not." Said Mrs. Hawkeye seriously and looked at Gracia in a knowing manner.

"He came in, what are they called, civilian attire. And he asked if Elizabeth was here." She informed. "Quite the handsome young man I assumed my little girl went off and got a boyfriend while in the military." She said proudly.

"It was a war." Said Riza, looking at her mother and trying to show her annoyance towards her mother's clear ignorance.

"Things happen, Elizabeth." Said Mrs. Hawkeye and gave her daughter a look that read shut up and let me finish my story. "Anyway, he DID ask her if she wouldn't mind being his 'subordinate' and come to Central because he thought her skills would come in handy. That was the last time she came home until now and her engagement."

"It sounds romantic. All this time I was thinking she just went straight to Central after the war. I do remember Maes saying Roy had gone and found a girl he liked but their relationship would be taboo." Mrs. Hawkeye nodded her head in a knowing manner.

"It's a stupid rule, fraternization. Honestly." She said. Riza looked between the two women and shook her head. They really didn't understand the purpose behind certain military ideas did they?

* * *

With Mustang and Mr. Hawkeye continuing to debate back and forth and both trying to take turns cooking, Mrs. Hawkeye ordered Roy and the other men to find ways to entertain the kids, seeing as Ed was getting warn out. That was an event in itself. "Sack racing." Said Tai, holding up some old sacks he had found in the basement. Roy and the five men he stood with looked at Tai with a raised eyebrow and Dre shook his head, going to sit down with the truly entertained women.

"I'll go for it." Said Mr. Hawkeye's brother. Everyone just called him Uncle Hawkeye. He was an interesting older guy, but Roy swore he was probably plotting against him with his brother. Maes grinned as he took a sack as well.

"Sure why not." He said, climbing inside the bag. "Elysia, make sure you cheer on your daddy!" he called, waving over at the grinning little girl. Havoc and Falman both exchanged looks when Mustang shoved the sacks to the two of them as well as Breda and Fuery.

"You can't be serious, chief." Roy gave Havoc a serious look.

"Go on, Jean!" called one of the women, waving over at him cheerfully. "I'll cheer you on." She said. A slightly confused look crossed his face, which was quickly replaced by a grin.

"Ok!" Breda sent a glare in Havoc's direction.

"Hey! You already got a girl!" he yelled, grabbing a bag from Mustang and clumsily climbing into it. Havoc glared over at his companion as he did the same.

"What're you talking about! I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Like hell you are!"

"Oh dear…" The General sat with Lee in his lap, laughing at the sight as Havoc and Breda seemed to push themselves to the extreme during the race. Poor Fuery had fallen on his face more than once and Marie seemed to feel nothing but sympathy for him. Especially when Falman had fell over him.

"This is too awesome." Laughed Ed as Roy fell over the finish line right after Uncle Hawkeye. The older man grinned triumphantly.

"Looks like you boys still need to get some military training done." He laughed triumphantly as he looked down at the men lying on the ground in piles of soreness.

"I want a rematch!" yelled Havoc, who hadn't made it very far in the first place.

"How about an eating contest!" declared Maes.

"NO!"

"YES!" The cheer from the men was heard of the yell of the women and soon they found themselves all gathered at one of the picnic tables. The kids were all seated at another table eating obediently. Ed had joined in this competition, despite Al's protest, thanks to a challenge from Mustang.

"This is so childish, Ed." Said Winry, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him disapprovingly from where he sat across from Roy.

"Just cheer me on, ok Winry." Said Ed with a careless wave of his hand. Winry glared at him and had to hold back hitting him over the back of his head as Reina and Janey placed plates of food in front of the men sitting at the table.

"Maes… you aren't seriously going to be a part of this are you?" asked Gracia. Hughes looked over his shoulder at him wife and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry hun. I'm definitey going to win this one." He informed, thumping his chest with his fist proudly. Roy smirked and looked across the table at Ed.

"You sure you want to do this, Fullmetal. I mean, I doubt your tiny body could fit all of this food in it." Al was quick to hold his brother down as he made an effort to launch forward to attack his superior.

"Brother…" Riza shook her head as she watched the sight in front of her. This quite possibly had to be the most pointless event of the entire day. In fact, watching these men eat, she already knew that Fuery and Falman would be out of the game very soon.

"Its insane how serious they are about this." Said Riza's grandmother as she watched Ed and Roy glare across the table at each other and shoveled food into their mouths.

"I hope none of them choke." Said Reina worriedly.

"Well I don't know about the rest of them, but Ed's a walking garbage disposal… So he'll be fine." Said Winry, shaking her head. The women could only look on in slight embarrassment and disgust as they watched what was occurring.

"This is so pointless." Said Riza with a sigh.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Killa Pat, ThatLittleBlondAngel, tsunade-chan, and RubberDucky5829 THANKIES for the reviews! Lots of love.


	19. Drunken Tendencies

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19- Drunken Tendencies

As predicted, Fuery was the first one out of the game, soon followed by Falman. In the end, the eating competition was between Ed, Roy, and Mr. Hawkeye. Course, it didn't take long for the older male to realize Ed and Roy were truly just competing against each other. It ended in a tie when both males had eaten quite possibly everything handed to them and they fell back to the ground, moaning in pain. Winry and Riza didn't make any effort to help the suffering males either.

"I have to say, that was the ultimate display of stubbornness." Laughed Dre later that night. The kids had long since been put to bed and all the adults were gathered in a room enjoying the rest of the evening. "Ed I've gotta hand it to you. For someone so small, you can really hold a lot of food." Ed glared across the room at the man but didn't say anything.

"C'mon now. Let's not bring that up. Lets have a different kind of fun." Suggested Mr. Hawkeye. He cheerfully left the room and came back with a few beer boxes.

"Nice going!" said Tai brightly. He opened the boxes and began tossing everyone a beer. "Here Ed. Alphonse." When the brother's caught the beverage, slightly confused looks crossed their faces.

"What's the matter boys? Never drank before?" asked Dre, grinning over at them as Marie passed Winry a drink as well.

"Actually, no." said Al quietly. The older men just chuckled.

"Well there's always a first time for everything." Said Uncle Hawkeye brightly. Al just laughed nervously. Ed looked down at the beer that was handed to him and shrugged as he opened it and took a sip. A disgusted look crossed his face.

"What's the matter, Fullmetal? Not your type?" asked Roy, taking a huge gulp of his own beer. Ed looked over at Roy with a scowl.

"I just didn't like the first sip. Its fine!" he declared and took a huge chug of the drink. That was a bad idea of his part.

"Wow, Ed." Said Fuery. "Did you seriously just finish that right now?" Ed nodded as he slammed the empty can on the table.

"Yeah. Gimme another." He demanded. Uncle B chuckled and tossed the alchemist another.

"Know your limits, kid." He said. Ed waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner. It was clear he didn't like the taste of the beer, but he sure didn't hesitate to take one after the other. In fact, even Winry was following his lead. And thanks to the beauty of low tolerance and stubbornness, Riza has joined in the drinking game and Al was drunk after four beers.

"Look at that." Said Reina, shaking her head in a knowing manner as both Al and Fuery found different parts of the room to pass out in. Roy was leaning back in the couch looking lazily over at Ed who had finished his twelfth beer and after placing the empty can on the table, slouched back in his seat.

"You know what, Mustang…" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What Fullmetal?" he responded. Ed looked over at him with a wide, drunken smile on his face.

"You know what Mustang…" He repeated and made an attempt to sit up. "I repek you." He informed, slurring respect in the process. Roy just snorted.

"I respect you too, Edward." He said, not noticing a lot of the people had left the room. All that was left were Havoc, Breda, Maes, Falman, Ed, and Al. Roy wasn't sure where Riza and Winry had gone.

"No, no. You don't get it. I totally and fully respect you. I might want to punch you in the face more than five times a day, but I respect you!" Said Ed and stood up.

"Ed, you shouldn't…" Just as Ed stood up, he instantly fell back into his seat. He was silent for a while and began laughing.

"That was idiotic." He said. Havoc looked lazily over at Ed and raised an eyebrow.

"He's gone." He said and shook his head, trying not to begin laughing. Ed glared drunkenly over at Havoc.

"I'm not drunk! I'm tipsy." He declared. At that moment, Winry came back into the room, escorted by Riza.

"I can do it." Said Winry and let go of Riza, stumbling over to where Ed was sitting only to fall right into his lap. She began laughing and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sorry Edward." Ed blinked and looked at the girl in confusion, a blush crossing his face.

"No problem." Riza sighed and came, sitting next to Roy and lying her head on his shoulder tiredly. She was on her way to being drunk, but knew when to stop.

"Never again." She said groggily. Winry was still sitting on Ed's lap, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Winry… you're kinda hot." The blonde looked at her childhood friend with a mixture of drunkenness, confusion, and shock.

"What?" Ed grinned at her.

"You're kinda hot." He said. She looked at him and frowned a little, a drunken blush crossed his face.

"Kinda hot! Excuse me, Ed but why can't I be flat out hot?" she asked. She made a move to stand only to fall back down into his lap. "Dammit…" she whined and buried her face into his chest. Ed smiled slightly.

"Hey Winry…" She looked up at him in confusion and without warning; he leaned forward and kissed her. Roy glanced lazily over at Ed and Winry and then glanced down at his wife, who was sitting with her head against his chest.

"Riza…" he whispered. She looked up at him tiredly and Roy leaned down, kissing her deeply. Havoc looked around the room in a frown as Hughes jumped up declaring he wanted to see his wife now, and stood up himself, Breda having passed out already.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said, walking out the room with a careless wave over his shoulder.

Mr. Hawkeye shook his head as he climbed over passed out bodies in the room from the night before. Fuery, Falman and Breda were still passed out on the floor, Havoc was no where to be found and Al was sleeping on the couch, curled up comfortably. This was the first room he had checked after hearing Dre come laughing from this general direction.

"Looks like little Edward and his girlfriend got the room to themselves last night." Said Reina as she walked past her uncle with a mischievous grin. Mr. Hawkeye glared over at the woman.

"Not in this house." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"You say it as if you can change last nights events. I mean, even Riza and her hunk of a husband got a little cuddle moment in last night." At that moment, Mr. Hawkeye stormed past her and to where Roy and Riza were sharing a room.

"MUSTANG!" He threw the door open and felt like an idiot when he saw Lee sit up from where he laid between his parents. He looked at though he was ready to cry as he wiped his eyes and looked at his grandfather.

"Wus wrong gra'pa?" he asked as Roy sat up with a groggy version of his son's expression on his face.

"What?" he asked grumpily. The older man was silent for a long time and quickly shook his head as he muttered apologies.

"Excuse me." He said and as he backed out of the room, he bumped into someone. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ed, who was holding his head in one hand.

"My head is killing me." He muttered and looked at the old man tiredly. "Something wrong?" he asked. Mr. Hawkeye stared at the shirtless young man, whose hair was an unruly mess at the moment and cleared his throat.

"Where is your friend, Winry, at?" He asked. Ed looked at him in slight confusion and pointed down the hall where the girls room was.

"Sleeping off a hang over I'm guessing." He answered. Mr. Hawkeye nodded and allowed Ed to go on his way as he grumbled to the bathroom. Mrs. Hawkeye smiled at Ed warmly as she passed him, having just come out the girls' room.

"Poor Winry has the worst hang over." She said. "She and Marie are both lying in bed moaning as if they are going to die." She said.

"Minors." Her husband responded simply and smiled. "Where are you off to with the rest of those cloths?" Mrs. Hawkeye smiled.

"To tend to Alphonse and Kain. The other two are fine but those two seem to have quite the hang over." Her husband chuckled knowingly.

"We thank low tolerance for that one." He said and kissed her cheek. "I'll make sure breakfast is started." He said. She smiled brightly and nodded, continuing on her way. When entering the kitchen, he was more than surprised to see Hughes' wife cooking and serving food.

"Morning sir." Said Gracia brightly as she held out a plate to Mr. Hawkeye. "Everyone seemed to be suffering from the side effects of last nights events and your wife is trying to take care of everyone, so I only found it fair to help with breakfast." She said. He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, dear." The morning, strangely enough, went by uneventfully. The only interesting thing that happened was when Havoc finally arrived. He was questioned not only by Roy, but by his companions as well to where he had vanished off to.

"Well when everyone went off on a make out spree," he looked accusingly over at Ed who looked around in confusion and flushed. "I decided to go for a little walk…"

"Drunk?" Havoc looked at the group innocently and shrugged a shoulder carelessly.

"What can I say. I needed to clear my mind of the image I saw last night."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" yelled Ed, glaring at Havoc. The blonde smoker looked at Ed and smirked.

"That's not what I saw, chief." He said. Ed stared at him silently and scowled, sitting back in his seat with a blush, muttering under his breath.

"Relax Fullmetal. It's drunken tendencies." Said Roy, waving a careless hand as Lee reached around for more muffins. Ed continued to glare at the men across from him, despite the fact it was making his headache worst. Why was it that so much insanity was occurring in just one vacation?

"Thank you for having us." The group all bowed together as they stood together at the train station saying good bye to the Hawkeye family. The vacation went pretty well aside from Roy getting shot at more than once thanks to Riza's cousins and the face that there was a lovely new crater near the house thanks to a well expected Fullmetal vs. Flame moment. Mrs. Hawkeye smiled sadly at her daughter.

"I'm going to miss all of you. It was such a lovely visit." She said as she walked up and began hugging each of them, truly catching Roy's men by surprise. "I want you to all behave now, ok." She said as she pulled Al and Ed into a motherly hug.

"Course, ma'am." They said together and smiled warmly at her when she let them go. Lee stood between his parents, holding Roy's hand and looked up at his grandparents with tears in his eyes.

"You not comin'?" he asked. His grandfather smiled as he walked up and knelt down, patting the three year old on the head.

"Sorry little one, but our home is right here. We can't leave just now, but we will come and visit you." He said. Lee nodded his head and hugged his grandpa tightly and then his grandma.

"Don't hesitate to come and visit again, ok." Said Mrs. Hawkeye as she hugged Hughes' family and Winry.

"It would be lovely to come by again." Said Gracia.

"And we can bake more cookies together." Said Elysia from her father's shoulders. The woman smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Of course." She agreed. Stepping back, she looked at the group and smiled. "Don't forget to call now, ok. I don't want you to forget you have family waiting for you back home." She informed, trying to look stern. Riza smiled at her mother and gave her one more hug.

"I'll make sure to call more often this time." She whispered and smiled. Her mother nodded and wiped a tear from her eye as Riza gave her father one last hug and everyone began boarding the train.

"Oh, and Winry!" The blonde stopped and looked back at the old woman who ran up to her and smiled brightly. "Good luck with you and Edward." She said with a wink. Winry blushed deeply but grinned.

"Thank you."


	20. Who's Hiding What?

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20- Who is Hiding What?

Roy glared over at Havoc, who was sitting at his desk hunched over something and scribbling something down. Whatever it was, not even Breda was getting a peak at it and was sitting on the other side of the room glaring at Havoc as well. "What the hell is he doing?" Roy asked Riza, who had just entered the room with paperwork. Riza looked at him and then glanced over at Havoc, shrugging a shoulder.

"Writing a letter I suppose." She answered with a careless shrug. Roy made a face.

"To who?" Riza gave her husband a look and shook her head.

"I wouldn't know, sir." She answered, receiving an annoyed look. They had returned back to work a few weeks ago and for the past few days, Havoc was sitting in the same position doing the same thing. No one could ever see what the hell it was and that was becoming annoying.

"HAVOC!" the solider stood quickly and saluted.

"Sir?" Roy frowned a little.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked. Havoc blinked a few times and looked down at the paper clutched in his hand.

"Nothing sir… Just a letter to home." He answered with a grin.

"Bull." Coughed Breda. Roy was silent and raised an eyebrow at the solider and waved a hand in a careless manner.

"Whatever." Roy stood and up and stretched. "I'm going for a walk." He called over his shoulder. Riza frowned.

"It's only eleven. It's not time for a break yet." She called after him. Roy sighed and managed to ignore Riza's yell, though he knew he'd receive a bullet right over his head, if not in him, when he came back.

"General Mustang!" he stopped when the secretary he was passing stood up and ran over to him.

"Yes, what is it? I was on my way to pay my kid a visit." He said. She flushed slightly and held a letter out to him.

"This was sent in today." She answered. Roy looked at the letter with sloppy scrawling on the front and raised an eyebrow. He would have thought it was from Ed if he knew any better. Shrugging, he put it away into his pocket.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly and nodded before heading back over to her desk. Roy smiled slightly and shook his head as he continued on his way. He had a good twenty minutes to get back before Riza came hunting him down.

* * *

"General?" Winry looked up at Roy in slight confusion when the man showed up at the apartment she shared with the Elrics, claiming to come pay his son a quick visit. As Roy walked inside, searching for Lee, the blonde took the opportunity to point out the obvious.

"Won't Mrs. Riza be upset knowing you came all the way out here just to play with Lee… Because he just laid down for a nap." She informed. Roy sighed as he looked down at his son, who was sleeping comfortably in Winry's room with his thumb in his mouth.

"I was honestly trying to find a break away from the office." He answered and looked over at Winry. "So, have you heard from Edward and Alphonse yet? Its been a week." Winry shook her head.

"No. I haven't heard from them since they left on the assignment you gave." She answered with a sigh. Roy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not upset, considering your boyfriend hasn't talked to you in a week?" he asked. Winry's face went red.

"He's not my boyfriend." She answered. A smirk crossed Roy's face and he chuckled, shaking his head in a knowing manner. "What? He's not! Honestly!" Roy looked at her and tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"If I remember correctly, you and Edward shared a nice little kiss and even left together that night at the Hawkeye residence." He informed.

"Well… but- Nothing happened!" she announced, becoming flustered. Roy manage to hold back a laugh through a smirk and put his hands into his pockets.

"It's ok, Miss Rockbell. It happens to the best of us. Call me if Fullmetal contacts you and I'll see you when we come for Lee later." Winry nodded and escorted Mustang out. She sighed and leaned against the door, massaging her temple with her finger tips. She DID remember her and Ed sharing that kiss, but she KNEW nothing had happened between them.

**FLASHBACK**

Winry's face went completely red when she found Ed's lips pressed against hers and the fact there was a sudden silence in the room. She felt her body get weak and despite the smart comment heard in the back by Havoc she leaned in and kissed him back. She knew she was out of it thanks to the fact she had probably drank more than she should have, but for some reason, she was enjoying this moment. Almost instantly Ed pulled back, a blush on his face and glanced around her. Looking over her shoulder, Winry noticed Mustang and Riza having a moment of their own.

"Come with me." Said Ed quietly. Winry blinked in confusion but nodded and made a sloppy attempt to get off of him, succeeding a bit. Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her to the room he was sharing with Al and Fuery, but they just so happened to be passed out in the other room. Ed dropped on the edge of his bed to take off his boots as Winry walked past him and collapsed on the bed, putting an arm over her face groggily.

"I feel dizzy…" she said. She suddenly felt Ed gently take her wrist and he pulled her arm away from her face before leaning forward and beginning to kiss her again…

**End Flashback**

"But we didn't do anything that night…" Winry muttered, remembering she had heard Lee calling for his parents that night and that both she and Ed panicked and stumbled drunkenly over each other in a fear that the boy would walk in and see the wrong thing. She had ended up going to her room that night and woke up with a huge headache. Sighing, she shook her head and began making her way to check on Lee, when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered, assuming it was Riza looking for Roy.

"Winry."

"ED! Where are you? Mustang was just here asking about you." She informed. There was a moment of silence and she frowned. "Edward…"

"Winry, I kinda need you to come down to Liore." He informed. The blonde made a face and then something came to her.

"What did you do?" She asked in an almost threatening tone. Ed let out a nervous laugh on the other end.

"I just need an automail check up is all, ok… Uhhh, I think that's Al calling me. Ok see you when you get here! Bye!" Winry opened her mouth to say something, but Ed had already hung up on her. She looked at the phone in her hand and sighed, shaking her head.

"What did you do this time, Edward?" she asked herself.

* * *

"So when can we expect to see you back?" asked Roy as they stood at the train station, dropping Winry off for her trip to Liore, which Armstrong was accompanying her on. Winry smiled a little.

"Shouldn't take too long. Depending on what shape Ed is in of course." She answered. Lee looked up at Winry with tears in his eyes.

"Where you goin' Winry?" he asked. Winry looked down at the little boy, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm going to get Ed and Al so they can come back home." She answered.

"You gonna come back fast?" he asked. Winry smiled and knelt down, ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

"Of course I am." She said and kissed the top of his head. "And I'll make sure to bring back a nice gift for you." She said. Lee smiled up at her, though he still had tears in his eyes as he held his mother's hand.

"You be careful, Winry. We want you to stay with Armstrong the whole time. It can be dangerous down there." Riza informed. Winry nodded at the older woman and smiled.

"I'll be sure to stay out of trouble." She answered. Roy sighed as he watched the girl climb on the train and he saluted Armstrong as he leaned out of the window.

"I'm thinking I should be going with them." He informed. Riza looked at him and frowned a little.

"Why? What do you know?" she asked. Roy blinked a few times and looked at his wife as if he hadn't heard what she had said.

"Excuse me?" Riza gave him a look.

"Don't play dumb with me, Roy Mustang. What do you know?" she asked. Roy looked at her and then looked at the train as it began moving.

"It's nothing, Colonel." He said and began walking off. "Shall we return to the office? Lots of paper work to do." He said. Lee looked up at his mother who had an annoyed look on her face and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Wa's wrong, mommy?" he asked. Riza looked down at him and smiled faintly.

"Nothing, little one." She said and picked him up, following Roy back to the car. When they got back to the office, the secretary saluted as Hawkeye walked by with Lee bouncing along side her and she smiled brightly when Mustang began passing.

"Excuse me, General Mustang. But a piece of mail just arrive for you." She informed. Roy looked at her in slight confusion as she handed the letter to him. It looked like a regular letter honestly, which made him worry. Who did he possibly expect mail from?

"Do you know who its from?" he asked, noticing there was no return address. The young woman shook her head.

"No sir. It just arrived her later than the rest of the usual mail." She answered. "I'm assuming someone wanted it personally delivered." She answered, looking at him in slight confusion. Roy nodded and pocketed the letter.

"Fair enough." He said and gave a simple wave over his shoulder as he went back to his office. In the office, Lee was hanging around Havoc's necks from behind laughing happily as the solider walked around the office, wobbling a bit to keep the child entertained.

"Daddy, Uncle Jean is funny!" The child called happily from where he hung. Roy smiled at his son as he made his way over to his desk.

"Honestly, Mustang? Wasn't there some other babysitter you could have found for little flame?" asked Havoc, as he reached around to pull the boy from around his neck. Mustang shook his head as he leaned back lazily in his chair.

"We don't trust complete strangers with our son." He answered. "Besides, you men seem to care for him quite well." He answered as he pulled the letter out of his pocket and carelessly tore it open.

"What's that, sir?" asked Fuery curiously. Riza had stepped out of the room to tend to something, so the men didn't hesitate to gather around the desk curiously as Lee chased Black Hayate around the room.

"Couldn't possibly be a love letter, could it?" asked Breda, looking over Mustang's shoulder with a slight frown.

"No way. What woman in her right mind would brave sending the General a love letter knowing he's married to Hawkeye?" Havoc pointed out. Roy glanced around at his men as they argued back and forth and he shook his head as he read over the letter. He look crossed his face and without warning, he set it on fire.

"Why'd you do that!" All the men blurted out. Roy just shrugged a shoulder carelessly.

"This letter never arrived, understood." He said. The men looked at him in complete confusion.

"Chief…" The room went silent when Riza walked in with Ross and Shezka. They seemed to be having a good conversation until they noticed the silence that had filled the room.

"Good Afternoon, General." Said both Shezka and Ross with quick salutes. Mustang nodded in an approval for them to continue with what they were doing. Riza raised an eyebrow at the men as they said their quick hellos and went on to their usual duties.

"Hi-lo!" called Lee from where he was jumping on the couch. The two women smiled over at the energetic child

"Hello." They answered.

"You think you can handle him?" Riza asked, looking at the two women. Ross smiled.

"It's ok. I mean, I did survive following Fullmetal… though he seemed to be a handful on his own." She answered. Riza looked at Shezka.

"I think I'll survive. I mean, what little kid wouldn't enjoy story time?" she asked brightly. Riza was hesitant but nodded and went over to Lee. Everyone watched curiously as she talked to the little boy. Roy seemed to be the most curious considering no one said anything about Riza trying to find someone to watch after Lee for them. Lee nodded as his mother and took her hand as he shyly made his way over to the two military women.

"Ok Lee. I want you to behave for Miss Shezka and Miss Ross. Understood?" the child nodded and Ross held out her hand, which Lee reluctantly took. "We'll be back for him in a few hours." Riza called. When they were gone, Roy cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What?"

"You sent our child off with a book worm and a person that couldn't even keep tabs on Ed!" he answered. Riza glared at him and Roy quickly shut his mouth when he found a gun pointed in his face.

"Are you judging my choice of sitters, sir?" she asked in an almost threatening manner.

"Course not." He answered quickly as he sank back in his seat. Riza looked at him silently and nodded, putting her gun away.

"Anyway, there was a call earlier and I needed to get Lee a sitter because we have to leave the office." She said. Roy frowned a little

"What do you mean? Where are we suppose to be going?" he asked.

"Where lab five was."


	21. Lab 5, A Trip to Liore n 3 yr olds

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21- Lab 5, a Trip to Liore, and Hyper 3 year olds

Winry dropped her bag instantly when she walked into the hospital room and saw Ed and Al sitting in their hospital beds. Al had a bandage around his head and across his cheek as well as a few on his arms while Ed was missing his entire automail arm, had bandages around his head, bandages on his face and he looked like he had gotten run into the ground in whatever fight he had been in. The brothers turned and Al smiled brightly over at their childhood companion.

"Hi Winry. You got down here faster than we expected." He said. His smile faded when he saw the look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING!" she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT US FOR!" Ed yelled back at her. Al sank back in his pillows as the pair began screaming back and forth at one another. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting this to happen, just not as quickly.

"What happened to your arm? I mean when Scar was around it was understandable! But what is your excuse this time!" Winry demanded. Ed stared at her with a stubborn expression on his face and sighed.

"I can't tell you just yet." He answered. Winry looked at him in confusion and then looked over at Al, who was now looking down at the book in his lap. Winry frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but what cut off when someone entered the room.

"Oh, hello." Winry turned around and smiled when she saw it was Rose. Rose had stayed with her, Al and Pinako in Rizenbol for a while after Ed's disappearance years back, so she was on good terms with the young woman. Ed looked between the two in slight confusion.

"Hello Rose. You've been well I see." She said with a warm smile. Rose nodded and smiled over at the brothers.

"I was just coming to bring something for Edward and Alphonse." She said, indicating to the bag she had. Winry nodded and after shooting at glare at Ed, she began helping the woman. Ed sighed and watched the two carefully, or more so Winry. Why did she always have to be mad at him? Al looked at his older brother and smiled slightly. He noticed Ed was watching Winry carefully, but he wouldn't say anything until they were alone.

Roy walked behind his crew with a bored expression as he up at the laboratory ahead of them. There were a few groups of soldiers around investigating whatever it was he had gotten called out there for. "General Mustang!" Roy turned and saluted to the older solider that had just came walking up.

"General Maxson." He said. The older man smiled and nodded. "So, what's going on out here?" the man sighed and looked over at the large, once abandoned building, that was being reconstructed.

"Well you remember this was once laboratory five, I believe." Roy nodded. He could never figure out why anyone wanted the building put back together, but it was being worked on and who knew what it would be used for now. "Well there was supposedly individuals seen stepping foot on this property." He said, leading Roy to the building.

"So what's the big deal? It's probably some kids messing around where they shouldn't be." Said Roy. The older General shook his head.

"There's more to it… it seems they have a little taste for murder." They stopped short and Roy caught sight of Maes talking to a group of people.

"Hughes!" His best friend looked over at him and turned, saying something to the men before walking over to Roy, letting out a sigh. 'What's going on?" he asked quietly as General Maxson went to give orders to the men who were standing by what was clearly a covered up body.

"I couldn't tell you. All I know is we found what looked like a transmutation circle and a dead body." He answered. Roy frowned.

"You can't be serious? Did it look like a human transmutation?" he asked. Maes shook his head.

"Honestly, I just looked like they killed a person and used their blood to create a transmutation circle. Roy looked over in the direction of the men moving the body. "I don't know what the point of that was, but if you would have seen the body…" Roy sighed and nodded.

"So we have a murderer or two going around trying to make themselves appear to be alchemists. Great." Maes sighed and shook his head, glancing over at the others around them.

"I don't really want to say it, but I honestly think its someone inspired by Scar." He said in a low voice. Roy looked at his friend in slight shock.

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone want to follow his steps?" he asked. Maes shrugged a shoulder.

"I wouldn't know. But the body we found, was one of a state alchemist."

Sheska sat on the floor in a defeated manner as she watched Ross and Brosh chase Lee around the room. The child seemed to get a great rush of energy once far enough from his parents. Maybe someone had snuck and gave him candy before Riza had handed him over to them. Lee stopped running and turned to Brosh, who was running in his direction and was trying to stop. "YAY!" Without warning, the boy ran and tackled the man directly, sending him to the ground.

"Wow…." Said Both Shezka and Ross. Ross ran over and helped up her partner after Shezka removed the grinning three year old.

"How about we read a book?" she suggested. Lee looked at her in slight confusion.

"Don't wanna." He informed. Shezka looked at him in slight shock.

"What do you mean you don't want to? Books are some of your best friends." She informed. Lee shook his head stubbornly.

"Ha'te is." A confused look crossed the young woman's face and an entertained chuckled was heard. They all turned their attention to Falman, who had just entered the room.

"Shame how they tossed little flame on you." He informed, shaking his head. "No one can really control that kid." Shezka looked over at Falman with gratefulness and relief shining in her eyes. Lee got up and bounced anxiously over to the older man.

"You come to play?" the little boy asked anxiously. Falman looked down at the little boy and smiled slightly.

"Actually I came to check and make sure things were ok. The colonel called and she seemed pretty serious about making sure the boy is ok." He answered. The two women looked slightly confused.

"Why? Is something going on out there at the lab?" asked Ross. Falman just shook his head to show that he couldn't really say what was going on. Lee clearly could care less and went back over to the couch and began jumping once again.

"So… are they coming back yet?" asked Brosh, glancing wearily over at the hyper active child who had caused him harm.

"Actually, I believe they have to go to a meeting of some ort. That's why Hawkeye… Mustang sent me to check up on the little one." Falman answered.

"Mommy is coming?" Lee called from the other side of the room. Ross looked over at him and forced a smile.

"Not just yet, Lee." She answered. The child stopped jumping and frowned.

"Is big bruder Edo coming?" he asked. "An' Al?"

"No. They're too far away to come visit right now."

"Winry?" The adults stopped and looked at the stubborn child with raised eyebrows.

"No one is coming Lee." Said Ross, trying to keep patience.

"Daddy?"

"No, little flame. NO one is coming. Everyone is too busy right now." Said Brosh. Lee looked at him and suddenly tears filled his eyes, causing the man to begin to panic.

"B-but I want to see my mommy… n daddy… n big bruders… Winry…" he answered, tears flowing freshly down his cheeks.

"Oh boy…" Mustang was going to be down all their throats when they came back and saw the child having an emotional break down due to possible fear of abandonment.

Ed sighed as they sat in the room with complete silence, him lying on his stomach as Winry adjusted the new automail he was now sporting. Al, with the company of Armstrong, stepped outside for some fresh air, leaving his brother and their childhood friend alone. He lazily opened his eyes and frowned a little when he saw Winry staring at him. "What?" he asked. She just smiled innocently and shook her head.

"It's nothing… But, well… have you ever considered cutting your hair?" she asked, reaching and tugging at his long unbraided ponytail and causing Ed to glare at her. He sat up quickly and moved away slightly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" he asked defensively. Winry just smiled a little.

"Nothing… I just wanted to see what you might look like with shorter hair… almost like Al's I guess." She answered. "Or at least no ponytail." Ed scowled.

"I'll shorten it but I'm not slicing it all off."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Winry asked, becoming slightly annoyed by Ed's stubbornness clearly. It didn't really matter considering she was beginning to bug him as well.

"Because it'll make me look too young." He muttered. Winry stared at him in slight confusion and began to giggle. Ed looked at her in outrage. "What're you laughing for? I'm serious!" he yelled. Winry laughed and shook her head.

"First it's your height and now this. I mean really Ed. You can't be serious."

"Well I am." Ed grumbled and slumped back with his arms crossed. "If I cut my hair it's gonna make me look younger than I already am. Mustang is gonna tease me and I won't get all the respect I deserve by looking like a little kid." He grumbled.

"I think you'll look fine either way." Winry informed. Ed blinked a few times and a blush crossed his face.

"Uh… thanks Winry." She smiled a little and nodded.

"Well… I better go get Alphonse. I suppose you two have a sparring match to get to or something." She said, rolling her eyes. Ed smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we could get in a few punches before the nurses come a screaming." He answered. Winry nodded and excused herself, going off to find Al, which shouldn't be too hard considering who was with. Sighed, Ed stood up and looked in a mirror at his long hair and frowned a little. Maybe it was too long. After all, in a fight the opponent could easily grab a good handful and have the upper hand. "I hate when she's right…" he muttered.


	22. Mysteries, Crushes, Alchemists

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22- Mysteries, Crushes, Alchemists, and Kidnappings

"About time you all got back… Edward, is your hair shorter?" asked Mustang when they met the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, and mechanic at the train station a few weeks later. Winry seemed very pleased about Roy's observation considering Ed had chopped off his entire ponytail and though did look a little younger, it still worked out quite will. Lee looked at the group and a wide grin crossed his face as he ran over and jumped into Al's arms.

"You comed back!" he celebrated and Al laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Of course we did." Lee grinned and hopped over into Ed's arms.

"I like your new hair, Edo." He chimed. Ed smiled a little at the boy gratefully and chuckled.

"Thanks twerp." He said, causing the child to grin up at him proudly. Lee grinned and hugged onto Winry's leg when placed back on the ground, causing Roy to smile down at his child before turning his attention back to Ed and Al.

"Well boys, on a lighter note, how about we get back to the office and get the news on Liore." He suggested.

"Yeah, we got quite a bit to tell you about that place." Muttered Ed as the group began following Roy to the cars.

"And Armstrong stayed behind to make sure that things were still ok." Al finished. The brothers and Roy were the only ones in the office for the report, as usual, and it seemed that the same strange events occurring in Liore were also in Central. Roy sighed and massaged his temple with his fingertips.

"I don't get it. Are these rogue alchemists?" he muttered. Ed frowned a little as he sat back in his chair.

"Alchemist again? I mean, it come be something completely different." Said Al, glancing between his brother and the General.

"I highly doubt its homunculi again." He answered and looked up at the boys.

"Hughes is beginning an investigation you two might want to take part in if anything." He answered, leaning back in his chair. "He believes that there are alchemist going around murdering people using alchemy.

"You mean like Scar?" asked Ed, sitting up straight. Roy sighed and shook his head.

"Not quite. The last scene we went to, we found the body lying in the middle of a transmutation circle." Roy answered. "It actually resembled a human transmutation." He said quietly. Ed stared at him in shock.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Roy sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the office door opened. He frowned. "What?" he called impatiently and his stern expression softened when he saw Lee sticking his head into the office, looking over at his father apologetically.

"Papa I'm sorry." He said quietly. Roy looked at his son in slight confusion but smiled slightly as he stood up and walked over to the child, kneeling down.

"Why? What did you do, little flame?" he asked. Tears filled Lee's eyes and he opened his hands, holding out a few large shard of glass to his father. There were cuts on his hands, but he seemed to be too upset about the damage he caused somewhere else. Roy looked at his son and quickly, yet gently took the glass from his hands.

"I broked something." The boy informed, looking at his father apologetically. "My ball broked something." Roy sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be playing around things that could be broken anyway, kid." He said and picked the child up, glancing over his shoulder at the boys. "Go meet Hughes, ok. Your information might be able to help him out." He said. The brothers nodded and when the office door closed, Ed slumped back in his seat.

"Murders appearing in the form of human transmutations." He muttered and looked at his younger brother. "Or are the murdered victims trying to be brought as homunculi?" Al looked at his brother in shock.

"Who would want to do that?" Ed shrugged a shoulder.

"Clearly someone who doesn't realize the circumstances." Ed answered and lost his train of thought when an explosion and scream was heard outside the office. Jumping up, he ran and opened the door, looking down the hall to see Havoc and Breda running and Roy walking coolly, yet clearly pissed with his fingers in a snapping position. Al let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess they were responsible for Lee's accident."

* * *

"Havoc has a girlfriend." Ed looked up from where he was lying on the couch and at Winry who was cooking in the kitchen of their small apartment. When she moved in with them, it was one quality she had to develop. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean he has a girlfriend?" Winry looked over at him and a clearly interested Al and grinned.

"When Mustang was chasing him and Breda for letting Lee get hurt, a letter had fell out of Havoc's pocket. It's the girl from back in southern."

"You have got to be kidding." Laughed Ed and began laughing hysterically. Al grinned a little.

"Wow so he was serious about that girl." Winry frowned over at Ed.

"I don't see what's so funny. I think its cute." She informed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh its just precious. Honestly Winry, what makes you think its gonna work out?" Ed asked. She frowned.

"And why wouldn't it?" Ed sighed and shook his head in a knowing manner.

"It's long distance. We all know they don't work out." He answered seriously.

"How would you know, Ed? It's not like you ever had one." Ed looked up at her knowingly.

"I wasn't willing to risk anything doing what I had to do." He answered simply and got up, stretching. "Anyway, I've gotta go take a shower. Call me when the food is done." He said lazily. Winry frowned as she and Al watched him walk out the room.

"Your brother is such a moron, Al." she informed. The younger brother looked over at her and smiled.

"But you know he has a point." He said. Winry frowned over at him. "After all, that was one of the reasons he refused to get too close to you physically all those years. Brother's always had a thing for you. He's just too stubborn to admit it." He said. Winry blushed and watched as Al left to change for dinner. Winry sighed and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that." She said quietly and decided to call her grandmother while they got ready.

* * *

"You know Al. Cutting my hair wasn't such a bad idea. It's a lot less to deal with." Said Ed once he had finished his shower and walked into the room he and his brother were sharing. Al looked over at his older brother and smiled.

"Yet one more good suggestion from Winry, huh?" he asked with a grin. Ed made a face and sighed.

"Maybe I guess." He muttered. Al just laughed.

"You know, its safe to admit you have feelings for her now." He said. Ed scowled over his shoulder at his brother stubbornly.

"What are you talking about, Alphonse?"

"You and Winry's relationship. Havoc told me you two were making out that night at…" Ed quickly cut his brother off when he began coughing, his face flustered. "Brother?"

"You hear that? I think Winry was calling…"

"But I didn't…"

"It time to eat, Al." Ed interrupted and was quick to leave the room before his brother could say any more. Al took a while to realize what his brother was saying and laughed to himself.

"Some things never change."

* * *

Roy was lying lazily on the couch with Lee sleeping on his chest and Black Hayate napping on the floor next to the couch as his master absently stroked his head and lazily reviewed a report Maes had delivered to him about the case earlier. "This doesn't make any sense." He muttered. He sighed and tossed the report over to the coffee table. Sighing he decided to rest until he realized Riza had entered the room and was looking at him expectedly.

"Roy, can I ask you something?" she said calmly. Roy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Course. What's wrong?" he asked and went pale when he saw her hold up a letter.

"So, when were you going to tell me about the upcoming company?" she asked. Roy coughed and gently moved Lee, lying him on the couch before reaching and attempting to take the letter from her. "Your PARENTS are coming?" she asked impatiently. Roy allowed his shoulders to slump.

"I didn't think it was important. I mean, you saw what it said. They're just passing through. We won't even have to see them…"

"And why not? According to this, your mother is more than excited to see her grandson." Riza said, clearly annoyed. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I don't want to see my old man." Said Roy irritably. Riza glared at him.

"Why not?" There was a long silence and Roy sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"Just forget about it." He said with a lazy yawn and made his way out the room, glancing nervously over his shoulder at his wife, hoping she didn't have a gun pointed at him as he more than likely expected. She was sitting on the couch with Lee in her lap, the boy babbling to her half sleep. "Riza…"

"Ignore it, Roy." She said impatiently. He felt some guilt and growled silently to himself.

"Dammit…"

* * *

"Wasn't your dad known as the Flame Alchemist too?" asked Havoc curiously as the men sat around the office later the a few days later. Roy sighed as he slumped back in his seat.

"That would be him. He left the military to marry my mother and never turned back. He never wanted me to enter because he hated the rules the military had, but being me, I went any way. He loves to say how stubborn I am whenever he gets a chance."

"And your mother?" asked Fuery.

"You have to remember him mom. The really friendly from the wedding." Said Hughes brightly. "Awesome cook and was once a military woman. Left just to marry the love of her life and have children."

"Children? I thought you were an only child?" said Breda. Roy sighed.

"I have three older sisters. They didn't all make it to the wedding though." He answered.

"YOU had three older sisters!" Breda and Havoc blurted out, causing their superior to glare at them.

"Three gorgeous older sisters. Two of them are married though." Said Hughes in a teasing manner. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Sandra, Meg, and Sara." He informed. "My three older sisters. All located in Western." He said and sighed. "They rarely write so I could care less, and no, they don't know about Lee." He said.

"You didn't tell your own family about your son?" Roy looked at Hughes in clear annoyance. When Elysia was born, EVERYONE knew about it. It wasn't his fault he wasn't as insane as his long time companion.

"Speaking of Lee, where is the little trouble maker? I thought you had brought him in to work with you today?" said Breda, looking around, expecting the child to be hiding somewhere, ready to pounce on one of them. Roy frowned and looked around as well.

"I don't know. He probably went with his mother." He said. Just as he said this, Black Hayate and Riza had entered the room and Lee was not tagging along.

"Riza, did you take Lee with you?" Roy asked, causing the woman to look at him in confusion.

"What? No I left him here with you…" There was a silence that filled the room and before Riza could pull out her gun, everyone scattered and ran out the room to find the child.

Lee was humming contently to himself as he walked through the halls of Central HQ bouncing a ball he had gotten from Ed and Al. He had gotten bored listening to his dad and the others talk and decided to keep himself distracted. Being as young as he was, he hadn't noticed that there were no adults around where he was. "Hello there." Lee stopped and looked over his shoulder curiously at the smiling woman. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hi-lo." He said. He didn't really care that she wasn't wearing a military. She looked like a nice lady and his mommy and daddy were always introducing him to new people in this building. She smiled and him and knelt down holding out her arms.

"Come with me, ok hun." She said gently. A glazed over expression went over Lee's eyes and he nodded, walking over to her and climbing into her arms. She smiled as she lifted him up and allowed him to rest his head on her chest. "Just rest little one. You're more valuable than you think." She whispered.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" yelled Riza, storming through the building and kicking down doors. Practically everyone in the building was rushing around looking for the three year old child, including the secretaries. Ed had walked in and looked around in confusion. He and Al had no idea what was going on until they heard someone call out.

"I found something!" Riza and Roy both shoved everyone out of their way and ran up to the solider. Frowning, Ed pushed through everyone to see what was going on.

"What's happened?" he asked and a confused look crossed his face when he saw the solider holding a ball. "That's Lee's…" Riza seemed to go pale and her head lowered.

"I don't want ANYONE to leave this building until my son is found!" she yelled. There were quick salutes as everyone quickly went to secure the doors and made sure no one was able to leave.

"What's going on? Mustang where's Lee at?" Al asked Roy, beginning to worry. Roy looked over at the brothers and shook his head.

"We don't know." He answered quietly and went to comfort his wife, who moved away.

"He's ok. He's probably just hiding somewhere. We'll find him." She said. Ed could see the hurt in her eyes and felt more than sympathy for her. Turning to Al, he nodded.

"Come on. If anything, the kid'll come out to see us." He said. Al glanced over at the parents of the missing child and nodded, agreeing to help search for Lee so that the two could be alone and Riza could let out the tears she would not dare shed in front of anyone.


	23. Search for Little Flame

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23- Search for Little Flame

"It's been almost two days and we can't find him. Mustang is actually out on the streets searching peoples' houses himself." Al told Winry. Not only was Roy out, but he got who ever he could to come out with him in search of his son. Ed was the first volunteer however and was determined to find the child no matter what. Winry looked out the window as it rained and tears filled her eyes.

"I don't get it though. Who could have him… why?" she asked quietly. "I mean, I know that he's still alive but…" she trailed off and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Al looked at her and sighed, looking down at the ground. No one wanted to believe the worst about Lee. In fact, if it came to that, they all knew Roy would definitely attempt a human transmutation and lose his life just to bring back his child.

"I hope Ed's plan helps them find Lee." Al said quietly. Winry nodded. She had almost felt guilty because she had left to visit her grandmother all the way back in Rizenbol the day before Lee had vanished. She looked back out the window.

"I hope everything turns out ok." She said quietly.

* * *

"Didn't you hear? Someone's kid was kidnapped!"

"Is that why the military is all up everyone's asses lately?" The bar smelled and was full of older males, and some young, drinking and instead of having their usual political debates, discussing the reason the military was patrolling the city.

"Didn't you hear? That kid is General Mustang's kid." The man that had brought up the discussion looked to his side at the person sitting next to him with a hood over his head and face lowered as he looked down at his drink.

"You mean to tell me someone had the balls to kidnap the flame alchemist's kid?" he said and began laughing. "What an ass! That guy is married to the hot blonde chick that's good with guns." He informed with a toothless grin as he demonstrated shooting. The person next to him lifted his head a little.

"Yeah… shame too. If she gets to who ever kidnapped that kid first, all hell is going to break loose." He said.

"So I hear…" laughed the toothless man and looked around before leaning toward the young man.

"You know. I heard a thing or two about that kidnapping." He informed, causing the young man to perk up. "Yeah, some how someone managed to sneak into Central HQ and snatch the kid up. A buddy of mine told me."

"Who is this buddy of yours?" the man looked slightly confused.

"What do you need to know for?"

"Because if you don't tell him you're going to get a bullet to your head." Came a clearly pissed female voice as the young man's hooded companion stood up and pointed a gun at the toothless man. Pulling her hood back, Riza glared at the man. "Tell us now." Ed pulled back his hood as well and looked at the man coolly.

"Better tell her. She's been in a real bad mood lately." When they walked back outside, Riza didn't bother to put up her hood to block the rain. Ed chased after her. "Hold on. We have to contact the General, don't we?" he asked.

"Hughes is on it." She answered simply as she opened the car door and reached in, tossing Ed a bag. "Put on the uniform. They'll give you less hell seeing you in the uniform." She answered.

"You're going to break down doors, aren't you?" He asked. Riza looked at Ed and sighed.

"I want my child back and I will stop at nothing to get him home." She answered. Ed couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Sighing, he went to change into the military uniform she provided him.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Hughes sighed as he and Roy stood outside Lab Five. It was pouring out yet the flame alchemist could seem to care less. His companion decided not to question it however. He knew his friend was only focused on getting his son back. Glancing over his shoulders, Hughes watched as Havoc, Fuery, and Breda came running up. They all stopped and saluted in unison.

"Falman is commanding groups back in the city in case this is a false lead, chief." Said Havoc. "And Fullmetal and the Colonel are on their way over here… they ran into a little problem."

"I'm sure Hawkeye handled them just fine." Said Roy simply and looked at the men. "I want everyone to search every inch of this building. Don't leave one stone unturned." He said. There was an intense look on his face and the men nodded, giving serious salutes. Hughes followed Roy inside and stopped short.

"Roy…"

"Hughes, don't question my decisions right now." He said. Hughes sighed and shook his head as he watched his friend walk ahead, his gaze drifting to the gun his long time friend had on him. Roy ever carried a gun. He made it clear he'd never need to carry one. Maybe it was because Riza was always with him and he always trusted his alchemy. Meanwhile, outside, Ed and Riza had just arrived and looked around. Riza frowned.

"I'm guessing they already got here." She said as she reached and checked her gun for enough bullets. Ed frowned a little as he looked up at the old building.

"I get a strange feeling about this place…" he said quietly. Riza seemed to ignore this.

"You're a strong boy, Edward. I trust your skills." Ed looked at her and noticed she was holding out a gun to him. He shook his head.

"I won't need it." He reassured. Riza was reluctant but nodded.

"We're splitting up. That will make it easier to cover more grounds." She said. Ed nodded and without any questioning, they entered the building, ready to search.

* * *

"I really don't like this…" said Fuery nervously as he walked with Havoc and Breda, looking around cautiously. The ceiling was leaking and there were large puddles everywhere.

"Listen, we just have to find little flame. It's not that complicated." Said Breda as he began moving over large planks of wood. Fuery looked around nervously.

"But I don't understand why Lee was kidnapped… I mean-" He stopped short when they heard a creaking sound in the distance. Frowning, Havoc turned and lifted his gun in the direction the sound came from.

"Don't shoot…" The men stopped and Fuery's eyes lit up when he saw what he thought was Lee.

"We found him!" he cheered. Havoc looked slightly confused and Breda quickly grabbed and stopped Fuery.

"That's not the brat…" Suddenly a wide, sharp toothed smile showed.

"Very observant."

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Ed looked up quickly from where he was and scowled. "Gun shots… that means someone found something in this old dump." He muttered and began tapping on one of the large glass tubes he was passing. He remembered being in this room once before and shuddered at the memory. He almost expected to see Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. Sighing, he began looking inspecting his surroundings, stopping short when he came across a small shoe. "Lee?"

"Edo…" He stopped short and moved quickly, noticing the child hiding in a corner of the room. He was covered in dirt and was wet.

"Lee!" He ran over to the boy and moved away the items the boy was hiding under, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around him. "What are you doing here alone? Who brought you here?" he asked as the child began crying.

"I want my mommy!" Lee announced. Ed smiled faintly and pulled the boy to him, letting him cry.

"Don't worry. Your mom is here, kid." Lee clung onto Ed's shirt.

"Let go of the child, now." Growled a voice. Ed froze and looked over his shoulder, his eyes going wide when he saw the half human beast standing not too far from him.

"A chimera… but I thought you were all destroyed."

"Let go of the boy!" Ed quickly moved Lee out of the way as he blocked the creatures attack. "He's part of our key!"

"What key! What's going on?" he demanded, pushing the Chimera away and putting up a defense.

"Edo-kun!" Ed growled and managed to hold up his guard, glancing over his shoulder at the child.

"Lee, run!" He ordered. Lee looked confused and nodded, quickly got up from where he was hiding, running out the room, stumbling slightly since he was still holding onto Ed's jacket.

"Get back here!" Ed smirked.

"Not so fast, buddy."

* * *

"Do you here that?" Roy and Hughes both stopped. "Its coming from different directions. Like there's fighting." Said Hughes. Roy frowned.

"They had all better be alright." He said and peaked around a corner. Hughes frowned slightly when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Roy…" Without warning, Roy rounded the corner and began running. "ROY!"

"I found my son!" he yelled. Maes looked confused and watched as his friend went running and turned down another hall. There was a moments hesitation until he saw what seemed to be a shadow flash down the hall after Roy.

"Shit!"

* * *

Riza stopped short when she saw a little person running by and without thinking, she went running as well. "Lee?" The tiny person stopped and turned around.

"MOMMY!" Riza didn't stop as she ran over to her child and dropped onto her knees, pulling him to her. The child clung onto her as the woman hugged onto him and dried out of happiness. "Mommy, da monster is gonna eat Edo!" Lee cried. She looked at him and felt her heart sink noticing some of the cuts he had and how he was covered in dirt and was cold and wet.

"Don't worry. Ed is very strong. And your dad is here, so he'll help him." Lee nodded and a scared look crossed his face. Riza frowned and looked over her shoulder.

"Let him go!" Riza quickly pulled Lee close to her, receiving a slash across her back when the creature lashed out.

"Mommy!"

"RIZA!" There was a rush of heat and screaming heard as the woman made sure to keep her son out of harms way.

"Watch out!"

"Ed?" Riza looked over her shoulder as the blonde young man came out of no where, attacking the person coming from behind Roy. Hughes ran over and helped her up.

"You got hit pretty bad there." He said. Riza nodded and noticed his shoulder was wounded.

"What happened to you?" Hughes looked at it and shrugged a shoulder.

"Some woman. She vanished though." Riza frowned. There were footsteps heard as soldiers came rushing in with guns, Falman leading them. They seemed shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Chimeras…" Roy ignored the men as they rushed around trying to make sense of everything and came over examining his wife and kid. Lee looked up at his dad, noticing the cut across his face and began sniffling.

"C'mere you." He smiled faintly and pulled his son into a hug. "We're not letting anything like this happen again. I promise." Ed walked over to the family and smiled a little. He had a few deep cuts and some scratches, but he seemed fine all the same.

"Looks like we got a new mystery on our hands."

* * *

_Author's note: Well little flame has been found and returned home! So I guess I could start taking requests for the next chap or two. I noticed ppl have been asking for maybe some fluff, maybe some lemon, maybe more Ed/Win. So yeah, throw 'em at me and I'll try and go somewhere with it. This is the first time I'll try this so lets see how it goes. LOL_

_PS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel so inspired. _


	24. Just a Little on the Romantic Side

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24- Just a Little Romantic Side

"The colonel hasn't been here for a week now." Said Fuery knowingly when Ed and Winry had arrived at the office to see how things were going. Winry hadn't had to baby-sit Lee for a week now so she had come along with Ed to see what was going on and how everyone was doing. Roy had looked lazily over at the group.

"She's on vacation so don't take anything personal, Winry." He informed as he twirled a pen between his fingers. Winry blushed slightly.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to see how Lee was is all." She said and smiled slightly when Ed glared at the General. "Anyway, since everything is ok, Ed is going to take me out, so I was hoping you could give him a day off." She said brightly. Roy raised an eyebrow at the pair and shrugged carelessly.

"I don't care. Who am I to cancel Fullmetal's first date?" Ed glared at him.

"It's not a date!"

"It's a shopping trip." Said Winry finished, managing to be the calmer one of the pair. Roy looked between the two and waved a hand in a careless manner as he turned his chair to face the window that was behind him.

"Go on." Winry grinned and grabbed hold of Ed's hand, dragging him out of the office. When they got outside, Ed allowed himself to stop fuming long enough to realize that she was still holding onto his hand.

"Uh… Winry?" The blonde continued walking, ignoring her long time friend's discomfort.

"I know this really great shop in the city. Mrs. Riza took me there with Mrs. Hughes once." She informed brightly. Ed allowed his shoulders to drop.

"Winry… you know I hate shopping. I thought this was going to be a regular day off." He whined. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know what you consider a regular day out, but shopping is usually what a guy takes a girl to do when they go out for fun." She informed knowingly. Ed scowled.

"If they're dating." He grumbled.

"Exactly." Ed blinked in confusion as Winry continued pulling him forward, a minor blush on her face as she looked straight ahead and hummed to herself. Ed just sighed and shook his head.

"Right."

"DADDY!" Lee went rushing across the room and happily threw himself into his father's arms. Roy chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair playfully as he placed the child on the floor. "You comed home fast!" he said brightly. Roy laughed and nodded.

"Lunch break, kiddo. Now where is mommy at?" he asked. Lee looked around for a moment before pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Making foods." He answered, grinning up at his father and earning a smile in return before he bounced back off to play. Roy watched as his son scrabbled his way upstairs and shook his head before walking into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw Riza busying herself with cooking and the dishes.

"What are you doing home?" she asked coolly as he made his way over to embrace her from behind. Roy stopped for a moment and grinned, fully hugging onto her.

"It's my lunch break." He answered, kissing her cheek softly. Riza shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at him and he grinned, kissing her quickly.

"You know you shouldn't leave the office. You tend to get distracted." Roy let out a laugh and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"No worries. The men are tending to some paperwork for me and its pretty dull around the office. Is it such a crime for a man to want to see his wife?" he asked. Riza sighed and turned around, facing her with her arms crossed.

"Go back to work." She ordered and Roy looked at her with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Riza…" She shook her head and made a move to get around him, but he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Not just yet." He whispered against her lips. Riza's face flushed when she felt his hands moving over her body.

"What are you doing? Lee is still awake." She said, moving away. A confused look crossed the solider's face and he looked over his shoulder, half expecting to see the child looking at his parents in clear confusion.

"Put him down for a nap." He said and Riza rolled her eyes.

"You know its not that easy." She said and pushed him away gently, moving around him. Roy allowed his shoulder's to sag as she walked away. Stopping in the door way, Riza looked back at him and shrugged a shoulder. "We can just finish this tonight when he's sleeping." Roy grinned widely at her and walked up, giving her a kiss.

"It's a date." He said.

Ed ignored the curious looks from a few passing women as he stood outside the shop Winry had just entered. A few of them had even exchanged whispers and giggled at the sight of the embarrassed blonde. He scowled slightly. What was so funny about a guy waiting outside a shop for his girlfriend? He thought bitterly and shoved his hands violently into his pockets. "I can't believe I agreed to this." He muttered.

"ED!" He blinked and looked inside the store, seeing Winry standing with her head poking out of the dressing room door and looking around expectantly.

"I'm out here, Winry. I told you I didn't want to come in." he called from the shop entrance. Winry looked at him and frowned.

"But I want you to come and tell me how this dress looks on me." She pouted. Ed frowned a little and sighed when he saw the pleading expression she was giving him. He shook his head and walked inside, looking at her expectantly.

"Well let's see it." He muttered. Winry smiled brightly and stepped out, doing a little spin.

"What do you think?" she asked. It was a nice summer dress made of a light blue color and with a flowery design. It was a bit short in length, but complimented the young woman's figure. Ed blushed a little and nodded.

"Its nice." He answered. Winry grinned happily.

"You like it then?" she asked and Ed nodded quickly.

"Yeah it looks good on you. Get it." He answered, becoming slightly impatient and embarrassed. Winry grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ed." She said brightly and skipped into the dressing room to change. The alchemist sighed and shook his head. The fact he was using some of his military pay to take her out was something he was not going to do too often considering the girl seemed to be on a shopping craze at the moment. Not to mention she wanted to go with him and Al when they left to visit Izumi in a few weeks.

"Shopping with your girlfriend?" Ed blinked and looked over his shoulder at the bored older man that had approached him, his wife looking around the shop and squealing excitedly every time she came across an outfit she liked. Ed nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah… kinda." He answered and the older man nodded.

"Yeah, I assume you two must have just started your relationship." He said and Ed made a face. "Its always nice in the beginning. Then they get you on a leash… that's when you're screwed." Ed stared at the man in clear confusion and silence.

"I… uh…" Trying to think up some way out of this, Ed began stumbling over his words. Was it just him, or did he have the tendency to attract weird people at the wrong moment.

"And don't get too comfortable. You're probably in the happy stage of your relationship. Where you willingly take her shopping and can do no wrong, but you just wait kid…" As the strange man went into rant mode about his girlfriend, Ed slowly began inching away as much as possible.

"Ed are you rea-" Winry blinked in confusion when the alchemist grabbed her and pulled her to quickly pay for her purchases. Winry continued to look over at the ranting man. "What did you say to that guy?" she asked. Ed glanced over in the man's direction and shook his head.

"He's a nut job." he answered and grabbed her hand quickly, lowering his head as he pulled her to the door. The man could be heard complaining as Ed pulled Winry out and quickly rushed into a safe distance.

"Ed, quit being weird." said Winry, rolling her eyes as they began walking at a normal pace. "I swear, you worry me more and more everyday." she said, shaking her head. Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just trying to keep away from the freaks." he said. Winry smiled brightly and moved closer to him, continuing to hold his hand and intertwining their fingers. Ed blushed a little but smiled at her a little. "So, I suppose we should go eat now?" he asked. Winry looked thoughtful.

"Maybe would she go get Al too." she suggested. "I haven't seen him all day. I bet he's starving." she said. A thoughtful look crossed Ed's face at that moment. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Alphonse all day either. He wondered how his younger brother could have possibly been getting through the day. He nodded.

"Alright then. We'll go get Alphonse and I'll pay for a nice night out." he informed. Winry grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping ahead of him and skipping a little ways. Ed flushed and absently rubbed his cheek as he watched her walk ahead of him, doing an occasional spin and she rambled to him about how excited she would be to model her new outfits for them. He sighed and shook his head. He could only wonder how long he could be a good boyfriend for her.


	25. Babysitting Little Flame

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25- Babysitting Little Flame

Havoc stared silently at the child sitting on his couch wearily. Mustang owed him big for this little "mission" he has just been issued. Outside it was raining and it was only a few moments ago that his commanding officer had come banging on his subordinate's apartment door. Upon answering, the blonde smoker had a grinning three year old and an over night bag full of junk shoved at him all at once as Mustang declared he and Riza needed some alone time and thanks for watching the kid. "Havoc-oji…" Havoc looked at the child who was staring back up at him with innocent amber eyes.

"What Lee?" he asked with a sigh. Lee smiled brightly at the older man.

"Do you have ice cream?" he asked. Havoc stared at the boy silently. He was a solider, not a babysitter. What the hell was Mustang thinking, dropping the brat off on him! He sighed and shook his head.

"No I don't have any ice cream." he answered and looked over at the bag that he had tossed to the side at the same time he and dropped Lee on the couch in irritation and disbelief. "Why don't you look in that bag and see what your old man left you." he suggested with a careless wave over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. Lee could be heard shuffling through something and shook his head. The twerp should be able to keep himself distracted long enough.

Sighing yet again, Havoc took out the cigarette that was behind his hear and put it in the usual place between his lips. "Kid, I'm gonna take a quick smoke. Don't move." he called. He waited for a response and frowned from where he stood in the kitchen, looking for his lighter. "Kid, what're you… where's my damn lighter!" he growled and walked into the living room where Lee sat on the floor, his toys and clothing, as well as some wrapped up snacks scattered around the room and holding onto Havoc's lighter with great interest. The interest that only a pyro-three year old in the making could have.

"Look at what I found, Havoc-oji!" he chimed brightly, having a tight grasp on the new item of his affection while the man looked at him desperately. "its pretty." he said, a wide smile on his face. Havoc coughed.

"Lee… you should really not be holding on to that." he said cautiously as the child tried to figure out how the device worked.

"Why come?" The boy asked, looking at Havoc while continuing what he was doing, allowing the lighter to repeatedly click and cause a spark.

"Lee…"

---------------------------------------

Breda blinked in confusion when he opened the door and saw Havoc standing there with Lee under one arm and holding a bag with items falling from it in one hand. He shoved the bag into the confused man's arms. "Havoc what the hell?" Havoc stomped past him and allowed Lee to fall directly from his arms onto Breda's couch, causing the boy to roll backwards. "Hey!"

"I'm not watching this kid! He's a baby pyro!" he declared. Lee looked at Havoc innocently as he sat cross legged on the soft couch, bouncing slightly. Breda looked over at the child and then his best friend.

"I can't watch the brat." he informed. Havoc frowned.

"What do you mean? What the fu-" The man stopped when he remembered Lee was watching and listening intently. "Why can't you take him for one night?"

"I have plans tonight… I'm going out." There was a long silence and looking at his friend with a dull expression, Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"No really, why can't you take the kid for a night?" Breda glared at his friend and pulled a picture out of his front of his shirt, showing it to his friend.

"I've got a date tonight. A girl from back home is coming down here to visit and she called me." he informed, a since a pride being heard in his voice. Havoc looked between his long time friend and the picture in shock. So this really wasn't a joke. Breda nodded his head knowingly as he put the photo away. "Exactly. So you're going to have to take little ruin anything in his path somewhere else."

"Who the hell do you know that will take care this little…" he stopped and looked around in confusion when he realized Lee was no longer sitting on the couch.

"You lost the kid!" The men both screamed at each other. Shooting quick glares, they began scrambling around the room in search for the child.

"I can't believe this kid…" Breda trailed off when he reached the kitchen and saw Lee, standing on the counter, making an attempt to get some food out of the cabinets.

"Cookies…" Havoc was quick to move when the child began swaying as he stood tip toed trying to get the prize, and grabbed hold of him. Lee blinked and looked up at Havoc, a wide smile crossing his chubby face. "Havoc-oji, I want some cookies." he said. Havoc sighed and when he turned around and saw Breda glaring at him.

"Energetic little bugger isn't he…"

----------------

Fuery yelped when he opened the front door and Lee was shoved into his arms and a bag full of junk was tossed past him. "Havoc?" He watched as his companion rambled on at him about how he had some business to tend to and someone needed to watch after Lee for Roy and Riza and, before the younger solider knew it, Havoc was gone and he was left alone with a curious, hyper active three year old. "Oh no…" Lee looked up at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Do you have cookies Uncle Kain?" he asked. The soilder sighed and shook his head.

"Actually I do... but you can only get some if you behave." he offered as he closed his apartment door and placed the child securly on the ground. Lee looked up at Fuery and nodded his head in understanding.

"I be good." he chimed brightly and Fuery smiled cheerfully down at him.

"Good... Then I suppose you can put on you night clothes and I could... feed you or something." he suggested, scratching his head cluelessly. Lee's eyes lit up and he nodded, digging through the bag that his parents had clearly packed for him and pulling out some clothes before bouncing off to change. As soon as he was out of sight, Fuery took the moment to rush to the kitchen to find something that a little kid would want to eat. He allowed his shoulders to sag in defeat. "I don't have anything in here a little kid could possibly want to eat." he muttered.

"Uncle kain, i'm done!" Fuery glanced over his shoulder and let out a laugh as he looked over at the three year old who was wearing shorts and a clearly over sized t-shirt. In his hands he held up what looked like a can of food. "Mommy packeded me my favorite soups for you to feed me." he added brightly. The man let out a sigh of relief as Lee came over and handed the cans over.

"Well this makes things so much simplier... Why don't you go play or something until I finish this, Lee?" he suggested as the little boy stood by the stove, watching curiously. Lee nodded and walked obediently out of the kitchen, more than likely to play with his packed away toys. While Fuery worked on Lee's pasta, he couldn't help but wonder why the boy was so silent. Maybe he had worn himself out enough when he was with Havoc... Deciding that this was a far better assumption than the idea that the boy had somehow gotten out of the apartment and was now terrorizing the neighbors, Fuery walked into his small living room holding a bowl of food for the boy. "Lee, your food is ready... Lee?" Almost instantly he began panicking and placed the bowl down quickly, rushing around. He had managed to lose the boy within only less than ten minutes! And how many different places could the kid possibly... "NO!" Lee looked up from where he was, sitting outside the bathroom, by a puddle of water no less, while wet tissue was everywhere, as well as soap as the boy sat on the floor holding a bottle of shampoo in one hand and a bar of soap in the other.

"I'm cleaning Uncle Kain."

------------------------------------------------

Ed let out a sigh as he walked up the stairs to Fuery's apartment, hands shoved in his coat pocket as he yawned tiredly. The fact that the man had called him so suddenly, and during dinner at that, did not exactly put him in the best of moods, but who was he to complain? He only lived in the neighboring building, so it wasn't that much or a travel. Stopping outside ther boor, he had only given two knocks before the door flew open and the soilder looked at the alchemist with a sense of relief and happiness. "Thank goodness you're here!" He said and just as Ed opened his mouth, Lee was shoved into his arms.

"What the..."

"He's already eaten and I don't know if he has any spare clothes because I've already had to change his clothes twice." Fuery called as he rushed inside and came back with a bag, which he held out to a very shocked and confused Edward. "Thanks so much for taking the kid off my hands, Edward. I'll make sure that Mustang knows how much of a great help you are." He informed gratefully and the door closed. Ed blinked and looked down at Lee, who stared back at him as if he was just as clueless. The blonde sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think I want to know what you did tonight, kid."


	26. Paranoia and Visitors

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26- Paranoia and Visitors

When it came to picking up his son and then discovering that the boy had been passed off to Edward after three of his men refused to care for the boy, Roy was not exactly in the best of moods the following morning when his men had come in. Havoc had come walking in ahead of the chattering group as the men joked around and talked about Breda's date from the night before and they stopped short when they noticed Roy's chair was not facing them, but the window and that Riza wasn't there. "Heya Chief... Is every thing ok?" asked Havoc, who was hesitant to take another step forward. There was no answer.

"General?"

"Falman, could you please leave the room for a moment?" The older man looked slightly confused for a moment and glanced worriedly at his companions before obediently stepping out of the room. When he left the room, he allowed the door to close behind and intently pressed his against the door, listening.

"What're you doing?" Falman let out a yelp and jumped, looking over at Edward and Alphonse, clutching at his chest and panting. Ed raised an eyebrow. "Are you easedropping?" he asked, making a face and Falman raised a finger to his lips.

"Somethings going on in there. Mustang asked everyone to stay in the room except for me and I can only assume what they've done." The brothers exchanged looks and instantly took spots on each side of the older soilder, pressing their ears against the door.

"I don't hear anything." whispered Al and they began straining to hear. Ed frowned a little and almost instantly, he jumped and grabbed hold of Falman and his younger and pulled them quickly away from the door, just as an explosion occured, blasting the door straight of the hinges. The three sat silently and watched as Roy walked calmly out of his office and glanced at the three of them coolly as he took of his gloves and neatly put them into his pockets.

"Call for a new door, would you Falman." he said. Falman nodded his head obediently, more shocked that he had almost been killed by a door than the fact his commanding officer had just blown away his comrads. Ed was quick to get up and walk into the office. The men didn't appear hurt and were each hiding behind something.

"What the hell did you guys do?" he asked. Fuery looked timidly over the desk he had apparently been hiding under, shaking.

"We learned to never pass off Mustang's kid like a lost animal..." replied Havoc's shaking voice from across the room. It was odd seeing Mustang's men so silent and polite. When Riza entered the room, they seemed to flinch, expecting her to more than likely blast them away, but it never came and Ed could only be entertained while Al felt bad for the men. They knew how much of a handful Little Flame was. "Don't feel bad for them, Al. They should already understand that watching that kid would be a handful and that they'd have to complete the task." said Ed knowingly, looking at his brother as if it were that simple. Nothing involving Lee Mustang was that simple. Al obviously didn't take very well to seeing the men suffer, but obviously there was nothing that could be done. They entered the cafeteria and saw Havoc sitting with his companions gathered around him, whispering intently. Riasing an eyebrow, Ed made his way over. "Not planning an uprising against Mustang I hope." he said,catching them off gaurd. The men all stopped and looked over at him, clearing their thoats and seperating.

"Actually we were wondering where his wife was." said Havoc, and glanced around as if expecting someone to pounce. The Elric brothers exchanged looks and then looked at the men.

"She hasn't done anything all day. Considering how the General responded to us passing his kid off..." Breda trailed off and the men shuddered. Ed rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder when he heard a knowing chuckle.

"Oh, hello Hughes." greeted Al as the man walked up, hands in his pockets.

"Hello boys... So I heard about the interesting babysitting exhange." he said, grinning widely. "Riza hasn't gotten to you yet?" he asked and looked at them. "Suppose not, considering you still have appetites." The men scowled. It was sad but true. The reason they were whispering amoung themselves was because they were wondering WHY Riza hadn't hunted them down with threats of her own.

"She's plotting you known." whispered Breda urgently as he looked around as if waiting for someone to pounce. "She's going to wait until we're each alone and take us out."

"No way, she wouldn't do that... I mean, if one of us goes missing, surely somebody wouldn notice!" Fuery panicked and Havoc shook his head dramatically.

"You should know by now that NO ONE jumps in Hawkeye's way when she's on the prowl." Ed rolled his eyes at the men and turned to Al.

"Let's leave the morons alone. I've gotta talk to Mustang about some mission he's sending me on." he informed. Al nodded and hesitantly began following his brother, looking sympathetically at the other men. As the two left, they noticed Riza making her way to the cafeteria. Ed stopped and glanced curiously over his shoulder, wondering what she could possibly do, but was distracted by the young woman who made their way over and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Roy Mustang." The two brothers and looked at the woman, Al blushing a bit. She looked to be Mustang's age, if not a bit older, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. She was very attractive and looked at the brothers expectantly.

"I... uh..." The girl smiled warmly and looked around them as Havoc came stumbling out of the cafeteria, obviously managing to avoid Riza. He stopped short when he saw the woman.

"Hello..." He said uncertainly and she nodded.

"Hi, I'm looking for Roy Mustang's office. He's kind of expecting me." A blank look crossed the blonde smoker's face and he looked around as if waiting for someone to shout this was a joke, but it didn't come.

"Uhmmm, yeah... I suppose I could take you to him then." Ed and Al watched as the two walked off, the woman smiling over her shoulder and giving a small wave.

"She was really pretty." said Al distractedly. Ed absently nodded but cleared his throat.

"Lets get outta here, okay." Al nodded and they decided to waste time before making their way to Mustang's office. When they entered the office the same woman was there accompanied by two others, who were older but still just as attractive. The woman they had met before was giggling as she sat on the corner of a slightly irritated Roy's desk. "General?" Roy looked up and one of the women smiled brightly over at them.

"More subordinates of yours, Roy?" she asked and Roy huffed.

"Edward, Alphonse, I would like for you to meet my sisters." Ed looked at the women in shock as they waved. "The oldest, Sandra-" he indicated to the woman who had spoke first. "Then there's Meghan," he nodded at the woman standing on the other side of her older sister. She had dark drown wavey hair and deep blue eyes. "And my younger, older sister, Sara." he finished, nodding at the woman sitting on his desk.

"It's nice to meet you boys." said Meg brightly as she got up and brightly shook their hands. "Roy doesn't tell us much about what goes on his life but I'm sure you two are like family to him." she said. Al flushed and nodded his head absently.

"Yeah, the General is very helpful when we need him to be." said the boy and Ed rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, the reason we came here was because we have a well overdue visit planned out." However, at that moment, there was a knock on the door and Winry poked her head inside, looking uncertainly around.

"Oh I'm sorry... Mrs. Riza called me and asked me to bring Lee over..." At that moment, the boy decided to come bursting excitedly into the room, but stopped short when he saw the women who were staring at him in mild shock. Obviously they hadn't known about the little boy, who quickly turned around and hid sheepishly behind Ed. All three of his older sisters turned around and looked accusingly over at Roy, who seemed to shrink back in his seat.

"Did I forget to mention you three were aunts?"


	27. Raising a Mustang

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27- Raising A Mustang

"The General's sisters are total babes!" whispered Breda anxiously to Havoc, as he and his companions having clearly gotten over their fear for the moment thanks to the family reunion taking place in the office. The three women had gathered around their nephew to adore him while Roy sat with the Elrics and his other subordinates, watching as Riza and Winry told the three other woman all about the boy and what was going on. Roy sent a dangerous glare in the man's direction, mentally making a note to get Breda for his little side comments.

"He looks just like Roy did when he was younger." said Sara brightly, as she smiled warmly at Lee.

"Except the eyes," Sandra added. "Clearly his mother's eyes. I have to admit, Riza, you and my little brother have got quite the little ladies man on your hands." she teased and the woman smiled back, ruffling her son's hair as he sat in her lap.

"I don't want him to be too much of a ladies man though. I would hate to have to chase off girls with my gun too soon." she said and the women all laughed. The men were the only ones that knew that this was a little TOO likely to happen when Lee was older.

"So Winry, you baby sit Lee then?" asked Meg and the young blonde nodded.

"Yeah. But I've known his parents for quite some time now." she reassured brightly and they nodded.

"Well then, you can get a break for the next few days, because we would love to take the little man off your hands and get to know him." Riza glanced over at her husband, who looked more than worried about this news.

"i don't think that's such a good idea." he finally spoke up and the three women, Riza, and Winry all looked at him expectantly. "Its just that, Lee can be a bit of a handful and..."

"Oh honestly, Roy. I would babysit YOU when we were younger. I'm pretty sure I can handle your son." said Sandra knowingly and looked over at Lee, smiling warmly. "How about it, little man. Would you like to spend a day of fun with your aunties?" she asked brightly. Lee looked at the women and then glanced over at his parents before nodding his head sheepishly.

"Kay." he answered and Sandra smiled brightly. Roy only shook his head in a knowing manner, and it was obvious even his men were agreeing. There was no way these women would survive a day babysitting Lee Mustang.

------------------------

Ed raised an eyebrow at Winry as he watched her glance over at the phone every now and then. Today was the first official day that Roy's sisters would be taking care of Lee and Winry, much like almost everyone else, seemed to be having doubts on if they would survive or not. She must have been waiting for the call for her to come and get the child. Al looked back at Winry from where he sat on the couch and smiled a little. "You don't have to worry, Winry. I think that the General's sisters should have just gotten full custody of Lee like now." he informed.

"I know, but its not like they could possibly last long." she said with a sigh and glanced longingly at the phone. "I mean, Havoc and the others are around Lee all the time and even THEY couldn't handle him for even an hour." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but you forgot one thing." said Ed, catching their attention. "You forgot that these women grew up as Mustangs, so if anyone knows how to control a Mustang, it should be them."

---------------------------

Sandra watched as Meg came walking into the room with Lee draped under one arm, wrapped in a towel and the both of them dripping wet. Sara giggled from where she was sitting and Lee grinned widely as he sqiurmed in his aunt's grasp. Meg dropped the boy a bit roughly on the bed and looked at her sisters, not realizing Lee rolling his way out his towel. "There is no way that this little ball of insanity is our nephew." she said, placing her hands on her hips. Sandra smiled at her younger sister and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? He's Roy's spitting image." she informed, watching coolly as the boy ran out of the room naked and cheering along the way. Meg huffed and glared at her sisters.

"Roy was easier to manage." she informed.

"That's because you use to hit him." muttered Sara. Meg just rolled her eyes and sat down, ignoring the look her sister was giving her. "Are you going to get him?"

"He's drying off. Plus I'm going to let him find his own clothes." A disapproving look crossed Sandra's face but she didn't say anything. It wasn't long before the little boy came hopping happily into the kitchen while Meg was cooking wearing the most outrageuos choice of clothing, but the women didn't seem to care much, except Sandra.

"WHY did you allow him to dress himself?" she asked as Lee crawled into a chair at the table and smiled brightly around the room at the women. "Roy is not going to be pleased about this."

"Roy will be fine. The boy is happy and he's in one piece." said Sara and smiled brightly across the table at Lee. "You're quite the little cutie. You're Roy all over again... Haven't been setting things on fire I hope." she said. Lee grinned and shook his head.

"Mommy says no playing with fire until I get biggerer." The child chimed, causing the women to smile.

"I remember when Roy first started playing with fire... from watching daddy of course." said Meg, shaking her head. "He was eight years old and remembered watching daddy practice his alchemy and thought he could get away with it too."

"And poor mom didn't know if she should praise him or punish him for actually managing to almost be successful with alchemy." said Sandra, shaking her head knowingly. The sisters let out sighs of rememberance while Lee stared at his aunts curiously. Snapping out of their thoughts, Sandra looked over at the little boy and smiled brightly.

"So little man, how about we sit back and eat." she suggested and the boy smiled brightly, nodding. She grinned and came over, placing the meal in front of the boy who stared at the meal silently. "Well go on, eat up." she said. Lee just stared at the food and then looked up at his aunt in a questioning manner. Meg smirked.

"Guess the boy doesn't have to taste poison to know its being fed to him." she said, earning a glare from her sister.

"Shut up. There is nothing wrong with my cooking at all!" she snapped, causing her sisters to exchange knowing looks. Meg reached over and took the bowl from Lee.

"How about we order out instead?" she suggested, earning a glare from her sister and an almost grateful look from Lee, who skipped along after his aunt as she walked out asking him what he wanted to eat.

* * *

Al would have thought that the Furher himself was calling the apartment with the way Winry had rushed over, shoving him and Ed out of the way in order to answer the phone early the following morning. Ed stared at his girlfriend in complete shock from where he was on the ground as she hastily answered the phone. "Hello, Winry speaking!" she responded anxiously.

"Winry-chan!" cheered Lee's voice on the other end and the blonde's eyes lit up.

"Lee-kun! How are you doing, hun?" she asked cheerfully.

"My auntie lady is bringing me to your home!" he answered brightly. Ed was scowling from where he sat on the floor while Winry assured Lee that he clearly didn't have to move from where he was because she was coming for him. When she hung up the phone, she skipped by Ed with a cheerful smile.

"So I take it they couldn't handle the little guy." said Al, looking over at his older brother, who shook his head in a knowing manner.

"No one can handle that kid. Winry and Hawkeye are possibly the only two capable of keeping the boy still long enough." Al couldn't help but to laugh.

"All the joys of raising a Mustang I guess you could say."


	28. Let the Investigations Begin

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28- Let the Investigations Begin!!

When Mustang's sisters had left, Roy seemed to be more than pleased. No, they could not handle his son and it seemed that because of this, they decided that telling embarrassing stories about their little brother would just make things so much better. Riza tried to keep from laughing at her husband as he would sit in the ultimate disgruntled manner, glaring at his older sisters, but when Edward and Alphonse were in the room, someone was going to overreact and make the stories funnier than they actually were. Now there was a strange kind of silence about the office, despite the fact Lee was there.

Havoc had gone off to, more than likely, visit that girlfriend of his, Winry had gone to see her grandmother, bringing along Al, while Ed stayed behind and ended up sent on a mission in the process. Riza and Fuery came walking into the office with Black Hayate, both carrying Roy's workload. Riza frowned when she saw her husband acting as though there was nothing to be done. Lee was on the other side of the office sleeping on the couch. She made her way over and dropped the documents onto his desk, glaring at the confused man.

"So tell me, General, why you feel there is nothing important to be done today and you feel you can just lounge about." She said. Roy looked at her and his confused look was replaced with an innocent grin as he leaned back in his seat.

"Relax Riza, I've got everything under control. We're just waiting for Havoc to call in." he said, nodding over at his subordinates, who were quick to make themselves look busy when their commanding officer's wife had entered the room. Riza looked over at them men and frowned a little.

"I'm sure Havoc will make sure to get back to you by tomorrow if anything. It is a long ride." She said, looking at her husband expectantly. Roy stared at his wife blankly for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodding, sitting straight in his seat.

"So, what's all of this you've got there? Not damage reports from Fullmetal again, I hope." He said with a sigh as he flipped open one of the folders. He couldn't understand how that boy could cause so much destruction to not only property or himself so often and still be alive. Mustang actually half expected the thick folder to contain the blonde alchemist's hospital bill.

"Actually, it's reports of mysterious sightings and disappearances. Apparently they can't seem to figure out any reasoning behind them over in Eastern." Riza explained. Roy frowned a bit as he flipped through the folder before reaching and grabbing another.

"There is absolutely nothing in common with these reports… Their all random." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly. That's why these reports were sent to us." She then moved around the folders on the desk. "South, North, East, West, Central and even some small towns have been making reports of friends vanishing or spotting something strange before the disappearance occurs." Breda, Fuery, and Falman all looked at their commanding officer expectantly.

"Havoc is in Southern. We'll have him look into it then." instructed Roy after a moment of silence. "Edward will have to be contacted and we'll send Alphonse to where he is. Breda, I want you and Fuery to gather your things. You're going North." He informed as he stood.

"Yes sir." The men responded as they quickly stood to their feet and saluted before making their way out of the office.

"Falman, get a hold of Hughes for me. When you're done, find Ross and Borsh. You'll be going with them to Eastern." He said. Falman nodded and quickly made his way out. Roy then looked over at his wife. "It looks like we'll be making a trip to Risembol. Someone needs to watch the little man for us." He said. Riza glanced over at their sleeping son.

"It will take too much time away from the investigation. We need to find someone who can at least take him for us." She informed.

"But who can we trust enough with him…"

"Good afternoon General! Colonel." Boomed a cheerful voice and the couple turned to look at the glittery mass of muscle and cheerfulness known as Armstrong. Roy glanced over at his wife and raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Riza looked between her son and Armstrong a few times before giving a slight nod. Roy nodded and turned to the man, despite the worried feeling that was coming over him.

"Armstrong is going to hate us when this is over…" Riza muttered to herself as her husband cheerfully gave the man a new mission involving transferring his son to Rizenbol.

* * *

Havoc huffed miserably to himself as he dropped his bags at the door and turned to his girlfriend, who smiled back at him sympathetically. He had just gotten the call from his commanding officer assigning him on an investigation, so she understood that he was going to have to cut his lovely little visit short this once. He was a military man after all. "I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you when this is all over though." He informed. She just smiled and shook her head in an understanding manner.

"It's part of your line of duty. I can't stop you after all." She said and leaned towards him, giving him a soft kiss. "You be safe, ok." Havoc smiled and nodded his head, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards town. When he was far enough, he allowed his shoulders to sag.

"There is no way this is fair." He whined, a waterfall of tears flooding from his eyes and down his cheeks as he sulked his way into town. A few people that watched the civilian dressed solider pass by looked at him strangely but otherwise minded their own business. There was no reason for the young man to be so miserable in their eyes, but then again they would be miserable too if they were pulled from their little vacation to do an investigation they knew very little about.

* * *

Breda stared grumpily out of his window while Fuery flipped through the report folder that had been handed over to them before they were released. They were on the train to Northern now and had packed up all sources of warmth before hand. Breda began grumbling to himself. "I can't believe he's sending us into the artic." He muttered bitterly. Fuery looked up from the report and sighed.

"It shouldn't be too bad. After all, there will be someone up there waiting for us ready to take us straight to shelter." He provided. Breda sat up straight in his seat and looked over at his younger companion.

"Don't you get it, Kain. We're being sent to a giant glacier. We have to spend more time out in the freezing ice and snow interrogating people over sitting in front of a nice cozy fire." He complained. Kain looked down sheepishly at the instructions that Mustang had handed over to him before they left.

"Yeah, but we're suppose to be meeting Armstrong's sister…"

"Whoa wait!!!" Fuery looked up and blinked in confusion when he saw Breda looking back at him with shinning eyes. "You're telling me that Armstrong has a sister we're staying with in Northern?" he asked anxiously. Fuery nodded his head slowly and Breda seemed to go from angry and annoyed to anxious. "This trip may not be too terrible after all."


	29. Mission 1: Transport Little Mustang

One Big Military Family

Author's Note: This is my very first on going Royai fic! I had a lot of random ideas for how I wanted to do so I hope it actually turns out decent. I actually got the idea before seeing episode 25 and I liked how it turned out so much I decided to keep the first chapters the way they were and I'll figure things out from there. There are only a few spoilers I actually know of cuz I'm relying on the Adult Swim schedule, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters. I just like writing fics about 'em. :)

* * *

Chapter 29- Missions 1: Transport Little Mustang

Lee was bouncing around excitedly in his seat looking out the train window as Armstrong read his paper calmly. His mission was to drop Lee off at Rizenbol and he embraced it with no questions or objections. Of course, there were some minors worries considering all the well wishers he had gotten when he was seen escorting the energetic tike out the building earlier that day. A few people looked as though their favorite muscular, artistic, gorgeous military man was about to go off into a battle head on with no back up or strategy. "Mr. Uncle Alex!" The man looked up from his paper at the little boy who was pointing anxiously out the window. "Look at all da moo cows!"

"Ah yes, we must be deep into the country side now." Armstrong acknowledged and Lee grinned happily out the window. "You must be very excited getting to travel like this." He said and the child nodded his head anxiously, though his gaze did not leave the window. Armstrong checked his watch and when he realized it had been a while since they left Central, he decided maybe it was time for lunch. "Lee-kun, how do you feel about us-" he looked up and noticed that just as quickly as his gaze left the child, the hyper active toddler managed to vanish. "OH NO!" He stood quickly and looked around. Being as tall as he was, he expected to see the child easily, but wasn't that lucky.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to take your seat. Some people are becoming a bit anxious." Said one of the women passing by with a lunch cart.

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to have lost my child." The woman raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and touched his arm in a manner that made the military man relax and take his seat.

"I didn't see any children running about, but I will look around." Armstrong did not calm down.

"You act as though I've lost a watch! This is a small child I am talking about!" the muscle man declared. The woman gave him a disapproving look.

"There's no need to raise your voice." Armstrong stared silently at the woman before he realized she would not listen to him as long as he was frantic. He straightened up and let out a small cough to clear his throat.

"Right, well I've seem to have lost my young companion. It would be greatly appreciated if you could find him for me." The soldier stated as calmly as possible. The woman smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course, sir. We'll bring you friend right back here." She chimed and walked away. Armstrong watched as she walked away and let out a more defeated sigh. If he didn't find that child soon, something bad was going to happen. The boy could attract trouble faster than Edward Elric.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Achoooo!" Ed rubbed his nose lazily as he walked through the crowded western city streets. He didn't see anything wrong and couldn't figure out why Mustang had sent him on this wild goose chase. None of the people seemed to know anything about missing persons and were more focused on preparing for some celebration. Ed sighed in annoyance. And to think he could have gone along with Winry and Alphonse to Rizenbol to visit Granny Pinako instead of wasting time in some hot city by the desert.

"Might as well pack and get ready to head back." He muttered, making his way back to the hotel he was staying at. Upon entering the building the receptionist perked up.

"Oh, Mr. Elric! You're right on time. You've got a call." She informed brightly. Ed looked confused.

"Really? From who?"

"I didn't ask, but it sounds urgent." The woman answered. Ed nodded slowly and walked over, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Fullmetal," Ed allowed his shoulders to drop.

"General," He responded, the irritation evident in his voice. "Not calling because you just realized you sent me on a wild goose chase, are you?"

"Not at all. I'm calling because I'm sending Alphonse out to you."

"What? Why!" There's no point. There's nothing going on around here. The most eventful anything going on is some festival they're planning."

"Exactly and that's why I'm sending Alphonse. We need at least one level headed person approaching this." Ed scowled.

"I don't get it…"

"Your brother will explain when he gets there. I have to go. The colonel and I are headed Eastern." Ed blinked in confusion but hung up. When he got up to his room he decided to make a phone call to Rizenbol.

"Hello, Rockbell residence!" The alchemist smiled to himself at the voice on the other end.

"Hey Winry, its me."

"Ed!" The happiness in her voice was evident. "I was starting to worry. You haven't called since you left and Al just left. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine. There's nothing going on over here." Ed answered as he dropped into a nearby chair. "I was planning on heading back to Rizenbol today to meet up with you and Al but it doesn't look like its much of an option anymore." He answered with a sigh.

"Its ok. I know you have things to do. I'll just stay here with Granny until you and Al are done." Winry answered. Ed couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"I promise we'll be back there before the end of the week."

"Automail in tact?"

"Automail in tact."

"I'll see you then. Be careful Ed."

"I will." Hanging up, Ed allowed himself to slouch into his seat. He never knew he would dread an assignment that much until that exact moment. He clanked over at the phone. Winry was too good for him and he knew it. Not every man could be so lucky to snag a girl like her. She was faithful without fault. He turned his attention up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Maybe he would go buy her a nice gift while he waited for Al's arrival. He was sure there would be interesting gifts he could get his hands on during the festival.


	30. Welcome Home and Drop Offs

Chapter 30- Welcome Home and Drop Offs

Roy huffed as he walked alongside Riza, both in civilian clothes, and his hands shoved in his pockets. Of all places why did it have to be this location in Eastern? Riza didn't seem to mind the small town, but Roy was clearly bothered, which became noticeable when they were on the store lined streets. Riza glanced up at her husband's sour face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Roy glanced at her and turned his attention to the clear sky.

"This place brings back too many childhood memories I guess you could say" His wife looked confused and then it finally hit her. His home town! She had never been to his childhood home. His parents came to them when finding out about their engagement. "To think I actually had to come here on business with my own father."

"Wait, we're meeting up with your father?" Roy glanced over his shoulder at his now annoyed wife, who had stopped walking and was glaring at him. "When did you plan to tell me this?" Roy allowed himself to sigh in a bored manner, running his fingers through his hair.

"To be honest, I didn't have intentions on seeing him, but now that we're here it could make sense in order to get information quicker." Riza continued to frown as she made her way back to her husband's side and proceeded to walk.

"You need to work on your relationship with your father." She informed and got a snort in return.

"My father is who he is and I'm who I am." He answered. Riza just shook her head and they continued to walk in silence until Roy came to a stop at what appeared to be a supplies shop. "Here we are."

"Your father could be here?"

"He owns the place…" Riza looked curiously at the quaint store and smiled slightly.

"Well let's go in." She began walking forward but Roy remained glued to his spot. Glancing over her shoulder, Riza tried not to looked irritated. Roy stubbornly looked away when he saw her looking at him expectantly. "Brat." She muttered under her breath and walked inside. The shelves were filled with many different items, from home supplies to traveling goods. Not too far away, two men stood at a counter having what seemed to be an entertaining conversation. She automatically recognized the taller muscular man as Mr. Mustang. The pair glanced over at her and his companion grinned.

"Eh now, we've got a young lady gracing our store today, Mustang." Riza gave small wave and smile.

"Ah, that's not just any young lady," A familiar wide smile crossed the dark haired man's face. It was the same smile she recognized from when Roy, and even Lee, would get really happy. "Riza my dear daughter in law!"

"Hello sir." An animated disapproving look crossed the man's face.

"Hey now, none of that. Its dad." He chimed and winked. Mustang Senior was a handsome older man, which was to be expected from the father of Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. He had the same facial features and unruly dark hair, though he tended to slick his back, allowing a few strands to fall to the sides of his face. His eyes were the same shape but a deep green and his physical build was tall and muscular for even a man of his age. Then again, he was once a man of the military. He walked over and gave Riza a tight hug.

"So what brings you all the way out to this small town? And where is that boy of mine?"

"Ah, well I'm here on business… Roy is being a bit-"

"Stubborn as always?" Mr. Mustang finished with a chuckle. He shook his head in a knowing manner. "Some things never change."

"I beg to differ," Riza glanced over her shoulder and spotted her stubbornly scowling husband. It was the same annoyed expression Edward had whenever he had to report.

"Ah, Roy-Boy!" Riza moved to the side as he came walking over acting as if he hadn't just heard the family pet name be declared. He hadn't heard it for years.

"We're strictly here on bus- AH!" Before anyone could respond, Mr. Mustang had pulled his only son into a bone crushing hug. His companion chuckled and shook his head knowingly.

"Well if it isn't little Roy Mustang. Haven't seen you since you became, what is it again? The Flame Alchemist?" The man asked with a chuckle.

"Hello Mr. Josephs." Roy grumbled as his father let him go. "Looks like you're keeping up on the shop. Where's mom?"

"At the house. You two will be stopping by for dinner since you're in town, won't you?"

"We're here strictly here on business."

"Nonsense! I haven't seen you two since your wedding. Your mother told me your sisters went to visit you in Central."

"They did."

"Well then I want to here about it. And this grandchild you've been hiding from me." Roy glanced at his wife in clear dread. This trip was going to be longer than expected.

*~*~*~*~*

Winry was shocked when she opened the house door and Lee Mustang immediately jumped into her arms. Armstrong stood with a tired smile and traveling bags. "What's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked, allowing Lee to hug onto her.

"Everything is fine. General Mustang and the Colonel have requested you watch after young Lee while they are away tending to military business." Winry couldn't help but to look concerned.

"So everyone is busy, huh? I thought it was just Ed and Al, but if Mr. and Mrs. Mustang have to go away it must be serious."

"Mommy and daddy are gonna bring back gifts, Winry-chan!" chimed Lee brightly.

"Hey now, what do we have here?" Pinako was watching from behind. "It's been a while since we've had a small child in this house."

"Granny, this is Lee Mustang."

"The Flame's son?"

"That's him." Winry turned back to Armstrong. "How long until they get back, you think?"

"I assume a couple days. It's just a quick investigation so we assume it won't take long." Winry nodded slowly. "No worries, we will keep you up to date. I'd like to stay but I'm to head North and meet with the others."

"It's ok, I understand."

"Bye-bye Uncle Armsty!" Called Lee brightly as the muscular man walked away. Winry couldn't help but to allow the worry to wash over her yet again. Something major was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

_*_*_*_*_

_Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seemed quick and what not. I've been busy getting papers done and whatever. Anyway, if you haven't voted on the poll I made concerning this story I'd appreciate it if you did because your thoughts do make a difference! I have decided to incorporate some stuff from the manga as much as it could possibly make sense cuz I want to see what I could probably manage lol. Anyway, thanks sooooo so much to everyone who takes the time to read this and even more thanks to those who take the time to review! It's what keeps me writing _


	31. Business, Investigations & Distubances

Chapter 31: Business, Investigations, and Disturbances

Fuery and Breda followed nervously behind a group of Ft. Briggs soldiers once they had finally managed reached the North and trudged through the mountains of snow. Fuery was outraged once he realized how much more traveling he would have to do. He was convinced his smaller stature was not made for these weather conditions compared to Breda. In fact, from what the younger soldier was witnessing, everything North was bigger than he could handle, the soldiers included. It was at that moment he wished they had Armstrong with them. At least Breda was less nervous than he was.

"So who exactly sent you here again?" asked the huge man leading the way. He was the most intimidating with his Mohawk and the deadliest looking automail arm Fuery had ever seen. The man looked like he took no nonsense.

"Um… well…."

"We were sent here on business by Major General Mustang." Breda spoke up. The man raised an eyebrow. His dark skinned companion with shades chuckled in an almost knowing manner.

"I hate to break it to you men, but our commander isn't exactly the fondest of Mustang."

"Does that mean she won't help us?" Fuery began to panic. They came to a stop outside a door and the two men turned to the newcomers, very serious expressions on their faces.

"Don't get your hopes up." Said the bigger soldier darkly and opened the door. The two walked ahead.

"Buccaneer. Miles. What do you want?"

"Sir! Two Central soldiers wish an audience with you."

"What could those bastards from Central really want with Briggs?" Peaking around the men in front of him, Fuery looked to see who they have been sent to find. Sitting in the distance was a strict blonde woman gripping a sword. Her long blond hair was flowing perfectly over her shoulders but her blue eyes pierced right through anyone standing in her path. Fuery had always thought that there was no woman more terrifying than Riza Hawkeye. At that moment, he was proven wrong.

"They were sent here by Major General Mustang." A dangerous flash went through the woman's eyes that caused not only Fuery, but Breda to take a step back and he was sure he had seen the two Briggs men begin to shift slightly. It was a sign. This was not going to go well. Not well at all… He knew it.

*~*~*~*~*

Havoc looked lazily around the city he had just entered and wondered what he had just gotten himself into. He had to leave the comfort of a small town with a lovely woman in order to investigate something he didn't quite understand. If he hadn't been so confident about how awesome he was at his job, the blonde smoker would have had to question why he hadn't retired. He let out a sigh. At least he had a faithful and understanding girlfriend this time around. A goofy grin crossed his face. He had something to look forward to after this. He nodded his head confidently. Things could have been worse. He could have had Armstrong's assignment of transporting the brat. He shuddered.

"Things could be so much more worse…" he muttered and looked around. He had traveled a good two hours away from where his girlfriend stayed and wasn't certain about where he currently was until he looked around at the stands and the people passing. He wanted to kick himself for not being more observant. All around were people with automail.

"Hello, sir!" called a cheerful man at a stand. Havoc glanced at the short middle aged man curiously. "Welcome to Rush Valley! Shopping for a friend or is there an automail leg hidden under those slacks of yours?"

"Ah, no…" Havoc turned to walk towards the man but stiffened when he felt someone pulling on his pants. "HEY!" he yelled and went red when his pants were pulled down. He managed to save himself further embarassement by keeping his boxers up, but glared at the disappointed older man who was looking at his legs.

"Aw, flesh." He said sadly and stood up straight. There was a woman next to him that let out a disappointed sigh as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!!!" Havoc screamed in outrage as he forced his pants back up. The old man at the stand, who had watched the entire scene casually, laughed.

"Sorry there, sonny, but you have to understand that if you're going to enter a city that prospers off of automail users we're going to all jump at the chance of a prospective client." Havoc huffed, continuing to glare.

"Well unfortunately for you I've got all my limbs intact. Anyway, I'm here strictly on military business."

"Military business?" asked the woman who was still standing with her disappointed male companion. "What could the military possibly want with this place?"

"I'm coming to ask around if there have been any suspicious people around. Anyone out of the ordinary." He answered. The group looked thoughtful.

"Well there was a strange young man who arrived just yesterday. He clearly isn't from anywhere around here." Havoc looked curiously at the old man who had attempted to strip him. "He had funny shaped eyes and carried a sword."

"I think he's from Xing, dear."

"Xing?"

"Oh, you mean the hungry kid?" Havoc looked between the individuals. "Someone stumbled over him just yesterday starving in the middle of the road. Says he's a prince"

"A prince from Xing?" Havoc questioned. "That's the only suspicious character you've seen around here?"

"I wouldn't really think of him as really suspicious… but there was a strange lady that arrived about three days before." Answered the man at the stand thoughtfully. "She let off an eerie vibe."

"Some of the people around here are convince she's a ghost of a mother who lost her children."

"She walked straight through the village not saying a word and only smiled at the children. Rumor has it there have been children going missing from a nearby village, but nothing has happened here." Havoc shuddered.

"Well thanks for your help… I guess I'll go ask around some more." He said and started to walk away before turning back to the stand keeper. "Um, you wouldn't happen to sell belts, would you?"

*~*~*~*~*

Falman had been left in Central and although he had found it to be a blessing at first, he currently regretted the idea. For one, he was responsible now for any and all paper work that had arrived, he had gone through the wonderous joys of hunting down Riza's close friend Rebecca, who was suppose to be watching Black Hayate and had clearly forgotten about this agreement, and not to mention, he had to make up excuses to temporary acting Furher, Haruko. The man was a bastard in a half at times and it was begin to get on the man's last nerve.

"Hey, hey Roy- oh" Hughes came to a stop when he flung open his best friend's office door to only see Falman sitting at a desk with a huge pile of papers in front of him and Black Hayate sleeping in the middle of the office. "Oh, he really did leave…"

"Brigadier General Hughes, I'm pretty sure that the Major General made it known he was going to be away of business for some time now." Said Falman, managing to keep an even voice despite his annoyance. Hughes strolled in and dropped into the seat the Roy usually occupied, lazily picking up one of the pictures on the desk and looking at it curiously.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think he would leave without saying good-bye. And what did he do with Lee? Winry is out of town and he could have easily left the kid with me and Gracia. He's my godson after all."

"I believe he's been sent to where Mr. Rockbell is. Something about Lee is less trouble in the country than here in the city." Answered Falman. Hughes put down the picture and made a strange face before sighing.

"He's afraid his kid's gonna get kidnapped again if he's away." He reasoned. "So, do you know where he went?"

"East, sir." Hughes stopped his half spins in Roy's chair and looked at Falman.

"Did you say East?"

"Yes sir." There was a long silence and a wide grin crossed Hughes's face.

"I see, I see…. Well if you would excuse me, I've got a phone call to make." Falman looked confused as Hughes practically skipped out of the office. He wasn't really sure how to look at any of what was going on around him anymore but he hoped that there would be no more interruptions.

"BLACK HAYATE!" cheered a female's excited voice. The door flew open again and Falman allowed his head to slam into his desk in irritation as Rebecca came walking in loudly. Nothing was going to get done today.


	32. Explanations, Encounters, & Confusion

Chapter 32: Explanations, Encounters, and Confusion

The ride to the Mustang residence had been a quiet one… well at least Roy was quiet. His father chattered the entire drive, talking about how the town had changed over the years, who had married who, where people were now and so on. Riza found his talk to be entertaining and would smile at the older man in response as he talked. Roy just stared out of the car window watching the scenery pass. "We might be a small town, but we've had our fair share of action!" the man laughed. Roy raised an eyebrow and Riza nudged him. "Your mother is going to be excited to see you of course."

"She'll be home I assume."

"Of course. Working on dinner or on the phone with one of your sisters." Roy nodded and glanced back out of the window.

"How has she been?" he asked. His father glanced in the rearview mirror at him and looked back at the road with a slight smile.

"It gets lonely from time to time. You and your sisters are all out of the house and don't live close by. She wants to have a connection with her grandchildren and all that." He answered. "But you know your mother, she plays it tough and acts as if it doesn't bother her any." Roy was silent but nodded slowly. Riza could see he was thinking hard about the statement and didn't say anything. Roy, as far as she knew, hadn't come back home since Ishabal. From what she had heard, after he had left home he would stay with an aunt of his in Central during his academy days and she had met that woman on many occasions way before she and Roy had even started dating.

"I'm sorry we had to come on these conditions." Riza decided to speak up. Mr. Mustang just shook his head and smiled cheerfully.

"No matter what the circumstance, family is always welcomed with opened arms." They soon arrived at a small house that looked like something from a movie. Riza couldn't help but to make note of the tire swing hanging off the branch of the tree in the front yard. Mr. Mustang waved brightly at some passersby before leading his son and daughter in law into the house, calling for his wife. Roy stiffened when he heard shuffling. "Hun, where are you? I've got a surprise!" his father called cheerfully. Riza glanced at her now fidgeting husband and noticed the guilt that was crossing his face.

"What on earth are you-" A shorter woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes had come walking into the room and stopped short. There was a long silence and Roy forced a smile.

"Mom… hi." The woman swelled up and Roy took a step back in shock before she ran forward and threw her arms around the shocked man, pulling him into a tight hug.

"ROY!" She squeezed him tightly before taking a step back, a bright shine in her dark blue eyes and tears on her face as she looked up at her son. She reached up and touched his face letting out a half laugh, half sob. "My goodness, how long has it been!"

"Years… um, you remember my wife…" Mrs. Mustang blinked and Riza gave a small wave when the older woman's attention turned to her.

"Hello, ma'am." She was soon pulled into a tight hug as well, Mr. Mustang standing to the side with a wide and entertained grin on his face.

"What a surprise this is!! What are you kids doing up here? And where is that grandchild I've heard about?" she asked, looking around for a small child to come bouncing out.

"We actually came on business." Roy answered. His mother looked at him, a look of disappointment crossing her face and then a dangerous flash went through her eyes that caught even Riza off guard. Roy stepped back, panic clear on his face as a finger was pointed in his face and his mother began to rant. Yes indeed, it was quite a welcome home for Roy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed walked through the slowly crowding street he was in earlier. There were now a lot more children running around, games, foods, gift stands, music, and attractions. He smiled a little as he watched couples who were clearly on dates walk around, the women pulling along the uninterested men that were in their company. He nearly tripped over a small boy with dark hair but the child just grinned up at him apologetically and continued on his way. If there were ever a moment he had felt home sick, it was at that moment.

"Hey there, son! What're you doing here all alone?" Ed glanced over at the grinning man at a jewelry stand. "Girlfriend mad at you?" Ed looked around and once he realized he was being talked to, he shook his head and walked over.

"No, I'm actually here on business… So, what's the deal with this festival?" he asked while eyeing the interesting jewelry on display. The man grinned.

"The founding of our town of course!" he chimed and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Our village is made up of people from different areas. East, West, North and South. After the Ishbalan rebellion there were some people that believed we all need to live in harmony. Well a large group of people actually came to what was once this run down place and this village was made. We've got Ishabalans, Xingnese, and Aemistrians alike living here." He answered brightly.

"That's amazing. I guess it is something to celebrate then." The man nodded and then held up a necklace with a jade jewel hanging on it.

"So, how about a nice gift for a lady friend?" Ed sighed and moved the necklace from his face.

"How about something more along the lines of earrings or…" The man followed Ed's line of vision and grinned.

"Oh, well that one is nice too." He said brightly. Ed blinked and blushed.

"It's just a gift, you know." The man laughed and nodded.

"I'll give you a special discount for this, friend." Ed ignored the wink the man had given him, tossing him so money before pocketing the gift he had acquired for Winry. As he walked he came to an abrupt stop at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Wow, you traveled so far! What're you doing around here?" He frowned and rounded the corner to see a strange guy sitting at a table across from…

"Al?!" The young blond turned and stood up.

"Brother!"

"Yo." Chimed in the stranger with Al cheerfully and Ed made a face. Who the hell was this guy and why was he sitting with a mountain of food and a cheery smile with Alphonse as if they were best friends

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter came across kinda short. Finals are coming up and I'm trying to keep all my grades in order as much as physically possibly. I have another chapter completely typed up that I want to go over and will more than likely post sometime this weekend I guess. reviews are TOTALLY appreciated, loved, and referred to for inspiration! Anything you looking forward to, i'll try to bring it to the table! For those of you that requested lemon, i actually have one lined up! i'm kinda excited about writing it! lol. read, review and looooove plz!!!


	33. Mission 2: Play Detective

**Special thanks to any AND everyone who has taken the time to review!!! its been totally inspiring and i've even got three other chappies pre-typed up!! :D**

**Athena's Heart, you're the most constant reviewer and its TOTALLY appreciated!!**

**Thanks to Sonar for feedback. makes me happy inside :)**

**Parinka, thanks for making me feel like my story wasnt a complete waste of space! lol**

**And if i missed you, i'm sorry but everyone, i really appreciate the feedback!!! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 33: Mission 2- Play Detective!

"You're from where?" Ed stared suspiciously at the stranger sitting across from him. Although he was more than happy to be reunited with his younger brother and knowing that he arrived safely with no problem, he wasn't too welcoming to the strange individual sitting across from the optimistic young blonde, smiling as if nothing were wrong.

"I'm from Xing." He answered matter of factly. "My name is Ling Yao."

"Yao? Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Ed, scrunching his face up thoughtfully.

"He's the current emperor of Xing," Ling answered. "He's my father." There was a long silence as the brothers stared at the young man in front of them. He continued to look at them with a cheerful expression on his face until Ed burst into laughter.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Ed!" Al looked at his brother in disapproval and Ling made a face.

"What? C'mon Al, this guy can't seriously be royalty!"

"I'll have you know I'm 12th in line!" Ling announced and Ed began laughing even harder. While Ed laughed Alphonse looked at the not so entertained Xingnese man across from him.

"You have to excuse my brother…" Ling just raised a hand in a dismissive manner.

"It's alright, I didn't come here to prove anything to anyone. I'm searching for information about something."

"Oh really? Well maybe we can be of some help. My brother and I have traveled a lot of this country in our youth."

"Well I'm pretty sure you've heard of a little gem called the Philosopher's stone…" Ed stopped laughing and glared harshly.

"What the hell do you want with that?" he snapped lowly. Ling sat back in his seat, arms crossed and smirking.

"I hear that this country obtained it at one point and I need it."

"You must have heard about the war that this country went through as well because of it!" Ed yelled while standing and slamming his fists on the table. "It's not something anyone should want to obtain no matter what!"

"Then tell me, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, what other way can a simple prince like me obtain immortality?"

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, hey Chief. I was waiting for your call." Havoc leaned back in his seat, balancing a cigarette between his teeth for entertainment, wobbling it up and down. "I got some interesting theories from some of the people down here but I haven't seen anything."

"What have you got for me?" Mustang's voice asked on the other line.

"Strange woman passes through town, rumored to be a ghost, and town kids report to have gone missing but have returned days later. Also, apparent some kid possibly from Xing had passed through." The blonde answered, kicking his feet up onto the hotel room desk. "I didn't see anything suspicious and the Xing kid has been gone for days now apparently."

"How many children had been reported missing?"

"I wanna say about six. They all were reported to have returned."

"Investigate it."

"Aw c'mon General! Its just a prank by a bunch of rowdy kids fueled by superstitious rumors. I mean really, these people think there's a ghost woman taking their children away!"

"Don't argue, just do it!" Barked Mustang and hung up. Havoc glared at the receiver before hanging up. He wanted to go back on his vacation. He wasn't going to be on leave for long and this was cutting into his personal time with his girlfriend. Swearing under his breath, the smoker swung his feet down from the desk to the floor and stood swiftly.

"Let's get this done, Jean!" He told himself with determination. "Then you could head back to your beautiful, trusting, patient girlfriend!" He marched out of his room and to the main desk. The receptionist smiled at his cheerfully despite the all too determined look on the tall male's face.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where the local library is? I have some research to do." The woman's cheerful face was replaced with a confused expression.

"Oh, well that's a nice little walk at the other end of the town." She answered. "Is there anything in particular you are researching?"

"I'm sorry, that's strictly business." The woman nodded slowly but then gave out the direction for the library. Unfortunately for Havoc, the woman was right and it was a good twenty minutes before he found himself in front of the modest sized library. He let out a sigh of relief and dropped on the stairs for a celebratory smoke break.

"Hello." In mid light, he leaned back and looked in an awkward position at a smiling young girl that was standing a few steps above him. "You're not from around here, are you?" Deciding that craning his neck in such a way wasn't going to benefit, the soldier turned fully and faced the girl.

"Is it obvious?" he questioned and she grinned innocently.

"Everyone knows not to smoke outside the library." She answered and pointed at a nearby sign. Havoc's eyes followed her gesture and he sighed, removing his stress reliever from his mouth.

"I see… well back to business I suppose." He muttered and stood. As he dusted himself off, he couldn't help but to notice the girl was staring at him. He stiffened slightly and glanced over at her in an expectant manner, raising his eyebrows at her. "Is something wrong?"

"What brought you here?" The question was simple enough, but the man was still caught off guard. "We don't usually get people that are visiting this part of town, just people passing through."

"Ah, well that's kind of personal…"

"You're here about the missing children aren't you?" Havoc stared at the young girl, taking in her appearance. She had to have been at least twelve but she was more observant than he would have liked. She cocked her head to the side in a curious manner and looked back at him expectantly.

"What do you know about any of that?" A creepy grin crossed the girl's face.

"Cuz, I was one of them."

*~*~*~*~*

"This is so unfair!" Fuery stood, tears streaking down his face, with Breda with poles knocking ice hangings from the pipes above their heads. Olivier Armstrong was no joke and proved that not only did she indeed hate the man known as Roy Mustang, but she was ten times more terrifying than Riza Hawkeye-Mustang. The Briggs soldiers all seemed far too use to her overall dominating and terrifying demeanor and smirked knowingly as they trudged passed the pair of Central soldiers. Breda huffed and tossed his pole to the side.

"This is insane! We were suppose to come here to get information, not housekeeping." He muttered and looked around. He noticed a nearby freight elevator and nudged Fuery, nodding in the direction. "Where do you think that leads? Somewhere far warmer I bet." A terrified look crossed the smaller male's face.

"What're you thinking? If we move she'll tear us in half!" Breda rolled his eyes and looked over his should at his companion with a reassuring smile.

"We can just say we were being given a tour. I saw a few men go down there not too long ago with tools. They must be repairing something." Fuery was hesitant, not wanting to upset the female general, but at the same time, he didn't want to be left alone if Breda decided to go ahead anyway, so he nodded slowly and followed his companion. The elevator took them down to a much warmer location of the fortress when men were working around with not only machinery but large pipes.

"This must be what keeps everything running."

"What it, shorty!" Fuery stumbled when a man came walking between him and Breda, forcing his way through. "Quit standing around and do something useful." He barked. He made his way over to a large pipe where a few men had gathered.

"There's a strange sound coming from in there." One of the men informed, tapping on the large cylinder. His rude companion leaned against it and listened, making a strange face and then got on his hands and knees listening to the ground.

"That's not the pipe… that's coming from underground."

"Intruders?!"

"Get the General!" Both Fuery and Breda watched in shock and men began running in different directions. Breda ran forward.

"What's going on-" He was cut off my an explosion that sent him and the other men flying back.

"Major!" Fuery yelled, shielding his eyes from the particles and dust.

"I'm alright, Fuery!" As the dust began to clear, the pipe had a huge hole in it and while some of the Briggs men and Breda were shot across the room and were moaning in pain, there was a strange, large creature standing at the entrance of the hole looking around lazily at the group.

"What the hell is that!"

"No way…" Fuery stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet in the process. "Breda… so you see what I see?" Across the room, just as shocked as his comrade, the chubby soldier nodded.

"A homunculus."


	34. Mission 3: Head North!

Chapter 34: Mission 3- HEAD NORTH!

Roy swore under his breath as he and Riza stepped off the train they were on, a grinning Maes following them. Maes' arrival in their hometown was one thing considering his mother and long time friend decided to take unwanted walks down memory lane that at some point went into seeing how much Xingnese Roy remembered his grandmother teaching him when they were younger.. They then proceeded into if Lee had the same bad habits his father had and Maes would bring up events that even Riza had never heard about and much to the Flame General's irritation, his father tossed in a few anecdotes of his own. Now, here they were getting off the train that brought them South to meet up with a very frantic Jean Havoc who had called in a not too stable state.

He declared that he encountered an insane little ghost girl who turned out to be a ghost woman and that he was certain he was most definitely going to die but she vanished right before his eyes. Roy was not at all entertained by the mental break downs that were more than likely occurring around him and he was certain that something must have gone wrong North since he hadn't received a report from Breda or Fuery yet. _'Probably didn't make it,'_ he thought bitterly as they hailed a cab. "You sent Havoc to Rush Valley?" Maes asked curiously as they stepped out in front of the hotel the frantic lieutenant colonel was occupying. "Seems like more of a place to have sent Edward,"

"Havoc was already out this way so it only made sense." Roy answered shortly, still annoyed with his best friend. He walked ahead and asked the receptionist what room Havoc was staying in before leading the pair he was with up to the man's room. Knocking on the door, he leaned forward. "Havoc, its Mustang. Are you in there?" There was a frantic shuffling heard within the room before the door was flung open and a very pale and disheveled Havoc appeared.

"You're here!" he cheered and pulled them each swiftly into the room. He looked up and down the hall swiftly before slamming the room door closed and turning swiftly to the trio that was staring back at him in complete confusion.

"Jean…" Riza started, using his first name to express clear concern. He looked as though he hadn't slept the night before while waiting for them to arrive. It wasn't a good sight. Maes dropped casually in a nearby seat.

"Geez, Havoc, you look like you've seen a ghost…" The blonde man turned and glared at the nonchalant man sitting three feet away from him.

"You haven't seen the things I've seen!" he yelled and turned to Roy with an insane look in his eyes. "A little girl… outside the library! She told me she knew about the missing kids so I followed her! She was a ghost! A DAMN GHOST MUSTANG!" Roy glanced over at his wife and best friend. Hughes looked mildly entertained look on his face while Riza didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Where did she take you exactly?" Havoc's frantic expression went blank. He looked thoughtful and he looked back at his expectant commanding officer beginning to fidget.

"I don't remember… things kind of went blank at one point," he answered lowly. Roy frowned. Things went blank? Havoc looked at the man apologetically. "I remember sitting on the steps of the library and this little girl comes up to be and starts talking and then she says that she knows about the missing children and that she was one of them… Then she gave me this creepy smile when I asked her if she could help me out."

"Are you serious?" Havoc nodded.

"Next thing I remember was standing inside a strange room and the little girl turning to me and saying that I shouldn't stick my nose where I doesn't belong. She turned into this gorgeous woman and then completely vanished…" he trailed into a dreamy voice and Roy tried to ignore the knowing chuckle coming from Maes.

"How exactly did you get back here?" asked Riza. Havoc snapped out of his daze.

"I hauled ass of course!" he answered, going back to the frantic state they had found him in. "I mean I was in the middle of nowhere with ghosts! What would you have done?" Riza rolled her eyes and looked at her husband.

"So we're on a ghost chase," she glanced out a nearby window at the busy streets. "I want to think it's that easy and just go back home, but it can't be." Roy nodded in agreement.

"Nothing can always be that easy." He turned his attention back to Havoc who had a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth. "Have you heard anything from Breda and Fuery?" Havoc shook his head.

"Nope, not a word."

"I hear it's rough out there. Maybe they're in a hospital." Everyone turned to Maes who was looking back at them with an innocent grin. "That is if they haven't been taken as hostages and accused as spies. I hear Armstrong is no nonsense up there in Briggs." He informed with a knowing smirk.

"Brigadier General," Riza started in a warning voice but Roy shook his head.

"He has a point. Something isn't right." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, all eyes on him. Even Edward had reported in and he knew how much the brat hated following conduct. He glanced at his subordinates. "We're heading North. Something isn't right and we need to move forward."

"What about Edward?"

"We'll call him and tell him to head out as well. No time to head out West and meet up with him." Havoc took a long drag from his cigarette and loud out a sigh.

"The adventure never ends does it…" he grumbled Maes let out a loud laugh, slapping the man on the back.

"Military life, Havoc! I'm sure your girlfriend will understand." He chimed brightly. Havoc sulked even further. Riza gave him a pat on the shoulder before following Roy out of the room. Military life indeed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed tried to ignore the fact that he felt a presence following him and Al as they made their way to the train station. He was annoyed enough that he had to uproot out of nowhere and be on the road again, but having a strange Xing prince in search of immortality following after you wasn't exactly improving the mood. Al looked nervously at his irritated brother who was growing more and more impatient.

"Brother…" he began. Ed came to a quick stop and took a deep breath and turning swiftly.

"STOP FOLLOWING US!" he screeched. Many passersby looked at the young man in outrage, confusion, or a mixture of both. Ling poked his head from behind a nearby pole and grinned innocently at the sibling duo.

"Hey, hey Mr. Alchemist! Don't get upset. I just need my answers!" Ed growled in annoyance.

"We don't have your answers! Now go the hell away!" Ling gave a pouty face.

"But I thought we were friends?"

"THE HELL WE ARE!" Ed yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired nuisance in front of him. His glare turned toward Al, who was tapping him lightly on the shoulder, an embarrassed look on his face. "WHAT?"

"… People are staring…" Ed blinked and looked around in confusion. People were definitely staring, and hard. He stood up straight and coughed.

"Right, sorry… Let's go, Al." He turned from Ling and marched forward to purchase their train tickets. He was glad Ling had finally vanished and wasn't following them, but he was bothered by the fact that the prince was so concerned with the philosopher's stone and the key to immortality.

"So we're going North, huh?" Al's voice interrupted his thoughts. Ed looked at his younger brother and nodded.

"Yup. Mustang thinks something is going on up there and wants everyone that way." Ed explained. Al smiled faintly.

"I know we should be more worried about what lies ahead and everything, but I'm kind of excited," Ed raised an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder at his younger brother, the pair boarding the train. "I mean, to get to see all of that snow. We've never been up North. It's got to look so much more amazing than even Central in the winter." Ed chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." Finding a place to sit, Ed plopped down, Al sitting across from him. "Our job never ends, you know. I wonder when we'll ever be able to live normal lives." He muttered. He glanced thoughtfully out of the window, tapping on it thoughtfully with his good hand. Ever since he had gotten the call from Mustang, he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right. It was an all too familiar feeling that made him sick, though he wouldn't express this to Al. "Let's get this show on the road…"


	35. Those Who Wait

Chapter 35: Those Who Wait

Winry was hunched over her work bench working on a new automail for a customer when she felt someone looking at her. Glancing up, she saw her grandmother looking at her with a smile that she wasn't really sure how to respond to. She glanced over at where Lee was curled up with Den, both snoozing away peacefully and then looked back at her grandmother expectantly. "Is something wrong, Granny?" she asked. Pinako chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing, dear. I was just taking in how much you looked like a wife waiting for her husband to return." She answered. Although her face had gone red, Winry still managed to look at her grandmother in complete outrage.

"What're you talking about!" she screeched and quickly threw her hands over her mouth when Lee stirred. Pinako laughed.

"Look around, dear." Winry frowned slightly. She had a three year old sleeping comfortably in her work office curled up with her old dog, had moved the phone to arm's length in case Ed called at any time, her hair was a complete wreck due to sleepless nights, and she had most definitely immersed herself into her work. She groaned.

"It does look like that!" She dropped back into her work seat. "All I ever can do is wait. It's driving me insane!" she said sadly and looked up at her grandmother. "I thought the waiting was done years ago but somehow they keep finding ways to keep us apart."

"He was supposed to be back already, wasn't he?" Pinako asked, rearranging some of the items on her granddaughter's desk. The blonde nodded. Ed had promised he would be back within the week, but a week had passed. 8 days to be exact, and she hadn't heard from him since Al arrived out where he was. She had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to always call to keep her posted but that didn't stop her from being concerned. "I think you should go back to Central."

"What?" She looked at her grandmother with shock at the words. "Granny, what're you talking about? You don't really mean it." The old woman nodded her head.

"Actually I do. Clearly your work isn't enough of a distraction. You need to go back there. You've established a home there. Friends and a whole different life are waiting for you there. If you go back I think you'll be able to find someone that you can talk to a lot easier about your feelings." She informed knowingly. She took a puff of her long pipe. "There aren't really many people out here that understand what it's like to be a part of the military whether it be directly or one who waits, but in Central I am sure you know someone who can help you come to terms with these feelings." Winry lowered her head silently, trying to hide her tears.

"Granny…" She felt weak and although she knew her grandmother was right, she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to leave her grandmother alone because she couldn't sort through her own emotions. She stiffened when she felt a hand touch her cheek only to look up and meet her grandmother's loving smile.

"You're not a little girl anymore, Winry. You've grown to be a young woman I am more than proud of. You're doing things to help people and you've actually fallen in love. You can't just sit here and wallow in sadness when there are things that can be done elsewhere," she informed, wiping the tears from the girl's face. "Besides, I'm a tough old gal and with all of the visitor's I get around here, I am barely lonely."

"Why don't you come with me," Winry suggested, sitting up straighter. Pinako shook her head.

"I wasn't made for the city. Besides, Den is more comfortable here." She informed and grinned. "Now why don't you get packing? Another train leaves in about two hours I hear." The tiny old woman walked casually out of the room before any protest could be. Letting out a sigh, Winry turned her attention to Lee who was still sleeping. Although he was young, she was sure the small child also wanted to know when his parents were planning to return. He had stopped asking about them three days into the trip, but his frequent stops to the window that consisted of him sitting in the sill for ten minutes spans said a lot.

Maybe getting away would do them both good.

*~*~*~*~*

Gracia Hughes was a little confused to be receiving a late call but only assumed that it was from her husband. He had made sure to call and check up on her and Elysia every chance he got. "Hello, Hughes residence." She expected to hear her husband's cheerful outburst but instead was greeted by a softer voice.

"Mrs. Hughes, its Winry."

"Winry-chan, how are you? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes… Um, Lee and I are coming back to Central tonight." A concerned look crossed the woman's face.

"Is everything ok? Do you need to talk to me?"

"My gran thinks it would be a good idea to get away. She thinks I need to talk to someone who knows what it means to have to sit back and wait for someone." Gracia laughed lightly and leaned against the wall.

"I see. You're worried about Edward," There was a silence on the other end. "Call me when you get to the station and I can come and get you. Then we can speak all you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes." Gracia smiled as she hung up the phone. Elysia looked up from what she was doing as her mother walked into her room.

"Was that daddy?" she asked. The woman shook her head as she settled next to her daughter.

"No, but Winry and Lee are on their way back home." Although it was clear Elysia was hoping to hear from her father she smiled all the same.

"That must mean that the others are going to be coming home soon too!" she chimed. Gracia laughed and nodded.

"That's what I am thinking."

"How are Winry-chan and Lee-kun, mommy?"

"Winry is missing Edward." Elysia looked sadly down at her drawing.

"She's just like you, mommy." Gracia looked at her with a tilted head. "She waits for Edward just like you wait for daddy… She must really love him a lot." Although she was a young girl, Elysia was a lot more observant than she was given credit for. Reaching over, Gracia placed a hand on her daughter's head, gaining her attention.

"You just remember, not every woman has a love like we do. It takes a strong woman to wait for strong men like your daddy, Edward, and the others." Elysia looked at her mother with a thoughtful expression for a while but grinned.

"Then you're one of the strongest people I know, mommy!" she informed. It was amazing how simple words from a child could brighten even the dampest of moods. Giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head, Gracia left the room and made her way to the bedroom that she shared with her husband. She stopped short as she looked at the empty bed. Whenever Maes was home he would usually beat her to bed and if he was asleep he would be sprawled out on his side, snoozing away, and mouth wide open. Seeing the bed unoccupied was not the most welcoming sight, but she learned to come to terms with this on nights like these.

Indeed, it did take a strong woman to deal with nights like these.


	36. Discoveries at Fort Briggs

Chapter 36: Discoveries at Fort Briggs

Arriving at the Northern train station was simple enough. The brothers were amazed by all the snow and busy atmosphere they had arrived in. They even had a pleasant enough cart ride toward the path they would have to take to get up to Fort Briggs. Trudging through the snow was a whole different story. Ed continued swearing angrily under his breath about Mustang not waiting for him and Al to arrive before going ahead. Al was silent the entire walk, completely huddled inside of his coat. Swearing things couldn't have gotten worst was the biggest understatement of the journey now that the pair stood with several guns pointed at them.

"State your business!" barked a soldier. Ed glared back at him. Whatever was happening at the moment was not looking good.

"We have business here!" he yelled back. The guns did not lower. Al inched closer to his brother.

"Who sent you?"

"Listen, I'm a state alchemist," He began reaching for his pocket but someone shot.

"Don't move Dramcha scum!"

"Who?"

"State your business, brat!" Ed's eye twitched.

"At ease, men! He's with me." The circle of armed men split and none other than Roy Mustang stepped forward. "About time you showed up, Fullmetal." He said cooly. Interestingly enough he didn't have his usual entourage with him Ed was quick to notice. The guns were lowered as he made his way forward.

"The hell, General!" Ed growled. Roy smirked slightly and nodded over his shoulder. "We couldn't wait for you forever. Lieutenant General Armstrong isn't the most patient individual." Ed looked confused and looked up. Through the snow he saw a large fortress coming into view and as his focus went up he began making out soldiers standing along the wall. The person that stood out the most was glaring down at them with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who is that?" asked Al lowly, his gaze following his brother's. Roy turned as well, a serious look crossing his face.

"Olivier Armstrong… She's not too fond me, but I'm all that's keeping you from being shot down as we speak." He began walking forward and Ed quickly regained himself and began following. He cringed slightly at the pain he felt in his shoulder but apparently it went unnoticed by those around him.

"Where are the others at?" he asked, rubbing his right shoulder.

"Breda and Fuery are in the infirmary. Riza, Havoc, and Hughes are helping take care of an interesting little discovery." Roy answered casually.

"What happened to Breda and Fuery?" asked Al, concern evident in his voice. Ed noticed the serious expression that crossed Mustang's face which brought back that sick feeling he had gotten when he was told he would have to come North.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered. Leading the pair through the fortress, they were lead through a freezing cold corridor when a few soldiers had stopped their working to salute. Mustang simply nodded, clearly showing focus on his destination. They were lead onto a freight elevator soon enough which lead down to a much warmer sector of the fortress. Despite the fact he was more than relieved to get out of the cold, the sight before him was not at all settling.

"What the hell…" There was a large group of men, being directed by Riza, dragging what appeared to be a drenched, unconscious giant out of a large door and out into the snow storm that was building up.

"Believe it or not, but that right there, is a homunculus." Ed stiffened, his heart speeding as he turned to Mustang who was watching calmly. "He was quite the handful and a few men got injured, but General Armstrong isn't someone to be reckoned with."

"But… how…"

"What is this, Mustang? You brought a pair of brats to my fortress!" Ed and Al both turned swiftly while Roy forced a bright grin as he turned to face the blonde looking down at him from over head, a dark skinned soldier and large grizzly like man accompanying her.

"Believe it or not, these two are my top men!" he said and clapped Ed, painfully enough, on his shoulder. "This one here is Edward Elric," Armstrong stared at him silently and her eyes narrowed.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"One in the same." There was another silence that made Ed nervous. This woman was intimidating and apparently she knew it.

"Well if he's going to be here, put him to work." She barked and stormed off. Ed scowled.

"Wow, so that's Mr. Armstrong's sister…" Al asked thoughtfully and turned to Mustang. "They're nothing alike." Roy sighed and nodded as he turned back to the task at hand. Havoc could be seen arguing with another man as they went about keeping their captured homunculus frozen.

"She's a terrifying woman. We had Riza with us and considering Armstrong favors her we had an easy enough time… Though she didn't hesitate to rip me a new one." Ed glanced over at Al who looked nervous at those words but didn't say anything.

"General!" called one of the soldiers, catching Mustang's attention. "We're just about done here!" Roy nodded and walked over, the brother's close behind.

"What're the chances that bastard can get outta there?"

"There's no way. Even if nothing can kill him, the temperatures are enough out here to keep him frozen for years to come."

"What about destroying the body?" asked Ed.

"Armstrong wants the body frozen to the core and then smashed to bits." Riza answered. A shocked look crossed Al's face, but no one else seemed to be phased. The fact that the woman's insanely dominate and threatening behavior was a norm to them was scary. A strong gust went through the area and Ed felt the familiar pain in his shoulder again. Apparently Riza noticed his reaction. "Maybe you should head to the infirmary too. I was going to head there to check on Breda and Fuery anyway."

"Would be good. I hear that the travel is rough on your average automail out here." Roy informed absently.

"It would have been far more beneficial if you would have mentioned that before sending me out here." Ed grumbled. Roy shrugged.

"Didn't know til I got here." He retorted and walked away. Ed glared and Riza shook her head in a knowing manner before turning to Ed.

"Come on, you might as well come with me." She said. She led Ed casually toward where the injured soldiers were, Al deciding to stay behind and help the others as well as get some answers about how exactly the came across an actually homunculus.

"So, was that really what Mustang said it was?" Ed finally asked, breaking the silence. Riza nodded, not saying much. He stared at her silently. Usually she was willing to offer him some form of information but at the moment she looked completely distracted. "Are you alright?" Finally snapping out of her thoughts, the blonde sniper looked over at the young alchemist.

"Oh, the monster. Yeah, he's exactly what we said… There's a huge tunnel under ground that leads to who knows where that Lieutenant General Armstrong plans to seal to the best of her ability and the homunculus is going to be destroyed as soon as possible."

"No one questioned it? You know, to find out if there were any more?" Ed was slightly panicked. He couldn't figure out how exactly there could be any more of those monsters still around. He had been convinced they were all destroyed but there was evidence being frozen right outside.

"It wouldn't speak. Just kept saying how something was troublesome… Even as he was being taken down." Riza looked at Ed as if thinking about something but shook her head. "I know that it's wrong, but I believe what we're doing right now is all that can be done. Maybe those disappearances happened to be people that came across that creature and they were just rumors that made this whole situation out to be more than it really was." Ed shook his head.

"There's no way it can be that simple." He muttered and went silent as they entered the infirmary. A clearly disgruntled Breda and shaken Fuery were sitting off to the side getting bandaged and cleaned up.

"Hey there, chief." Breda greeted with a nod as Ed followed Riza in. "Looks like Briggs likes you just fine."

"What?"

"Well that automail of yours," Fuery stated. "There were concerns you weren't going to make it far." The fact that everyone seemed to have something to say about him surviving with his regular automail wasn't settling and put the blonde alchemist in a bitter mood as he was checked.

"Survival of the fittest is the motto up here at Briggs, so it's no surprise the lieutenant said Briggs must like you." Riza informed after the doctor has scolded Ed on not getting his automail adjusted before coming to the north. "They believe that if you make is this far that you are a born survivor, but you proved that years ago."

"Bit of an intimidating way to run a place, wouldn't you say?"

"It's the only way to run things." One of the Briggs men stated. He then turned to Riza with a wide grin. "Colonel, you should come and live up this way! We need more women up here and nothings better than a strong woman!"

"Sorry, but I have a son that needs me back in Central. I don't think he's old enough for the rough and toughness of Briggs." She informed.

"Then when he's old enough be sure to ask for a transfer," Now that he had a better view, Ed realized when no one crossed Olivier Armstrong. She had a very intense look on her face and her stare seemed to be able to burn right through someone. Although Riza could be terrifying at times, she was FAR more approachable than the woman that had just walked in. "So, this brat works under you, Colonel?" Riza nodded.

"He was certified at 12 years old." She informed. Armstrong stared at Ed, causing him to feel unsettled but not back down from the look.

"He's got an automail arm… He's the boy who attempted the human transmutation, am I right?"

"How do you-"

"Don't interrupt when your superiors are speaking!" A few people flinched. Riza didn't seem phased at all.

"He is. But he's been working loyally for us for the past three years and has practically become family to me and the Major General." Armstrong nodded slowly.

"I don't see how you married that man, but all the same, I respect dedicated women like you." She glanced around the room and the men that had been injured. "As expected you men were where you were needed and didn't die. You'll be returning as soon as possible to help seal that tunnel and dispose of that monster." She instructed.

"Yes sir!" echoed through the room and Armstrong nodded.

"Riza, would you join me." Nodding, she glanced over at Ed and instructed him take care of himself and stay with someone at all times as to stay out of trouble. Ed nodded as she left with the scary General woman. A relieved sigh was heard coming out of Fuery.

"I don't know why, but that woman terrifies me even when he stare isn't directed my way." A few other men couldn't help but to agree. Survival of the fittest indeed.

*~*~*~*~*

Hughes presented Armstrong with the files he had brought along with him as he and Roy stood in front of the powerful woman's desk. He knew he was going to be of some use to them after some interesting information he had come across during the absence. Roy glanced at his best friend in a questioning manner but only got a knowing smile in return as the blonde general flipped through the files. "This is what caused that war five years ago," she said looking up at them. "If I remember correctly, everything was settled with the death of King Bradley."

She had posed a good point, but Hughes had to make it known there were certain points that were being missed. "That is true. There were seven homunculi, and as far as we were concerned, they were each taken care of, however, if that were the case, then how did we come across this one." He stated.

"Go on."

"We learned that Furher King Bradley was in fact a regular human born and developed into a homunculus. There were others that were noted to have been results from failed human transmutations and lately there have been records of missing people, more specifically children, going on throughout this country. In fact, we even had a few alchemic deaths that were reported."

"You aren't telling me you think someone is trying to revive the homunculi in some other form?" Glancing at Roy, who was looking at him equally concerned, the camera happy soldier nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I believe that might be what it is. That's just based off of our previous records and the current happenings that have been reported."

"So are we thinking that the government is playing a role in this as well?"

"I would like to think not," Roy finally spoke up. "But at the same time, Hakuro wasn't our first choice to take charge."

"And that's why you came to me?" Armstrong leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of her hand and looking at the raven haired alchemist in front of her. "What do you need me for? There must be some reason you are sharing such valuable information with me."

"You're a well respected individual in the Amestris military…"

"Don't play games with me, Mustang. What do you want from me?"

"When the time comes, we need you to take over as Furher."

_Author's Note: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You, for all of the reviews. i hope the people who have been reviewing, reading, and even faving continue to read and enjoying this fic that i honestly didnt expect to get this far :) its truely inspiring_


	37. Welcome Home

Chapter 37: Welcome Home

Al watched as his brother's expressions changed from calm to confused to completely outraged during the course of the phone call he was currently making to Rizenbol. It was two days since they had arrived North and they were all finally heading home. They had finished with whatever they had to deal with involving some proposition that Mustang had to make with Armstrong and then they had to wait out a long and brutal snow storm, so Al was more than grateful at the idea of actually heading back to Central. Havoc was even more excited because he was granted the chance to go back to Southern to continue the rest of his vacation, even if he only had four days left of it. Ed walked away from the phone, his expression saying it all. He was irritable.

"Is Winry upset with you?" The phone call was meant to tell their childhood friend to start heading to Central since they were heading home, but apparently that wasn't the way the conversation went.

"She's not in Rizenbol. She left." Ed answered and punched the wall. "What the hell is she thinking! It's too dangerous for her to just be moving around the country without any of us knowing!" he growled.

"Brother, relax. I'm sure she's fine." Al offered but Ed just shook his head and grabbed his coat and bag. "We've got a long trip ahead of us so let's get out of here." Waiting at the main entrance was the rest of their group saying their thanks and goodbyes.

"You're always welcome back at Briggs. The extra hands are always needed." Informed Buccaneer and Ed huffed. The grizzly like man had been teasing him for the past couple days and stating how his automail was far more advanced and worth than Edward's and the young alchemist was not at all entertained.

"We'll make sure to keep that in mind." Chimed Hughes. He, of course, had the best mood of all despite the weary looks that were exchanged by a few of the other Briggs men who had clearly thought back to how the man had paraded around the fortress, when Armstrong wasn't around of course, flashing pictures of his wonderful family.

"And Fullmetal! Make sure to get that automail checked out when you get back. I'm sure your mechanic can make some adjustments for you." Ed just grunted and gave a wave over his shoulder. They all piled into a large metal vehicle that took them to the end of the mountain where they hopped into the cares that took them to the station.

"Why couldn't it have been that easy the first time around?" Asked Fuery wearily as he dropped into his seat a row away from where Ed and Al had plopped down.

"Mustang here actually made plans for us this time." Havoc answered. Mustang shrugged a shoulder.

"I just want to get home to the comfort of my own bed. We've been on the move for over a week now. It's high time we were home."

"You could say that again." Everyone easily settled into their seats, more than ready to be on the road back home. During the course of the ride, the sun began to set and passengers had settled into their spots. Breda, Fuery, Havoc, and Hughes were gathered and well into a poker game that Fuery was clearly losing. There was a chess set laid out on the seat across from Mustang as he sat next to Riza, his head resting on her shoulder as he snoozed and she read a novel. He had played a few rounds with Alphonse before the meal cart had come around.

Al was now sleeping with his head resting on the train window. Ed watched him silently before glancing out of the window himself. Things had changed so much since he had been put in this situation. They were just barely teens when they were traveling across the country by train. In fact, at one point, Mustang would have been sitting across from Riza, best known as Hawkeye back then, and acting nonchalant while she cleaned her guy. Rarely were there instances where Ed and Al even traveled with this team. He only assumed the actions of Hughes and the others were expected.

"Hey, Edward," Snapping out of his thoughts, he glanced over at the group of soldiers who were looking in his direction. "Why don't you join us for a hand." Hughes suggested brightly, patting the space next to him.

"Nah, I'm kinda tired." He declined and went back to staring blankly out of the window. He felt a presence next to him and tried to ignore the annoyance building when he looked slightly to the side to see Hughes grinning back at him.

"Thinking about a certain little lady?" Despite the innocent grin on the grown man's face, it was enough to want anyone to swing a fist. It was the prying, 'I know what you're thinking and I'm going to tease you now' look. If there was anyone who knew that look better than Ed it had to have been Mustang himself.

"Go away." Hughes laughed and shook his head.

"Right, right." The man chuckled as he got up and went back to his game. The fact that he wasn't poking was scary but Ed didn't say anything. He figured all Hughes was waiting for was a sign of irritation or general interest before he would pounce. The entire ride Ed avoided eye contact with the man. Their arrival in arrival in Central couldn't have come sooner. They had all stumbled groggily off of the train into the evening breeze.

"2am." Murmured Havoc groggily as he looked at the station clock. "I've got an early day ahead of me. I'll see you guy." He said with a wave over his shoulder.

"Hold on Havoc! I live your way." Called Breda. He gave a quick salute before running after his best friend. Fuery was half sleep and had a delayed reaction when he realized that he lived in the same building as the pair that were vanishing down the dark street.

"Well it was fun friends, but I have a wife and daughter waiting at home for me." Chimed Hughes giving a sloppy salute. Roy, feel free to stop by tomorrow for little flame. Gracia told me he was spending the night."

"Thanks. Be safe, Hughes." They watched the main vanish down the street humming a tune to himself.

"Well, you boys be safe." Said Riza as she turned in the direction she and Roy lived in. "Make sure to tell Winry we said thank you and if anything is wrong don't hesitate to call us."

"Thank you Colonel," Al answered and received a smile from the clearly tired woman.

"Good night, boys." Mustang exchanged brief salutes with the pair before walking off with his wife. Letting out a sigh, Ed led the quiet walk to their apartment. When they arrived, it was pitch dark, but the faint smell of food and the randomly discarded fuzzy slippers were a clear sign that Winry was home.

"See, Brother. I told you she would be alright." Said Al with a tired smile before making his way back to their bedroom. Ed nodded silently as he dropped his bags and kicked off his shoes. Al appeared again and walked into the bathroom, more than likely to brush his teeth. Ed took that moment to verify how Winry was actually doing. He made his way to her room and slowly opened the door. There laid his girlfriend, curled up under her blankets, her loose blonde hair spread across the pillows beneath her. He let out a relieved sigh and inched his way into the room and to her bedside.

"Hey, Winry…" he whispered cautiously, hoping upon hope she didn't sleep with a wrench or something deadlier under her pillow. She stirred only slightly. He wasn't sure when she had become such a heavy sleeper so he shook her slightly. "Hey." A disgruntled sound before swatting at him. It must have taken her a moment to realize that she had gone to sleep with no one else in the apartment because, as Ed feared, her eyes flew open, she let out a screeched and pulled a wrench out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Winry!" Al came rushing into the room, toothbrush in hand as he flipped on the light. Ed was holding his arms up in defense from where he fell back on the floor while Winry stood on her bed in her large night shirt and wrench held high. She blinked a few times taking in who had entered her room and the tool fell from her hands.

"Al… Ed…" The brothers let out relieved sighs when she began to calm.

"Welcome back indeed." Ed muttered and stood up. "Geez woman. Do you always sleep with weapons under your pillow?!" he yelled. She stared at him blankly for a while causing him to frown slightly. "Are you-"

"Ed!" He stumbled back when she jumped at him, arms circling around him in a tight hug. "I missed you two so much." She cried into his shoulder as she held on to him tightly. Ed noticed the smile on his younger brother's face due to the shock of Winry's embrace. He sighed and allowed himself to hold back a deep blush and hug her back.

"Missed you too."


	38. Good Morning, Indeed!

Chapter 38: Good Morning, Indeed!

Over the years, a woman grows accustomed to the way her significant other sleeps, whether it be the person sprawled out, a blanket hog, a snorer, or even simply a clinger. For Riza, she managed to share a bed with a clinger. Roy Mustang, his son included, was a clinger. As soon as he got into the comfortable grove of sleeping, at some point of the night he would roll over and embrace his wife tightly as he slept. When they were just dating, Riza had found she was annoyed by the clingy little habit that the alchemist had, but she grew use to it when she realized that was just him. If it wasn't a body it was a pillow, or he'd be laying back with his arms folded across his chest as if he went to sleep while in deep thought.

Now that they were home, he went back to his old habits. She woke up with him practically wrapped around her, as if they had been forced to sleep in separate spaces the entire trip. Well, at Briggs he got barely any sleep and was sleeping when she was up and taking care of tasks. They hadn't shared a bed with each other for days and based off of how dysfunctional he was during those days that their sleeping patterns didn't meet Riza could only conclude her husband simply could not sleep unless he was clinging to her at night.

Rolling onto her other side, it being difficult with the hold he currently had on her, Riza face her husband and smiled fondly at his sleeping face. Lee resembled the man so much it was scary, especially when sleeping so peacefully. She reached up and gently brushed his dark hair from his face. "Morning…" His voice responded groggily and his eyes opened slightly, a sleepy smile crossing his features.

"Morning to you, too." She answered back with a smile as she leaned her forehead against his. "Welcome home." His eyes closed again and he chuckled.

"I missed sleeping in bed with my wife… but something's missing."

"How about a three year old's feet in your back and a dog on your feet." Riza offered with a small laugh. Roy snorted, eyes still closed as he pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers briefly.

"I suppose that would be it." He said. It was true. There were nights where if he wasn't clinging to her it was because their three year old son decided to join them in bed. The boy was a wild sleeper. He would at one point be curled up between them, one hand most likely tangled in his mother's hair while his thumb was in his mouth, but at some point he'd be lying in some strange position that allowed his feet to be shoved into his father's back. Not to mention, Black Hayate would usually accompany the boy at night, so he'd follow along on these nights and find his way on either Roy or his mistress's feet at night, curled up and far too comfortable.

"We should go pick up our boys sometime soon," Roy nodded mutely. "Plus I hate to think how much they were spoiled while we were away."

"Shouldn't be too hard to reverse." Roy offered and frowned disapprovingly as she Riza pulled from his grasp and climbed out of bed. "Hey, come back to bed." He whined. Riza rolled her eyes. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled sweetly at her husband as she made her way to the bedroom door.

"I've got a better idea. How about you get out of bed?" She said. Roy frowned at her.

"Nothing good will come out of it." Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to join me for a shower then?" A blank expression crossed the man's face for a moment before he scrambled forward and out of the bed. Riza laughed as she continued on her way. Her husband was such a child at times.

*~*~*~*~*

Ed allowed himself to slowly open his eyes as he felt the sunlight shinning over his face. If there was one thing he concluded about moments like this it was that he was not far from over sleeping and he might as well have just moved his ass now. He rolled over to his side slightly to look over at Al's side of the room and tell him it was time to wake up, only to find his brother must have gotten the hint far before he did. Much like Al, his side of the room was intact, bed made and his luggage from the trip placed to the side to be taken care of later. Ed glanced at his clock. 10:45 am. It wasn't as late as he thought. Leave it to Alphonse to up and on the move though.

Getting out of bed, Ed walked groggily out of the bedroom, brushed his teeth and decided to search for food. He was sure that if anything, Al was up early enough to possibly help Winry out with any errands she possibly wanted to run and he was on his own when it came to food. He was slightly shocked to walk into the kitchen and find Winry busying herself with the dishes. She was still in her oversized night shirt and her hair was loose, but sticking out in odd angles at certain points. Ed couldn't help but to smile at the sight as he approached her. "Hey," Winry turned suddenly and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ed! Geez, you scared me. I didn't even know you had woken up already." She informed, drying her hands on a nearby towel. Ed laughed and walked up to her.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Winry gave a disapproving look.

"Maybe YOU shouldn't creep up on people. It's not cute, Edward." She informed.

"Sorry," Ed offered and closed the space between them, Winry's back against the counter behind her. A slight blush crossed her features. Despite how long they had known each other, they had been dating for only a few months and still weren't sure on intimacy with one another. They had witnessed couples do in public what they wouldn't and even Mustang was openly affectionate with his wife when out of uniform, so Ed didn't think it was so wrong to want to be close to his girlfriend that he hadn't seen in over a week. "Where's Al at?" he asked.

"Oh!" The blush on Winry's face began to fade slightly, though the space between them didn't increase. "I asked him to run to the store for me. We need milk and eggs."

"How long has he been gone?" Winry shrugged.

"I guess he left a little while before you woke up, why?" With that, Ed placed his hands on her waists and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss. Although he felt the blonde mechanic stiffen, he didn't immediately pull back. They had only shared that one passionate kiss at the Hawkeye residence and every other kiss happened to be a swift peck on the lips at random or on the cheek. He had come to realize that he didn't like this about them and it was time for a few changes. He soon pulled slowly away to meet a completely red faced Winry. He stared at her thoughtfully before grinning.

"What's with that look?"

"What look?" The girl managed to breathe out. Ed chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. He might have been only a couple of inches taller than her but he loved it.

"That look of complete shock. We're dating so it should only be normal we behave like this." He answered. There was a pause and Winry smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you a lot while you were gone." She informed lightly.

"Same here." Winry's fingers made their way to his hair and she grinned.

"Your hair grows faster than you." She teased. Ed frowned slightly but it melted at the sight of her playful grin.

"You want me to cut it again?" he asked. He hated to admit that she was right about his hair. It hadn't been too long ago that he cut his hair and already it was just about to his shoulder. His girlfriend looked thoughtfully at his golden hair, reaching up and brushing his messy bangs to the side briefly before shaking her head.

"No, let it grow out. I miss the look." She admitted and tugged on the front of his shirt, allowing Ed to lean in and kiss her again. Ed mentally smiled. He had to admit, he could get use to this.

_**Author's Note: I was feeling extra lovely when I wrote this chapter. lol. Wanted to once again thank my reviewers and the watchers of this story! Puts me in a great happy place, and SnowCharm, your reviews are always great and make me smile. Thanks soooo much. Hope everyone had a great holiday. I'll probly post the next chapter after new years, so HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**_


	39. Females, Foreigners, and Promises

Chapter 39: Females, Foreigners, and Promises

"DADDY!" Roy laughed as Lee came running full force and launched himself into his father's arms. He clung happily onto the alchemist, a wide grin on his face as he did. Maes was laughing while Gracia smiled warmly at the scene. Roy could imagine the thoughts going through his best friend's mind and was more than thankful a camera hadn't made a sudden appearance. "Daddy I missed you!"

"I missed you too, little man. I hope you didn't give Winry-chan and Auntie Gracia a hard time while you mom and I were away." The child shook his head.

"I was super good!" he announced brightly. He looked around and frowned slightly. "Where's mommy at?" Roy ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"She went to pick up Hayate. We're going to meet up with her at the park." Lee's eyes lit up and he cheered happily.

"He really missed you guys. Winry told me he would sit at her window and just stare sometimes." Gracia informed. Although it was innocent enough, Roy felt guilty. Had his son assumed that he and Riza had left him behind? He glanced down at the excited boy in his arms.

"I thought leaving him with Winry would make it easier to avoid thoughts of being left behind." He said quietly.

"Well he is getting older now, Roy. He's going to be far more observant of course. He'll be questioning more complicated issues soon enough." Maes informed. Gracia nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Yeah, Maes would always come home concerned about Elysia not understanding why he would have to work late. She's more understanding, but children will be children." Roy nodded in understanding.

"Well if things go well, we won't have to worry about that anymore." Maes nodded in agreement, Gracia looking between the two men in confusion. "Well Gracia, it was really appreciated. If you hear from Winry before I do, tell her I'm really grateful for her help. I'd call, but I'm sure she and Edward are enjoying each other's company right now." Maes grinned widely at his best friend.

"I don't think those to have gotten that deep, Roy." He informed. The raven haired man snorted.

"Maybe." Placing his son on the ground, Roy and Lee waved good-bye and began to make their way to the park they were expected to meet Riza at. Lee held his father's hand, cheerfully talking about all that he had seen when he was in Rizenbol and the fun he had with Gracia and Elysia when they had come back to Central. Roy was glad, that despite missing his parents, Lee had at least enjoyed his time with his godmother and baby sitter. When they reached the park, it didn't take long for Roy to spot his wife, but he wasn't too keen on the company she had with her.

"MOMMY!" Lee had cheered and went running over to the woman, Black Hayate barking and bouncing about excitedly at the sight of the young boy. Riza bent down and scooped her son up in her arms, hugging him back and rubbing the tip of her nose to his affectionately. Next to her stood her long time friend, Rebecca Catalina. Roy could never understand why Riza was so close to the woman but he had agreed to keep his opinions of the loud mouthed female to himself when in public.

"Mustang, hey there." Rebecca greeted as Black Hayate greeted his young master with puppy kisses. Roy just forced a smile and nodded.

"Thanks for watching the dog for us." The woman waved her hand absently.

"It's alright. I owe Riza the favor and I'm great with animals." She informed brightly. Roy held back the urge to comment that her skill with animals must have made up for her lack of skill with men.

"We're about to go and have lunch. You want to come along, Rebecca?" asked Riza, Lee by her side hugging happily onto Black Hayate, whose tail was wagging excitedly. Rebecca shook her head.

"No, I think I'll pass. I heard Lieutenant Colonel Havoc went back South again." Roy nodded.

"Visiting his girlfriend." He noticed a look cross Rebecca's face and she turned with a wave over her shoulder.

"Well if an idiot like Havoc can get a girl then I know there is definitely someone out there for me!" Riza smiled, calling good bye to her friend while Roy watched with a slightly disapproving look.

"You two are complete opposites. I still can't figure out how you became friends." Riza just laughed.

"She's a trusting person, despite her obsession to find a good man." Roy didn't say anything and turned to his son, holding his hand out.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get some lunch." Lee happily took his father's hand and reached for his mother's, swinging between them happily as they walked. Roy glanced over at his wife who was smiling fondly down at their happy son. He allowed a goofy grin to cross his face. He knew that there was a lot to expect in the future, but for now, he was going to enjoy the time he had with his family.

*~*~*~*~*

Al had taken his time to get the things Winry had asked him to pick up. He knew that his brother would wake up soon after he did. Ed always seemed to wake up not too long after he did. Not only that, he was sure that the pair could use a little alone time together. He had realized that his brother and Winry did not quite act like other couples. He had even noticed that Mustang and Hawkeye even had moment where they were affectionate toward one another. Al concluded that Ed and Wintry simply needed to spend time alone and become open on that level so that they could be like all over happy couples. Al laughed lightly to himself. Years ago if you would have asked Al what was the status between the Fullmetal alchemist and his mechanic, he would have stated they were all simply just friends. Things had definitely changed.

"Oh no!" Al looked behind him and saw a girl trying to gather her dropped groceries. She looked different from anyone Al had ever seen in Central before. Her clothes looked foreign and she had her hair pulled into two tight buns at the side of her head, braids dangling from each side.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" He offered, setting his bags to the side to help her gather her things. The girl looked up at him with wide dark eyes, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"Oh! Um, thank you." Al smiled warmly and nodded.

"Looks like your bag ripped. Here, let me help you." He offered. The girl watched her curiously and her eyes widened as he fixed the bag with swift alchemy. He grinned shyly at her shock. She looked from the bag to him and the shock appeared to turn to excitement.

"You're an alchemist!" she asked excitedly. Al looked slightly confused but he nodded.

"Not a certified one, but yes." The girl reached over and took his hands into hers.

"This is so lucky! My name is Mei Chan! I'm an alchemist too."

"Are you really?" The girl grinned and nodded.

"I'm from Xing!" Al stared at her briefly, wondering if she was associated with Ling but when no one popped out from around the corner from her declaration he grinned.

"I hear the alchemy there is amazing… Oh, my name is Alphone Elric."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Alphonse." He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, you can just call me Al." The girl smiled cheerfully back and Al noticed a strange little creature sitting steadily on her shoulder. Cocking his head to the side, he stared curiously at the black and white animal. "Is that your cat?" Mei looked at him in confusion before looking at her pet and laughing.

"This is Shao May, and she's not a cat, she's a panda!" Al stared blankly and the girl casually told the story of the animal's condition and how they had become companions. There was a part of the story that caught Al the most.

"You're a princess?"

"17th of the emperor of Xing."

"Then you're Ling's little sister?" Mei's cheerful expression went from cheerful to completely and totally annoyed. She looked back at Al darkly.

"How do you know him?"

"Ah, um… my brother and I met him out west. He told us he was the 12th prince, so since-" The girl growled in frustration and stood quickly.

"He beat me here!" she screamed, causing Al to back away slightly and others on the street to look at the pair curiously. Her angry glare turned from the sky she was screaming at back to Al. "Did he have anyone with him?!"

"Uh… I don't think so." Mei quickly gathered her bag from Al.

"Thank you so much! I hope we meet again, Mr. Alphonse!" she called and took off running leaving the blonde young man in complete confusion. As she disappeared around the corner, Al couldn't help but to have at least found out why she had come all the way from Xing. He could only hope that someone so young looking wasn't on the same path as her elder Xing sibling.

*~*~*~*~*

Havoc was happy to have finally gotten what he wanted and that was the well deserved time with his girlfriend. She had greeted him with an excited cheer and jumped happily in his arms when he had arrived at her door step. The blonde smoker couldn't help but to think if this was what it was like to be happy, he never wanted to go back to Central again. "I missed you so much, Jean!" she cheered happily as she hung off of him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "I was starting to think something had happened to you." He laughed and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"I missed you too, Mel." She grinned happily back at him and gave the soldier a quick kiss on the lips before sliding off of him and grabbing one of his lighter bags.

"Let's get you settled in. It must have been a long trip, coming from North and all." He smiled fondly as she brought the bag back to her room. He grabbed his heavier bag and followed her.

"It wasn't so bad. I caught the train with the others and headed back to Central and came this way early this morning." Turning around, Mel smiled at him.

"You're so loyal. Your friends must really love you." She stated as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his middle. She was a good foot shorter than him and always had to look up at him when she hugged him. Her head could always tuck comfortably under his chin in moments such as these. He smiled, allowing his arms to go around her waist.

"We've got a love-hate bond back at Central… It'd be great for you to get to meet them all." Stepping back, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you want to come back with me one day for a visit?" The young woman stared back in him in slight confusion.

"Really? You would bring me back with you?" Havoc laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, only if you wanted. For a week or even a few days… I think you would like it and-" He felt a tug on his collar and he was pulled down into a kiss. When she pulled back, she had a fond smile on her face.

"I'd love to go with you." She answered lightly Although he had made the proposition knowing that there was no way that she would pass it up, Havoc still stood in shock as he stared at the petite woman in front of him. A wide grin crossed his face and he pulled her into his arms and spun around.

"Awesome! I can't wait to show you off back home!" he cheered and grinned widely. He had hit an amazing level of happiness and wasn't going to let anything or anyone take that away from him.

*~*~*~*~*

Winry stood quickly when Al finally walked through the door. He had been gone far longer than she had expected him to be and she wasn't happy. She turned to him, her hands on her hips as she looked in his direction disapprovingly. He looked back at her and smiled innocently as he held up the single grocery bag he had returned with. "Hey Winry-chan, I have the groceries you asked for." He informed brightly. Despite the fact he had come back unharmed and clueless, she couldn't help the words that came from her mouth.

"Alphonse, where the heck were you!" she screamed. Al took a step back, staring at the female in obvious confusion and shock. He nervously held up the bag he had in his hand.

"Um, you told me to…"

"I know what I told you to do, but it shouldn't have taken you an hour!" she ranted.

"Oh, welcome back, Al." Winry turned on Ed, who had come walking casually into the room, towel drying his hair and fully dressed. "Took you long enough, don't you think?"

"Ed!" A confused look crossed his face and he looked around before staring blankly back at her.

"What?" Winry just growled in frustration and turned back to Al.

"Winry, I'm sorry it took so long. See, I met this girl and-"

"A girl?" Both she and Ed exchanged looks and her anger started to fade. So he had gotten distracted by a girl? Ed had a stupid grin crossing his features that Winry could only roll her eyes at. They had all grown up together and had known each other for so long it never really occurred to them how old they were and the fact that it was normal for Al to more than likely get side tracked by a pretty face.

"Tell me, Alphonse, did you get her name at least?" Al flushed.

"Well yeah! But it's not what you think…" Winry felt her anger be completely erased by excitement as she ran over and hugged Al.

"You've met a girl!" she pulled back and put her hands in his, bouncing excitedly with a shine in her eyes. "What's she like? What's her name? Is she from around here?"

"Geez, Winry. Give him a chance to answer," Winry huffed and gave her boyfriend a stubborn look as he dropped lazily on the couch and looked around her at Al expectantly. "So, what is she like?"

"Ah! Well her name is Mei Chan and she's and alchemist from Xing!" Al announced.

"From Xing?" Both Winry and Ed said in unison, though Ed was more skeptical while Winry curious.

"She wasn't with Ling was she?" Ed asked. Winry looked curiously over at him before turning her attention back to Al who had shook his head. She frowned slightly. Had she missed something?

"Who is Ling?" she asked."A troublesome prince from Xing." Ed grumbled.

"Well Mei said she was a princess." Ed raised an eyebrow and Winry's eyes immediately lit up. She made her way swiftly up to Al, a shine in her eye and excitedly smile on her face.

"A princess? You met a princess!" she squealed. Al took a small step back as the blonde mechanic bounced up and down.

"Well yeah, but she kinda got upset and ran off when I mentioned Ling." Al added. Winry's smile dropped and Ed snorted.

"Al, you scared her off, didn't you!" Winry accused. Al shook his head.

"No, she seemed more outraged when I asked about Ling being her brother." He answered. "Something about him beating her here."

"You don't think that she's looking for the same thing he is, do you?" The brothers were talking in a manner that made the blonde young woman realize they had actually come across something troublesome during their trip. Ed had a serious expression on his face that confirmed her suspicions.

"I hope not," Al answered lowly. Ed sighed and shook his head. He pushed himself up from the couch, tossing the towel that was on his head to the side. Winry had been so busy trying to figure out what they could have been talking about that she hadn't realized that he was next to her until he gave a lock of her hair a tug.

"Quit thinking too hard," he told her lightly when she turned her attention to him. She blushed slightly when she saw the reassuring smile on his face. "I promised you a nice day out, right?"

"Oh, right!" she grinned and looked over at Al. "You're coming, of course!" Al nodded quickly. Taking Ed's hand in hers, Winry led the way out of the apartment. She began going on about all the things she had read about in books and magazines that she wanted to check out and a lovely store that Gracia-san had told her about. Due to her excitement, she hadn't noticed the identically confused looks on the brothers' faces.

_Author's Note: My first chap of the new year!!! :D This was originally two different chapters but I felt it would go better as one. A couple of my chapters have been pretty long lately and I'm pretty proud of myself. ENJOY and APPY NEW YEAR!!_


	40. Shopping Trips and Troublesome Evenings

Chapter 40: Shopping Trips and Troublesome Evenings

Ed tried to keep a straight face as Winry ran from window to window, looking excitedly into the windows of different stores. She wasn't asking for anything, but she might as well have with the excitedly squeals that came with each item she desired. Al had an entertained expression on his face the entire time he watched their childhood friend. She would occasionally grab hold of Ed's hand and pull him into a store so that she could browse the other items the store held but would walk out empty handed every time. The alchemist could not figure out why exactly she had insisted on going out and into stores if she wasn't going to get anything. Females were so strange.

"Hey there, Fullmetal." Ed stiffened slightly at the sound of a familiar voice. He was having a day out with his girlfriend and younger brother but still couldn't avoid the man. Glancing over his shoulder, Ed gave a small wave.

"Hey General." He answered. On top of the Flame Alchemist's shoulders sat Lee who was grinning happily and waved cheerfully. Riza had walked up, Black Hayate trailing along side of her.

"Edward. Alphonse. It's nice to see you two." She said warmly. Winry had come running up and cheerfully greeted the family.

"What're you two doing? Just browsing?" Winry asked. Ed managed to hold back a blush when she had hugged onto his arm. His hands had been shoved casually into his pockets, so it was only natural that she would find some other method of being close to him.

"Lee needs some new clothes for the winter." Riza answered, smiling at her son who was sitting brightly up on his father's shoulder. "He's growing more and more every day." Ed glanced at the child and couldn't help but smile. He remembered Winry mentioning how the boy was sitting at the window as if waiting out for his parents while they were in Rizenbol. Clearly he was very happy to be back with them.

"So just a family day out?" Roy asked. Winry nodded happily.

"We're just browsing, but it would be great if you came along! I'd love to help shop for Lee-kun." Ed looked at his mechanic girlfriend in complete outrage. He had to deal with Mustang every other day of his life and his days off should not have been one of them.

"We're gonna get ice cream!" Lee chimed in.

"How about you ladies go ahead shopping and we can take the squirt for some ice cream." Roy suggested. Although he had agreed to spend the day shopping, the idea of get away from the torturous activity was becoming very inviting. Not to mention he was going to get the chance to get some free ice cream out of Mustang.

"I promised Winry the day out though." Ed spoke up, getting over his overall desire to get away. There was a tug on his arm and he glanced at the blonde attached to his side.

"It's alright, Ed. Besides, it's less stressful to shop around if there aren't miserable men with you." Although he wasn't sure how to respond to the miserable men comment, Ed nodded mutely.

"Just meet us back here in about an hour." Riza suggested. The men all nodded and watched as the women walked off, starting to chatter as they did. Ed allowed a relieved sigh to escape.

"Is mommy gonna be gone long?" Lee asked curiously.

"No, we're meeting her right back here." Roy answered. "How about that ice cream, boys? My treat."

"Free ice cream sounds good to me!" When they got to the ice cream shop, Lee sat silently and ate his small sundae. For the Elrics, this had to be the calmest they had ever seen the boy aside from when he was sleeping. Roy had been watching his son fondly, occasionally telling the child to watch the ice cream so it wouldn't get all over and helping clean up messes. "So, getting the hang of the whole boyfriend role, are you?" Ed frowned slightly.

"I thought it would be nice to just spend some time out. We rarely have fun cuz I'm always working." The alchemist stated coolly.

"It's kind of strange how into shopping girls are, don't you think?" Al added. "I mean, was Riza-san like that as well?" Roy chuckled, resting his chin in his hand.

"Riza was subtle with it. She never wanted to make it seem like she was very interested in something, so when we would go out, I would notice when her attention lingered for too long or a specific look in her eye. Made it that much easier to surprise her with gifts." He answered with a smile. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"More observant than expected, I see." Roy's smile turned into a smirk.

"And it got me far," Ed noticed the implications made and scowled. "Either way, every man has to have some skill that isn't physical and keeps the woman in his life happy. You have to figure out what yours is, and shopping trips won't always be the answer."

"I have a lot to offer!" Ed announced defensively.

"Make sure you're certain what it is." Roy leaned back in his seat lazily and glanced over at a man and what appeared to be his new girlfriend outside the ice cream shop. "It's seeing moments like that, that make me glad I have the calm, cool and collected woman I have." Ed and Al followed the older male's gaze as he watched a couple. The woman was bouncing up and down pointing at a dress in a shop window. The man she was with was already holding multiple bags and looked as though he was ready to break. If there were any moment Ed was confused about the woman's mind, it was always when it came to shopping.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Roy dropped gracefully on his face when he had entered his bedroom, fully showered and currently in his boxers. The day out had been long and tiring, especially when Fullmetal and company had become involved. He had thought the trip was going to be nice and simple. Get a few things for Lee, a trip for ice cream, a run in the park for Black Hayate, and then home for dinner. No such luck.

After ice cream, he and the Elrics had returned where they were suppose to and had somehow got dragged into further shopping. Lee had fallen asleep half way through, and the boy happened to be complete dead weight when he was sleep, and Roy had to endure that for a good two hours. Somehow, they had found themselves at a diner, a very groggy three year old and strangely energetic dog for a late lunch, and that couldn't have gone any more recklessly. Then to add to the amazing day (all sarcasm intended), they ran into the Hughes family, which turned what could have been an hour lunch into four unnecessary hours of chattering. At the moment, Roy couldn't have been happier to see his bed.

Riza had come walking into the room not too long after him. She had put Lee to bed, which hadn't been too difficult. He had been cranky when his nap was interrupted and he was more trouble upset than when happy. He wouldn't want to talk to anyone, became very stubborn, and would usually become very clingy when it came to his mother. The child would go through a complete 360. Roy felt his wife flop on the bed and lifted his head to glance at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed just as relieved as him to actually be in bed.

"Black Hayate and Lee are both down for the night." She stated, though she remained in the same position. The need for sleep was evident in her tired tone and Roy chuckled. He rolled onto his side before reaching over and pulling her to him, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"It's been a long day, but I'm glad to have our family home." He said. His wife shifted and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I talked to Winry today. It seems she and Ed are finally getting serious." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought they've been dating for a while now?" Riza smiled slightly and shook her head, causing the alchemist more confusion.

"They have been dating, but she was telling me he seems to be opening up more with her now. Sounds like little Edward's finally growing up." Roy chuckled.

"I see," Ed had been nearly like a son to them. Alphonse as well, so watching them as young adults now was an experience. Roy still teased Ed on occasion, but he had to remind himself that the blonde alchemist wasn't a temperamental teenager any more. And despite the random height jokes, Roy had noted the Ed had in fact gotten some height over the years. "We watched those kids grow up more than we thought…" Riza nodded and sat up, giving a tired stretch.

"Edward has matured a lot over the years, although he still has that temper." Roy snorted. "We have to start treating him like an adult, you know." She looked over at her husband who let out a sigh and rested his arms behind his head. He knew exactly what she was getting at. He had a tendency to treat Ed like the teenager that he remembered way back when Al was still a suit of armor and it was time he took into consideration that the brothers were now, technically, adults and had the right to be treated as such.

"Time sure does fly," he muttered.

"Lee will be his age one day, you know." Roy frowned.

"And hopefully less troublesome."

"All teenagers are troublesome." Roy glanced at his wife as she moved to get under the covers. She talked so calmly. Most women would dread the idea of their baby growing up, but she didn't even entertain the thought. She was just as calm and cool as she was when out to battle.

"Lee will be a great man." Roy decided out loud. "After all, he has me to follow after."

"Our son has plenty of excellent role models, Roy." Chuckling, he nodded in agreement and climbed under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. He had began drifting into a sleep with dreams about Lee growing up to be a great person, led down the right path through guidance from not only him, but Edward, Alphonse, Hughes, and even his men.

"DADDY!" His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Riza was already reaching to the nearby bedside drawer for her gun. It was then when they heard a knocking on their door and Black Hayate's barking that Roy groaned. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the front door while Riza went to check on their son. Opening the door groggily, Roy stared at the startled pair of soldiers in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked unprofessionally as the pair saluted swiftly.

"So sorry, Major General, sir! But the MPs came across a suspicious person today and he claims to know one of your men." Answered one the of men. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"And who might this person know exactly?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Winry hadn't said anything when Ed had walked in, dropped right onto the couch and fell straight to sleep, but she wanted know more than to beat him senseless when he managed to sleep through the knocking on the apartment door. Even Al had poked his head out of his bedroom and looked groggily at the irritable blonde female as she stomped out of her bed room to smack her boyfriend awake. "Ed, wake up and answer the damn door!" she screamed, jerking the alchemist violently out of his sleep. He looked at her with a groggy irritability before noticing the knocking and, much to Winry's continued annoyance, made his way in his boxers to answer the door.

"Brother…." Al groaned as the door was flung open and a shocked MP stood staring at the irritable, half naked blonde in front of him.

"Ah! Um, Major Elric, sir! Your audience has been requested."

"What the hell for?" Ed asked in a scratchy voice that signaled he still wasn't completely awake.

"An illegal foreigner was picked up today and claims he knows you, sir." Winry and Al listened to the conversation silently and Ed seemed to stiffen at these words. He let out a cough and nodded.

"I'll be ready in a second." He said and made his way past her brother and girlfriend. "I've gotta go take care of some business at the prison. Don't wait up."

"What's it about?" Winry asked curiously as she watched him jerk on a pair of pants and a slightly wrinkled button up.

"Nothing major. I gotta go identify someone real quick. I'll be back in about an hour." He answered and jerked on a jacket. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Al and light pat on the shoulder. "Watch after things while I'm gone." Al nodded and they watched him leave. Winry glanced at Al who was apparently trying to figure out what was going on as well.

"I guess we should go back to bed then." He said after a moments silence.

"I guess so." Winry agreed and they both made their way to their respected rooms. Ed was going to be fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed hadn't been too pleased with waking up at such an odd time of night, and waking up to Winry screaming at him didn't help his mood, so when he walked into the prison and saw a very groggy Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes waiting for him, his mood didn't improve. "What's going on?" he asked irritably. Maes let out a wide yawn as he stood.

"Apparently we managed to arrest a friend on yours." He answered. Ed raised an eyebrow and Roy nodded over at the cell they were sitting outside of.

"Do you know him?" Ed made his way over to the cell and his eyes widened when he saw no other than Ling sitting in the cell gobbling down a plate of food. He looked over at Ed and a wide grin crossed his face.

"Yo." He greeted casually.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"So you do know him?" Ed looked over at Roy and Maes before glancing back at Ling.

"Unfortunately. I met him during our trip."

"So he wasn't lying. Great." Muttered Maes and ran his fingers through his hair with another yawn.

"He also told us he was a prince from Xing."

"Same thing he told me… He also said he was looking for the Philosopher's stone." Ed answered lowly. Both older men looked at him in shock.

"Ah, they know about that too?" Ling asked as he pranced merrily over to them and leaned on his prison bars. "So is there a chance you can tell me how to get my hands on it?"

"And why would you want something like that?" asked Roy, glaring at the cheery Xing prince. Ling cocked his head to the side, but his expression didn't change.

"Immortality of course."

"Do you have any idea the trouble that thing has caused?"

"In the wrong hands a lot can happen. There's something about this country that isn't right, maybe that's why so much went wrong." Ed glared, but Roy got up and watched casually past the cell and towards the door.

"He's not leaving. I want someone watching him around the clock." He ordered.

"Hey, hey now! I'm no threat!" whined Ling. Ed glanced over at the prince before following Maes and Roy out of the area.

"What are you gonna do with him? You can't keep him forever." Ed pointed out.

"We'll leave that to Hughes's department."

"Some questioning and investigating. We'll find out what we need and if he's any threat." Answered Maes brightly.

"And if you don't get what you need?" Roy shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm on vacation. I'm not required to think up such things right now." He answered casually. Ed couldn't help but to wonder how such a lazy individual got so highly ranked. As they made their way towards the exit, a shaking of the ground caught their attention.

"What the hell?"

"Explosion on the third floor!"

"Dammit!" Roy and Maes began running back from where they came from, Ed close behind, only to see the bars of Ling's cell blown out and a large hole in the wall where Ling was planning to escape through with two masked individuals.

"Sorry I can't stick around, but I've got more important things to tend to!"

"Young prince, go!" yelled one of the masked accomplices.

"Hey, stop!" Ed yelled, rushing forward but a ball was thrown at him.

"Fullmetal, watch out!" Stumbling back, the ball landed in front of Ed and let out a chocking gas. By time it had cleared up enough, Ling and his companions were gone.

"What an interesting kid." Maes was leaning through the hole, looking curiously at the frantic soldiers and MPs below. "How're you gonna report this one, Roy?" Roy growled, burying his face into his hands.

"This has to be the most troublesome night ever!" he yelled, punching the wall. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, Ed couldn't have agreed more.


	41. Welcome Back to the Soldier Grind

Chapter 41: Welcome Back to that Soldier Grind

"Good Morning Colonel!" Riza smiled slightly and gave nods in response as she entered Central Headquarter after an all too eventful time away. Roy had been in way before her, taking care of some business even she wasn't too sure she could understand. Something about the Philosopher stone, explosions, and princes for Xing. She had decided not to ask any more questions. There was an active enough bustle around the building, soldiers stopping and giving their salutes as she passed, only to rush on their way when acknowledged. When she entered her office, she wasn't too surprised at the events around. Roy's head was resting in his arms, which were folded across his desk, as he slept. His men were busying themselves with other non-work related activities and Havoc wasn't there yet.

"Morning, Colonel, and welcome back." Chimed Breda in a strangely chipper tone as Black Hayate roamed into the room and took his spot next to Roy's desk. Riza raised an eyebrow as she allowed the door to close lightly behind her and she walked over to her desk.

"Good morning to you too, lieutenant," she answered and looked around as if expecting to see smoke coming from somewhere else in the fairly large office. "Where exactly is lieutenant colonel Havoc at?"

"Oh, he called this morning and said he's going to be a little late." Answered Falman, looking up from the files he had laid out on his desk. Riza raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. She then made her way over to Roy's desk and glanced down at the files spread across his desk.

"Looks like the military festival is coming up." She said, pulling a signed paper from under his hand. She allowed her eyes roam over it wondering why something that hadn't occurred since Bradley was around was suddenly coming back up. She sighed and began straightening the files on her husband's desk, stirring him out of his sleep. He glanced up at her tiredly before sitting up straight and wiping the bit of drool that was on the side of his mouth.

"When did you get here?" he asked with a groggy tone in his voice.

"Not too long ago." Roy stared blankly at her with a tired expression as she straightened the files on his desk. "Did you get done with that work you had to take care of earlier?"

"Hole sealed, Fullmetal writing a report, and no sign at all of the culprit and his crew." Roy grumbled. "And to top it all off, I have to start gathering information for this festival coming up."

"What's going on with that exactly? I don't believe we've had anything like that since Bradley." Riza pointed out as Roy leaned back restlessly in his seat and looked out the window.

"Hakuro is trying to revive an old tradition. Bringing military personnel and their families together for some wholesome fun while at the same time scouting out potentials to recruit. It's tiresome." He answered. The irritation in his voice was obvious and clearly meant he had also been put in charge of finding soldiers to work certain sections of the festival.

"How long is this supposed to be?"

"A weekend,"

"That's not too bad, sir." Informed Breda, but Roy just continued to grumble. Riza shook her head. She would take the time to send out the assignments later since she knew Roy wouldn't attempt to put them together until the night before.

"So, where the hell is Havoc at? He should have been in by now, right?" Roy asked gruffly, apparently waking up but mood not improving.

"The men said he called in and is going to be late." Riza answered, going to her desk and looking through the file she had taken from Roy in order to make the festival assignments. "I assume he must have left South too late."

"He should have left yesterday." Roy muttered as he balanced a pen on his fingers for entertainment. "I'm almost better off with a recruit…"

"You don't mean that, sir." Riza held back an entertained smile at the sound of offense in Fuery's voice. Roy only grunted in return. The office went on with their work in silence. Breda snacking most of the time while Falman and Riza worked together on the assignments and Fuery worked on a repairing a radio someone had brought in. Roy pretended to be doing work but his attention kept making its way to the window. He had made a comment at some point about how the leaves would be changing colors soon, but the conversation didn't last long. A good hour in a half had passed of this before the office door flew open.

"Riza!" The men jumped in shock as Rebecca came rushing loudly into the office. Roy glared at the loud female while his wife looked at her best friend in confusion. Ever since the woman's recent move to Central they usually only saw each other for lunches or after hours, so this was more than unexpected and she appeared annoyed.

"Becky, what's wrong?" The dark haired woman was fuming and Fuery had made a point to inch slightly away as she made her way by.

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

"You've discovered men can date other men now?" Roy suggested. Rebecca turned her attention sharply onto the man. She gave him a look that showed she was not going to take any of his nonsense.

"I'll have you know, Major General, this has something to do with one of YOUR subordinates!"

"Has Havoc finally returned?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow and uncertain of why it would be such a big deal. Havoc and Rebecca did clash but she there was still the curiosity of why it was so major for her to come parading into the office the way she did.

"He's back and he's not alone." She answered darkly. Confused looks had crossed the faces of the soldiers and just as Breda had opened his mouth to question the irritable intruder, the answer had arrived at the door.

"I'm back!" chimed Havoc's voice. Riza allowed her gaze to follow everyone else's and then she realized part of her friend's irritation. Next to Havoc stood the young woman they recognized as his girlfriend, smiling cheerfully. Rebecca huffed irritably at the sight while Roy's annoyance seemed to fade slightly as he stared at the pair in his doorway.

"Well… this is interesting."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed was more than grateful that he didn't have to be in the office at specific times when it came to Mustang. All he had to do was at least make sure he reported in. In major cases he was usually called in anyway. He had just gotten Al into the Central library to research any information he could find on Xing alchemy, and Winry was meeting up with someone to talk about automail. Going into HQ wasn't too much of a hassle. He had come walking in just as Havoc had gone sulking out with a sympathetic woman. A cab had been waiting for her apparently. He hadn't bothered to ask any questions and made his way inside.

Ed wasn't sure if it was him, but it seemed like the soldiers were particularly animated that day. He had passed a fuming woman he was sure he would see Riza-san have lunch with and managed to duck and hide from Hughes along the way. He much preferred getting to Mustang's office uninterrupted before having to deal with the animated father. When he entered the office, there was laughter ringing, causing him to pause in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" The attention was turned to the confused young alchemist as the older adults began to calm down.

"It's nothing, Fullmetal. Welcome back." Answered Mustang, wiping away a single tear. "You have anything to report?"

"Got nothing. Al's researching Xing alchemy right now and we haven't gotten any leads on the girl with the black and white cat." Ed answered, dropping casually in the seat across from Mustang as he tossed a folder onto his desk. "This is all we've got for you."

"Not bad." Ed watched as his superior flipped through the folder briefly. He stopped and pulled out Al's illustration of the black and white cat that was with the Xing girl they were looking for. "And we're sure that this girl could lead us to the prince?"

"That's what Al told me." Ed answered with an absent wave of his hand. "Apparently that girl and Ling are in search of the same thing. You've got higher connections than I do, so I'm sure you can find out a thing or two." There was a silence as the flame alchemist studied the picture, but he eventually nodded as he tucked the drawing away.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Great. Is that all for me then?" Ed began sitting forward to stand when he noticed Riza standing in front of him holding a small pile of papers.

"Actually, I was hoping you could pass out a few of these assignments for me." The blonde woman had answered. Ed blinked in confusion as he took the small load.

"What is this for?" He couldn't help but to ask.

"Military festival is coming up," Mustang spoke up. "We have to give people certain assignments and details before it starts in order for everything to run smoothly.

"What's the military festival?"

"It's usually around the time of the anniversary of the founding of this country. We hold a celebration for those serving to come and bring their families to enjoy games, gun shows, air shows, potential recruits come along to learn about joining, and even alchemist come to show off a talent of two."

"It's always a great time."

"Winry would love it. A lot of people from Rush Valley come and show off their automail designs." Ed nodded thoughtfully. It sounded like something amazing. He wished he had actually been around to see it before, but he guessed it would be a more fun to experience without stress alongside his girlfriend and brother.

"That does sound like fun. I guess I'll get moving with handing these out then."

"You do know where each department is right?" Riza asked and Ed nodded.

"I should be fine. Plus, I believe I saw Brigadier General Hughes on my way here." Ed grinned. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn he had seen a sympathetic look cross the woman's face before he made his way out of the office.

During his deliveries, Ed had found that the building he had traveled to nearly every day was ten times larger than he had ever imagined and he managed to get lost a handful of time and not run into Hughes any of those moments. It actually managed to creep him out. At some point, he had stumbled into a group of older women who looked at him in confusion when he had asked them where he was suppose to find department of defense offices and had apparently walked past it ten minutes prior. Letting out a sigh of relief as he stood with three more reports left in his hands, Ed stopped at the receptionist of the Court Martial Investigation department who looked up at him and smiled shyly. She wasn't the woman he was used to seeing so he only assumed she was a substitute. "I'm coming to drop off these three files from Major General Mustang." He informed with a tired sigh. The young woman smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, um…"

"Oh, um Edward Elric… Major." He answered, not used to actually having to use his rank. He was always Ed, Elric, or Fullmetal. Even Chief when it came to Havoc.

"Thank you, Major Elric." He nodded and felt slightly awkward under the look of the woman, but he gave a small wave and began to make his way to find Al so they could get lunch. Riza had only handed him twenty reports to give out, but he had been at it for a full two hours. He would make his way back to the office to announce he had finished his assignment and would be going to lunch. He deserved a break after what he had just gone through.

"Oh, Fullmetal boss, what's up." Glancing over his shoulder, the Elric smiled slightly as he saw Havoc, trademark cigarette between his lips and a large pile of papers in his arms.

"Hey, lieutenant colonel. What's up with all the paper work there?" The smoker let out a defeated type of sigh.

"Mustang's got me doing double work because I got in late and had the 'nerve' to bring my girlfriend with me when I arrived." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"So that woman I saw you with today was your girlfriend?" A wide grin crossed the man's face.

"Yup! She's gorgeous right? She just wanted to stop by and see how things were around here. I didn't see any harm in that, but apparently I was being reckless. The colonel is no fun sometimes."

"We've gotta be cautious now a days, y'know. She's just doing what's best. Lee hasn't even been around here in a while." Ed offered. Havoc sulked for a while before letting out a sigh and nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right… Welcome back to that soldier grind, huh?" Ed laughed.

"Yeah, you've got that right.

*~*~*~*~*

Al was lucky for actually leaving the library and deciding to meet his brother at Central Headquarters because apparently the eldest Elric had been put to work and needed nothing more than a comfy seat and large plate of food. They had made their way to the mess hall at the traditional lunch time of Mustang's subordinates and accompanied the group of chattering soldiers at a table as Havoc told animated, lovely stories about the days he spent with his girlfriend. Mustang and Breda were both staring at the man as if he had grown two extra heads while Fuery seemed to show some compassion to their companion's newest love obsession. Ed had absorbed himself in his food, trying to not listen to too much of the nonsense leaving the love sick smoker's mouth. "And she really is genuinely interested in my job. Shame I can't tell her too much, but she understands."

"You shouldn't talk too much about your love life during work, right?" Mustang informed, looking across the table irritably at his subordinate. Havoc looked confused.

"He believes if you talk about your love life on the battlefield because it can lead to death." Hughes had made his way over and dropped next to his best friend with a wide grin.

"It's a known fact men shouldn't talk about their love lives on the battlefield or they'll die."

"Good thing this isn't a battlefield then," Havoc waved a hand absently at the pair and continued his stories. Al held back a laugh. Everyone was getting irritated with the man and even Hughes seemed to be put off by the smoker's stories.

"So, how about that festival coming up? Havoc, I hear you're going to be in charge of a guns station." Hughes finally decided to speak up. "I would have thought Hawkeye would take up that one."

"She's gonna be doing some running around," Mustang answered. "We're hoping Gracia can bring Lee along with Elysia since we'll both be working."

"Oh yeah, no problem. And it would be great for you boys to bring Winry along. There's going to be automail stations and everything." Al smiled cheerfully at the man.

"Brother was telling me about the festival. It sounds like a great time."

"Hakuro is really trying to gain some favor. We've been without a legitimate ruler for some time now and he's really aiming to make his position known." Mustang muttered. Al noticed the uneasy expression on the man's face and glanced around the table at the others.

"His brats are going to be there too. There's going to be insane amounts of security." Informed Breda. "Those kids are in their teens now, right?"

"Yeah. They're not too bad, I met them before. Of course Elysia is far better mannered than they are." Hughes said and as expected, pictures were laid out on the table, some actually containing Lee.

"Oh! I have pictures to share too!" announced Havoc, whipping out several cheesy photos of him with his girlfriend. Ed was heard muttering something under his breath and Al noticed Mustang's hand twitching as if he wanted to snap and burn the pictures away.

"I'm excusing myself." Fuery finally stated as he swiftly stood, once he noticed the men we competing about who took cuter pictures.

"I think I'll go too. See you back at the office." Breda quickly followed the younger soldier out. Roy and Ed stood simultaneously.

"I'm leaving too." They announced in unison.

"Eh," Hughes looked up swiftly at his best friend and raised up several pictures. "But Roy, I've got pictures of Lee in here too!" he announced.

"I'll pass Maes. I think I've seen enough pictures of my son today." Al stood as his brother began moving swiftly away from the table.

"I ever become that obsessive, promise you'll punch me square in the nose." Ed muttered as he let out a sigh of relief. It was like he had been holding his breath the entire time they were in the caf. Al allowed himself to laugh.

"You don't think you and Winry will become like Havoc-san and his girlfriend?" Ed looked at his younger brother in outrage.

"Winry and I are much more normal than that! We don't need to take stupid pictures together to prove anything." Ed defended. Al raised an eyebrow at Ed's reddening cheeks. He and Winry were different from other couples, from what Al had noticed. They had their own way of expressing things, but he did realize they had apparently become more comfortable within their relationship, exchanging quick kisses around the apartment from time to time when they thought Al wasn't around or paying attention.

"Whatever you say, brother." The younger Elric laughed, thinking back to the little moments. Ed looked at his brother and frowned. They walked back to Mustang's office, Ed ranting about how he was not a nuisance like Havoc and Hughes were.

*~*~*~*~*

With the end of the day coming, Riza had made a point to get as much work as done possible, which meant keeping the men as busy as she could, but Havoc didn't seem to be grasping that concept. He somehow was managing to distract the others from the work they had been avoiding most of the day and even Falman, who was the best worker of the men, was off track. Glaring across the room at the love struck smoker, Riza was tempted to shoot a hole straight through his swelling heart and put everyone out of their misery. Roy had vanished somewhere and even the Elrics had taken the last of the assignments that had to be distributed with them as a means of escape.

"She said she's going to make a great dinner for me tonight, but I'm thinking about taking her to this fancy place the General told me about," Havoc was going on. Fuery sank in his seat, eyes swirling, while Breda looked as if his brain had died. Even Black Hayate had his paws over his ears.

"Lieutenant Colonel Havoc?"

"Yes, ma'am?" came the chipper reply and Riza allowed her gun to point square between his eyes as he looked up at her with a wide grin that instantly dropped.

"I'm happy that you've finally found the woman of your dreams, but it would do you good to leave that talk for lunch and your own time. Is that understood?" Havoc nodded mutely, shrinking back in his seat until the irritable woman in front of him pulled back her gun and stored it away. Maes Hughes was troublesome enough. She didn't need someone working directly with her competing for that position. Roy chose that moment to arrive with Hughes himself.

"End of the day. Ready to go?" Black Hayate had made a bolt for the door and a cheer could be heard from Fuery as he scrambled from his seat as well.

"Just grabbing a few more files. Havoc, I'm sure you can finish them for me." Riza allowed her eyes to fall on the cowering man who nodded swiftly.

"Course, no problem!"

"Wow, that's pretty responsible of you, Havoc." Hughes complimented through a wide grin.

"I do what I can, sir." Havoc responded, allowing himself to sulk as Riza grabbed her handbag and made her way for the door.

"It's appreciated. Make sure to lock up and tell your girlfriend we said hello."

"No problem." When they were far enough down the hall, both Roy and Hughes began laughing loudly, causing Riza to raise an eyebrow at them.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Havoc, of course," Roy looked at his wife with a knowing smirk. "What did you do to him? That's the quietest he's been all damn day!" Riza looked away.

"I told him work was no place for his behavior, that's all."

"A gun was involved, I'm sure." Hughes chuckled. Riza huffed and gave her husband's best friend a stern look.

"Are you questioning my methods, Brigadier General?" Hughes shook his head, waving his hands in front of him in a dismissive manner.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Colonel." He answered, though the laugh in his voice showed he knew she wouldn't cause him any harm. Riza just shook her head as Roy and Hughes began talking about how irritating and stressful the day was. She couldn't help but to wonder if how Maes Hughes was getting away with calling someone annoying, when Havoc's behavior mimicked that of the family man anyway!


	42. Girl's Night? Sounds Fun

Chapter 42: Girl's Night? Sounds Fun

Ed was lounging face down on the couch when he heard continuous shuffling around the apartment. He had long since woken up from his nap, but was trying to get back into the groove and hopefully fall asleep. Apparently that wasn't much of an option at the moment. "Alphonse, is that you?" No answer. "Al?" Waiting for a while, the alchemist raised his head, his steadily growing hair draping into his eyes, and watched as Winry made her way by, dressing casually as she appeared to look around for her shoes. "Hey, where are you going?" The female stopped what she was doing and grinned.

"Oh, hey. I'm going to Schezka-chan's house." She answered brightly. Ed stared at her blankly, glanced over at the clock, and then back at her again.

"It's seven at night. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, apparently there's been a lot of stress and everything with the planning for that military festival, so Gracia-san suggested a ladies night." Winry answered cheerfully, making Ed sit up so she would sit on the couch and have an easier time slipping on her boots. Ed huffed at her tiredly.

"Will you be gone all night?"

"I don't think so, why?" Her blue eyes set on him and Ed felt himself stiffen. He wasn't really sure why this was the reaction, but he knew Winry had noticed it from the look she had given him. "Ed?" He looked away quickly.

"It's nothing. I was just curious." He dropped back into his pillow and waved a hand at her. "Have fun." He felt Winry's weight shift on the couch and soon her face was hovering over his, causing him to immediately redden.

"If you want me to stay here I will." She said lightly. While his face began getting hotter, Ed wished he could have at least controlled his heart rate. He was pretty certain she could hear the beating through his chest.

"No, go and have fun." He managed to squeak out. "Al and I will be fine." He managed to slide back into a sitting position, though the way it ended up, Winry was sitting so she was basically between his legs, looking at him in confusion.

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head swiftly.

"Yeah, yeah! It's not like it's with complete strangers. Have a ball." He answered. Winry made a face at him suspiciously but it faded and turned into a grateful smile that lit up her face.

"Thanks Ed." Leaning forward, she kissed him softly, which Ed willingly returned before slowly parting and watching his girlfriend cheerfully make her way out of the apartment. He stared at the door she had vanished through thoughtfully before dropping back into his pillow again. A girl's night out, huh? He couldn't help but wonder who all was going.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now be sure to put Elysia down for bed at a decent hour, Maes." The fatherly man looked up from where he sat coloring with his daughter and grinned up at his expectant wife.

"I've got everything under control. Roy's going to be coming over with Lee, we'll play a couple of games, have some snacks, and put the kids down for bed," Gracia smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And no sweets."

"No sweets."

"Have fun mommy!" Elysia added brightly as she received a kiss to the top of her head.

"Of course, sweetie. Keep your daddy out of trouble." The girl laughed but nodded.

"Hey now!" Gracia laughed when her husband pulled their daughter into a tickle right that was soon interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, that must be them." She made her way to the door and was greeted by Roy and his family. Lee grinned happily and hugged his god mother before making his way into the house.

"Hello Gracia. Ready to go?" Gracia nodded and smiled sympathetically over at Roy, who was sulking in the doorway from behind Riza. The blonde glanced over her shoulder at the upset alchemist before shaking her head. "Ignore him. He's acting like a child,"

"Sorry to hear that. You want to say good bye to Lee before we go?" Riza nodded and called for her son, who promptly made his way over, a wide grin on his face. If he hadn't looked so much like Roy, Gracia would have sworn the child was related to her husband with how chipper he always seemed to be. Riza knelt to in front of him.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while. I want you to behave for daddy and Uncle Maes, alright?" Lee smiled and nodded his head.

"I will, mommy. Have fun." Riza smiled warmly at the boy and kissed the top of his head.

"That's my boy." She stood and watched as he ran over to continuing playing before turning to Roy. Gracia was amused to see Roy stiffen when Riza placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to be gone all night, and some time with the kids will do you and Maes good."

"I know," Roy grumbled. Riza shook her head and walked over to him, reaching up and kissing him softly. His annoyance seemed to melt. "Have fun and don't be gone all night."

"We'll be back before midnight." Riza agreed and turned to Gracia. "Shall we?" Gracia nodded and the two women called their final goodbyes before making their way out. The men would be fine and she knew it… or at least hoped.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Riza smiled cheerfully when they reached the corner of Schezka's street only to see Rebecca and Maria Ross waiting patiently for them, holding bags interestingly enough. Winry had met up with Riza and Gracia and had a curious look cross her face at the sight of the bags. Rebecca grinned widely when she finally spotted them and gave an animated wave. "Bout time you guys arrived. I wanted us to all get there in one shot."

"I had to drop off Lee and Roy with Maes and Elysia." Riza answered as the women exchanged greetings. "What's in the bags there?" Maria reached into her bag and pulled out an large bottle of wine.

"It's the good stuff." She answered casually from the looks that had crossed the three female's faces. Riza shook her head knowingly. She had promised Roy she would be back before midnight, but that didn't appear to be much of an option based off the contents of her friends' bags.

"Well, let's get a move on, ladies." Gracia laughed and led the way. It was going to be an interesting night, and Riza knew, based off the entertained expression on the leading woman's face, that she had borrowed her husband's camera and was ready to document any moment of the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Schezka was happy when the females had all arrived in a timely manner to her apartment and right after she had managed to put some small treats together. This was the first time she was having such an event with them and it was more than welcomed. Work had been stressful and from what she had heard, working with Lieutenant Colonel Havoc the past few days had become very mind numbing. It wasn't long before they were all sitting around on the floor of Schezka's living room, surrounding a small coffee table with a bottle of wine open, sipping their drinks and chattering away. Most of the conversation had revolved around work and home life, but it was slowly beginning to turn. "So why isn't Havoc's girlfriend here anyway? I thought you told him to invite her, Riza." The woman let out a sigh.

"I did, but apparently they are so in love that taking a break from each other isn't much of an option right now." She answered.

"How long has she been here anyway?"

"She's staying longer because she wants to see the festival. Havoc's been talking about it nonstop."

"Sounds troublesome."

"He's worse than Maes… no offense Gracia." The woman just laughed and shook her head. It was common knowledge how her husband was.

"I for one am happy for him finding a girlfriend." Maria spoke up. "I mean, he's not that bad looking and he seems like he's a very caring man." Rebecca made a face at the short haired female next to her.

"You're serious right now?" Maria looked at her in confusion.

"What? Havoc is attractive." Rebecca allowed a loud laugh to escape.

"You have to be kidding me? He's a block head!" Rebecca argued.

"That doesn't stop him from being good looking. Someone back me up."

"He is good looking, Becky." Schezka spoke up. The loud mouthed woman decided to ignore them.

"Whatever. I'm sure Denny and Falman would love to hear that you two have the hots for Havoc."

"WHAT!?" Both Schezka and Maria went red while the others looked at the pair in confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I'm not dating anyone!"

"Oh, but you don't have to worry too much. It's not like they're going anywhere. Not with people like Mustang and Havoc around…" Riza gave her friend an annoyed look. "Oh! And did you hear, little Mr. Elric is a new hot piece apparently." Winry's attention snapped onto the older woman.

"What're you talking about?" Rebecca took a long drink for her wine, pouring another glass before turning to the youngest female.

"One of the new recruits has the hots for him,"

"Becky!" scolded Riza.

"What?! I heard from Hughes. Fullmetal's been running errands and the few times he comes by that department, she gets all flustered. Sad thing is the poor kid doesn't realize what's going on."

"And for good reason. He's in a serious relationship." Gracia informed. Winry nodded her head swiftly.

"Exactly!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Either way it goes, all the good men are taken. You hold on to him good and tight, girly."

"Becky, maybe you should stop drinking?" In response, she grabbed her glass, gulped down the contents and dropped back in the pillow that was resting behind her.

"Ugh!!! I can't believe even _Jean Havoc_ is taken!"

"You have to learn to stop being stubborn and move forward." Riza answered as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"You like him, Rebecca-san?" asked Winry. There was a grunt and Gracia laughed behind her hand.

"She and Havoc have a deep love/hate relationship. Both of them are very stubborn and that's why things are the way they are now." Riza answered. Winry grinned widely.

"Well it's never too late to tell him!" There was a long silence and the woman looked around them thoughtfully.

"I have to use the bathroom." They watched as she made her way out and shook their heads knowingly.

"We need to find her a boyfriend." Maria muttered. She leaned back on the couch behind her. "Anyway, how are things with Edward, Winry-chan?"

"Oh, everything is fine. He told me there was going to be automail mechanics at the festival so I'm pretty excited." The blonde answered cheerfully.

"You shouldn't listen to Becky. She's been drinking far too much."

"Oh I know. Edward's been a great boyfriend and I know he really cares."

"You think he's the one for you then?" asked Maria, a wide grin crossing her face as she learned toward the already pink faced girl. Winry stared into her empty glass, only for one of the women to lean forward and pour her more. She took a sip and then looked up, a wide grin.

"Yeah, why not!" she answered brightly and they laughed. Rebecca made her way back in and dropped down next to Maria, taking her glass into her hand once more.

"What did I miss?"

"Winry was just telling us how she thinks Ed is the one." Chimed Schezka. The woman looked thoughtful and then raised her glass high.

"I can drink to that." The others followed, giving a brief toast. "I miss those days. Being young and all."

"You're not that old Becky." Laughed Riza. Her friend just stuck her tongue out at her. "You'll find someone. I mean, even I didn't think I would be where I am now." The women looked at the sniper in confusion.

"You never thought you would be spending the rest of your life with Roy Mustang?"

"I don't see how that is even possible!"

"What do you mean?" Riza asked defensively as Maria refilled her glass.

"Clearly, it was meant for the two of you to be together!" Schezka answered anxiously. "I remember when I first met you two. It wasn't as obvious, but over time I was amazed that you two weren't together. Mr. Hughes was always telling me you would make a great wife for the Major General." Riza smiled.

"I've known Roy for years but I never thought that we would be where we are now. I knew him even before we entered the military." The women looked at him curiously. "My grandfather taught him alchemy."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed had become irritable and impatient. Al had reassured his older brother that their childhood friend would be just fine, after all, she was with Riza-san, and no one messed with her. That didn't stop the alchemist to stop worrying. He had distracted himself for a full hour by appearing at the Hughes residence where Maes and Roy were in a game of Simon Says, that then proceeded to an interestingly disastrous tea party. Ed had left just in time for the children to be tucked in for bed. He was convinced the two fathers would be passed out right after. When he arrived home, Al had far been gone to bed, so he settled himself on the couch once again, falling asleep as he waited for Winry's return.

There was a strange clicking that snapped the blonde out of his sleep, triggering him to shoot up and jump off of the couch just as the apartment door flew open and Winry came walking in. She turned and waved down the hall with a wide grin. "Bye Riza-san! Thank you!" With that, the door closed and as she began to walk, Ed noticed the wobble in her movements and the fact that she had been drinking.

"Winry!" She stopped immediately, her body going stiff before her gaze fell on Ed, who was trying to keep a stern expression, despite being relieved. "Why the hell were you gone so-"

"Ed!" He stepped back in shock when she came running and literally leapt into his arms, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist. She nuzzled her face affectionately into the shocked male's neck. "I missed you! I wish you could have been there. It was so fun. Rebecca-san is in love with Havoc-san, you know."

"Is that so?" Although he acted as though he was interested in the mechanics drunken ramblings about what was discussed during her ladies night out, he was fully distracted by the position they were in and was fighting the burning blush that was taking over.

"It was a lot of fun."

"Ah, well then maybe you should get off of me and go to bed. It's late." Winry's head was resting on his shoulder and her fingers were laced through his hair. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his momentarily before leaning in and kissing him fully. Ed stumbled back a few steps from shock, but tightened his arms around her. He could taste some of the wine but that wasn't going to stop him from kissing her back. After a few moments, they parted and Winry leaned her forehead again his.

"Come with me."

"WHAT?!" He nearly dropped her, but thought otherwise. Winry moved her face from his and tilted her head to the side slightly, looking at him in tired expectation.

"Come with me." She repeated. Ed stared at her for a while and realized the innocence in what was being said. Gulping, he gave a small nod and began walking toward her room. He placed her on the bed where he assisted her in removing her shoes and then turned his back as she changed. He glanced cautiously over his shoulder when he heard shuffling and made his way over as she pulled back her covers.

"How much did you drink exactly?"

"Just a couple glasses of wine. I didn't think it was too much." She answered innocently. Ed shook his head and climbed into the bed after her, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around him and close her eyes. "I had a lot of fun."

"So you said." Ed gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Get some rest. I'm pretty sure you'll be feeling the after math of that fun tomorrow." Winry gave a nod and Ed sighed in relief. He was glad she had at least made it home. He moved to rest his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, hoping to be able to sleep through the night and not wake up to a sick female.

_**Author's Note: I was gonna do a lemon but changed my mind in the end. I'm gonna hold on to that one! Lol. Gonna try to squeeze in some romance before some action. Also, I wanted to find some way to incorporate Riza and Roy knowing each other when they were younger so yeah! That's where I pulled in her grandfather from. Of course that would be her mother's father. I'll have to squeeze in a flashback chappie or something along the way I guess. Mix it up a little, y'know! =D Thanks for the reviews as always!**_


	43. Military Fathers and their Obligations

Chapter 43: Military Fathers and their Obligations

Roy had waited up for Riza until she had come in and was more than grateful that she wasn't drunk and that she had made it home in one piece. He and Lee had come straight home around midnight and he waited on the couch for her, drifting in and out of sleep as he tried to keep himself preoccupied with some reports he had brought home with him. Black Hayate had kept him company for some time, but soon found his way to Lee's room for the remainder of the night. When Riza had gotten home, Roy was quick to greet her and was met with a confused look.

Apparently the ladies night involved some drinking in which she and Gracia had to make sure the other ladies made their way home, so she was entertained by her husband's worry. She had made her way to the shower and Roy waited in the bedroom, sitting wide awake until she had climbed into bed. No questions were asked when he wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close for the remainder of the night. The next morning he had woken up before her and decided to take some of the usual morning responsibilities she took on into his own hands. He wasn't nearly as successful.

Lee was sitting tiredly at the kitchen table, thumb in his mouth as he watched his father work on breakfast. "Daddy, why isn't mommy making breakfast?" Roy nearly fell over at this comment before looking over his shoulder at his son with an innocent grin.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust your papa's cooking?" There was a silence as Lee looked thoughtful.

"Mommy's pancakes don't look like that and she puts special powder in hers. Do you want me to wake her up?" Roy's smile dropped completely and he allowed his shoulders to sag at the child's statement. He turned to the sloppy pancakes he had completed. Only a child could make something so innocent so harsh.

"C'mon kid, give your old man a break." he laughed. He finished the last of the breakfast before turning to see Riza standing in the kitchen doorway, watching in clear entertainment. "Ah, Riza!" Lee turned around and grinned at his mother.

"Mommy, daddy made breakfast for us today. He didn't want to wake you up." The boy chimed as the woman walked in and gave him a soft kiss on the head.

"It's fine. Daddy may not look like it, but he can make good enough pancakes." She offered and walked over, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet up with Hughes?" Roy smiled and leaned in giving her a kiss back.

"Yeah, but I've got an hour before I need to move. Wanted to make sure you and Lee got something to eat before you headed off to talk to those manufacturers today." Riza took out some plates and orange juice, setting up the table, removing the bacon from Lee's hand as the boy dangled it in front of Black Hayate.

"I don't have to meet up with them for a few more hours. I could have made breakfast. You still need to get yourself ready." Roy plopped down in the seat across from his son, grinning at his wife who had taken over the chore he had originally begun.

"I'm on it. Nothing wrong with a man wanting to enjoy a morning with his wife and son, right?" Riza gave him a look before giving a light chuckle and shaking her head. "You're taking Lee with you today or leaving him with Winry?"

"He's coming with me. We're overdue for a mommy and son day out." Riza answered as Lee munched happily on his pancakes. "Besides, he'll be in the way with what you and Hughes are dealing with, won't he?" Roy sighed and nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. He and Maes had to meet up to further review some of the information that had recently received from Northern Headquarters and off of the military clock was the best time to do so.

"I'm hoping it's not going to be an all nighter. We're trying to get together that information Alphonse asked for about finding that girl from Xing with the black and white cat, but so far there haven't been any leads." He answered. He sat for most of the breakfast, watching fondly as his wife explained her overall plans for the day and had a conversation with Lee which revolved around preparing him for early schooling.

"Gracia told me about the school that she had enrolled Elysia-chan in when she was around Lee's age. We're going to check it out after I find out about the guns specialists today." Riza told Roy.

"Sounds exciting, don't you think kiddo." Lee looked thoughtful and turned his attention to his father.

"Will I get to learn what you and Edo-kun do?" he asked. Roy laughed as he stood up.

"Not just yet. You're going to have to wait a few more years before dabbling in alchemy, little man," he answered, ruffling the child's hair before making his way out of the kitchen to prepare for work. When he came walking out of the bathroom, Riza was helping Lee into a hoodie from where the child stood on the edge of their bed. She was dressed casually, but Roy knew she had her guns secured secretly.

"Daddy, will you be gone all day?" Lee asked, looking around his mother and at his father curiously. Roy shook his head as he straightened his collar and pulled on his standard military jacket.

"Unfortunately, but I'll try to make it home for dinner." He answered, walking over and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Behave for your mom." Riza turned and sighed, shaking her head and fixing the confused soldier's collar.

"Make sure to call me so I know what's going on. I don't want to be held up all night waiting for no reason." Roy rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at his wife.

"Of course," He leaned in and gave her a swift kiss before reaching around her and ruffling Lee's hair playfully. "I'll see you two tonight."

"Bye papa!" called Lee. Roy smiled and waved over his shoulder at them before making his way out. He let out a defeated type of sigh as he made his way towards headquarters. A kind of lonely feeling happened to take over him as he made his way. He had never really experienced the feeling before and couldn't help but to relate to what Hughes had told him the night before. There was a day when a man felt guilt for having to leave his family for work. You had to treasure the moments you had with them as if they were going to be your last, because in the line of work they were taking on, it was never certain when certain moments might be your last.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maes stared silently at one of the several files that had been spread across his desk, his feet propped up lazily as he leaned back in his seat. Roy was sitting the on the other side of the desk in the same position with the same lazy expression. Anyone who would have passed would have assumed what the men were occupied with was nothing of true importance. There was a knock on the door that snapped the men from their assignments and Schezka peaked in, a sheepish grin on her face. "Um, Brigadier General, is everything ok in here? You two haven't moved since you came in." Hughes shook his head.

"We're fine. Just trying to catch up on some work before the festival. Hakuro's been a hound lately, so we're just trying to get some personal things done." The woman nodded and vanished behind the door again. Roy sighed and tossed the report he had been looking at onto the desk.

"None of these add up to anything. I don't understand how you can stand it, Maes." He grumbled. The older male looked at his best friend from over top his glasses as he scribbled down some notes and chuckled.

"Well most of this clicks from what I know. But that's because I have inside information I've been handling from the beginning." He answered and grinned at the confused look on his raven haired companions face. Sighing, Maes kicked his feet off the desk and began situating the files on his desk. "Now, look at these reports here. These reports have to deal with missing persons. Some of these people were found, unharmed and unaware that they had been missing for days. These are reports of people that have yet to be found and these are people who have been found are, well, let's just say some families weren't too happy."

"That's what we were searching those few weeks back,"

"Exactly, and came back with nothing except that little surprise from up North." Hughes shuffled around through his records and pulled forward new pieces. "Now with the reports of these murders were some very interesting bits of evidence." He pulled out pictures that came with some of the cases and showed them to Roy, who's eyes widened.

"All of these murders involve alchemy!" Hughes nodded, looking steadily over at the door and shuffling the pictures away swiftly.

"Exactly. Now I don't know what exactly is going on and I was hoping maybe you or even Ed could see what exactly our murderer is trying to accomplish, but I'm trying to find the connections between this and our little immortal friend up North." Roy groaned, massaging his temple as he leaned back in his seat.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" he groaned. Maes sighed, taking off his glasses massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure there is some kind of connection." He said. He placed his glasses back on his face and stretched. "We've been at it for a while. How about we grab something to eat?" Roy looked up at his friend as Maes began to stand.

"Yeah, that would be good. What time is it anyway?"

"Hm," Maes looked over at the clock above his office door and allowed a laugh to escape. "Look at that, it's five already. I've gotta call Gracia and tell her I might be late for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I told Riza I would call her too." Roy stood, giving a long stretch as well. "I'd better get on that unless I want to be greeted by a bullet tonight." Maes laughed and nodded, following his friend out of the office and to the phones lined up by the receptionist's desk. Maes lounged, as he usually did in the booth he was stationed in and grinned at the sound of his wife's voice on the other end.

"Gracia-chan!" he called in a sing song voice and grinned even further at the small laugh she let out on the other end. "Roy and I are taking a break and I was just calling home to see how you and our darling Elysia were."

"We're both fine," His wife answered on the other line. "We just got back from shopping for Elysia some school clothes and how we're preparing dinner."

"I'm helping!" Elysia's voice called in the background. Maes smiled fondly.

"It sounds like fun. Wish I could be there."

"Will you be home for dinner?" A few soldiers passed by, giving the now saddened man small smiles.

"I'm not really sure. There's a lot going on right now. Even Roy is calling Riza to say he'll be in late." He answered with some guilt in his voice. "I really wish I could give you a definite answer."

"Maes, it's alright. Just get your work done and we'll see you when you get home. You can help with breakfast in the morning and Elysia wants to show you the new things she got for school." He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Love you."

"Love you daddy!" He laughed, his trademark grin crossing his face.

"Love you both, too!" he declared, getting strange looks from those passing by. Even Roy peaked around at his friend, looking at him in clear embarrassment. Laughing, he hung up his phone and waited for his friend, who let out a defeated sigh as they walked towards the mess hall.

"You know they're getting too old when they start remembering promises you made." He informed, causing his friend to laugh.

"Kid's growing up faster than you thought, eh?" he teased. Roy huffed.

"Yeah. Can you believe he'll be turning four soon? I feel like it wasn't that long ago he was just learning how to walk."

"Time flies. Elysia is starting her second year at school. I'm grateful to be able to see it, you know." Hughes chimed. He remembered those years ago with the threats and Bradley and how any moment could have been their last.

"Riza's signing Lee up for that program you had Elysia in when she was his age. I mean, the kid actually asked me about learning alchemy. I didn't even think I would hear that for a few more years."

"He's just like you. Weren't you poking at alchemy at a young age cause your dad was good at it?"

"Yeah, but the only difference is I did it because my parents didn't want me touching it."

"So you move to Central and live with your aunty before running off to study alchemy in the South. It's no wonder you have such a strange relationship with your family. Christmas is more of a mother than you than anything."

"I love my mom!" Roy announced defensively, ignoring the strange looks he was now receiving while his best friend laughed.

"Maybe, but you love your auntie more. It's alright, Roy. We all have different family lives. Just make sure to not repeat the mistakes that your parents made."

"Well that's what I've got you for, right?"

"Of course. Someone has to be around to push your lazy ass to the top."


	44. The Military Festival

Chapter 44: The Military Festival

"Oh wow!" An excited squeal left Winry as her eyes lit up at the sight before her. She and Al had arrived at the parade ground that was now set up with multiple tables and tents, each with something of different interests to behold. There were guns, food, soldiers, weaponry, games, and more all around and the blonde couldn't wait to get loose and explore all the options. There were children surrounding alchemists curiously and watching as the men performed transmutations.

"Winry, you want to go find Ed so he knows we're here?" Al called, snapping the blond out of her excited day dream. She turned with a spin, grinning widely.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be too far, right?" Ed had arrived before them since he had been asked to watch the table in which potential alchemists would be signing up at. He had told them apparently there was going to be an alchemy show right before the gun show. As Al led the way, a particular shine caught her eye and she came to an immediate halt.

"Winry-chan?" Al questioned, having stopped as well and looking at her curiously. Not saying anything, she let out an excited scream and grabbed hold of the confused male's arm.

"AUTOMAIL!" An interestingly dressed man smiled at her as she eyed the automail he had at his stand with great interest. "This is sooooo amazing!" He chuckled behind his hand.

"You like my designs? Are you a mechanic yourself, little lady?" he asked with a strangely feminine voice that caught the blonde's attention but didn't change her excitement.

"Yeah! I've worked with automail for years but I haven't seen many designs outside this country." Winry answered brightly. "My name is Winry Rockbell."

"You can call me Garfiel." He informed and glanced around her. "And who is your cute friend?" Winry glanced over her should at Al, who had stiffened and seemed to be standing a safe distance.

"Oh, that's my close friend Alphonse. His brother is the one that sports my automail though." She answered proudly. Garfiel looked thoughtful and grinned.

"So, where is this lucky young man?" The blonde stopped examining the automail and looked around thoughtfully, realizing she had completely forgotten she and Al were on a mission to find Ed in the large crowds.

"We're not sure. He's supposed to be working the alchemist table… where ever that is."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed sat next to Roy with a bored expression as they watched potential after potential alchemist sign up for the alchemy show that was supposed to be taking place that afternoon. Every now and then there would be a girl that would come up chattering boldly and go completely flustered when she was handed the form by either alchemist. Ed wasn't sure why there was such a reaction and Roy only flashed a charming smile every once in a while before going back to his bored state. "How much longer do we have to sit here?" asked Ed dully.

"Not too much longer. I wanted to go look around, plus I have to report to Hakuro with the list." Roy answered, flashing yet another flushing woman a swift smile as he leaned back lazily in his seat. "I'm sure you're supposed to be meeting up with Alphonse and Winry soon."

"Yeah, she wants to show off her best automail and since I happen to be wearing it, I've gotta be around." Roy snorted but gave a nod.

"Another ten minutes and I say we close it up." Ed nodded in agreement. Both men wanted nothing more than to escape and enjoy the little bit of free time they could possibly get before having to report to Hakuro and work on crowd control. Ed had gotten distracted easily by the people that were passing by. He was sure he had seen some children gathered around an interesting juggler and heard some teens announce that they had discovered where the guns station was and there was a hot blonde working the stand. He noticed that Roy stiffened at these words. It was common knowledge that Riza and Havoc were currently at the guns station until they were relieved so Ed was mildly interested in how many teenage boys had made their way over.

"Alright, this table is closed!" Roy announced promptly at the ten minute mark as he stood sharply and gathered up the forms. Some moans of disappointment were heard, but neither male allowed time for questioning as two new soldiers came walking up. "If you have any questions or interests please leave your information with these men and please come and join us at our alchemy show this afternoon."

"Not bad, Mustang. You make it seem like you've got somewhere important to be." Ed teased with a knowing smirk. Roy kept a neutral face.

"I heard there's a hot blonde running the guns station. I think I might want to check that out." Ed snorted but gave a nod.

"Gotcha. Well I've gotta find my blonde…"

"Ed! There you are!" Both alchemists turned and Ed grinned when Winry and Al came running up. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her close, placing a brief kiss on the shocked girl's lips when he noticed some of the guys she had been pushing through eyeing her curiously.

"What was that for?" Winry asked, a blush having crossed her face. Ed gave a nonchalant shrug before shooting a death glare at the still staring men. Al laughed, shaking his head while Winry didn't seem to notice. "Ah, well, I want you to come with me. I met this automail mechanic and he's amazing. I want to show him your automail." Ed allowed his shoulders to sag.

"Are you serious?" Winry stared back at him innocently, a pleading look in her eyes, causing him to sigh. "I've got a free hour. Let's go." Winry grinned and pulled him along to meet a man that Ed was not to comforted by. He stared blankly at the strangely dressed man who was chattering away with Winry and made a personal prayer that he wasn't the mechanics "type".

"This is actually very interesting, Winry-chan. You could make it a bit lighter you know. Less strain on the owner."

"Really? How so?" Ed groaned as Winry and her new automail friend exchanged notes that he was sure were more complex than alchemy and wondered when the hell Al managed to sneak away from the torture he was going through.

"It's really just that simple. I've exchanged some notes with some mechanics from Xing and even more Northern models as well. They have a station just over there. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, yes I'd love to!" Ed blinked in confusion when he found himself being dragged along. Apparently lunch wasn't an option.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Riza had become more than grateful when she and Havoc had finally been relieved by Rebecca and another soldier at the guns booth. Teenagers were so troublesome and she made a mental note to treasure Lee's younger years and pray he didn't become like some of the boys she had seen. Havoc didn't seem very entertained either and had taken out his cigarettes as soon as they were far enough away and took a long drag. "I hate this."

"At least you didn't have a bunch of teenagers ogling you."

"But it's so worth it," Riza and Havoc turned swiftly and sighed at the sight of Roy who was smiling at them. "Rough crowd?"

"More or less. How was yours?"

"Let's just say with all the people that signed up, there had better be some talent." The trio made their way through the grounds, taking pauses at different stations. Havoc had mentioned he had to look for his girlfriend eventually but had decided to stick with his superiors for the time being.

"Papa!" Riza glanced over her shoulder swiftly, causing Roy to look at her in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she looked around.

"You didn't just hear Lee's voice?" she asked. Roy looked around. They had left Lee in Gracia's care, so he expected to at least see her or Hughes to determine that Lee would be around.

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe you're just anxious because of all these children running around." He offered. Riza nodded slowly, but continued to stare out into the crowds, certain she had heard her son's voice.

"You should never question a woman when she is so certain she's heard her child," a voice informed, snapping the sniper out of her thoughts. Turning her attention, she snapped into a salute, along with Roy and Havoc at the sight of General Hakuro. The man had been put temporarily in charge so he was at the highest position right now according to military officials until otherwise stated.

"It's a pleasure to see you in good health, sir." Roy greeted. Hakuro nodded and made his way over, stopping in front of Riza.

"It's alright to be convinced you hear your child. You're the mother of a young child. When we used to send my children away on holiday, my wife was always convinced that she heard their voices." Riza wasn't sure how to respond to the statement but gave a faint smile.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded and glanced around.

"Well, I'm hoping this day is successful. I heard some of the kids around here had a run in with Lt. General Armstrong. Should be an interesting day."

"Indeed, sir." With that, they watched as he gave a nod, reminding them about their assignments for the rest of the day before excusing himself.

"He gives me the same uneasy feeling Bradley used to." Muttered Riza and glanced at Roy.

"I know… but that's what we've got Armstrong for." He turned to his wife with a reassuring smile. "The alchemy show is going to be starting soon but I want to go talk to the Lt. General before I have to report. Why don't you find Lee and get some good seats."

"Alright." Roy gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and made his way through the crowd. Havoc sighed and stared up at the sky thoughtfully.

"It's going to be an eventful day, isn't it?" Riza nodded in agreement, watching as her husband vanished within the crowd. She had a strange feeling ever since they had arrived that something was going to happen, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was beginning to believe maybe it was just that she was worrying due to the various people who had such easy access to the area and the fact her son was there and she didn't know his exact location.

"Well Colonel, I think I'll be grabbing a snack and heading towards the event area. Will you be alright?" Havoc asked. Riza gave a nod.

"I'll see you then." She answered. The blonde made her way through the crowds, smiling as children ran in and out of adults' legs with excitement. She even made a curious pause at a mini alchemy show that a group of kids happened to be gathered around before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey!" She turned to be greeted by Maes, smiling brightly at her, holding some folders under his arm. "I was looking all over for you. Gracia took the kids to find the seats and Roy is heading over to the grounds and asked me to find you."

"Is it that time already?" The man let out a sigh.

"Not necessarily, but I'm trying to get some crowd control and get all those who are interested to make their way over," he answered and glanced around her. "Oy, you there!" Riza blinked and glanced over her shoulder at a strange young man, who turned and looked over his shoulder at Maes in clear confusion as he sat between two others, food stuffed in his mouth. The young man had a sword at his side and his companions both had masked, causing Riza to assume they were some form of entertainers. "If you're part of the show, you might want to make your way to the grounds."

"Um, sure!" The young man quickly gathered up his food and began walking off, his companions following close behind. Riza watched, raising an eyebrow. There were far too many strange people at this event for her comfort.

"Busy, busy." Muttered Maes, shaking his head before flashing Riza a quick smile. "I've got to find Edward so I'll see you in a bit." He chimed. Riza couldn't figure out how the man could have such a stressful job and remain so chipper, but at least she knew that someone so positive was best friend's with her husband. Someone had to keep that man going in the right direction.

*~*~*~*~*

Roy made his way to the center of the ring, accompanied with a full staff of higher ranked soldiers. Ed was beside him as well as Maes as they walked behind Olivier Armstrong, who looked as stern as always as they filed out into the middle of the ring. Crowds sat up in the conveniently transmuted bleachers that Ed had put together for the occasion and cheered down at them. Roy remained as neutral as ever, but he noticed the uneasy fidgeting of Edward next to him as Hakuro took the microphone that his assistant had come running out with and stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We would like to take this moment to thank you all for coming and joining us at this year's Military Festival!" Cheers erupted from the crows and Hakuro chuckled, raising a hand and allowing the crowd to calm down. "Now it's been years since we've done something like this so we're very happy for the outcome. Right now, we're going to allow some local and even foreign alchemists step forward and show off their alchemic skills. We're hoping maybe we can spot some future state alchemists here. Not to mention, the chance for you all to get to meet two of Central's finest, Flame Alchemist, Major General Roy Mustang," The cheers erupted again and Maes elbowed his friend in the side. "And the youngest state alchemist this country has ever seen, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Ed's face went pink as he gave a quick wave and shoved his hand back into his pockets. Hakuro chuckled and nodded, handing the microphone over to Hughes, who stepped forward with his signature wide grin.

"Thank you General Hakuro!" he called brightly and turned to the clapping crowd. "Now ladies and gentlemen, before you stand the top men and women of this country, so let's show so support for not only them but these young people who are about to step forward and show their talents in five minute alchemic battles!"

"Alchemic battles?" Roy glanced at Ed, who was looking completely confused.

"It's the quickest way we could think of for all these people to show case their talents." Roy answered and was cut off my Hughes's booming voice.

"These military superiors and alchemists will be judging these events so let's hope to impress them. One of these lucky soldiers may be elected the new formal leader of our country!" Roy smirked at the secretive look that his friend gave him before they were lead to sit at a row of tables. Roy glanced curiously to his side when he noticed Armstrong had sat next to him, though her focus remained at the center of the ring.

"Are we expecting someone to reveal themselves at this?" Roy allowed his attention to follow hers as Hughes made attempts to entertain the crowd with small anecdotes until the lists were brought to him.

"I'm hoping so. This is a major event and someone is bound to stand out eventually."

"Let's hope so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al had joined Gracia and the others in the stands and looked curiously into the ring as the alchemy show began, Hughes being the host of the event. He couldn't help but to laugh at how entertaining the man could be. Next to him sat Winry who was holding a very excited Lee in her lap. The child showed a clear excitement at the prospect of seeing alchemy preformed and was bouncing. His mood seemed to get very energetic the moment he spotted his father and Ed. Riza had joined them within twenty minutes of the show and her son had climbed into her lap and excitedly began telling stories about what he had witnessed.

By time she had come, she missed, from what Al had seen, some very mediocre alchemy being done and he could tell from the bored looks he could make out on Ed and Mustang's face, that they were equally as bored with the show at hand. "Uncle Roy and Edo-kun do way better alchemy than this." Elysia voiced, clearly disappointed. Al laughed.

"I probably should have signed up to liven things up some." He said.

"Why didn't you sign up, Al? It would have been fun." Winry pointed out as Hughes ended the fight and watched as the two alchemists left the ring.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what everyone had to offer."

"Well, that was… um… interesting," Hughes voice echoed through the microphone. "How about we take a moment and see what a couple of our state alchemists have to offer?" Everyone began cheering. Apparently it didn't take a true alchemist to realize what was taking place at the moment was less than acceptable. "And now, I present to you, the Strong Arm Alchemist- ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!"

"Yay!" cheered Lee jumping up and down from where he stood on the bleacher next to his mother as Amrstrong made a bold and explosive appearance. He went on some tangent about the beauty of destruction and creation before making an explosive exit that left a life sized statue of him in place. Hughes walked up, tapping the statue curiously before clearing his throat.

"Well, that's how it's done. Could I be so bold to ask the Fullmetal Alchemist to step forward and show us a bit of his skill?" Ed looked around in confusion and stood slowly. Al laughed at his brother's discomfort as he stepped forward.

"Woooo! Edward!" cheered Winry, standing and waving excitedly. Apparently she had caught his attention because he quickly looked away, a deep blush crossing his face. His attention turned to Hughes and he whispered something to him. Hughes looked thoughtful and grinned widely and whispering something that made Ed nearly fall over. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Maybe Ed needs an idea of something to transmute. I mean, telling people he put this whole arena together singlehandedly isn't going to be enough." Riza answered. She was right. Ed walked forward to the complete center and took in a deep breath before clapping his hands together and slamming his palms to the ground. Everyone watched in shock and a statue began rising out of the ground into the air.

"No way…"

"Only Maes." Gracia laughed as everyone in the audience stood in awe at the ten foot, waving statue of Elysia.

"That's so cool!" cheered Elysia excitedly and laughed as she watched her father snap pictures of the statue. Ed grinned widely before transmuting the statue to a pocket size and handing it to the excited father.

"Amazing! That's what we're looking for in our state alchemists! Now do we want to see what the Flame Alchemist has to offer," Hughes turned to Roy who waved his hand at his friend and shook his head. Hughes huffed. "Or not… back to the show then… It looks like we get to see a bit of eastern alchemy." He informed.

"Eastern alchemy? Like outside of the country?" Winry asked, looking at Al curiously.

"I guess, but…" His eyes widened when he saw a girl go walking into the ring and stand next to Hughes. "It's her!"

"Who?"

"It's Mei!"

* * *

_Author's Note: OMG so it to__ok me forever to be able to upload this! Everytime I tried a processing error message would pop up and I was kind of concerned but looks like the site doesnt hate me yet! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wasnt sure how I wanted to go about this, but I'm happy. I had to find a way to get Mei back into the picture after all. :D_


	45. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 45: Expect the Unexpected

Riza frowned slightly when she saw Al jump up and begin to scramble away when he realized that he had known the Xingnese girl that was stepping forward in the ring. Winry looked equally as confused and huffed as the young man vanished around the corner. "I'll go and see what's going on. Lee, stay with them, understand?" The little boy nodded and waved as his mother went off into the direction Al had vanished into. She made her way around the corner and came to a halt when she saw Havoc's girlfriend walking another direction.

"Colonel?" Riza turned swiftly and let out a sigh of relief when the young soldier she turned to looked at her expectantly. "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"Did you just see a woman come walking by here?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I believe everyone is in watching the alchemy show. Anyone else is at the range preparing for the guns show." He answered. Riza nodded mutely.

"Thank you." When the soldier walked away, Riza glanced back into the direction that she had seen Melanie vanish into. She had a feeling that something wasn't right. Havoc did mention that he was supposed to be meeting up with her, yet she was roaming around outside of the event. "Something isn't right." She muttered and made her way swiftly towards where Melanie had gone. When she rounded the corner, she came to a quick halt and frowned when she saw no one.

"Nosey little lady, aren't we, Colonel?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're the one!" Ed yelled, standing up swiftly and pointing at the girl in the center of the ring. The soldiers that were sitting at the table with him were looking at the young alchemist in confusion. "The girl Al was talking about!" Hughes turned and looked at the alchemist in clear confusion, but Ed ignored it. It had taken a moment for him to realize it, but once he spotted the black and white creature on the girl's shoulder, he knew exactly who the girl was. Apparently the girl didn't take very well to the yelling and glared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked shortly, narrowing her eyes at Ed as he hopped over the table and made her way over.

"Weren't you listening? I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." He growled. The girl blinked a few times and an outraged expression crossed her face.

"It's all your fault then!" she yelled, causing him to stop in his tracks and stare in confusion as she pointed at him in conclusion. "The prince is after the Philosopher's stone and he found out about it because of you!" Ed stared at the girl in confusion.

"I didn't say anything to him…"

"You talk too much, brat," They both froze in their tracks and Ed glared when he saw Ling standing not too far away, his two mask wearing guards with him. "Ignore her, Edward. She's just trying to get information out of you and disregard the real problem at hand."

"What are you talking about?" Ling stopped a few feet away, hands on his hips as he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't feel it?"

"Feel what!" Ed yelled in frustration, staring at the foreign group in confusion. None of them seemed to notice Hughes inching away from the situation.

"Something is coming… and its coming fast." Answered Ling and turned to his bodyguards. "Start getting people out of here."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Brother!"

"Al?" Ed looked up and spotted his brother running towards him. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the shock of the ground rumbling underneath them. "What the-"

"It's coming!"

"Evacuate all of these people now!" Before anyone could react, explosions were heard and the ground directly underneath them began to crumble. Ed jumped back and turned to the Mustang who had stood up swiftly and was already barking orders. A lot of the spectators had already taken to evacuating the area.

"Ed, what's going on?" Al panted out when he reached his older brother.

"I don't know but we need to get these people out of here, now." He answered.

"I don't think that's much of an option for us right now." Ed looked at Ling who was glaring at something. Ed followed his gaze and his eyes fell on two darkly dressed figures who were looking at them as if the chaos around them wasn't happening.

"I think you'll all work perfectly." Said the raven haired female, stepping forward. "We need capable humans to complete our mission after all."

"What the-"

"They aren't human," Ling growled. Mei took a step back and Ed noticed she was shaking. Apparently something wasn't right about this pair and it was proven when the male of the duo made his way forward with lightening speed and grabbed Ling around the throat.

"I think I'll keep you for myself." Ed made a move to rush forward but the ground under him began to rumbling, causing him to jump back just as it exploded and a hand came flying through the hole and towards him.

"Shit!"

"Get down!" Flames came flying past Ed, causing a huge explosion just as Ling's companion came swooping down and sliced off the arm of their master's offender. Mustang stood a few feet away glaring as the attackers fell back, the one holding his new stub of an arm.

"Troublesome alchemists and a stubborn prince," growled the male. "They would make great additions, don't you think, Despair?" The female raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Vanity. I think we sent Acedia after a group herself, didn't we?" Ed's eyes widened as he watched the smirking male's arm begin to return. He flexed his fingers lazily before his eyes fell back on the shocked on lookers. "We don't want to have too many of us around, now do we?"

"How about we keep it simple… the prince, a couple handy alchemists, and maybe snag ourselves a child prodigy while we're at it."

"Who the hell are you?" Ed growled, clenching his fists. This was getting old too fast and he was becoming not only confused but frustrated.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Alchemist." Chuckled the female that had been referred to as Vanity before rushing forward. Ed stiffened when she had found her way directly in his face. "Tell me, who do you think you might become? Delicious little boy like you, Pride I might think."

"Back off!" He transmuted his arm, swinging the blade at the woman who smoothly backed up. "I don't care who you are or what you want anymore, all I know is this ends here!" He went charging, noticing that Ling and the others had moved in on the one called Despair. Mustang and the others had run off to take care of the other threats.

"They're immortal!" Mei was heard yelling. Ed had noticed out of the corner of his eye that the young Xingnese girl was using alchemy but somehow long distance transmutations and explosions were being done. What the hell was going on?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roy growled in frustration as he pushed through the crowds, barking orders at soldiers to get the civilians to safety. He had left the Elrics to take care of the enemy that was in the ring, Edward transmuting a wall to keep the enemy in when everyone was far enough away. Civilians were being herded towards the building while a few alchemist, Armstrong included, moved to fight off the large chimera that had sprung for under the ground. Clearly it was the cause for the earth quakes they had felt just before the attacks. "Major General!" He turned as a young soldier came running forward, stumbling over his feet as he came to a sloppy halt. "Sir, there's no sign of Colonel Hawkeye and Lieutenant General Armstrong demands more men."

"Give her what she wants. My men are coming with me." He answered, turning to Havoc and Breda. "You two come with me! I want Falman and Fuery helping with crowd control. Give Armstrong what she wants and send the Elrics back up."

"Sir!" They gave swift salutes and running off. Breda and Havoc quickly followed the superior.

"Chief, what's wrong?" asked Breda, practically running to keep up with the man's quick pace.

"Riza's missing." Roy answered. He knew his wife and when things broke out, he expected to hear gun shots and have her by his side. He even took into consideration that she would more than likely try to make sure their son made it to safety, but she still never made her way to the scene and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"A soldier stated he had seen her right before all of this happened looking for someone." \

"Do you know who?" Roy asked, looking sharply over his shoulder as they made their way around a corner, not paying attention to the chaos around them faded as they vanished from view.

"Jean-kun," The three froze immediately and turned swiftly. Roy's eyes narrowed when Melanie came stepping out of the shadows from behind a pillar and looked at the men sheepishly.

"Mel, what're you doing over here? You need to get to safety!" Havoc called, making a move toward her, but Roy grabbed the man's arm. "Eh, what's wrong, chief?" Roy didn't answer and narrowed his eyes at the expectant female.

"Where's Riza at?" he asked, causing the attention to turn to the woman. Melanie looked at him and shrugged a shoulder, her once sheepish disposition fading as she began walking towards them. Immediately, Roy let go of Havoc and pulled out his gun, pointing it at her. "Don't fuck with me. Where's my wife!"

"General!" Melanie looked at him and then gave a chuckle that caught both Breda and Havoc by surprise. She let out a defeated sigh and placed her hands on her hips, a dark smile crossing her face.

"You know her so well. A woman can be only so lucky,"

"Where the hell is she!" Melanie looked up lazily and Roy noticed her eyes slowly moving in one direction.

"She was a troublesome woman," she started, causing the men to stiffen as she lifted a gun from behind her back and held it out casually. "Course once I got this from her-"

"Bitch!" Breda and Havoc both held their ground, guns pointed at the female, but Roy fired, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Mel!"

"Stand your ground, Havoc!" Roy barked. Melanie held her shoulder momentarily and pulled back her hand, looking at the blood, not phased as her eyes fell back on the shocked men.

"Honestly, Jean. You're not being a very good boyfriend right now…" Roy glanced at his subordinate who was staring at what he had known as his girlfriend in a clearly conflicted manner.

"W-who are you?" he chocked out. Melanie raised an eyebrow and then chuckled in a knowing manner.

"I'm the one who's going to bring you misery… Acedia works just fine." Before any of them could react, she lifted her hands and Roy felt a large force hit his body and throw him back. He slammed painfully into a pillar and fell to the ground.

"You bitch."

"Now, now Mustang-sama. That's no way to talk to a lady is it? Not one that can grant you immortality anyway." When her hand lifted again, lifted his gloved hand to snap just as Havoc's body lifted from the ground and his body was soon levitating directly in front of the woman as he seemed to be chocked by an invisible force. She cocked her head to the side in an interested manner and reached up, running her finger down his cheek and across his neck, blood falling from the cut that was developing as the man cried out in pain.

"Havoc!" Breda raised his gun and shot. Although he hit her, the grip on the solider didn't lessen. "Let him go!" Not thinking, Roy got up and immediately ran at the woman only to feel a sharp pain in his side just as he reached her. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down to see she had managed to pierce in side. She pulled her hand back and watched him fall to the ground casually, dropping Havoc to the ground as well.

"It's moments like this I'm glad I'm not a human anymore," Roy glared up at her. "Don't fear death too much, Mustang. You'll be with your wife soon enou-" Her body gave a sudden jerk and Roy followed her gaze as she looked over her shoulder, pulling a dagger from her upper back

"Hughes…"

"Troublesome man, aren't we?"

"Get out of here, Brigadier General!" yelled Breda. Everything happened quicker than expected. Just as quickly as he had arrived, the gun that Acedia/Melanie had been holding, fired, hitting the man in the chest and Roy immediately lifted his hand and snapped. Soldiers were supposed to be ready to face anything that came their way. He wasn't prepared to have to scorch a woman today, but he wasn't going to sit back and watch his friends die in front of him either.

* * *

Author's Note: And so the doom begins... i'm not completely sure how i fee about how this chapter went about cuz I started off wanting to go one way with it but yeaaaaah. hmmm. but anyway, gotta do some HW before heading off to work. Hope you enjoy!!


	46. Don't Say I'm Sorry

Chapter 46: Don't Say I'm Sorry

"Mommy? Mommy!" Riza slowly allowed her eyes to open at the sound of a yelling child. Her head was pounding and the bright light that greeted her didn't help. She moved her arm to shield her eyes and cringed at the sharp pain that shot through her shoulder. Allowing her eyes to focus, the woman's heart jumped when she found herself sitting in a hospital bed with Rebecca standing over her with a look of relief on her face.

"Riza, you're alright!" She blinked a few times and noticed the woman had a few bandages herself.

"What's going on?"

"Headquarters was attacked. The enemy retreated and one of them was taken out… only a few of us are in bad shape. You were one of them." She answered, sitting down and watching her friend closely. Riza was silent and leaned back into her pillows, closing her eyes. She remembered running into Melanie and much after that was a blank. The woman had displayed some strange power that Riza couldn't really understand.

"Where are Roy and Lee at? Are they alright?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at her best friend in concern.

"Gracia actually just walked out with Lee right as you were waking up. Roy and Havoc were found where you were in bad shape… and Hughes too. Breda only had some fractures. The Elrics are here as well."

"Any casualties?"

"Only a few. Families are being contacted and the Amestris representatives are in an uproar. Course I can save that for another time." Riza nodded and glanced at the wheel chair on the other side of the room before looking back at Rebecca.

"I want to see Roy." She said, catching the woman by surprise.

"Ah, um, I don't know. I mean, you're in bad condition." Riza began sitting up, her companion standing swiftly and helping her.

"That's what the chair is for. You know what room he's in, right?" Rebecca nodded slowly and clearly realized she wasn't going to get away, so she helped her friend into the wheel chair and wheeled her to the room that Roy and Havoc were both in. Roy was glaring up at the ceiling while Havoc stared out the window blankly.

"All because of a woman." They both muttered in miserable unison.

"Hey, hey soldier boys. You've got a visitor!" Rebecca chimed, catching their immediate attention. Relief crossed Roy's features when he saw his wife and he made a swift move in the bed, only to bend over in pain. Riza smiled at her husband as he limped over and managed to give her a hug.

"You're alright…" he whispered and she nodded, hugging him lightly back. She took in his injuries and tried to hold back the guilt that was taking over from her not being there when he needed her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Winry had been confused when a dark haired, gruff looking woman had arrived at the hospital and had taken Lee into her care. The boy wasn't reacting well to his parents conditions and Gracia was trying to get to her husband, who had been reported to be in bad condition, but at least stable. She had been reassured that Lee was in good hands and Lee had gone with the woman without hesitation, leaving the blonde mechanic certain the child was in good hands. Chewing on her lower lip, Winry opened up the door to the Elric's hospital room and felt her heart sink. While Al seemed to be pretty stable, Ed looked like he had taken quite the beating as he glared at the ceiling, automail arm a wreck and a swollen cheek to top off his beat up appearance. Al noticed her first and gave a wave with his arm that wasn't resting in a sling.

"Winry-chan, it's good to see you're fine." He greeted. Ed looked over at her in shock and it was replaced with a relieved expression that turned apologetic.

"Sorry, the arm didn't really last the fight." He informed as she closed the door behind her. Shaking her head, the blonde walked over, giving Al a hug before walking to her confused boyfriend and hugging him as well.

"It doesn't matter as long as you two are alright." She answered. She took a step back and smiled sadly at him. "I can't believe this is all happening again." Ed scoffed.

"You don't even know the half of it." He muttered. "Those guys couldn't have possibly been homunculi, yet they were nearly impossible to beat."

"Chimeras maybe?"

"Too easy. We should have been able to kill them… and Ling's guard, Ran Fan, lost her arm in all of this." Winry looked up in shock.

"You mean those people from Xing?" Ed nodded.

"Mustang supposedly has a friend on their case so they're not in the hospital since they're not supposed to be in the country and Ling broke out of the prison."

"What's going to happen?" Ed had leaned back into his pillows and closed his eyes.

"I have no idea… But I think our new friends might know a thing or two."

"They could sense when those guys were coming." Al agreed. "Do you think there are more?"

"I think they're trying to make more… The woman asked me how I would feel if I was the new Pride, so I think those missing persons reports and even those so called murders we came across all are connected to these freaks and their development." Winry watched as Ed stared at the ceiling thoughtfully and her eyes narrowed. Reaching over, she gave his hair a tug, causing him to yelp and look at her offended.

"Ed, don't go looking into this." She warned and he made a face.

"What're you going on about?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't want you and Al going through this again… I-I don't want to lose you again!" Both brothers stared at the blonde in shock as she fought to hold back the tears that soon were flooding down her cheeks.

"Win…"

"You don't understand! You guys keep leaving and when Al got his body back I thought everything was going to be alright, but then you vanish for two years without a trace… I don't want you to vanish again, Ed!" Clenching her fists in her lap, Winry tried to stop her tears, only to stiffen when she felt a hand touch her cheek. She looked up and Ed had reached over and brushed some tears from her face. He smiled at her guiltily.

"Hey don't cry, now… I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Yeah, Winry-chan. We're always going to be there for you." Al added, smiling warmly at her. Winry looked at them in confusion and she nodded slowly, wiping her cheeks.

"I know… I'm sorry." She said quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days in the hospital was driving Roy insane and he was grateful when his nurse had allowed him to do small walks. He found himself visiting Riza the most and the occasional teasing visit to the Elrics, but his evenings were spent lately in his best friend's hospital room, chess board out and dim light flickering. Once his long time friend was able to get visitors, nurses found that there was way to stop Roy from finding his way out of his room when visiting hours had ended. "So, you get to leave tomorrow? Lucky you." Looking up, the raven haired alchemist chuckled.

"Works not going to get done if I'm stuck in the hospital forever. Riza leaves tomorrow too." Roy answered, staring at the cards that he had in his hand. After three chess games, the friends moved onto a game that didn't involve as much thought.

"Woman gets shot and bounces back to work five days later. Amazing." Roy smiled to himself.

"That's Riza for you." Maes was staring lazily at his cards before letting out a sigh and laying out his cards.

"I fold." The man dropped back into his pillows, cringing slightly, before letting out a sigh. "Wish I was getting out of here… or at least moved to a room so I can talk to others."

"Ha. Yeah, I shared a room with Havoc up until today. The man is the image of misery."

"Yeah, well there's no real way to necessarily respond to finding out the woman of your dreams was an artificial human who attempted to kill you and your friends." Roy nodded mutely, tossing his cards down.

"He told me that explained why they never had sex," Maes raised an eyebrow as Roy looked at him with an entertained smile. "Two months with the woman and no action."

"So is he more depressed about no sex or the fact she was a monster?" Maes asked. Roy could tell the man was fighting back a laugh. Leaning back in his seat, Roy shrugged.

"I don't know, but if it were me, I think I'd be upset about the sex."

"You should really screen your discussions since just about anyone can walk in here." The men stiffened and Roy glanced over his shoulder to see Ed come hobbling in, a cane balancing him and automail leg missing. The youngster dropped into a nearby seat with a sigh.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Ah, it got busted up a little and Winry needed to go get the pieces to adjust it and everything. She's supposed to be back tomorrow since she was invited to Rush Valley to pick up special pieces."

"Adjust it?" Roy cocked his head to the side in an interested manner and then allowed a grin to cross his face. "Getting taller I assume?" He noticed Ed twitch and shoot an evil glare at him.

"Go to hell, bastard." He growled. Maes let out a laugh, breaking the tension between the alchemists.

"If you two didn't visit, I don't know what I'd do." He informed with a wide grin. He reached up and patted lightly over his chest wound. "I knew entering the military was going to be a dangerous thing and I always believed it would be on the job I would lose my life, just never this early… I've never seen Gracia cry the way she did when she came in here to see me that day." Roy stared at his friend and then looked away.

"I wouldn't have let that happen…" A chuckle was heard and Roy frowned, looking at the man across from him.

"Come on now Roy. You were down when I arrived… if I hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened."

"You wouldn't have been put in this position!" There was a silence and Maes shook his head knowingly.

"We've been like this since we met… I've always had your back and you know it." Roy huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms. He knew that Maes was right. When he had moved to live with his aunt, Maes was the first friend he made in Central and had proven to always have his back even when it was least expected.

"Life-long friends, eh?" Ed cut in, catching their attention. He grinned widely. "This is something I can relate to. Much more appropriate for hospital talk." Roy snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"How is Winry? Alphonse is with her right now, isn't he?" Ed shook his head

"No, she went alone to Rush Valley. Al went to that doctor you had suggested to Ling to check up on them. Ran Fan wants automail he told me." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, looks like your girlfriend has some work ahead of her then,"

"No, they're going back to Xing… Al told me old man Fuu doesn't want things drawn back to people who don't need to get involved and he's right… I'm thinking about telling Winry to study automail with that Garfiel guy she introduced me to. That way she'll be safe in Rush Valley." There was a silence and Roy couldn't help but to smile. Ed was coming a long way from the immature brat he remembered. Reaching over, he gave the confused young man a pat on the shoulder.

"You're becoming quite the man now, Edward." The young alchemist began to redden and he looked away with a huff.

"I'm 21 years old, give me a break!" Roy chuckled and nodded his head in understanding as he smiled to himself.

"That's right… sometimes I forget. Sorry." Ed waved his good arm in a dismissive manner has he slouched in his seat.

"No need to apologize, with old age comes bad memory after all." Roy sniffed and glared at the grinning blonde while Maes laughed loudly. He was going to hold onto that one. They were all injured men, but Edward was not going to get the last laugh. The room door opened and a young nurse came walking.

"Alright Mr. Hughes, I'm here to check on your-" The brunette paused and let out a sigh, placing a hand on her hip and giving the trio a look. "Now Mr. Mustang, what have I told you about leaving your room so late? I'm sure your nurse is looking all over for you." Roy flashed a grin.

"Well I couldn't leave my companion here all alone waiting for you now could I? Though I must say, I am jealous of him having such a sweet nurse." A blush crept across her cheeks, but she shook her head.

"You should head back to your room. And you too, Mr. Elric." Ed sighed and gave a nod, using his crutches to boost himself out of his seat, Roy following his actions.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer, Mr. Hughes." The younger alchemist stated. Maes just smiled and waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Don't apologize. I hate being alone." He informed with a grin. He reached up, connecting fists with Roy before giving a wave. "Just make sure you two come by before you're discharged. I think I've got another week in this place."

"I'll be by tomorrow, Maes." Roy answered and waved over his shoulder as he followed Ed out. The door closed lightly behind him and the pair of alchemist made their way quietly back to the respective rooms, contemplating the events taking place and where their lives were headed.


	47. Making Moves

Chapter 47: Making Moves

Taking in children was so much part of her life. Madam Christmas almost thought she should have been running an orphanage at some point of her life. She had three daughters of her own and had taken in her nephew Roy when he turned 13 and had run away from home due to miscommunications between him and his father. With the drama currently taking place in the country, she had even found herself taking care of her nephew's son every now and then, the child affectionately dubbing her nanna and bringing in a sense of motherly protectiveness the woman felt for all children put in her care. With all of this said, she wasn't surprised when she had been called to the hospital to pick up the child since both of his parents were injured and she was asked to be back up care when his usual sitter had to leave for a stop in Rush Valley. Whenever she needed him, she was there, so Chris Mustang was not too surprised to see her basically adoptive son come walking into her bar the afternoon he had been released from the hospital.

"I'm sure Riza-chan won't be too happy knowing you didn't come straight home." She informed, leaning casually into her bar as she puffed on her cigarette. Roy gave a sheepish laugh as he waved to a few of the cheery girls and took a seat.

"I told her I had some quick business to attend. I can't drink either way since I'm on the meds right now." He said with a sigh.

"I'm surprised they let you out already. Weren't you in bad condition?" Christmas asked with a raised eyebrow as Roy dug into his coat pockets. He simply shook his head with a dismissive wave on his free hand.

"I've been in worst condition," He answered and clearly ignored the stern look he was receiving. "I've got to meet up with a couple of my men in a few but I wanted to come by and see how things were around here." Christmas sighed and leaned into the bar, watching her customers and girls.

"Nothing changes around here and you know that. It's been a little slow and no important calls have been made in some time." She glanced at Roy with a raised eye brow as he continued to dig into his coat pockets.

"In other words you've been bored,"

"You're assuming I have nothing else to do with my life but to entertain young soldiers."

"That would be far too bold, madam." She allowed him to slip a folded sheet of paper under her hand across the bar. "I'm a busy man with the whole family life and balancing the military on my shoulders. Not to mention there has been talk that the country's representatives are discussing the needs for a ruler… and to top it off Riza is asking me for help in finding a school for Lee."

"He'll be turning four soon, won't he?" Roy nodded. "That boy is bright."

"That he is. So you can only imagine how much I've got on my hands at the moment." Christmas nodded her head mutely as she casually opened the paper he had slipped to her. A knowing smile crossed her face and she chuckled.

"So you need a little help for your auntie, eh Roy boy." He forced a laugh.

"For old times sake, madam." Roy had a knack for getting into things and coming to her for help ever since he was younger. The fact that she also worked as an informant for several years had a great deal to do with that as well. Old habits died hard within their family and it was clear.

"I'll see what I can do." Roy grinned and stood up.

"I'll be waiting for your call." She watched as her nephew began shrugged on his coat and rambled on about his plans for the week and how he was pretty sure he would be getting no sleep. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, I have one suggestion, Major General," She informed, causing the alchemist to look up in slight confusion. "That boy of yours, teach him a little bit of Xingnese. Your grandmother would be shocked to know her great grandchild didn't learn something about part of his culture." She teased. Roy's face reddened slightly but he nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." He answered swiftly and waved over his shoulder as he walked out of the bar. Christmas smiled and glanced back at the sheet in her hand.

"Vanessa, mind the bar! I've got a call I need to make."

*~*~*~*~*

"What're you doing?" Al glanced over his shoulder from where he sat picking up random piles of books from the floor and propping them back into their rightful position amongst the large bookshelf on the nearby wall. Behind him stood a disgruntled and expectant Dr. Knox. An old war partner of Mustang's and an irritable old man, Knox was the last resort of help suggested by the injured General to get assistance for their wounded foreign companions. Finishing with the pile he was working on, Al stood and dusted off his pants.

"I was just trying to clean up a few things. I feel kind of useless not really being able to help out with Mei and Ran Fan." Knox just grunted as he picked up a random book and flipped lazily through it before dropping it back into a pile.

"It's nothing to brag about. I'm a coroner not a doctor so I can't say I was exactly who those girls wanted treating them."

"You shouldn't say that! If it weren't for you Ran Fan would be dead right now." Al argued. The older male raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"You're just a kid. There's a lot you don't understand."

"You know, no matter how much you hear it, you still can't help but to get annoyed." The two turned and Al let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother come walking into the room. Knox frowned slightly at him.

"Not much for knocking, are you?" Ed raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder carelessly.

"How are the others doing?"

"Mei has a concussion and Ran Fan is stable but she's going to need an automail if she's going to keep protecting Ling." Ed nodded slowly and looked around.

"Where is that guy anyway?" Knox jerked his head over his shoulder at one of the rooms.

"He's been moping for the past couple of days. His injuries weren't so bad compared to the others." Ed frowned while Al felt some sympathy. He had talked to Ling when he arrived at the house and the prince blamed himself for not being prepared enough when entering the country, Al was curious as to know if maybe there was more behind his guilt than that however. Ed walked past the pair and into the room Knox had motioned towards, Al moving quickly to follow his usually confrontational brother. Ling was sitting in a corner with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"You look pathetic." Al looked at his brother disapprovingly as the elder Elric stood looking at the sulking prince with crossed arms. "What the hell is your problem? You should be off your ass and making moves to get answers to what the hell is going on!" Ling looked up at him.

"And what do you expect me to do? I wasn't even prepared enough to protect my own aide…"

"But you shouldn't give up," Al decided to cut in before his brother could comment harshly. "We believe that if we can combine the knowledge of your country's alchemy with ours, we could make major moves to protect everyone from these monsters!" Ling stared at the two blankly before standing.

"Then you'll make sure that Ran Fan finds a new arm and share the secrets to immortality with me?"

"We can't make any real promises, but if you can teach us about Xing alchemy, I think some arrangements can be made." Ling tapped his chin thoughtfully before giving a nod in agreement.

"I told you I'm not an alchemist myself, but I'm sure the little one can help you out." He nodded towards the room that Al knew Mei was in. "Not many of the royal children known anything alchemy but apparently she can be of some use to you."

"Did she come here for the same reasons as you?" Al asked. Ling leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"More than likely. Her family is part of the lowest branch of the royal family. I suppose her having some experience in alchemy puts her ahead a bit, but she is still only a child." Al glanced at his brother who was looking thoughtful.

"But she could be useful…" There was a pause and Ed nodded in a confirming manner. "Alright, when Ran Fan is ready, she can get her automail done, little miss alchemist in there can teach us some Xingnese alchemy, and we can answer some of your questions about immortality." He held out his hand to Ling who smirked and shook it.

"Deal."

"You brats have any idea what you're getting yourselves into?" Al glanced over his shoulder at Knox who was looking at them expectantly.

"To be honest, I think we might be in over our heads," Ed offered. "But we can't sit back and do nothing." The older man shook his head, muttering swears under his breath as he walked away.

"Mustang is crazy if he thinks I'm going to be housing injured fugitives all the time. You kids get your rest so you can get the hell out of here! I don't want the neighbors thinking I enjoy company." As the man disappeared around the corner, Al allowed a smile to cross his face as he held back a laugh. Knox really was a caring man, he just wasn't very good at showing it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Havoc looked down at his watch irritably as he leaned against the apartment building waiting for Fuery to come down. The younger soldier and Falman had agreed to accompany the smoker, and eventually Breda, to visit Hughes in the hospital after running some errands and Havoc was waiting at the agreed upon time outside of the barracks impatiently. He pulled out a cigarette and propped it between his teeth as he searched his pockets for his lighter. "You know, you should really consider kicking that habit." Glancing coolly to his side, Havoc raised an eyebrow at Rebecca who was standing only a few feet away looking at him expectantly.

"What're you doing around here? Don't you live in the newer barracks?" The dark haired woman nodded as she made her way over.

"If you must know I was coming this way to visit a friend." She stopped and gave him a strange look causing Havoc to raise an eyebrow at her and inch back slightly.

"Why're you lookin' at me like that?" he asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Nothing…" There was a silence between the two and she glanced back at him before nodding her head upward at him. "Is that going to develop into a scar?" The blonde soldier looked at her in confusion and then reached up to his cheek remembering the sharp cut that had been inflicted across his face and down his neck during the battle.

"I don't think it'll be anything too bold… why?" The woman just shrugged a shoulder causing Havoc to eye her suspiciously. Rebecca was always loud and obnoxious and for some reason at the moment she seemed to have nothing smart to say. Something wasn't right.

"I just thought that…" Her words were cut short when the building doors flew open and Fuery came stumbling out, sputtering out an apology on his tardiness.

"Took you long enough!" Havoc informed swiftly and looked to glance at Rebecca but she was already walking away. "Hey, wait a minute!" She didn't stop walking but looked over her shoulder.

"It's good to see you're out of the hospital, Lieutenant Colonel!" she called with a wave. Fuery looked equally as confused.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked warily and Havoc shook his head.

"No… at least I don't think so…" Frowning, he growled in frustration and ran up to her. "Hey Catalina!" Rebecca turned and gave him an outraged look.

"What the hell, Havoc!" He glared and pointed an accusing finger at the woman as Fuery watched in clear confusion.

"What the hell, my ass! What's going on with you? Since when do you give a damn about me?" Any outrage that the gun totting female felt was clear by the expression on her face as her mouth dropped open.

"Well excuse me!" she screamed and jabbed him painfully in the chest with her finger as she glared up at the man. "I'll have you know I was trying to go easy on you considering your situation but if you want it your way-"

"Shut up!"

"Go to hell dick wad!" With that, Rebecca turned and stormed off leaving an all too satisfied Havoc in her dust. He let out an almost content sigh as he turned to Fuery who was staring in complete shock.

"Had to put things back in order." He answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Riza rolled over and glanced expectantly over her shoulder when she heard the bedroom door creak open and smiled tiredly when she saw her husband try to inch silently in. She was curled up in the bed with Lee and Black Hayate, trying to get in an afternoon nap since the medicine she had been prescribed tended to cause drowsiness. Roy hadn't noticed she was awake apparently as he mutely tried to remove his shoes and coat, nearly tripping over one of Lee's shoes in the process. Hiding a laugh, Riza shifted her weight and slid out of bed while the alchemist had his back turned. She inched over and slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind, feeling him jolt with shock. "Welcome back." Roy soon relaxed and put his hands over hers as they crossed his chest.

"I was trying not to wake you."

"It's fine. I have to get started on some errands anyway." She moved back as Roy turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Lee went down easily."

"We went to visit Winry today and visited the park. He got a lot of running in." Riza answered and glanced over at their sleeping son. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Black Hayate snuggled protectively next to the boy. It took away the fear of the events that were taking place. "What did Christmas say?" Feeling Roy heave a sigh, she looked up at her husband thoughtfully.

"She's going to be making some calls." He answered and moved his arms from around her waist, giving a tired stretch. "But I found out some interesting bit of information you might find useful." He informed. Riza watched as the alchemist made his way to the bed, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head. Riza raised an eyebrow. "The country's representatives are holding a conference in the next couple of days,"

"For furher?" Riza asked, frowning slightly.

"Not sure. But they're concerned about the well being of the country and it's important to make moves." Roy sat up and smirked knowingly at his wife. Riza crossed her arms and sighed, leaning back against the dresser behind her.

"You're ready for this?" she asked.

"I've made some plans… but it would be great to have my wife right beside me when I go in to the lion's den." He reached out a hand, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow at him. The same charming smirk he used to win her over crossed the raven haired soldier's face and Riza reached out, taking his hand as well, allowing him to pull her into his lap and bury his face into her loose hair.

"You know I'll be right there with you. This is a big step not only for the country but for us." She said lightly, cringing slightly at the pain that shot through her shoulder. She moved to reach for it, causing Roy to lean back and look at her with concern. She saw his gaze turn to her wounded shoulder and forced a reassuring smile. "Don't look like that, I'm fine."

"Did you take your medicine?" He reached up, pulling her shirt so he could see the bandaged area, allowing his fingers to run lightly over the surface.

"Yeah, but they probably just haven't fully kicked in yet. Plus I probably haven't been resting like I should." Roy leaned forward, kissing the bandaged wound and Riza smiled lightly, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"I should have gotten to you sooner…"

"Don't say that. I should have been more cautious." She adjusted her weight in his lap and leaned her forehead against his. "Focus on protecting this country. Leave everything else to me." Roy raised an eyebrow and brushed his lips briefly against hers.

"Forever pushing me to the top." He whispered. Riza smiled and closed her eyes.

"Always."


	48. You Ready?

Chapter 48: You Ready?

Winry was so in tune with the automail that she has spread across her desk and the music playing on the radio in front of her, she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings. She knew that Ed and Al were out doing whatever it was they had to take care of, one of those things involving going to Dr. Knox's, but otherwise, she had busied herself working with the new tools Ed had bought her and the parts she had picked up during her brief visit to Rush Valley. She studied the mechanics in front of her intently, humming the words to the song playing and not noticing that someone was standing in the doorway of her room watching her movements with clear entertainment. "It's been a while since I've seen this." Jolting up and looking swiftly over her shoulder, Winry let out a sigh when she saw Ed standing in the doorway of her room with a raised eyebrow.

"What're you doing sneaking around like that? You scared me to death!" she scolded, waving around her wrench threateningly. Ed had quickly raised his hands in front of him defensively as he inched back.

"It's not my fault you were so absorbed in your work! I've been home for a good couple of hours now!" he argued back. The blonde lowered her tool and looked at him suspiciously before taking in his appearance. He stood in a t-shirt and his boxers, his once again long hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of his head as he watched her movements carefully. Turning swiftly, she dug through the items on her desk and allowed her jaw to drop when she pulled her clock from the mess and saw the time.

"Oh my gosh! I've been working on this automail for eight hours!" she yelled and jumped up. "I haven't even made something to eat… I need to shower!" She hadn't realized how absorbed she had become. That was probably why Ed was lurking in her doorway. He was probably trying to think up a way to start an argument about starving without having a wrench connect with his skull!

"Relax, I have some food that Gracia-san dropped off today when I passed by the hospital." Ed informed, snapping the frantic mechanic from her slowly developing aggressions. She spun around and looked at him in clear relief, though she couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Since when are you so responsible?" she asked and noticed she had instantly hit a nerve.

"What the hell does that mean!" The alchemist argued back. Winry was silent for a while but giggled and skipped over to him, kissing his cheek swiftly.

"Nothing. I'm going to shower." She answered and walked away before he could continue the argument. When she had returned from her shower, Ed was lying in the middle of her bed casually, flipping through his small leather bound book she knew he wrote his alchemic notes in. She stood in the doorway, wearing a large night shirt as she towel dried her damp hair and watched her boyfriend carefully. Edward always led her to some fascination in the mannerisms he had. She watched as his half lidded eyes lazily flickered over the words and symbols on the page in front of him while leaning into his bent arm, randomly wiggling his flesh fingers every now and then. His eyes would randomly narrow or eyebrows raise curiously as he read on before he slowly lifted his gaze to the watching mechanic, making a face.

"What're you staring at?" She laughed, tossing the towel onto the back of a chair as she made her way over, hopping into the bed with a flop that earned her a skeptical expression as she folded her bare legs under her and leaned against her boyfriend.

"Sometimes I like to watch you. You're always to intense when you're studying." She informed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're pretty intense yourself when you're working on your automail too, automail otaku." Ed muttered as he repositioned himself and allowed Winry to move closer and tuck her head under his chin. Flipping open his journal again, Ed continued reading. His arm was draped around her lower back and Winry would occasionally feel him give his fingers the strange little wiggle. Holding back a giggle, she leaned up, catching the preoccupied alchemist's attention. "Something wrong?"

"Where's Al at? I haven't seen him all day." Ed stared blankly before flipping his book shut and tossing it onto the nearby work desk.

"He's at Dr. Knox's place. Mei said that she'd help out with teaching us about eastern alchemy and Al's really interested in the whole concept." He answered, leaning back and closing his eyes. Winry was silent for a while, thinking about what was said before allowing a wide grin to cross her face.

"So Al went and got himself a new girlfriend?" Ed scoffed, opening his eyes and looking at the grinning female in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? He doesn't even know her!" Winry rolled her eyes, leaning up as she sat on her knees and gave Ed a knowing look.

"Edward, come on! Al's not a little boy! He's eighteen for crying out loud!" she informed, ignoring the discomfort Ed was starting to express. "He's going to be going on dates and kissing and-"

"Dammit Winry!"

"It's cute!"

"The hell it is!" There was a long silence as the two sat glaring at each other before Winry crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're such a jerk sometimes!" Ed grunted in response and Winry turned to yell further only to have him lean forward and press his lips to hers. It had taken her a moment to process the swift action, but she soon found herself absorbed in the moment, in a daze even when he slowly broke off.

"You talk to damn much." He whispered. Winry allowed a deep blush to creep over her features as Ed took hold of her wrist and pulled her to him so that she was in his lap. He rested a hand on her waist and cupped her chin in his hand, proceeding to kiss her once again. Trying to ignore the butterflies that made their way to her stomach, Winry wrapped her arms around the alchemist's neck, kissing him back. They were moving towards more passionate points in their relationship and although it still caught her off guard, she was always happy when Ed took control. Soon, Ed's lips left hers and made their way to her neck. The kisses were light mixed with small nips that caused a strange shiver to go through her body.

"Ah… um… Ed…" He stopped and looked at her in confusion causing Winry to quickly lower her head so he wouldn't see the blush that had made its way across her cheeks.

"Am I doing something wrong? Do you want me to stop?" he asked innocently enough, confusion mixed with concern crossing his face. Winry looked up quickly and shook her head. She didn't want him to stop but she panicked at the moment and now made things awkward.

"No, it's not like that… I… just panicked." She answered, twirling the end of her shirt as she remained straddled in her boyfriend's lap trying to keep her cool. Glancing up, she noticed Ed had his head cocked to the side with an entertained expression on his face as he looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just never cease to amaze me is all." He answered with a laugh and leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. "I can wait for you though." Winry was shocked at the mature statement and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his briefly.

"You're too understanding…" she paused and bit down on her lower lip. "Ed, you've never…. You know." Ed stared at her curiously, not processing the question coming up.

"Never what?"

"Well you were gone for a few years before you came back home to us all… and well…"

"You want to know if I've ever had sex?" Nodding mutely, Winry stared at him intently, waiting for the answer she hoped she wouldn't dread. "No, I've never done anything like that… I was too preoccupied with getting back here to even be in any kind of relationship." She allowed relief to wash over her which had to have been obvious considering Ed now was looking at her with a questioning raised eyebrow. She smiled slightly and leaned against him, still straddled in his lap.

"So, what was it like over there?" she asked, her head resting on his shoulder as she adjusted her weight in his lap. She heard the alchemist let out a sigh.

"Well, it was completely different from here… there wasn't any alchemy and the science was kind of different."

"What about the people?" Ed was silent for a while, causing Winry to sit up and look at him in confusion. She titled her head to the side. "Ed?" He blinked a few times before leaning back. His hands rested on her thighs despite the fact he was distracted by his thoughts.

"They were like the people here… but different." He answered and glanced up at her with a knowing smile. "Alphonse was there, but he wasn't our Al… and so were Hughes and Gracia-chan…"

"And Roy-san and Riza-san?" Ed nodded.

"I met them only once… it was strange because in that world they didn't know each other. Hughes and Gracia-chan weren't even married in that world. Everyone there was different from what I knew here."

"Was I there?" Winry watched as Ed's expression changed. He had let out a sigh, shaking his head as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"No… I guess that might have been what threw me off. I mean, I had many of the same things from here there, but it wasn't the same. Maybe you did exist in that world but not where I was." He shrugged a shoulder and clearly didn't notice Winry staring at him in disbelief. Ed never really thought before he spoke and she was convinced that when he was sweet it was unintentional half the time. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Without thinking, Winry leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to his, catching the blonde alchemist completely by surprise. When she broke the kiss, he continued to stare at her in confusion. "Win?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Edward Elric." She said with a hint of a laugh in her voice. Ed raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You're strange sometimes." He informed, pulling playfully at a lock of her hair. "I'm hungry. How about we eat? Besides, I want to talk you about something." She took in his facial expression, noting he didn't seem upset and nodded with a smile.

"Sure, why not."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She had to suck up the fact she was sharing a room with an idiot half brother and his armless body guard and that the old man caring for them was a crude individual, but Mei still struggled with figuring out the sleeping male she was watching on the couch. She took in the series of events that led to her standing where she was. She reflected back to when she decided to go on this journey in order to find out how to gain immortality and gain the emperor's favor. She remembered meeting this same sleeping man while shopping and how he had mentioned then that he was an alchemist. She took into consideration she had decided entering the military's alchemy competition was the best way to find the alchemist who had once tried human transmutation and survived, only to be called out by the Fullmetal Alchemist and Ling Yao. Not too long after that was the arena attacked by strange monsters and she woke up in this house, shocked and confused.

Cocking her head to the side, Mei took in the sleeping male's face, remembering that during that battle, this same person had gone out of his way to protect her. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help but to take in his kind face and neatly cut dark blonde hair. He seemed nice enough since he had even taken time out of his own life to help out the old doctor. He was so noble and humble. Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks, Mei turned swiftly and let out a squeak when she saw Dr. Knox looking at her expectantly.

"Watching him sleep, are you?"

"Ah! N-no! It's not what you think!" she announced, shaking her head vehemently. Dr. Knox just shook his head knowingly.

"Careful there, Princess. You don't want to get distracted from your goals." He said as he left the room. Mei quickly began to walk away from the couch Alphonse was sleeping on only to stiffen when she heard a knowing chuckle. Spinning around, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Ling eavesdropping.

"You might as well head back to Xing if you're going to be distracted that easily." He informed, smirking down at the glaring female.

"You shut up! I am not distracted. In fact, I'm further ahead on my journey than you and I'm even studying this country's alchemy." She noticed Ling cock his head to the side and give her a curious look.

"So then you've figured out the secret then?" Mei opened her mouth to respond sharply before realizing that she actually hadn't unlocked the secrets to those alchemy notes she had found. She needed to find not only an Amestrian alchemist, but an Ishbalan to decipher some of the notes. Ling apparently took in the fact she was still going over her thoughts and nodded in a knowing manner. "Looks like I might be one step ahead of you after all."

"What do you mean!"

"Old man Fuu is coming to take Ran Fan to Xing to get a new automail and I was informed about an interesting chance to meet a homunculus." Mei's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying!"

"No, he's not." Mei turned and her face reddened when she saw Al now sitting up and looking tiredly between the pair. "He's going with my brother to check how things are going up North."

"Then I want to go too!" Mei demanded.

"Like hell you are, brat!" Mei growled angrily and began to reach for her hidden kunais when Dr. Knox walked into the room accompanied with a disgruntled looking Fuu. The older Xingnese man glared at the arguing pair.

"Where's my granddaughter?" he asked. Ling straightened and led the way to the room Ran Fan was in. Mei didn't follow and glared in the direction the group had walked toward.

"So you are looking for a philosophers stone," Having forgot that Al was still in the room, Mei glanced over at the blonde. There was no point in hiding her objectives now. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I heard that it was obtainable…" she answered slowly. "That the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric used it to bring his brother's body back from the gate. If it is possible to do that then it must be possible to obtain it once again for immortality."

"Immortality for the emperor of Xing?"

"Exactly." She watched as Al nodded his head slowly. Mei watched him carefully as he stood and stretched tiredly.

"Well I don't really know how much you really know but it wasn't as easy to get my body back as you may think." Mei's eyes widened as she shakily lifted a hand and pointed at the casual individual.

"Your… your brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" she asked shakily. Al nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I'm Alphonse Elric…" He grinned at her, causing Mei to blush deeply. "And it's lucky that we came across you when we did. Ed's going to go with Ling to Briggs, but I was hoping that the two of us could help each other out?"

"I… um… how so?" She couldn't believe that the person who had saved her was the same person she had heard about in the stories from Xing. Not only that, but he was related to someone who challenged God and survived.

"Ed's a prodigy and everyone knows this so being his younger brother, I'm expected to be an amazing alchemist as well. Ed can transmute without a transmutation circle so he'll always be an amazing alchemist, but I noticed your alchemy and I'm amazed by the way it's used." Al explained honestly. "You're here to learn about our country's alchemy so how about I teach you and you teach me." Mei's face lit up as she stared up at Al with shinning eyes.

"Do you really mean it? You'll help me out?"

"Sure. I mean its for the benefit of both of us. Plus I think it would be beneficial in what's taking place right now." Al answered and held out his hand. "What do you say? Here's to alchemic learning." Mei stared at him and allowed her self to grin through her developing blush.

"I'm ready."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riza watched her husband carefully as she stood in the doorway of his study. He was hunched carefully over some papers and books spread across his desk from underneath the desk lamp. His eyes seemed very focused on whatever it was he was reading and he was tapping the end of his pen on the desk, randomly pausing before repeating the same beat. She had put Lee down for the night and cleaned up what mess was left before taking her medicine and deciding to find her husband. She hadn't seen him this preoccupied with files or reading of any sort in some time and knew it had to deal with their current situation. She walked into the room and came up behind him, leaning forward and putting her arms over his shoulders, crossing her hands over his chest as she rested her head near his ear.

"You shouldn't stress yourself." She whispered lightly. She felt his hand reach up and give hers a squeeze, allowing a smile to cross her face.

"All of what's going on is stressful enough. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"And it won't. We're making moves to make sure nothing does happen." Taking in the silence that followed her statement, Riza turned her husband's face towards hers and smiled warmly at him. "Stop trying to do everything else and have faith in the abilities of others."She watched as Roy's dark eyes flickered over her face before he chuckled knowingly.

"You have way too much faith in me… you've always had too much faith in me." He informed, giving her arm a tug in a way that beckoned her to move around and sit in his lap. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her chest. Riza held back the urge to roll her eyes.

"I've talked to a few people since I've been out of the hospital and you have plenty of support. A lot of important people saw you jump to action during that attack so it's no surprise that someone will be willing to back you up."

"That may be so, but I don't want others to be taken out so that I can accomplish something." Roy answered with a sigh. Riza nodded, allowing her fingers to run lightly through her husband's dark hair.

"You should know from watching Edward and Alphonse that even the least expected can accomplish great things. Those boys were only teenagers when they managed to help save this country."

"That may be the case, but think of what we went through afterwards," Roy stated, looking up. "We thought for years that Edward was dead and Al had no memory for years. I mean, even I don't know the full extent of what those kids must have went through back then."

"And so you're going to try to keep them out of this?"

"It's not exactly much of an option anymore. They're more involved than I would like to think." Riza sighed and glanced around him at the papers on the desk, making a face when she caught some of the words. Roy watched her curiously as she reached around him and picked up the folder.

"You're reading about creating humans?" she frowned when he pulled the papers from her, closing the folder and tossing it in the open desk drawer.

"It's not that. It has to do with some information Hughes came across back then. I'm comparing it to what we're dealing with now… Those weren't chimeras we were facing, Riza."

"They weren't normal but you can't possibly-"

"Mommy?" Riza quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw Lee standing in the doorway of the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I gotta go potty." Roy chuckled while his wife let out a defeated sigh, climbing from his lap and placing her hands on her hips.

"Now I thought I told you to go before bed." Lee continued to stare at his mother through sleepy eyes.

"I gotta go again." He answered. Roy stood up, giving his wife a swift kiss on the cheek before turning to their son.

"C'mon, kiddo. I'll take you." Lee nodded, taking his father's hand and making their way to the bathroom. Riza shook her head as she watched the scene. She knew why Roy was moving quickly to assist their half sleep son, but part of her liked to think he was also taking into consideration the move they were going to have to make within the next few days. Looking out of the study and down the hall, she watched silently as Roy panicked, trying to keep their boy aiming for the toilet in a sleepy daze. She held back a laugh at the scene as Lee stared at his father through sleepy confusion. Soon, he was escorting the tiredly chatting boy back to his bedroom.

"And then I can come home again?" Riza heard the boy ask. She peaked into the room and watched as her husband tucked their son in. Roy nodded, a warm smile on his face.

"Exactly. Nanna and Pop-pop are gonna be so happy to have you though."

"But not for long?" Roy chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the top of the small child's head.

"Of course not." He answered lightly. Riza leaned against the wall, waiting for Roy to walk out, only to look at him with guilt as he pulled the door to their son's room. "What's wrong?"

"Are we really ready to do this?" she asked quietly. "Lee is still young and I feel strange sending him to my parents because of what's going on… like I can't protect my child and do my job at the same time." She answered. Roy let out a knowing sigh and put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"We're doing what we can to keep him safe. There's nothing wrong with that. Even Maes was talking about sending Elysia to visit his parents for some time. We do what we have to do." Reaching up, Riza massaged her temple, trying to relieve the stress that was taking over.

"Are you ready for all of this?" she asked, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow. She noticed a twinkle in his eyes and tried to hold back a smile.

"I was born ready."

* * *

**Author's Note: So the other night I'm going through Deviant Art and I came across a familiar looking story. So I'm sitting there thinking "why does this look so familiar!" I looked on my account but remembered I deleted some of my old stories so that I could rewrite them. So I go on my flash drive and find the story. I have dates for all my stories saved to my flash drive with the year, day, and month…. SOMEONE PLAGARIZED ME!!!**

**So to say the least, I am completely shocked and I feel cheated! To make things worse, they changed the title, claimed it as their own, and turned my one shot into a "long story". I tried to read the following chapter to see if they could play it off but NO! It was meant to be a damn one shot and I'm bothered and upset… So as you can imagine, I kind of am going to be in a writing slump because of it.**

**I mean I'm flattered that someone actually thought it was an awesome enough piece to post, but the fact they claimed it as their own completely and didn't even credit me for it is insane!! I wish I still had it up so I could be like "That looks strangely like the fic I posted four years ago", cuz they just posted it last year. Anyway, that's my tragic rant for the night… Chapters may come delayed now **

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers however! I continue for you.**


	49. Separation

Chapter 49: Separation

Black Hayate watched his humans carefully. His mistress and master had been away only a week ago because they were injured. Their pup had gone to stay with a holiday woman that smelled of alcohol and cigarettes while he had stayed with the small soldier he had remembered finding him all those years before. Now it was a week later and he was watching as that same large woman stood in the doorway with a comforting smile as she talked to his master. His mistress was packing things away while her pup sat silently coloring at the living room table.

"Just keep a close eye on him on the train. He likes to slip away, you know." Roy told his aunt while glancing over his shoulder as Riza came down with Lee's bag. The pair exchanged smiles before Roy turned his attention away. "He can be a handful." The woman waved her heavily ringed hand dismissively.

"I've raised plenty of children to know how to handle a train trip with a three year old." She informed and looked around her nephew. "Lee, love, let's get going. We don't want to be late." She called. Hayate lifted his head and looked up at the boy from where he lay on the ground next to the child's chair. He had sensed something wasn't right and had stayed next to the boy. It was his job to protect the young one after all. Lee looked up from his coloring and nodded as he slipped out of the chair and climbed over the dog.

"Nanna, are we gonna be gone long?" Hayate tagged closely behind and stopped as Christmas picked the boy up, giving him a warm smile.

"Not too long. We're just going on a small vacation." She answered. Lee gave her an uncertain look before nodding and turning to his parents.

"When are you gonna come?" he asked. Roy chuckled, reaching up and ruffling his son's hair.

"We'll meet you there. Now behave while you wait for us, ok?" Lee nodded, giving his father a hug. Riza came over, taking her son and hugging him protectively.

"Make sure you call when you get there and that you don't give nanna a hard time. I want to hear good things, ok?" she said, leaning her forehead to his. Lee nodded lightly, earning a smile from his mother. She rubbed the tip of her nose to his before kissing the top of his head.

"Hayate is coming with me?" The dog perked at the sound of this. He noticed that there was a sad feel in the room and wanted his mistress and master to know that he would willingly go along with the holiday woman where ever she was going and protect their pup.

"No, he's going to stay here." Roy answered. A pouty look crossed the child's face as he was passed back to Christmas. "You'll see him again in no time, though."

"Well, we had better get going. I don't want to miss the train. We're expecting to get East by dinner." Christmas informed as she jerked her head over her shoulder at the waiting car. "I figure we'll visit the Mustangs before heading South to see the Hawkeyes. Give Lee time with both sides."

"My grandfather said he could see him too, right?" Riza asked. Christmas smiled and nodded.

"That's where dinner is tonight." She informed with. "Grumman and his wife are very excited to see their great grandchild after all." Riza chuckled knowingly and leaned forward giving her son another kiss in the head.

"Ok, well be good and we'll see you soon."

"Bye bye." Lee waved to his parents, clearly saddened with the idea of separation. Hayate watched as the woman climbed in the car and stood obediently between the pair as the car sped away. He wasn't sure of what was happening, but the sadness did not leave the air. He glanced up at his owners for some sign of what to do but noticed even though seemed lost at the moment. Their family was being separated and the dog was sure it was because of that strange feeling he got every time he walked near headquarters.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Winry was mad. Better yet, she was pissed. It was clear and Ed avoided looking at her because he was pretty sure, if looks could kill, he would drop dead as soon as he made eye contact with his girlfriend. He sat mutely at the table, flipping through the newspaper as she noisily packed for her trip to Rush Valley. Al was watching her warily from where he sat, glancing every now and then at his brother. Winry had not responded very well when Ed told her he was going up North to do some investigations and he wanted her to go stay in Rush Valley since he didn't know when he would be coming home. In fact, he told her that she needed to focus on her dream of becoming the best automail mechanic she could be and working under Garfiel was that chance. He forgot to mention he was chasing after potential homunculi and wanted her to be safe. He'd leave that bit of information for another time.

That argument had occurred three days ago and just the night before Winry had realized she had no choice but to go to Rush Valley unless she wanted to be alone in Central. Al was going to study alchemy with Mei and agreed to help her find an Ishabalan to decipher some notes she had found. Before last night, everything that came out of Ed's mouth resulted in a wrench to the skull and screamed words. Now, she just glared and refused to speak. That meant Ed was right and she was wrong. Something that would not be admitted through words.

"So, what time are you leaving?" Al finally asked. There was a long silence. Was he being ignored or was the question completely missed? "Brother?" Ed blinked and lowered his paper slowly, looking at his younger brother in confusion as the younger Elric looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Al sighed, shaking his head.

"I said, when are you leaving? You know, to Rush Valley." There was a slamming sound, causing the alchemist to cringe. Sighing, he folded his paper closed and leaned back in his seat.

"Well her train leaves around two, so we should head to the station sometime soon. I don't want her to miss it." When he got no response, Ed glanced at his brother who was staring at him in disbelief. He frowned. "Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

"Ed, you're not going to ride with her to Rush Valley?"

"What the hell for?"

"Brother!" Ed scowled under his younger brother's scrutiny. "Ed, you have to at least see her way here! I mean, it's bad enough you sprung this on her only two nights ago." Ed groaned, slapping his hand over his face and letting it trail back through his hair. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Winry's room and grimaced.

"I don't think she really wants to see me right now…" Al couldn't help but to smile at his older brother knowingly.

"You're that scared of her?" At that, Ed turned swiftly, glaring at the laughing younger Elric.

"No, I am not scared of her, dammit!" He growled through gritted teeth. He sat, glaring at the floor before slamming his flesh fist on the table and storming out of the kitchen. Al leaned in his seat and watched as his brother stalked up to Winry's room and the wrench that came flying and connected to his skull just as he was opening his mouth. "Winry what the HELL!!!!" Al felt sympathy for his brother but refused to move from his seat as their childhood friend glared down at Ed from where he sat on the ground holding his head. Yes, she definitely had a look that could petrify a man.

"I'm not talking to you." She informed threateningly. Al wondered if that wrench of hers had some kind of boomerang effect at times because she certainly had it back in her possession. Ed clearly had taken that into consideration seeing as he had stopped himself from responding too harshly.

"I'm gonna go with you!" he blurted out quickly. Winry's expression didn't change but the wrench lowered. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Why're you deciding to do this now?" Sensing he might have been safer, Ed allowed his hands to lower.

"To help you settle in… and I want to leave some stuff with you for when I come to, you know, visit and all." Her expression softened while the Elrics both watched her closely.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, of course! In fact, Al is gonna tell Ling to just go ahead and I'll meet him. Alright?" The dangerous aurora left the female and she grinned widely.

"Sounds great! I'm almost done packing so you should hurry and get your stuff ready too!" she answered and did a cheery spin before practically skipping back to her room. Ed stared in disbelief before turning his shocked gaze toward his brother who gave a simple shrug. Winry had far more control than either of them were willing to admit. Actions spoke loud enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ling didn't hesitate to take action when he had received the call from Edward stating he was going to be side tracked and the prince was going to have to move forward towards Briggs himself. They agreed on a meeting point and time, but Ling was beginning to think he might have to take matters into his own hands. The night before, Ran Fan had finally left with Fuu to get an automail replacement and the young prince couldn't help but to feel completely guilty as he watched them leave. His aide had lost her arm trying to protect him because he wasn't prepared enough. Now he had gotten information he needed and the orders to take a few steps ahead. He pushed himself up from the desk he was seated at and walked towards the room Ran Fan had once been occupying. Dr. Knox was lying on the bed, snoring loudly. The room had been cleaned and it appeared as though he wasn't housing injured fugitives for the past week.

Walking across the room silently, he grabbed the few items that he had with him during his journey and glanced as some laid out clothing. He had remembered Fuu stating something about needing to dress less obvious, though he was sure there were other features that would make himself stand out other than his clothing. Thinking no more of it, Ling changed swiftly into the dark shirt and jacket, not minding the comfortable apparel before grabbing his sword and making his way for the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting for Edward?" The prince froze and glanced over his shoulder at the "sleeping" older man.

"He told me he has to take his girl to Rush Valley. I'm going to meet him North." He explained cooly, placing his sword securely onto his back. "Thanks for all your help, doctor. I'll be sure to repay you for all you've done." He heard the bed creak, assuming the man was switching his position if not getting out of the bed completely.

"Don't come back here all beaten up again. I'm not a baby sitter." He grunted. Ling just smiled knowingly, continuing on his way. He stopped at the house door when he noticed Mei watching him from where she peaked from behind a wall.

"Don't stray from your path. We might be after the same thing, but this country's problems are different from ours and we aren't to get involved." He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the younger Xing royalty glaring at him. "Just a few words from your elder." With that, he gave a careless wave over his shoulder and left. Making it to the train station was simple enough and the fact Ed had trusted to leave him with a train ticket had helped out a great deal, but Ling couldn't shake the anxious feeling that continued taking over him. He was headed towards something big and with that was great danger.

He was ready for it all.

*~*~*~*~*

Riza was not herself. All the men noticed it. She and the General had both come in late, neither of them fully into what was going on. It slipped their attention that Havoc had his feet propped up on his desk when they first walked in. No gun was pointed when Breda had shown no shame in having his snack wrappers scattered across his desk while signing important documents. There wasn't even the usual exasperated sigh heard as Fuery and Falman argued the difference between machinery and books. The men seemed to be trying to see how far they could go, but Maes knew as soon as he came bounding into his best friend's office that the reason for the dull moods of the married soldiers was because they had just sent their son off earlier that day.

"Fine, Fullmetal. We'll make sure to contact Briggs. Just hurry up and get over there." Roy muttered into the phone as he massaged his temple, eyes closed in irritation. He allowed the phone top drop from his hand lazily onto the receiver. "These kids are going to drive me insane… Oh, Hughes, they let you out already?" Sending a sympathetic smile, Maes decided to hold off on brandishing the latest pictures he had received of Elysia.

"Yeah, I'm still on leave but I heard the news and came to see how things were going on around here." He answered, raising an eyebrow at the occupants of the room. "Apparently things aren't necessarily on track." Roy's eyes followed Maes' and he scowled at the sight of his men.

"What the hell…"

"That distracted by the separation?" Roy's glare left his subordinates and fell back on his best friend. He sighed and leaned back roughly into his seat, closing his eyes.

"There's more going on than just that. My aunt is taking him to stay with Grumman tonight. After that, he's taking Lee to Riza's parents. He's going to stay with them a while…" Maes raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going to be bringing him home soon?" he questioned. Roy's eyes opened and he gave his friend a look of irritation.

"He's going to my parents next." Maes tried to hold back a laugh, resulting in a snort and Roy's glare returned. His relationship with his father was an interesting one and Roy only had so much respect for the man, so it was only natural that he didn't want to send his only child to be under the man's rule.

"I find nothing funny about it at all! I plan on my son becoming a great alchemist one day! He doesn't have to join the military or anything, but the boy has potential!" Roy argued. Maes just grinned

"Well on a lighter note, I heard Edward is heading North. Will you be heading up there after the conference tomorrow?" He noticed Roy's annoyance grow and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Edward's going to be a bit behind," Maes raised an eyebrow. "Apparently he's going to Rush Valley with Winry to help her settle in… The kid is completely whipped."

"The boy is in love. Give him a break. You know the feeling." Maes chuckled.

"I was never that bad." Roy retorted.

"Oh really?" As if on cue, Riza came walking into the room carrying an arm full of work. She paused when her eyes fell on the men in the room, all who quickly snapped into proper work mode when they saw the annoyed tick she had as she began to reach for her gun.

"I suggest you men get to work. We don't have time for your games." She said shortly. The room went silent and the only sound her was scratching of pens and Breda throwing out the wrappers that littered his desk. She walked past Maes, placing the files on the corner of Roy's desk.

"It's good to see you're in good health, Brigadier General." She spoke as she turned to him with a professional expression that caused the male to grin at her. Riza always knew when to be professional, even if it wasn't completely necessary. He was the godfather of her son and yet she still used formalities with him. The woman was amazing really.

"I was just coming by to make sure things were still up and functioning… Looks like they fixed up most of the grounds."

"That was thanks to Edward and Alphonse," Roy answered as he flipped through a folder handed to him. "When the representatives get here we'd like things to look a little less destroyed than they were when everything happened."

"And how do you expect to explain our little visitors?" Maes asked. Both Roy and Riza looked at him. Riza turned back to filing, pulling out a folder and handing it to Roy who cooly held it out to his best friend.

"Terrorist attack." He answered. Glancing into the folder, Maes smirked knowingly, snapping it shut and grinning.

"Sounds about right to me. I'll get Schezka on that report." He said and jerked his thumb to the nearby clock. "What're you up to for lunch? Gracia is making a lovely welcome home meal." He chimed brightly, allowing his bubbly side to rise.

"How about I join you for dinner. We've got a lot to do before tomorrow."Allowing his shoulders to sag, Maes nodded.

"That'll be fine. We'll see you both tonight." He chimed and waved over his shoulder, after placing a fresh picture of Elysia on his best friend's desk. "Have fun!" We he excited the office, the injured soldier flipped curiously through the folder that had been presented to him. It was notes mixed from what was found at Fort Briggs to what Ed had reported. This gave more meaning behind the moves that were being made… Maybe it would be wise to send Gracia and Elysia to the parents for a while at this rate.

*~*~*~*~*

Winry had ignored Ed's mood when they had split up with Mei and Al at the train station. She had ignored his mood during the long train ride to Rush Valley, but she would be damned if he was going to keep acting grumpy and bitter for the entire last day she was going to see him. Who knew how long he was going to be away! Who knew if he was actually going to even make it back home this time! When they arrived in Rush Valley, Ed had easily taken her bags without debate and led the way into town. Winry glared as his back.

"Are you really going to not talk to me all day?" Ed glanced nonchalantly over his shoulder at the female and then back in the direction he was walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Winry allowed herself to swell up with anger, her cheeks inflating as she tried to hold back screaming.

"Ed you're such a jerk!" she yelled. Ed came to a stop and frowned at her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he snapped.

"I want you to stop ignoring me!"

"I'm here! What the hell else can I do!" he yelled back. Winry couldn't believe what he was saying. He thought if he just came along that would keep her quiet? That she wasn't going to notice he was irritated by the whole situation and was giving her the cold shoulder on purpose?

"If it's like that then just leave! I don't need you here anyway!" she screamed and stormed over to the scowling alchemist, snatching her bag away, realizing it was heavier than she expected, and stomping towards Garfiel's, which could be seen in the distance. When she arrived at the shop, she was greeted by a shocked Garfiel and excited Panniya.

"Winry!" The ex-pickpocket cheered as she hopped up from her seat across from Garfiel and hugged the blonde excitedly.

"Winry-chan, I thought you would have at least called when you got here. We could have come and helped you with your bags." The man said, looking at her apologetically as he stood and made his way over to take her heavy bag. Winry gave an apologetic smile.

"It was nothing, really. I didn't want to be too much of a bother." She said, deciding to avoid mentioning Ed. She was sure he probably turned around and headed back to the train station. Ignoring the pang of dread that had taken over her, the blonde mechanic lifted her bag with a forced smile. "So, where will I be staying?" she asked. Panniya excitedly grabbed the bag and began going on about how excited she was the Winry would be in the area and the blonde followed after her, ignoring the curious look Garfiel was giving her.

"And I'll make sure to tell everyone about you, even Dominic! He's an amazing mechanic too! The most popular in Rush Valley. He'll want to see what you're capable of I'm sure." Panniya chimed as she pushed open the door to Winry's new room. It was big enough, with a larger bed than the one she had in Central. There was a desk, a large closet, and a small workstation at one side of the room. There was even bedding and curtains placed making the room feel like home. There were even empty frames on the wall where she could have placed the few pictures she had brought along with her. Panniya tossed Winry's suitcase on the bed and dropped in the chair by the desk, looking at her with a wide, expectant smile.

"Thanks a lot Panniya. Maybe when I'm done unpacking we can go have lunch?" Winry suggested. The girl nodded cheerfully and bounced up from her chair.

"Alright… oh, hi!" Winry blinked and looked over her shoulder, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Ed leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets and refusing to look at her. Garfiel stood behind him with a knowing smile.

"Winry-chan, you've got company." Ed looked up at her, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I would have left, but you have my money." Winry glared. She did have his money since the bag he had packed was along with the stuff she had snatched from him during her fit of anger.

"Panniya, let's leave them to talk." Suggested Garfiel. Ed moved to the side as the two made their way out and sighed when his gaze fell back on Winry. Despite still being upset with him, she was glad that he had turned around, even if it was to just get his bag. She was sure Ed already had a ticket bought and could have easily had money wired to him.

"So, I guess you'll be getting your bag and leaving?" she asked as he made his way into the room and looked everywhere but at her. She took that moment to start unpacking.

"That would just be stupid. I'm already all the way out here. I might as well stay the night." He answered as he sat on her bed and looked at her expectantly. Winry ignored him for a while, only looking at him when she passed him his bag. She finished unpacking in silence and began placing her items from home around the room, making it feel more like home, finishing off with a recent picture she had taken with Ed and Al a few weeks back. Feeling complete and less stressed, she turned her attention to Ed, who had apparently been watching her the whole time. He was lying on the bed, arms behind his head, watching her every move carefully.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to sound defiant, but feeling strangely self conscious under his stare. Shaking his head, Ed sat up and began digging in his bag.

"I'm sorry." He answered. Winry blinked.

"What?" Ed looked up, his signature stubborn expression on his face.

"I'm not repeating myself… so here." He held out a slim box, not looking at her. Taken by surprise, she slowly took the box. "I got it a while back and was gonna wait to give it to you for Christmas, but I guess now is a better time taking into consideration…" Allowing a small smile to grace her lips, Winry opened the box and stared down at a silver chain in which a ring rested on. She lifted the necklace, taking in the ring's structure. It was a simple silver ring that had a twisted design to it as well as ruby and sapphire gems decorating the center.

"Ed… this is…"

"I got the ring out West… I figured since you work so much with your hands though, it would be better if you wore it around your neck so it won't get messed up so I made the chain for you. Apparently there's some kind of romantic purpose behind the ring, but I wasn't really listening to the old man." He was avoiding looking at her and his cheeks were red. Any anger she had felt towards him earlier had completely faded. She walked over to the embarrassed alchemist and leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"I love it, Ed." She said brightly and went over to the mirror hanging above her dresser. She began to undo the chain to place on her new gift, only to have Ed appear behind her, still red faced.

"I'll help you." He gently took the necklace from her hand and placed it around her neck. Winry couldn't help but to smile at their reflection as Ed clumsily worked at clasping the necklace. When he had finished, Winry spun around and grinned at him.

"What do you think? It suits me, right?" she asked brightly. Ed snorted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Of course, Win." Allowing a wide grin to cross her face, Winry threw her arms around the shocked male and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll take this as a promise we won't be apart for long." She said lightly. Giving a small smile, Ed nodded, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you sooooo so much for the reviews. They put me in a better mood. I've got midterms this week and spring break next week, so I can probably bang out a couple of chapters and have them prepared. **

**Chochill: I'm glad you enjoy! I will try to get focused on some more humor just for you :D No worries, the story isn't gonna completely follow the manga/anime.**

**IcePhantom**** and Halfblind-artist: I'm glad I've been able to keep your attention with this fic for so long!**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**** and ****SnowCharms****: Thanks for the faithful reviews!!! You two are great!**

**And to everyone who has been reading, faving, and watching this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! Its truly motivating and gives me the warm fuzzies!!! :D**


	50. So It Begins

Chapter 50: So It Begins

Riza knew when Roy was stressed. She had practically grown up with the man and even before they were married she had become accustomed to his different behaviors, so she wasn't shocked when she woke up to find her husband sleeping in his study, mouth open and side of his face pressed against the papers he had clearly been reading before exhaustion took over. She glanced over at the clock against the wall, noting that they had to report to headquarters in two hours and gather their files before he had to report to the country's representatives about what was happening and the need for an official ruler. Rearranging a few of the items on his desk, she removed the old cup of coffee from his desk and decided to start up a new batch before waking him.

She started a fresh pot and began working on a simple breakfast before letting Black Hayate out into the yard. Her morning ritual was thrown off by the fact she didn't have to get Lee ready and she had fed Black Hayate and had breakfast done sooner than she expected. Letting out a sigh, she dropped into a chair, resting her face into her hands. Roy was going to be standing in front of the country's top men in just a couple of hours expressing the new threat that the country faces and the need for a ruler. Not only that, he was going to have to either going to have to convince them that he was ready to be in control of the country or that Olivier Armstrong is the next best choice over Hakuro. "Are you feeling alright?" Snapping her head up, her eyes connected with Roy's tired ones.

"I'm fine. I was just finishing breakfast and about to wake you up." She answered, placing her hands on the table and slowly pushing herself up. Roy gave a wide yawn and scratched his head roughly, allowing his fingers to drag through his already unruly hair.

"I had an alarm set…" he walked past her and poured a fresh cup of coffee, not bothering to add anything to it and taking a sip of it black. Cringing, he turned to his wife with groggy eyes. "Are you ready for this?" Riza leaned back against the table, crossing her arms and letting out an exhausted sigh. He made it sounds as if she was the one that had to stand before these people.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. It's not going to be a walk in the park you know. You're practically going into battle if this has anything to do with military experimentation." Roy took another sip of his coffee before frowning down into it and placing the mug on the counter.

"An experienced soldier is ready for whatever is thrown at him." Riza raised an eyebrow at the confident man. He always made things sound less threatening than they were. She could never figure out why he had that talent. She had remembered when she first met him at her grandfather's. Her older brother had strode up to him in a challenging manner, being fresh from the academy and questioned the teenager about what exactly he expected to do if he ever even became an alchemist. Roy boldly began declaring all the hopes, dreams, and beliefs he had, only to cause the Hawkeye male to laugh loudly and give him a playful slap on the back, telling him to relax and just keep his hands to himself. Smiling to herself, Riza shook her head knowingly.

"Well soldier boy, I suggest you get to the shower and ready to go. Havoc is going to be here to pick you up in an hour." She informed. Roy frowned slightly as he glanced over at the wall clock.

"You haven't gotten ready yet…" he started to point out but she waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"I only have to get dressed." She answered. She had woken up with enough time to shower before she had checked in on her tired husband. She knew that they were more than likely to be working on crunch time with their sleep patterns being slightly off and Roy's late night reading sessions that had been taking place. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Start getting ready. Havoc is going to be getting us soon." She heard him groan and smiled slightly to herself as she walked into their room and gathered her uniform. Roy had slunk about the house as she had prepared for the day, taking his time with showering by reading into some notes he had found, not bothering to get dressed, and even complaining that he couldn't find his alchemic gloves.

"Morning Colonel," Havoc greeted as Riza walked impatiently out of the house and up to the car the blonde mail was waiting at. He clearly noticed her irritation. "Where's the General at? He is ready, isn't he?"

"Barely." Riza answered and glanced over her shoulder, trying not to grind her teeth too much as Roy came striding casually out of the house, taking the time to have a mini conversation with Black Hayate before locking up. She could here Havoc snort.

"Good morning, Havoc." Roy greeted, as if it were just any other day. Havoc grinned back at him.

"Morning, chief. Feeling confident today, I see."

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be confident." Havoc chuckled knowingly as he pulled his unlit cigarette from between his lips and grinned at his superior.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you already knew the outcome of today's trail." He stated, causing Riza to frown.

"It's not a trail." She informed causing the smoker to smile back at her apologetically.

"My fault, Colonel. It's just that it seems more like a trail than a conference. You'll be questioned by these important people on how exactly military grounds were raided and attacked the way it was. I know you saw the pictures in the paper over the past week." Even Roy let out an irritated sigh. Despite the work done to clean up most of the damage done, they could not do anything about the fact the press had come to the event and had not hesitated to snap photos of the mayhem and destruction.

"Belief is that we were attacked because we don't have a stable and set leader for our country. Representatives and head military figures have been calling the shots for the past five to six years," Roy stated as the group piled into the car. "The reps are going to realize we need one strong and dependable person calling the shots and leading this country to prevent terrorist attacks like the one last week."

"You're going to tell them that mess was caused by a terrorist attack?"

"Why not? There are plenty of people not happy with military rule or this country." Roy answered.

"Then what's stopping the reps from putting themselves in complete and total control of not only this country but the military as well?"

"No one knows how to protect this country better than its military."

*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived at the Representatives Council Building, Hughes was waiting, Schezka at his siding holding a stack of files. He and Roy exchanged strict salutes, though exchanging brief supportive smiles. They were both expected to step forward to speak and hoped their practiced speeches and discovered information would help. Based off the tired glaze of Schezka's eyes and the limp salute she gave, it was obvious she had pulled an all nighter gathering up the files she was currently embracing. She gave a tired smile however. "The meeting isn't for another hour," Hughes started as the group made their way into the building, Riza taking some of the files from the tired female tagging along while scolding Havoc on how it reflected that he was walking into such an important place with a cigarette between his lips. "Hakuro and Armstrong are here as well as Archer from out East, but we've still gotta wait for the Generals from South and West."

"They'll be late?" asked Roy, raising an eyebrow. Hughes shrugged a shoulder.

"I just know they aren't here yet. Hakuro's been babbling on and on about how he doesn't see why we have to do all of this. Clearly he's the perfect choice for the country's leader. Roy scoffed.

"Fullmetal could run things better than that man. He has no idea how to effectively even run Central, let alone an entire country!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you, but it will be taken into consideration that he is at top rank and his years in the military." Hughes pointed out.

"Watch what you say around here. You never know who is listening." Riza added. The remainder of their walk consisted of them discussing family life, office rumors, and upcoming holidays before Armstrong came into view. She turned her attention from Hakuro, whom she seemed to have no real interest in talking with to begin with, and focused her hard stare on the group approaching.

"And to think I thought a lazy ass like you would be the last one to show, Mustang." Roy forced a friendly smile, only to receive a disgusted look from the woman.

"Well I'm happy to say I have a loyal woman to keep me on top of things like this." He informed with a quick salute. Armstrong grunted in response before addressing Riza and the others in a more welcoming manner.

"For your sakes, I am hoping Mustang's plan works out. I can only imagine what will happen if that moron Hakuro is given complete control." The group glanced in the direction of the older General, who was standing off to the distance chatting with a few of the men he had arrived with. Roy took into consideration the man's confidence at the moment and there was the fact Hakuro had history on his side. Hakuro might not have had to pull many triggers during Ishbal, but he had done his share of orders as well.

"I've got everything under control." Roy decided. He dropped into a nearby seat and returned a confident smile towards the skeptical ones he was receiving. "Right now, it's who can say the right words and Hakuro is more emotional charged than he lets on."

"So you want to prove you can keep a level head better than old Hakuro when it comes to pressure situations?" Maes asked with a knowing chuckle.

"Exactly… You're not doubting me, are you Hughes?" There was a snort heard from Havoc's direction and even Riza didn't say anything. Roy allowed an annoyed stubborn expression to cross his face. "Thanks for the support."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Al shivered and pulled his coat closer to his body as he followed Mei through the snow towards the hotel she had told him would be close by in the small northern town. Since they had arrived North, Al found himself trudging through mountains of snow, following the small Xingnese girl on some unknown task. They had found a small broken down hut, one they had been directed to through tattered directions Mei had been carrying, and with the lifting of floor boards, a bundled up package was pulled out. They had spent the night in the same hut with a small burning fire and curled up in a corner waiting for sunrise. The next morning they had ventured for some time before finally making their way into the town.

When they entered the small hotel, the receptionist had first stared at the shivering pair in shock before giving a quick smile. "And how may I help you two?" he asked in a chipper voice as Al dug through his travel bag for the money Ed had given him.

"We'd like a room for a few days." Mei finally spoke up. The receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"One bed… or two?" he asked slowly.

"Actually, we'd like two rooms."Al corrected as he placed the money on the counter. He was certain the man behind the desk was mentally suggesting something and he wasn't quite in the mood for someone's perverted assumptions. The skeptical look soon vanished and the all too cheerful smile returned.

"Of course!" Soon, the pair were handed their keys and welcomed to the comfy Northern Inn. It would have been nice to lay in a warm bed and potentially have Ed meet up with them so they could figure things out and head back home. Ling would be able to get the answers he needed, Mei would teach them Xing Alchemy, and maybe there would be a chance to even visit Xing as well.

"When you're done settling in, would you be able to come to my room?" Mei finally spoke up when they turned to go their separate ways. Al snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at the shy princess. He smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'll be ready in an hour if that's a good time to meet you. I need to call Winry and make sure my brother actually left Rush Valley." Mei nodded, her cheeks still pink from the cold air outside, Al assumed.

"That's fine. I want to show you what I've been looking for to help me better understand your country's alchemy." She answered, glancing down at the bundle she had been clutching to her chest. Al's eyes followed her gaze and he smiled, giving a quick nod.

"That sounds fine." There was a moments silence before Mei stuttered over her words and swiftly turned, shuffling to her room, her tiny panda companion clutching tightly from the spot on her flustered owner's shoulder. Entering his room, Al took in the comfortable space he had been given. The room was a modest size, a twin sized bed positioned in the middle of the room, a side table with a lamp on it, and on the other side of the room was a desk where the phone was placed along with a notepad and pen. Closing his door behind him, Al dropped his bag in front of the dresser next to the desk he had dropped at. It was nice to finally sit comfortably. He glanced over at the phone and determined it would be good to make sure his brother had started moving.

"Hello, Garfiel's,"

"Winry?"

"Al! I was wondering when you were going to call!" The blonde's excited voice sounded on the other end despite the noise that was heard in the background. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Mei and I found what she was looking for and we're settling in for a couple of days. How are you? Is Ed still there?" An exasperated sigh was heard and Al could imagine blue eyes rolling.

"You know he can't stay still for anything. I woke up and he was already heading out the door for the train. He's been gone since yesterday." Al smiled to himself, not allowing a knowing chuckle to escape and possibly set his childhood friend off.

"Thanks Winry-chan. He must be headed towards Briggs right now to meet up with Ling."

"You're going to be going there too, right Al?"

"Yeah, is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"No, just take care of each other… I don't want history repeating itself." Al noticed that her voice had lightened when she said these words.

"Don't worry, Winry. We'll both come home. I promise."

"Thanks Alphonse,"

"Besides, I'm pretty sure nothing's going to keep brother away from you ever again." Stuttering was heard on the other end and Al began laughing as Winry rushed a quick good bye and hung up the phone. Al shook his head knowingly, placing the phone back on the hook before making his way to the shower. He decided he would unpack after talking with Mei. He was sure that she would at least want to go eat after they discussed her discovery. "Mei, are you ready?" he called as he knocked on her room door, exchanging a smile with an older woman who was passing. The door opened and Al yelped as his hand was grabbed and he was yanked into the room.

"Look at these notes!" Al walked in and was shocked that the female had the notes spread out across a desk already. She had made her way to the desk, her long wet hair lying in dark waves down her back as she looked down at the sheets in front of her. "They're amazing, though I can't make out what exactly any of this says." Al made his way over and looked at the sheets as well.

"These aren't in this country's language are they?" he asked, his eyes going over the foreign words. There were even interesting illustrations of strange transmutation circles in the notes.

"They're Ishbalan." Mei answered without hesitation. "There's no doubt. I've seen writings like these before when I was traveling."

"Then you understand it all?" Al asked, looking at the girl in amazement. Mei shook her head.

"Not at all… but I'm sure that we can find someone who will." Al continued to look curiously over the transmutations in the notes while Mei shuffled them back together in the order she had taken them from.

"Where exactly do you expect to find an Ishbalan that can decipher these? These have to be written in some kind of ancient text." She gave a confident smile as she slipped the sheets from the shocked Elric's hands.

"Trust me, I know the perfect person." She answered. Al couldn't help but to feel assured despite not knowing what was ahead, but at least someone knew what was going on with the insanity taking place. He hoped that Ed was as lucky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ed scowled as the cold snowy air hit him in the face. He was grateful to be on the move again, despite waking up the day he had to leave with Winry clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. He had taken an hour to actually manage to pry her off of him so he could gather his things and make the train. He could see the Briggs fortress coming into view and quickened his pace. "Ling had better be there or I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Ed growled between clenched teeth. The prince did have a full two days ahead of him after all.

As he marched toward the fortress, thinking excitedly about the potential of warm and disgusting coffee, Ed came to a stop when he saw the two unconscious soldiers at the gate. "What the…" Running up to the men, he shook one of the soldiers, trying to get some kind of response. Armstrong was away in Central for the conference and had no doubt took Buccaneer and Miles with her so it wouldn't be too much of a shock if someone was trying to infiltrate the fortress with its Queen gone. He looked up, noticing that the doors looked like they had taken a beating, but had not been opened.

"Halt!" He stepped away from the men and looked up as the Briggs men stood high above him, guns pointing down.

"Hold on, it's me! Edward Elric!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air and taking another step back, hoping they could get some kind of view of him. The guns didn't lower however. "Did you hear what I said?!" he yelled, becoming irritated.

"Well, well, well. Someone else is coming to play?" Ed stiffened at the sound of the voice that had appeared behind him. Turning swiftly, he allowed a relieved sigh to come forth as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Ling, what the hell is going on around here!" The prince walked forward and cocked his head to the side, a strange look in his eyes.

"You must mean the previous owner of this body." Ed blinked a few times, allowing a confused expression to cross his face.

"What?" An evil, wide grin crossed the prince's face.

"Oh yeah, you've missed a lot, runt. This isn't that Ling person you're looking for. The name's Greed… new and improved."


	51. A New Threat

Chapter 51: A New Threat

When the officials had arrived, Roy had made sure to make an impression, greeting with utmost confidence and a winning smile. Havoc had been convinced that Hakuro was going to hate the man more and more from that moment on. He wished he didn't have to sit out and wait for things to end. Schezka was even able to go in considering she had an understanding of all the records that were going to be put forward at the meeting. Riza stopped at the entrance along with Maria Ross, allowing the doors to shut as she and the other aids lined up wide by side, waiting for their commanding officers to be seated before moving to stand a distance behind them. She and Maria were the only two female bodyguards in the room and Riza found herself shocked that Rebecca hadn't been called forward as security as well. Then again, the woman had quite the temper so that could have been the reasoning.

In the center of the room was a large, long table that shaped as a T, the representatives all sitting side by side at the end. They were all older men, though two women graced their presence. The commanding officers from the different areas of the country waited took their respectable seats, not uttering a word unless acknowledged by another, in which a nod was usually shared. Hands rested on the table while all eyes were focused on the elders at the end. After a few moments of shuffling papers, an older balding man with a stock build and heavy mustache stood up, clearing his throat while his beady eyes racked over the sheet he was holding in his hand.

"Well I must say, I was hoping the next time I would have to face all of you would have been under pleasant circumstances," His eyes flickered up at the high ranked soldiers placed at the table. "A terrorist attack directly on military ground. How did this happen?"

"I'd like to know how exactly military grounds were infiltrated. I saw the reports in the paper." One of the older women commented sternly. She was a petite woman with a stern face and short, cropped hair that was kept tidy. She was among the oldest in the council. "I'm shocked that the damage was as bad as I saw."

"Security wasn't expecting it, Madam Mosley." Roy spoke up, causing the others to turn their gazes to him swiftly and almost as swiftly turn their attention back to the elders. "The attack came during an alchemic show and from individuals that appeared to be allies."

"You're trying to tell us it was an inside job, Major General?" asked a lankly older man sitting next to Madam Mosley. His buggy grey eyes were focused on Roy intensely.

"I won't say it was an inside job, but these people knew exactly what they were aiming for and knew that that day was the exact moment to get what they wanted."

"There's a chance information could have been leaked from an outsider." Archer stated, his cool voice catching the attention of his fellow soldiers. He glanced across the table at Roy with a knowing manner. "Everyone knew about the festival, but they were looking for someone in particular it seems. That Xingnese girl if I'm correct."

"I'd say the Fullmetal Alchemist." Armstrong caught everyone's attention immediately. "For those of us who were at the festival, you'd realize that as soon as that girl entered the ring and Fullmetal stepped forward, things began to unravel… not to mention, the enemy wasn't at all average." Riza tried to keep a straight face as she listened to the whispering taking place.

"Why would anyone want to go after the Fullmetal alchemist?" asked the bug eyed elder.

"The lad is a prodigy."

"He's also been living a simpler life as an everyday soldier." Hughes spoke up. "Whatever those freaks wanted, it couldn't have anything to do with anything he understands or even knows about."

"Either way it goes, we were attacked without hesitation." Hakuro cut in sharply. "It doesn't matter who or what they are after, if we had a set leader to follow, outsiders would take our country more seriously."

"I have to agree with Hakuro. We aren't being taken seriously, despite being military based. We need one set leader."

"You think that would prevent attacks?'

"It will establish this country."

"And who do you think would fit this position? Running this country isn't as easy and glamorous as you may think. There's more to it than just using the military to protect the people and our borders."

"And we don't want to throw just anyone in the position." There was a silence that took over the room. Riza glanced at Hughes, who had glanced at Roy with a raised eyebrow.

"If no one disagrees, I'd like to take place of furher." Hakuro had grabbed the opportunity quicker than expected, but was shot down equally as fast.

"I'll have to disagree with you." Leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms cooly as her eyes rested on the now irritated older male, Armstrong spoke up. "I'd like to think that the country was in better hands and seeing how you run Central, I'd hate to think where this country would be headed." Hakuro narrowed his eyes at the female general, but she was not fazed.

"And who do you see as more fitting for this, Lieutenant General?" She glanced down the table at the elders and then back at Hakuro as if challenging him to prove her wrong.

"I'm not very excited about having to leave my fortress up North, but I only accept the best at Briggs and I know that they would be able to maintain what I expect of them. Plus, I'd hate to see this country being run by some incompetent moron."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I didn't stutter. I'm moving to take the place as leader of this country."

*~*~*~*~*

Ed quickly ducked when a fist came flying towards him. He swore under his break as he made a move to quickly dodge the fast coming attacks from Ling, or in this confusing situation, Greed. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening and if the prince possibly had some split personality disorder going on, but the attacks were different from what Ed was used to seeing from the prince, not to mention the fact he could have sworn he had seen a change in the foreign man's body with certain attacks. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Both he and Ling ran at each other full force, Ed transmuting his automail arm in the process, only for Ling to catch it with his bare hands.

"You're a fiery little pipsqueak, aren't you?" Anger boiled up instantly, causing Ed to not realize he hadn't inflicted any damage. All his attacks were easily blocked and he soon was welcomed with a painfully powerful fist to the right cheek that sent him flying. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm looking for a little something in the fortress." Cringing as he pushed himself out of the snow, Ed glared back at the smirking male in front of him.

"What the hell happened to you?" he growled between clenched teeth. Ling/Greed's head tilted curiously to the side and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Not a damn thing, runt. I already told you, I'm not the person you've mistaken me for." His gaze slowly lifted from Ed and then up the Briggs wall. "But all that aside, no matter who I was, it seems I'm not welcomed." Ed noticed his eyes lingered, triggering him to look over his shoulder and eyes to widen at the line of men standing at the top of the fortress with their weapons pointed.

"What the…"

"Gotta go!"

"Fire!"

"WAIT!" Scrambling backwards, Ed ducked into the snow, trying to shield himself from the explosions. "Lin!"

"It's Greed!" Using his arm to block the flying snow, Ed squinted through the insanity and explosions, noticing every attack was being skillfully dodged and soon the prince was out of sight. Lowering his arm slowly as the attacks died down, Ed stared in disbelief. Had something happened when Ling went ahead of him? Had that idiot prince run into those monsters and struck up some kind of twisted deal with them in order to find the key to immortality?

"Dammit!" He pushed himself out of the snow he had been buried in and raised his hands in the air as he turned his attention to the soldiers above him. "What the hell is going on!" A hand was raised and a dark skinned soldier with shades stepped forward, looking down his nose at the alchemist.

"Fullmetal, is that you?" he called down.

"Major Miles?" The guns lowered and the man barked orders for soldiers to move down and bring Ed and the injured soldiers in. Confusion continued to build as he was swiftly directed in and the doors were sealed shut. Miles had met up with the group half way and was greeted by a highly confused and irritated Edward. "What the hell is going on?" An eyebrow raised in response.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

*~*~*~*~*

Al allowed his eyes to continue to roam over the papers he held in his hands as he laid back with his feet propped up on the bedside table. Across the room, Mei was sitting on her knees at the room desk, concentrating on the materials in front of her and randomly scribbling down notes. They had agreed to split the notes and anything that seemed to stand out to them and their country's alchemy would be recorded and personally deciphered. They would be leaving for an eastern village Mei had talked about in the morning.

Yawning, Al set aside the stack he had been looking over and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late yet he still hasn't heard a word from Winry on if Ed had arrived or not. She had told him that Ed would call her and she would relay any messages he had to Al once he was at Briggs in one piece. There was still no word however, so he couldn't help but to be concerned. "Maybe I should find a way to get in contact with Briggs." He murmured to himself. Mei looked up from what she was doing with a concerned expression.

"Is something wrong, Alphonse-sama?" she asked. Pushing himself into a more comfortable sitting position, Al let out a sigh.

"I'm just wondering why we haven't heard any word yet from my brother." He answered honestly, stealing a glance at the room phone.

"Maybe he's just really busy. He and the prince were supposed to be inspecting the situation with at monster found up there weren't they?" Al took this into consideration Ed did get easily distracted when it came to these situations, so there was a good chance he hadn't even called Winry yet. Letting out a defeated sigh, Al leaned back once again.

"You have a good point. And knowing Ed, he'll call so late we'll be on our way West." He saw a warm smile cross the small Xingnese girl's face before she turned away and looked down at her notes.

"You and your brother sound like you are very close. Your parents must be proud of the way you turned out." Taken by surprise, the young Elric stared at her in confusion. He took the comment in, allowing a slight smile to cross his face.

"I suppose they would be, but our parents are both dead." Mei immediately stiffened and turned to him with a sincerely apologetic expression on her face. "No need to apologize. They've been gone for years. It's just been me and Ed since as long as I can remember."

"That's why you're so close…"

"Well it's not like we don't argue, we're still humans after all. What about you? Do you get along with your brothers and sisters?" Once again, Mei turned back to her work.

"Not exactly. Right now everything is a competition to get the emperor's good favor. In my house there are too many of us and as the one with royal blood in my veins, I am not really a favorite of anyone."

"And that's why you took up alchemy?"

"Actually, I've always found it to be interesting, plus it sets me apart from all the others. It was through alchemy that I learned about the possibilities of immortality…"

"And the reason you're studying this country's alchemy." Al finished. Mei let out a sigh before shuffling her papers together and standing.

"I'm thinking I should go back to my room and rest. We've got to write out a plan for traveling tomorrow and I'm of much use when I'm tired." She informed, not looking at the confused blonde. He felt bad if he had hit a nerve or offended her but from what he learned with Winry, it was usually best to leave upset females alone. Then again, not all females were nearly as violent as Winry.

"I didn't mean to say anything that offended you… I was just curious." He finally spoke up as Mei reached for the door knob. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him with a calculating expression. "Really, I didn't mean anything… Besides, I did agree to tell you about this country's alchemy in exchange for learning about your own. Some secrets are going to be shared eventually." There was a silence that followed the apology before she nodded, lowering her hand and inching back in to the center of the room.

"I suppose you have a point… I was going to go eat before bed. Maybe we can take a break and grab a bite." She suggested. She wasn't looking at him and had started fidgeting, but Al gave her a warm smile and slid out of the bed, shoving his feet into his shoes.

"Sounds great. Let's go." He grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, tugging it open and grabbing hold of his female companion's hand, tugging her towards her room to get her coat so that they could eat. He never noticed the deep blush that had crossed her face or the fact she nearly fainted at the action. His mind was set on the mission ahead and the knowledge he was about to receive.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Roy remained calm on the outside, but in the back of his mind, he was going insane with the debate that was taking place. Armstrong had done as expected and had stepped forward demanding control as Furher, which had clearly caught everyone who wasn't in on the plan off guard. The Ice Queen was expected to stay North, guarding her frozen castle with her fearless soldiers. The council wasn't nearly as shocked as Hakuro who was now debating that she didn't have nearly the experience with the people of Central as he did.

"You live in the mountains where even your own men fear you. How do you expect to earn the warm embrace of the people in this city?" he practically barked at her. Armstrong remained poised, her arms resting in a folded manner on her knee that was crossed over her leg.

"Love leads to weakness and this country needs a ruler who won't be blinded by their emotions in the face of danger. If I remember correctly, Mustang had soldiers rummaging the city about a year ago because his child went missing," Roy blinked and stiffened. "If anything, there needs to be more structure and discipline. And you allowed this to happen, Hakuro."

"Mustang has his own soldiers that he orders to do these things-"

"And as his superior you should stop such irresponsible decisions from happening. The enemy thus sees us a dysfunctional unit that can't operate in times of trial and here we are with our own grounds being threatened by bastards we can't even identify." The room went silent as all eyes remained on Olivier.

"I'm assuming there are no more questions to be raised?" asked Madam Mosley as she shuffled her papers around and moved to stand. "Olivier Armstrong has never let us down when it came to being in control of Briggs. Hakuro has made himself known as well… all of you have quite the influence that we have to take into consideration."

"Fact of the matter is, this country needs a strong ruler." Spoke up the buggy eyed man. "And it's not going to be a simple decision that we are going to make at this moment. Need to be made."

"So what is going to happen from this point?" asked Hughes.

"We'll be monitoring the actions of this country even closer. Any inappropriate activities will be noted and taken care of. If there are any inside jobs taking place through the higher levels of the military or even through the lower ranks, we will find out and resolve the problem."

"With that said and done, we will be expecting an update on this enemy within the next week. We want reports on any activities throughout the country. We need to pick an appropriate ruler, but we don't want to put someone who can't handle the simpler issues in charge of a damaged country." All the soldiers that were seated stood immediately and everyone saluted as the council of representatives stood and made their way out of the room. Hakuro had a sour look on his face once they had vanished and nearly stormed out of the room with his men as soon as it was appropriate.

"Think he's pissed?" Maes whispered to Roy with a chuckle as they followed not too far behind Armstrong and her men. "The thought of a woman leading this country doesn't sit with him well I guess."

"The thought of anyone but him ruling this country doesn't sit with him well." Roy answered sarcastically. "That's was smooth talking in there, Lt General." Olivier glanced over her shoulder, giving Roy an icy stare.

"I wasn't saying anything I didn't mean. I will become leader of this country. I've worked too hard to let some complete moron of a man take charge." She answered and continued on her way. Roy watched her walk off, not completely sure how to respond but snapping out of it when he heard Maes laugh knowingly.

"Looks like we're in safe hands." He sighed and gave a stretch. "I've gotta get back to the office and take care of some work before I head home. Lunch later?"

"Sure, we can go over some stuff." Roy agreed. Riza moved to walk alongside her husband as Maes walked off with Ross and a couple others.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" she asked as the made their way to the entrance where they spotted Havoc arguing with Rebecca.

"I've honestly got no clue, but I'm hoping it's nothing we'll regret."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! Semester is coming to an end and I've been hitting the books. I'm working on the next chapter now and I'm hoping to get that up soon enough. Hope you enjoy!


	52. Old Friends, New Friends, n the Bond

Chapter 52: Old Friends, New Friends, and the Bond Between

Garfiel was an amazing teacher and Winry loved every moment she spent in Rush Valley. The week that Ed had left, she, Garfiel, and Paninya had all gone out shopping and she had bought tools she had only dreamed of ever owning. The night Ed finally called her to tell her he had made it to Briggs and to give Al his number, she had gone off on an excited tangent on her newly acquired tools and the people she had met. Although he had listened through most of it, she knew Ed had become annoyed just by the tone in his voice and had ended the call to spare his patience. Along with the amazing tools she had also met amazing people. She loved her customers and they loved her. She and Paninya had become very close friends, which was nice for her to have a female friend within her own age group. And then there was Joel. He would come by to do deliveries to Garfiel and usually lounged around to make small talk. He always told Winry about the adventures he would have on his deliveries and she always remained polite and laughed.

"Winry-chan you've got a visitor!" Looking up from the designs she was working on, a friendly smile crossed her face at the young man who was entering. He was tall, well built and tan with short cut, slightly sloppy burgundy hair and sported green eyes and a bright smile. It would be a personal lie to say he wasn't a handsome specimen of a man. Garfiel would go into a daze when talking about the young man.

"Hi Joel! Coming by with my parts I hope." She greeted with a grin as she took of her sloppy gloves and moved to meet her friend.

"But of course. I know how important it is for you to get your work done." He chimed, placing a large box on a nearby workbench. Winry let out a laugh and began looking through the parts in the box.

"I want to stay ahead of my work for whenever Ed and Al come by. I want to be able to spend time with them when they come through." She answered and looked up to a curious look from Joel. "Is something wrong?"

"Ed is the one who's your boyfriend, right? The state alchemist?"

"Yeah, that's him." Joel nodded as he leaned back with his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face.

"Have you heard from him recently?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ignoring the fact that she knew Joel was about to become prying since he had once declared if he had been dating her he would never let anything separate them, Winry answered.

"The day we had gone shopping he called me. I heard from his brother last night. Al's heading out west now."

"Always on the move, aren't they?" She simply shrugged a shoulder.

"That's what they do…" she looked up when she felt his eyes on her and quickly changed the subject. "Have you spoken to Garfiel-san today? He always enjoys your visits. You know that." Joel clearly paled and gave a large swallow. "And you look like you spent a particular amount in the sun today," she walked over and gave his cheek a playful pinch before walking around him and out of the room.

"Hey, Winry-chan you shouldn't tease one of you closest friends here!" he whined. Winry laughed, tossing off her work apron and stretching. She was grateful for the friendships she was developing, but whenever she glanced at the picture she had placed on her workbench, she missed those numb skull brothers more and more. "Are you alright?" Glancing over her shoulder at him, she forced a smile and nodded.

"She was just thinking about her cute little alchemist," Garfiel made his way into the room, smiling sweetly at Joel as he sat down, crossing one leg over his knee and resting his chin in his palm. "It's been some time since you heard from the boy. He must really be keeping up with his automail… or he's dead."

"Garfiel-san!"

"Why would you think something like that?!" Garfiel looked at them all with raised eyebrows. Clearly he saw nothing wrong with what he said. He continued to busy himself with filing his nails while his eyes went over the pages of the magazine balanced on his crossed knees.

"Well if I'm correct, you said he was heading up North. I'm hoping you prepared him with proper automail before he left." Garfiel looked up at the blonde with an expectant expression as Winry chewed on her thumb nail and continued to glance over at the phone. She had made alterations to his automail before he left and when he had called the week before he hadn't said anything about something going wrong. He actually had commented on the weight making it easier for him to move faster. That shouldn't have had any effects on him fighting, right?

"Winry-chan, I'm sure he's alright." Joel placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. "I bet he's just super busy with military stuff. I mean, I highly doubt they have phones in the middle of nowhere…" Garfiel had looked up from his magazine once again with an entertained smile and raised eyebrow while Winry tried to calm herself.

"You think that's what it is? It has been a week since I've heard from him." Joel nodded his head, crossing his arms as if he had self determined he was correct.

"He sounds like he's a very busy guy. I mean, it could be weeks before he actually is able to-" Just as Winry was starting to come to the realization that Joel was about to make, his speech was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Almost instantly, at full force, the blonde mechanic shoved the assured male out of her way as she sprang for the phone.

"Hello, Garfiel's Automail Shop, this is Winry!" She blurted out swiftly as half her body laid across the work station she had practically jumped across.

"Geez Winry, what're you doing over there? Sounds like you just got finished running a mile." Eyes lighting up at the sound of the voice on the other end, She crawled further onto the station, ignoring the looks from the others in the room as she sat on her knees, practically hugging the phone to her face.

"Don't be an idiot. I was starting to worry about you, Edward!" A groan was heard across the room causing her turn instantly and glare at Joel, who swiftly moved to hide behind Garfiel to avoid the deadly look he was receiving. Turning back around, Winry smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear you're ok."

"Yeah, everything is fine… Listen, I've gotta go to Dublith to see my sensei and I'll be passing through Rush Valley to see you."

"Alright, is your automail ok?" she asked skeptically. A sigh was heard on the other line and she knew he was more than likely rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's still attached… I'll explain things when I get down there. I've gotta call Al and give him a heads up so I'll see you when I get there." Winry nodded mutely.

"Ok, be careful…. Miss you too… bye." She hung up the phone, letting out a long sigh. So he was alright… With that thought, she little out an excited squeal, wiggling around in an animated manner, having forgotten the two men in the room.

"Winry…" Snapping from her excited state, she turned to her companions with a wide grin.

"Ed's coming!" she cheered and jumped off the table. "I need to go shopping… I need to call Granny!" she answered and ran out of the room, once again shoving Joel painfully out of the way. Garfiel gave a knowing look as his pupil vanished around the corner.

"Such an amazing girl. I remember once being that in love."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"She's going to be turning nine soon!!!" Roy groaned as he tried to look around the deck of pictures that his best friend was waving in his face. Between the insanity that was taking place about Armstrong wanting to become Furher and solving the problem of the threats that had randomly been plaguing Central, he was in no real mood to hear his long time friend brag about his daughter, especially considering he hadn't seen his own child in two weeks. "So tell me, Roy, will it be inappropriate to throw her a birthday bash… you know, considering the looming threat about to overtake this country?" With that, Roy looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You tell me, Maes, does it really even matter what I say?" Shaking his head with a wide grin on his face, the man began laughing.

"You know me so well." The pictures were stored away once again and Maes propped himself up on the corner of Roy's desk, lifting the picture that had once been there to look at. "I've got to work late shifts for the next few weeks. Hakuro's being a real bastard about Armstrong stepping forward for this Furher thing."

"I know what you mean. A lot of paper work's been coming through our department that has nothing to do with us. To make things even more interesting, I barely even see the bastard around anymore."

"Rumor has it he's traveling trying to get the country's support." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"During a time like this, he needs to be around here for when he's needed." Shrugging a shoulder, Maes hopped from his seat at the corner of his best friend's desk, placing the picture back in its place.

"There's been a lot of rumors. I heard that Catalina and Havoc have been seen at the bar together for numerous nights lately." Nearly falling over out of his seat, Roy looked at his laughing friend in shock.

"They hate each other!" Maes continued to grin.

"That's what makes it such a juicy rumor." He answered brightly. A disapproving look crossed Roy's face. "It's what happens when there's nothing to do around here. Anyway, I suggest you go on vacation. Maybe go see your kid. It's been a while." Roy shook his head.

"If that was much of an option, I'd be all for it."

"And why wouldn't it be an option? You've got loyal subordinates who can take control of the office for a couple of days, don't you?" While it all sounded more than inviting, Roy took into consideration getting Riza to agree, knowing his men would stay focused, and Hakuro not chewing him a new one. "Come on Roy… you know you wanna!" came Maes' sing song voice.

"And I can trust that you'll make sure things are going fine here?"

"So long as you promise to help plan Elysia's birthday bash." Roy snorted as he pushed himself out of his seat and held out a hand.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be putting in the leave requests today."

"And I'll be telling my darling daughter that Uncle Roy is going to help make her special day worth it." The two men shook hands before Roy came around his desk and accompanied Maes out of the room. "So I was thinking maybe a mini circus."

"Not happening."

*~*~*~*~*~*

A girl with brown skin, long dark wavy hair, and red eyes flung the door open, dark rolls of parchment in her arms as she strode over to where Al and Mei were sitting. She dumped the rolls into a pile in front of them before plopping down as well and sitting with one curvy leg crossed over the other, her already nearly short dress riding dangerously up her thigh. "I had to practically beg the elders to let me sees these, so I hope they come in useful. They're my great grandfather's." Reaching forward, Al picked up one of the rolls, allowing his eyes to roam over the contents that appeared once he unrolled it.

"Wow Ceana these are amazing." The female grinned.

"Not many Ishbalans follow alchemy, especially after the war, so the fact these are still intact is amazing." Al and Mei had made it earlier that week into a village accommodated by mostly Ishabalans. Not many of their people wanted to live among others after the war and started their own small towns. Many small towns were slums assisted by the military, now fully functioning communities. Ceana was an Ishabalan girl that Mei had met during her travels and had notes that she learned to decipher before her great grandfather had died. She agreed to help them out with the notes they had found since she found it to be more appealing that what she faced in her small village.

"Some of the transmutation circles in your great grandfather's notes connect to those found in Xing's alchemic notes." Mei informed. Al looked up from what he was looking at.

"Some of these words were in those notes we found. Will you really be able to translate these?"

"I can't make any promises, but I think I can do some damage." The female answered confidently. Al smiled brightly at her. Ceana was a really inviting person. She reminded him a bit of Winry, very cheerfully and welcoming to people. Cocking her head to the side, a curious look crossed her face. "Is something wrong, Alphonse?" he blinked a few times.

"Ah, no! It's just, you remind me of a childhood friend."

"Oh yeah, what's she like?"

"Winry? Well she's really nice and people warm up to her really quick… I've never seen you mad, but she's a force to be reckoned with." Ceana laughed loudly.

"Sounds like quite the girl." She said, resting her elbow on her crossed knee and chin in her palm.

"Yeah, I tell my brother all the time how lucky he is. They're both so stubborn sometimes though." He looked up and saw both Ceana and Mei staring at him, causing a deep blush to creep across his cheeks.

"So is your brother anything like you?" Before Al could respond, Mei spoke up.

"Alphonse-sama and his brother are nothing alike!" she blurted out. "His brother is crude and loud while Alphonse-sama is gentle, kinda, and sweet!" she announced in a dreamy tone Ceana raised an eyebrow.

"I see. You must really like Alphonse, Mei." She answered with a knowing smirk that caused Mei's face to go beet red and Al to look swiftly down at the scrolls in front of him. "I can't blame her though. You are a nice guy, Alphonse." There was a knock on the door and a younger Ishbalan poked his head in. When his eyes fell on Ceana, he lowered his gaze shyly.

"Um, there's a call for Aphonse-san, Ceana." The boy was an orphan that shared the small house with Ceana. He had to have been at least eleven based off of actions and appearance. Ceana raised an eyebrow at the young boy curiously.

"Who is it, Ares?"

"Um, I didn't ask but he said it was important." Assuming it was his brother, Al excused himself, the younger boy following him.

"Hello?"

"Al, thank god you're still there! Meet me in Rush Valley." Ed's voice ordered on the other line.

"Rush Valley? Why, is something wrong with Winry?" he asked frantically.

"No, she's fine. I'll explain it when I see you though." Al nodded slowly. Ceana and Mei were both peaking around the corner looking at him curiously as he talked lowly on the phone with his brother.

"Is everything ok?" Mei asked with concern after Al hung up.

"I've got to meet my brother and Winry in Rush Valley… I'm not really sure what it's about, but if you could stay here and wait for me to get back I'd really appreciate it." Mei nodded, biting down on her lower lip.

"I understand. I'll work with Ceana to decipher the notes as much as possible while we wait for you." He felt bad that he had to leave during a crucial moment, but Ed sounded like worried. He hoped that if anything, it was a false alarm and the dreaded feeling that there was another attack on Central was just him being paranoid.

"I'll make sure to contact you guys if I'm gone for too long, I promise." He determined, looking at the two females with determination. The nodded, understanding smiles written on their faces.

"We'll be waiting right here."


	53. Crossing Boundaries

Chapter 53: Crossing Boundaries

Roy had been silent throughout the entire train ride, watching his wife's movements. Her eyes would have appeared completely glued to the book she had resting in her lap, but every so often, they would leave the book and glance out of the window or up at the compartment's clock. It hadn't taken much to convince her that they should head out South to see Lee, but there was still the concern of leaving the men behind. Havoc had been usually spacey, Breda and Falman seemed pretty stable, and the concept of leaving Hughes in charge of them was not the most welcoming thought to Fuery. Overall, it was going to be an interesting week away.

He thought back to the trouble he used to go through when they were dating and he wanted her to request off work so the two of them could have vacation together. As expected, she responded as a well trained soldier should, putting work before pleasure, and denied just about every request he ever made. In many cases, he would wait for her to need a holiday and slip in his own leave request, coincidentally, right after hers. She never complained but there was always that accusing look she'd give him every so often. A slight smile graced his face when the conductor announced their soon arrival and the way Riza straightened.

"Miss him I see." Her attention shot up, confusion written on her face until she saw the knowing smile he was sporting. Closing her book with a gentle snap, Riza allowed a breath she must have been holding half the ride to escape.

"We left our son with my parents and have barely been able to speak to him for two weeks… I've actually very anxious right now." Roy chuckled knowingly as he glanced out of the train window. They had been so busy between the random meetings, reports, paper work, and anything else that they had been dragged into that they had barely any time to speak to their son. Whenever they called, he was down for the night or out. During one call, the child had excitedly announced that Pop-pop Mustang was going to take him into town for a carnival, in which he proceeded to drop the phone and not return. Riza had taken it better than Roy.

"Well he's only been with your parents for a couple days now from what I've calculated. He might not even be there when we arrive if they're like my parents."

"Parading him around town like a trophy?" Riza questioned, an entertained smile touching her features. Roy couldn't help but return the smile, though part of him was slightly annoyed by the truth that had been voiced. It was true that the first night Lee had arrived at the Mustang residence he had been taken into town and shown off as if he were the first grandchild of the family. Then again, he was the first grandson to be correct. Shaking his head in a knowing manner, Roy held in a groan. He prided himself in raising a child who could be a handful but at least wasn't a spoiled brat. He could thank the grandparents for destroying three years of work.

"We've got a lot to look forward to." He said with a sarcastic tone. Riza just smiled in response and flipped her book at open, pretending to be distracted. When they arrived at the station, not many passengers had stepped off and the excited cheer that met their arrival.

"MOMMY!" At full force, Lee had made his way through the few legs of the people who had left the train and sprang excitedly into his mother's arms, squeezing her tightly around the neck. The boy snuggled close to her as if refusing to let go. Mr. Hawkeye came running up, panting with a relieved look on his face.

"That boy can run. He spotted you two before we could do anything." Riza laughed, holding equally as tightly to her son before the child's eyes fell on his father, who he instantly threw himself into the alchemist's chest. Roy let out a loud laugh, hugging onto his son and ruffling his hair in the playful manner, the pair of them sporting similar grins.

"I hope he hasn't been too much trouble." Riza stated, her eyes not leaving the scene between her son and husband as he mother walked up to the group, looking as relieved as her husband when she saw their grandson in safe arms.

"He's been perfect since he got here. He never stopped talking about his time East." Mrs. Hawkeye answered with a warm smile.

"I learned words!" Lee chimed proudly, throwing his arms in the air in a triumphant manner as he grinned at his father's entertained face.

"Ah, and what words were they?" Roy asked, tickling the child's ribs playfully. Lee laughed and instantly spewed out a phrase in Xingnese, causing his father's eyes to widen and Riza to look in shock.

"It means I love you!" Lee informed proudly, not taking in his parents expressions. "Nanny taught me!" Roy's face softened and he laughed, leaning his forehead against his son's, closing his eyes.

"Ah, so it does. Looks like they've been keeping you busy." Lee nodded cheerfully, continuing to hang from around his father's neck happily. Roy glanced over at Riza, who just smiled warmly. She understood how he felt about Lee learning Xingnese and how he felt it was his responsibility to teach their son about that part of his culture, but things didn't always work as planned.

"We were surprised that you were coming here. Maes called us, you know." Mrs. Hawkeye informed as Mr. Hawkeye grabbed Riza's bags and began leading the way to the car.

"I hope you don't mind that we gave him your number," Roy explained apologetically. "I need him to be able to get in contact with me in case of any breakthroughs." Mr. Hawkeye looked over his shoulder at his son in law with a raised eyebrow.

"Bit risky, you being all the way out here at such a crucial moment, don't you think?" The feeling of impending judgment filled the air without fail.

"We've got very reliable men back at Central keeping things under control, dad." Riza came to the rescue. "I see nothing wrong with parents wanting to see their child after all." Mr. Hawkeye gave a huff and looked away. Exchanging a grateful look with his wife, Roy made a mental note to be careful what he said around his father in law. If there was one thing that he could compare between his sensei and the man in front of him was that Hawkeye men had very low tolerance.

Ed groaned miserably as he stepped through the main gates leading him into Rush Valley. If it hadn't felt like the sun was literally hovering over him as an individual, he would have kept on his jacket to shield all the automail mechanics from his prosthetics, but that wasn't an option. Why did it seem like the seasons changed everywhere else but Rush Valley? Setting his face in his standard "leave me the hell alone" expression, he stomped through the busy city, growling threateningly at anyone who dared eye him too curiously. He had never been more relieved arriving at Garfiel's. The man creeped him out beyond reason, but anything was better than walking down that street.

"Um, hello?" Ed stared with the same blank expression as the male sitting at the table in front of him. He sat shirtless at the table, a half eaten sandwich in his hand and burgundy hair dripping slightly in his face. The young man's green eyes studied Ed carefully and didn't waver. In fact, they showed some territorial tendencies. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Manners weren't much of an option for him when he was staring face to face with someone he never recognized to stay with Garfiel. He had made sure to find out who all Winry would be housing with while he was gone, and this guy was not part of any introduction.

"I think I should be asking you that," The stranger moved to stand up, causing Ed to immediately go on the defensive. "What're you doing here? What'd you want?"

"I want to know who the hell you are? Where are Garfiel and Winry at?"

"Wait, you know Winry-chan?" A door opened, snapping the pair out of their now confused moment as Garfiel entered the room and looked between the pair with an eyebrow raised dantily.

"Is something wrong boys?" he asked causally. Both young men pointed at each other simultaneously.

"Who the hell is this guy and why does he know Winry!" They both yelled before turning and glaring at each other. If there was anyone who should have been questioned, it was the shirtless man standing in the middle of the room. Ed scowled, taking in his appearance. Tall, tanned, green eyed, and Garfiel sure did seem to love looking at him. Eyes widening, Ed took a step back.

"What?"

"Oh, I get it now…" he said slowly.

"What're you…"

"You're Garfiel's boyfriend, aren't you?" he asked, looking expectant and knowing. That was the only answer he could come up with for why this guy was sitting around shirtless without being completely freaked by the lusty looks he was receiving from the feminine male mechanic. Garfiel laughed lightly behind his hand while the tanned stranger seemed ready to explode.

"Are you insane!" he screamed frantically.

"Now, now Joel. He can't help but to be observant."

"He's a damn idiot!"

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot, ass hole!" Ed screamed back. Garfiel made no move to stop the arguing and turned his attention away from the escalating dispute when he heard footsteps.

"Garfiel-san, what's all that noise?" Ed stopped screaming and turned his attention to the sleepy blonde female that had just entered the room. Although she had clearly woken up from a nap, she was wearing a blue and white flowered sundress, and despite her hair being pulled up in its traditional high pony tail, select strands stuck out in random directions as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, I see these boys woke you up from your nap." Garfiel cooed and nodded towards the now silently staring males. Winry followed his gaze and allowed her hand to drop from her face to her side.

"Uh, hey Win…" Ed started and without warning, she ran forward and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"You're here sooner than I expected." She whispered. Trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face, Ed hugged her bag, patting her on the head.

"I was on a fast train today I guess… Have you heard from Al?" he asked. Winry took a step back, smiling as she slipped her hand into his automail one.

"He said he's about a day away. I guess he'll be here by tomorrow." She answered and turned cheerfully to the others in the room. "Garfiel-san, you remember Ed."

"But of course." Ed shuddered under his gaze but followed Winry's attention immediately.

"Edward, this is Joel. He does deliveries and stuff for us." The shirtless stranger gave a gruff nod, a scowl crossing his features. "Joel, this is my boyfriend, Ed." There was a tension that apparently Winry was a professional at ignoring or just didn't realize. If anything, Ed had taken that moment to calculate that Mr. Tall, tanned, and handsome was trying to move in on taken territory and didn't know what he was up against. He tugged on Winry's hand, pulling her closer to him. She didn't seem to notice his territorial motion and smiled cheerfully up at him.

"So, how about we go get lunch?" he suggested, looking at her expectantly. Winry's smile widened.

"I want to show you some of the new tools I bought first!" she chimed. Allowing the irritation of Joel the delivery boy's presence to wash away, Ed smiled at her and nodded, letting the blonde mechanic excitedly drag him up to her room where he new tools lay freshly polished on her shelves. "I cleaned my room just for when you got here." Ed turned his attention from the various tools littering her desk and focused his attention on his now blushing childhood friend.

"You act as if I've never seen your messes before." He teased. Winry huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah, but this is a different circumstance!" she argued. Shaking his head, Ed dropped on her bed, kicking off his shoes and laying down, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at her expectantly.

"It was a long ride and I wanna lie around for a while… Join me?" he asked, moving one hand out and holding it out to her. Winry stared at him silently before slowly making her way over, curling up next to him and allowing his arm to go over her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really missed you… I think I got too used to having you and Al around." She said with a laugh. Ed glanced down at her and then focused his attention back to the ceiling. When he and Al had gone off on their journey for the Philosophers Stone, they had grown accustomed to not staying in one location. Now, they had an actual home and Winry was involved in their every days lives. In fact, they had become part of a family in a sense, so the separations they were currently going through with the new threats were something they hadn't been fully prepared for. He had admitted to her before, over the phone through awkward pauses, that he had missed her too. He had never taken into consideration the effect these separations could have on them now.

"And here I thought you had gone and replaced us." He finally decided to state, causing to Winry shift so she was now staring him in the face.

"What're you talking about?" It was more of a 'I dare you to answer' way she had said it that made Ed hesitant to respond. He turned his attention to the wall.

"I'm talking about your new friend… who is he exactly?"

"I told you he's the delivery guy." Insecurities started to take over faster than he would have liked and he looked at Winry with an accusing expression.

"And nothing else, right?" Insecurities definitely took over.

"Ed… you're kidding right?" The silence that filled the room said it all. He pushed himself up and looked her in the face seriously.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't be thinking it, but the fact that you're here with guys parading around like they live here and not having the decency to wear clothes just bothers me!" he blurted out, trying not to take in Winry's confused expression. "Not only that, you're gorgeous and like one of the only female that can be found in this desert waste land! Of course I'm bothered that other guys might try to move in on you!" The pair stared at each other in silence, Ed blushing and fuming while Winry looked at him in shock. Then a wide grin crossed her face.

"You're such an idiot." She informed, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling the confused alchemist's lips to hers. When they parted, Ed's face had gone completely red and pink showed on Winry's cheeks as well. "Right now, I've only got eyes for the block head sitting right here in this bed with me… and that's the way it's going to be for a pretty long damn time." She assured, allowing her eyes to focus on his. Ed stared at her silently and let out a light laugh, resting his forehead against hers.

"Gee, thanks."

Out of uniform, sitting side by side on the stools that lined the bar in front of them, Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery each took in their respectable drinks with gratitude. They had been through what they considered to be the longest day of their lives and felt that they deserved this moment of potential inebriation. Working under the Flame Alchemist and his all to well known sniper of a right hand woman, one learns to stay on their toes and work under dangerous circumstances. When Hawkeye was pregnant, messing up wasn't an option. She was an angry hormonal rampage while Mustang was an angry horny mess. Those were the longest months ever.

However, nothing compared to today and working under Maes Hughes. It suddenly became obvious why Schezka was such a nervous wreck. Anything that had to be done was dragged on, and not in the good way. Throughout the day they were shown pictures upon pictures of Elysia Hughes and at random points when they thought they were safe, there would be an ambush to which they were pulled into some chaotic party planning committee from hell. Indeed it had been the longest day ever.

"I've come to terms with the fact that no one has the energy and skill of obnoxious as Maes Hughes." Breda spoke darkly as he slammed his now empty beer mug down. Fuery sighed in agreement, allowing his shoulders to sag.

"He's a persistent man. It amazes me how he and Mustang have been friends for so long."

"You know what they say- opposites attract." Falma pointed out as he dug through his pockets for money. "Though the fact the man is alive with no hint of burns on him is beyond me."

"I've decided he has some personal dirt on Mustang that keeps them bound together forever." Fuery determined, straightening in a manner that showed he had come to believe his own assumption.

"Nah, they've known each other since they were kids," Havoc spoke up, having been staring blankly into his own drink the entire discussion. "It's all coming from years and years of practiced patience."

"Either way, the man is insane." Falman finished as he placed his money on the counter. "And I'm going to need all the rest I can get in order to survive tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys later." Fuery began rustling swiftly through his pockets.

"Wait, I'll walk with you!" he called and gave a quick wave after his slammed his money on the counter and ran to catch up with the older soldier. Breda and Havoc watched in mild entertainment as their companions made their way out of the bar.

"I probably should have walked with them." Breda murmured with a sigh as the bartender brought him a fresh drink. "I've gotta say, I need to mentally prepare myself for a repeat of today." Havoc allowed a snort to escape.

"Nothing can prepare me for another repeat of this day… I think I've developed more respect for Mustang after today." He and Breda both nodded, allowing simultaneous laughs to escape before a tap on his shoulder caused Havoc to turn around. His bright blue orbs met with dark ones and only Breda's greeting snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey there Catalina."

"Breda… I thought I recognized you two." Rebecca smiled knowingly and waved over at Maria Ross, who was standing in the distance, looking as though she had been ready to pack up and retire for the night. "I see you've been having an equally as rough day."

"Hughes was in command today and his kid has a birthday. You can only imagine." Havoc answered.

"Isn't Elysia's birthday months from now?" Both men groaned under Ross's words, causing her to smile apologetically as both females took seats at the bar as well.

"So, what's your game plan for tonight?" asked Rebecca, swiftly taking the fresh beer that had been planted in front of Havoc and claiming it herself, purposely ignoring the displeased look that crossed the blonde male's face.

"We're drinking a bit and heading home is all…" He answered, putting up a hand in request for a replacement beer.

"Actually, I was going to be leaving soon." Breda spoke up. "It's been a long day and I've got some sleep to catch up on."

"Well you can walk with me if Rebecca isn't leaving. I was just about to leave too." Both Havoc and Rebecca turned to their friends with desperate expressions.

"What do you mean?" The blurted out in unison.

"I told you I was leaving, Becca." Ross said in an apologetic manner.

"I'm not gonna let the lady walk home alone. Plus getting home would be good right about now." Both Havoc and Rebecca had expressions on their faces that read 'I won't forgive you if you leave this bar' but Breda and Ross made their escape despite the heated look. Heaving a sigh, Rebecca turned back to the drink she had originally stolen from Havoc and glanced at the once again spaced out smoker.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a moment of silence. She had noticed before they approached that he had been acting differently. She had seen Havoc and the men at the bar before and usually the man would be seen flirting with waitresses or just being a loud drunken fool. Something had been different about him today. In fact, for a while he seemed off his game. "Havoc, are you listening?" He straightened and looked at the woman in confusion.

"What happened?" Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you were ok. You've been acting strange lately." Havoc snorted, shaking his head.

"I've been thinking about something… I've talked to my family recently and my mom is concerned. Wants me to find a nice girl and settle down… Ironic, right?"

"I see no irony in it at all." She answered honestly. "But if you need someone to cry to, we've got all night." Havoc gave her an insulted look that she responded back with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about crying?" The female soldier shrugged.

"I'm just saying, if you need someone to tell your woe is me problems to, bring on the drinks and let 'em fly." She answered and called over the bartender, requesting three rounds of drinks. Havoc watched her warily. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Not scared are you, lieutenant colonel?" He scoffed, pulling his half of the beer toward him.

"Hardly." He answered, lifting the large mug to his mouth and chugging down the contents. He slammed the mug down in a challenging manner. "Just don't try to take advantage of my drunken state." Rebecca laughed.

"You don't make enough money for me, you walking ash tray."


	54. Til We Meet Again

Chapter 54: Til We Meet Again

Arriving in Rush Valley was the smoothest ride Al had since he left Central. He hadn't expected the ride to be as quick as it was and was happy to have arrived in one piece and early enough to catch his brother and Winry. As he stepped off the train, he glanced at the station clock. 10am. He was sure they would have been awake once he arrived at the shop. He was hoping on getting in a nice meal before finding out what their traveling plans were. Having been a suit of armor the last time all this traveling was necessary; he was starting to wonder how Ed tolerated it for those years.

Taking in the familiar scenery, he exchanged smiles with the shop keepers that had begun to open their doors and set up. He could understand why Winry loved the setting so much. It wasn't like Central. It was friendlier and welcoming, not to mention she was surrounded by mechanics. Spotting Garfiel's shop, he waved cheerfully at the feminine male opening the shutters of his shop. He looked at Al, freshly curled and tidied a smile on his face.

"Alphonse, you're here earlier than expected. Edward and Winry-chan are still in bed." He informed. Al smiled knowingly, giving a dismissive wave.

"It's ok. I wouldn't really expect Ed to be up just yet." He had taken in his brother's recent sleeping habits and wasn't fazed in the least. He placed his bags in a nearby corner and stretched, taking in the neat shelves decorated with multiple tools and incomplete projects that were scattered on a nearby table.

"Well if you like, you can head up to Winry-chan's room and wake them up. I don't need that girl in bed all day, though I'm sure your brother would." Al stared blankly at the older male for a while and tried to hold back the reddening of his cheeks as the implications processed.

"I… um… yeah I'll go wake them up!" he agreed, walking briskly out of the room, Garfiel's knowing chuckle sounding behind him. Shuddering, he made his way up the stairs, glancing down the short hall towards where the two bedrooms were. He took in the fact that the door that was opened more than likely led to Garfiel's room. Not to mention the strange decoration placed on the door. Turning, he walked to Winry's room and paused when he heard whispering inside.

"Winry you're being difficult!"

"Ugh, Ed come on. I just want to stay like this for a little longer."

"I'm hungry."

"Ed!" Covering his mouth to stifle the laughter towards the hushed argument taking place, he raised his unoccupied hand and knocked gently. There was a rustling sound and a loud thump before the door flew open and Winry stood in a large shirt, her hair standing in different angles and shocked look on her face. Behind her, Ed was lying in a tangled mess of sheets on the floor, looking irritated.

"Hey, just wanted you guys to know I made it." Winry grinned widely and gave him a hug.

"I was starting to worry you weren't going to get here!" she informed and took a step back. "Ed wants to head straight to Dublith but I'm sure you'll want to eat first." Al allowed his smile to fade at the idea of jumping back on the train after his already long trip.

"But I've only just go here. What's the rush?" he asked, glancing around his childhood friend and toward his brother. Ed had pulled himself out of the sheets and stood with a serious expression.

"I wanted to wait to tell you face to face but Sensei is really sick… Sig wants us to come down and see her." Feeling himself get weak, Al took a limp step back while Winry looked at him with concern, reaching out and grabbing his wrist.

"Alphonse…"

"How sick is she?" he managed to choke out, not completely aware of his surroundings as he tried to process the news. He and Ed hadn't seen their teacher in years, that was true, but last time they saw her, she was looking healthier than ever. She had even kicked them around a bit during their visit.

"I'll talk about it on the way, but it's important that we do get to see her." Ed answered from where he now stood, not too far behind Winry. He had a serious expression etched on his face that snapped Al into place and allowed him to suck up the dread that had paralyzed his body. Nodding, he turned and made his way back down to the room where Garfiel was waiting, accompanied by another person who holding a large package.

"Eh, who is he, Garfiel-san?" The delivery boy asked. Garfiel glanced briefly over his shoulder.

"Ah, that's another friend of Winry's. He's Edward's younger brother. Alphonse, this is our delivery boy, Joel." Al nodded mutely, still trying to take in what was told.

"I'm going to lie down for a moment if that ok." Garfiel didn't ask questions, instructing the younger Elric to a nearby room to rest up. As he laid on the cot, he pulled the pillow over his face, trying to regain his composure. He and Ed had lost many people through their younger years and you would think that they would have been accustomed to death, but each time it came down to moments such as these, one of them would crumble in their own way. Even if they didn't see as much as they should have, losing their sensei would be a blow neither of them would take well.

* * *

Riza stifled a yawn as she walked into her parent's kitchen to the inviting smell of breakfast being made. Her mother, as expected, was steadily making breakfast, humming a tune to herself and her father was seated at the table, a news paper open and coffee in hand. Acknowledging her presence, he looked up with a warm smile. "Well it's about time you got up. We were starting to think you would sleep the day away." He informed in a joking tone as his eyes moved back over his newspaper.

"Lee had us up late." She answered as she took the seat across from her father. "I really appreciate the time you've been able to spend with him. It means a lot to me."

"It's our grandson. We wouldn't turn him away." Informed Mrs. Hawkeye. Riza nodded mutely. She had talked to Roy the night before about how she was grateful for her parents being so willing to take Lee in. He knew that after her brother died, Riza spent much of her time under her grandfather's care since her parents had become so distant. They probably wanted to make up for what they lacked as parents when she was younger, but she didn't dwell on it too much.

"So, Lee and Roy are still in bed?" Her father finally spoke up.

"Yeah, they were up playing for a while last night. Roy wanted to see how much Xingnese our son was learning while he was with his grandparents." She answered, smiling thankfully at her mother as she took a sip of the hot coffee that was placed in front of her.

"I'm surprised Roy hasn't taught the child any. I mean, that is his culture." Mrs. Hawkeye pointed out. "You used to come home when you were younger and tell us about him and how he used to say swears in a foreign language."

"You told them about that?" The small family's attention turned to Roy who had entered the kitchen, holding a half sleep Lee in his arms. Lee was leaning tiredly against his father's shoulder, looking at the smiling adults groggily. He and Roy had identical tired expressions, though the elder Mustang wore a lopsided smile.

"You say it as if I'm lying." Riza teased back as she stood, kissing her son on the forehead. Her husband pretended to pout when he didn't receive the same affection.

"It's not that. I'm just surprised you would even share that with your parents."

"Well she was only 12 when she met you."Mrs. Hawkeye pointed out. "You were something special, even then, compared to all the other boys." Roy smirked when he noticed the slight blush creeping across his wife's cheeks.

"Don't give him a reason to be smug this early in the day." She stated, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, have we received any calls? I would have expected to hear from Hughes by now."

"The hyper guy with the camera?" Mr. Hawkeye blurted out, his attention immediately snapping up. Riza glanced at Roy, who was clearly holding back a laugh. "Oh, he called. Very early this morning in fact. I'm surprised you didn't hear the phone." The irritation in the older male's voice was evident. "First he asks if Roy is here, to which I respond you're both sleeping. He proceeds to go into his long detailed message to relay back which I later realized all had to do with planning his daughter's birthday party!" Roy began laughing loudly while Riza gave her father an apologetic look.

"He's a very… um… well I don't really know words to best describe Maes Hughes." Her father grunted and glared at Roy.

"He's YOUR friend."

"We'll call him back, Dad." Riza offered. Roy allowed a grin to cross his face from where he had now taken a seat across from his father in law. He leaned his chin in his hand, thinking about how the phone call must have went between Mr. Hawkeye and his best friend.

"I've known Hughes since I moved in with my aunt." He informed, remembering how Maes had walked up to him in an animated fashion, declaring Roy looked nothing like anyone else in the school yard. He then expressed how he liked that about Roy and immediately latched on. Roy never went through anything without Hughes by his side. In fact, the time he spent studying alchemy was the only time he didn't have Hughes by his side. He smiled slightly to himself. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was troublesome, but he's a great friend."

"Uncle Maes is gonna bring horsies to the party." Lee chimed in tiredly as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Roy chuckled, ruffling his son's hair.

"And he's a great god father."

* * *

Winry knew something was wrong when the brothers were both silent during the ride to Dublith. Before they had left Rush Valley, Ed had called ahead to tell Sig they were on the way out and by time the call had ended, Ed was unfocused, easily frustrated, and overall just not easy to be around. Every now and then he would snap on the smallest things, and not the snap that Winry was used to. Al wasn't even as much help as he usually was when it came to calming his brother down. He would quietly state for his brother to calm down while staring in a blank state out of the train window.

Their arrival to Dublith had at least gone smooth enough. He had exchanged a few words before leading their little group, carrying Winry's bag politely enough, toward Izumi and Sig's. The shop's sign read "closed" and Ed silently led the way to the back door. Standing back, Winry watched as Ed knocked a couple times before opening the door and peaking in. "Sig, are you there?" he called as he pushed the door further open. The house appeared completely empty aside from the light shinning under one door.

"Teacher must be really sick." Al commented quietly, nodding over at the pile of unwashed dishes in the kitchen as he placed his bag on the ground. Winry shut the door lightly behind her. She wasn't sure how to respond to the situation, fidgeting with the end of her skirt as her eyes followed Ed. He was standing in front of what had to have been Izumi's bedroom, but didn't lift his hand to open the door. She walked up to his side, snapping him from whatever thought he might have been going through.

"I'll do it." She offered. He made no sign of disagreement, allowing her to raise her hand and knock gently. There was the scrape of a chair and heavy footsteps before the large muscular figure they knew as Sig appeared. He stared blankly at the trio as if he hadn't recognized them before letting out a shaky sigh.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it in time." He informed and stepped to the side. As the brothers stepped forward, Winry stood still.

"I… um… I'll wait out here." She managed to choke out. Ed looked at her in confusion.

"What're you talking about? Sensei knows you."

"Well yeah, but…" Her cheeks began to redden as she began to fidget. "You're her family and I don't want to impose." She managed. She knew about Izumi losing her child and attempting human transmutation to being the baby back. Izumi had even told her that she didn't just see the Elrics as her students, but as her second chance at being a mother. The woman loved the pair as her own and Winry wanted her to enjoy the time with them. Ed didn't seem to think much about any of this however, and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her towards him.

"Just come with us." Although his voice was demanding enough to make Winry want to snap back, the look in his eyes completely betrayed the expression on his face. He wanted to appear strong, but in the end he didn't want to face what was ahead. Even Al hadn't progressed any further and was looking at her with almost pleading eyes. The two of them did everything on their own those years ago without consideration of including her in the journey, tragedies, fears, or struggles and right now they were asking her to step forward and be with them through this time. She swallowed and gave a small nod, squeezing Ed's hand in agreement.

"Alright…" She answered quietly. When they entered the room, it was dimly lit by candles and Izumi was lying in bed, a bin of water and wash cloth lying on her bedside table. They stood silently, taking in the woman's tired and weak appearance. Winry had remembered right before Ed's return when Izumi had come to visit to check up on Al. She was so lively and friendly. She had even had a sparring match with the younger Elric in which she completely annihilated him. Winry had laughed and wondered how a woman who was supposedly in such bad health be so lively.

"Sensei?" Al was the first to speak, taking a small step forward. The woman opened her eyes slowly and a tired smile crossed her face.

"Alphonse… Edward… I didn't think you two would come." She began to push herself up only to begin coughing violently. The two brothers moved quickly to help her. Winry allowed Ed's hand to slip from hers easily and watched as the once hesitant brothers took action. It was like when their mother was sick and Winry felt her heart sink at the idea. They were losing another mother. Not bothering to argue, their sensei smiled at them. "Very helpful today aren't you. When you're done here, I'd love for you to help Sig with some cleaning. I'm sure the house is a mess with me bed ridden…"

"Don't talk about any of that, you're sick!" Ed began to rant, a scowl on his face as Al placed a fresh cloth on the woman's forehead. Izumi glanced at her pupil and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine." She said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We know you're not." Al spoke up. "We just want you to be in good health and you have to take care of yourself." Izumi chuckled.

"And I suppose that's what I have you two for right now." There was no response. She smiled and allowed her eyes to fall on Winry. "Oh, I knew someone was missing."

"Hello, Izumi-san." She walked over and took a seat next to Ed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, I'm a lot better now that you all are here." She answered. "My poor husband is stressing over my health, but I keep telling him everything is ok. I'm going to need you three to reassure him everything will be fine." There was a moments silence. Ed was looking down at his hands clenched in his lap while Al stared at the bin of water. The silence was awkward and Izumi seemed to notice it as Winry gave a nervous shift.

"You need to go to a doctor." Ed finally stated. Izumi glanced at him and fixed the determined blonde with a serious look.

"And what do you expect them to do, Edward? They can't replace my missing organs." She stated bluntly, causing Ed to stiffen. She shook her head and leaned back into her pillows. "In the end, we won't be apart for long." She informed.

"Sensei…"

"We all will meet again in the end. That's the way it was meant to be, you know." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back a cough. "There's no such thing as good bye… just 'til we meet again…" They were silent, all three pairs of eyes focused on the woman lying in bed. Ed's hands were clenched in his lap.

"Yeah, but for now it's not your time, so we need you to rest and get better." Al stated as he began to rise from his seat. "I'll go wash some of the dishes and make you some soup." Ed remained seated, watching his teacher smile warmly at his younger brother.

"That would be nice, Alphonse. I haven't really eaten today. Winry, would you mind helping him? I'd like to talk to Edward." Without thinking, Winry stood swiftly and nodded, blurting out a yes ma'am as she shuffled out of the room after Al. Closing the door lightly behind her, she could hear the conversation between the two begin. Izumi was ready for her fate, but clearly her students weren't.

* * *

Riza was leaning back into her pillows, feet curled up comfortably underneath her when Roy walked into the room. He had a long day running around with Lee and being dragged out with her father to do tasks. She had spent the day with her mother for the most part and wasn't nearly as tired as her husband. He had come from the shower and upon entering the room, stripped down to his boxers and dropped into bed next to his wife. "Your father is just like sensei… I feel like I'm 13 all over again." Closing her book, Riza smiled at her husband fondly.

"The time you spent with my grandfather was memorable wasn't it. I used to tell my brother about you all the time before he left for the war." Roy opened his eyes, glancing at his wife witch a raised eyebrow.

"So I was a hot topic even back then?" he asked. She laughed, shaking her head, as she maneuvered her body so she was lying on her side, leaning on her elbow and cheek resting on her hand as she looked at her husband.

"Not so much. I was always amazed at how bold you were. The day grandfather smacked you over the head with the text book is one of my favorite memories." She wagged her finger at him with a mock disapproving expression. "Pay attention you twit! I won't have just any hooligan as my student." Roy gave her a disapproving look.

"You would listen to him scold me and not say anything?" Riza shrugged a shoulder, a teasing smile on her face.

"I never knew anyone as stubborn as you." She answered. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly. "And it was never my place to interfere." Roy chuckled, leaning back into the kiss.

"Always a tease." He leaned back into his pillow, arms behind his head and eyes closed. "Back then I appreciated calls to Hughes before the training actually got more intense. I used to tell him about you all the time." Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, but you criticize me for telling my parents about you?" she questioned. Roy opened an eye and laughed, pushing himself up and leaning towards her for a kiss, but Riza leaned back, pressing her index finger to his forehead and pushing him back.

"Well when I first arrived I needed someone to talk to and you weren't the most inviting person. Hughes used to tell me even back then that we were meant to be together." Riza watched her husband thoughtfully and gave a laugh.

"All knowing, isn't he." Shifting her weight, she moved closer to her husband, the couple maneuvering their bodies so they were cuddled close together, Riza pulling her book back into her lap. "It never ceases to amaze me how close you two are."

"Hey, he was the first friend I made when I moved in with my aunt. He's the loyalist man I know." Maes Hughes was the most vibrant, friendly, and trusting man Riza could have ever thought to have been introduced to. After Ishbal, when she met him under less intense circumstances, she couldn't help but to wonder why the man was even in the military. He seemed more like someone who would own his own business (maybe a photography shop). Maes Hughes was not a military man, but a family man and friend. Thinking about how annoying the man could be, his good qualities outweighed anything else and made her grateful that he was chosen as godfather for their son. There was a knock on the bedroom door that brought her from her thoughts.

"Roy, there's a call for you." Called Mrs. Hawkeye. Glancing at the clock and letting out a groan, Roy rolled out of bed.

"Without fail." He muttered and opened the door. Mrs. Hawkeye gave a small smile and went on her way as Roy passed by. Riza smiled to herself and went back to her book. It wasn't a complete night unless there was the late night phone call from Maes Hughes.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took sooo long for an update. School was coming to an end so I was doing a lot of focusing on finals and papers. Not only that, but now I work full time, so getting personal time has been near impossible. I like to say I can get back into some regular writing though, I'm already working on another chapter that I hope to have up and done by next Sunday. I'd love to get back to the regular updating position. Anyway, thanks for remaining loyal to this fic all the same :D**_


	55. Coming to Terms

Chapter 55- Coming to Terms

It had been a while since they had seen this many people gathered for this sort of event. Ed kept his eyes forward the entire time, trying to avoid the sights and sounds around them. Beside him Winry had her now red eyes lowered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Al was on the other side of her, an arm draped over the crying female's shoulders as he looked silently ahead as well. There were a lot more people there than they had expected, but it wasn't too surprising. Everyone stood in silence, some sobs and sniffling heard as the coffin was brought forward. It had been three days since the incident and just a day before they were viewing the body of someone well loved. No matter how long you have to prepare yourself, Ed was convinced that there was no way to be completely prepared for these moments.

A few feet away, Ed caught even the strongest of men wavering, their stiff shoulders shaking slightly as the coffin was lowered to the ground. He allowed his eyes to move forward where the man he verbally sparred with upon nearly every encounter stood. He stood with his wife and son, completely stiff and silent, though with the positioning of his military hat, it was impossible to see his facial expression. Lee stood silently holding his mother's hand as if he understood it was not the moment for him to be his usually active self. Not too far away stood Gracia Hughes and Elysia. Elysia really was growing up faster than Ed remembered. She stood patiently and quietly next to her mother, but when the guns began to fire, tears sprang from her eyes and she turned to her mother, immediately crying into the woman. He tore his eyes away from the scene just as he heard Lee ask Riza why they were burying his uncle.

"And now we lay Major General Maes Hughes to rest…" Ed allowed himself to go completely blank at these words. He had spoken to the man right before he, Al and Winry had left for Dublith. They had talked about the elaborate birthday party that he and Mustang were planning for Elysia, and now he was standing at this same man's funeral. A man who had supposedly been murdered in a damn phone booth! Clenching his fists and teeth, Ed squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, trying to hold back the tears.

"Uncle Maes!" Lee's voice rang out and Ed opened his eyes as Riza picked up a crying Lee and excused herself. Roy remained completely stiff until everyone else began moving. He had moved to speak to Gracia as everyone made their way off the hill and had given Elysia a comforting hug before moving to speak to Hughes' parents next. He seemed to have his composure together for the most part, but Ed had taken in his completely stiff posture.

"Thank you for coming." Gracia was saying to Winry, snapping Ed out of his observations. She was giving Al and Winry warm hugs. Her eyes were completely red and looked as though she'd lost a lot of sleep due to crying. She looked in Ed's direction with a sorrowful smile. "It means a lot to me that you came. I know you were visiting your teacher in Dublith… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We couldn't just not come." Winry insisted, taking Gracia's hands into hers. "I was going to come myself but Ed and Al decided it was only right that they came too." It had been true that they decided to return right back to Central upon hearing about the death of Maes Hughes, but it had also been a tough decision based off their sensei's current condition.

"If you ever need anything we're here." Al offered. Gracia smiled thankfully at the trio before excusing herself. Winry wiped away the tears building up in her eyes and went to speak to Elysia.

"Glad to see you two can be here." Ed turned to see Riza. She didn't have tear stained cheeks or red eyes like many of the others, but sadness was still evident in her features.

"We wanted to pay our respects," Ed answered. "Where's Mustang?" He had just seen the mingling (if that's what it would be called) with the other mourners, but now he had completely vanished. Riza's gaze moved towards the direction everyone had previously occupied, where Maes was now buried.

"I think he wants a moment alone." She answered. Guilt washed over him and Ed let out a sigh. No matter how much the bastard General annoyed him, but he had just lost his closest friend and was grieving. Having dealt with death himself, Ed understood the feeling.

"What about Lee? Where is he at?" Al asked.

"He's with his great aunt." Riza answered, closing her eyes and letting out a slow breath. Madam Christmas was soon seen walking up with the three year old. The boy immediately ran up to his mother, latching onto her legs and burying his face into her skirt. He still appeared bothered by the entire ceremony. Riza picked him up, allowing the child to put his arms around her neck and bury his face into her shoulder.

"Hello Edward. Alphonse." Christmas greeted. The brothers nodded. Although she appeared to be a threatening woman, the boys had learned that Christmas was a lot more approachable than expected. Ed had only been to her bar a handful of times and she would always tell the others to leave him alone for not being able to 'keep up'. "Where's Roy-boy at?" she asked, reaching up and stroking Lee's hair affectionately.

"He's saying good-bye." Riza answered. The other woman closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's going to take him a while to come to terms with this." She said quietly. "I watched him group up, you know. Even before Roy came to live with me I remember seeing Maes Hughes running around."

"Was he always the way we know him as?" Al asked. Christmas chuckled knowingly, her eyes towards the sky.

"Maes Hughes was always a bundle of energy. I was so pleased when he and Roy became friends. I think he kept that nephew of mine out of trouble even back then."

* * *

Most of the guest had departed and Riza knew Roy was still up on the hill. Even during the viewing he had lingered longer than anyone else. Having asked Winry to watch after Lee for her, she decided to retrieve her mourning husband. Not saying a word, she stood behind him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. "You're going to hate me…" he stated quietly, his gaze not moving from his best friend's tombstone. Trying to ignore the pang that went through her chest at these words, Riza moved to his side and remained silent. "I've been sitting here trying to figure out the perfect calculations for a human transmutation." Her head immediately snapped up.

"Roy…"

"I just watched my best friend get buried in front of his daughter. That girl is stronger than half the adults that were here today… Maes would have been proud."

"I'm sure even in death he is proud of her… And as her god father he would want you to continue being the positive influences in her life that he was." Riza answered. There was a silence. Roy glanced at her and gave a nod. Mutely, he put on his hat and titled his head back.

"It's raining." Riza looked up.

"No it's not…" She glanced back at her husband as a tear rolled down his cheek, his eyes completely shielded by the rim of his hat.

"No, it's raining." The couple stood silent until Roy finally let out a shaky sigh, turning and beginning to walk away. Ed, Al and Winry were waiting, Lee sleeping in the blonde mechanic's lap.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ed.

"Course, Fullmetal." Roy answered and took Lee from Winry's lap. Riza noticed her husband's distant behavior and smiled towards the trio.

"Do you three need a ride home?"

"If it's not a problem." Winry answered. Roy gave a mute nod. The ride home was silent and after dropping off the three friends, they arrived home where Roy laid Lee down and made his way straight for his and Riza's room. Even Hayate had noticed his master's behavior and remained distant. Walking into the room, Roy shrugged off his uniform, messed his hair into its traditional state and dropped on the bed in his boxers and arm slung over his eyes. Riza felt her heart begin to break at the scene before her.

"Roy, I'm going to take Hayate out." She informed. He simply nodded mutely. Christmas was right. It was going to take a while for him to come to terms. Stopping in the bedroom door, she glanced over her shoulder once more at her husband, taking in his steady breathing. He had fallen asleep faster than she had expected, but that was to be expected due to the emotional exhaustion he had been going through. While walking Hayate, her mind was cluttered with the thoughts of how to help Roy cope. She didn't want to be overbearing, but at the same time she didn't want her husband to be consumed with grief or even thoughts of revenge. She had known the man for years and had seen him through a lot, but this was different. A tug snapped her from her thoughts as Black Hayate looked up at her with his head cocked to the side expectantly. Kneeling down, she scratched him behind his ears. "It's ok, boy. I'm just trying to figure out how to hold our family together."

* * *

He didn't remember falling asleep or even dropping on the bed for that matter, but he shot up immediately at the sound of whimpering. Running his fingers through his hair and trying to ignore the throbbing that had just occurred in his head, he made his way to his son's room. Pushing the door open, Lee was lying in his bed, his blanket completely kicked off while he whimpered in his sleep. Roy sighed at the scene and made his way over to his sleeping child. Sitting on the edge of the boy's bed, he brushed the three year old's hair from his face and smiled slightly as he calmed. "Papa?"

"It's me." Lee's eyes slowly opened and smiled tiredly. "Having bad dreams are we?" The child nodded, pushing himself up sleepily and climbing into his father's lap.

"Where is mommy?" Roy smiled slightly as Lee allowed his dangling legs to swing.

"She went to walk Hayate. She should be home soon." Lee nodded. A thoughtful look crossed his young face causing Roy to chuckle to himself and raise an eyebrow. "What're you thinking up, squirt?" Lee looked up at his father, determination shinning in his eyes.

"You won't leave, will you?" The words had come out so suddenly that Roy didn't react as swiftly as he should have. "Don't leave like Uncle Maes had to." Roy sighed, giving his son a sad smile.

"You don't have to worry about that… Your mommy is making sure I don't go anywhere." He informed. Lee stared at his father for a moment and then smiled.

"Ok. But when I see Uncle Maes again I want you and mommy to be there too! Edo-kun said there's no such thing as good bye." The child chimed. Roy stared at his son in shock. He was forgetting that the boy was growing up more and more each day and with that he was becoming more and more observant to what was going on around him, even if he didn't have a complete understanding of it. Forcing a smile, he nodded.

"That sounds good, champ."

"Knock, knock." The duo turned to see Riza standing in the doorway, smiling at them. "I picked up some take out for dinner. How about we get comfortable." She suggested. Lee grinned, hopping from his father's lap and hugging onto his mother.

"Can I have juice?" Riza smiled, and picked him up, rubbing the tip of her nose to his.

"Whatever you want. But first I want you to change and go potty." She answered. When she placed him back on the ground, Lee immediately took off running to the bathroom. Roy watched his wife's movements carefully. He loved her more than he ever thought he could and Lee was his every pride and joy in the world. He knew he couldn't bare losing or disappointing any of them. Maes wouldn't allow it even in death, he knew that.

"Riza," Pushing himself off Lee's bed, he walked up to his now confused wife and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, she stared at him in confusion, causing him to smirk and lean his forehead against hers. "I can't afford to lose you or our son." Riza reached up and took his face in her hands, leaning up and kissing his softly.

"We're not going anywhere. We just need you to stay with us. I don't know enough about alchemy to teach Lee and I'm sure he wants to follow after daddy." Roy nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I know… I'm not going anywhere though. Maes would come back and kill me himself if I do anything that will leave you and Lee behind." Riza leaned in and kissed him briefly once more before taking his hands in hers and giving a tug.

"I'm going to set up. Make sure little man hasn't fallen in the toilet. He's taking really long." Nodding, Roy watched his wife walk away and let out a sigh as he leaned into the wall, directing his gaze up.

"Maes, if you can hear me up there, I need you to help me watch over my family. I won't be able to live if I lose them… and don't worry, I'm watching over Elysia and Gracia for you too." He stated quietly before pushing himself off the wall and moving to tend to his son.

_Author's Note: So this chapter was kind of short but I didn't want to incorporate much of anything else into it. I originally never planned on killing off Hughes at all in this fic, but I have plans! Thanks to all the reviews, faves, and watches so far! I'm gonna aim for some humor and romance right about now._


	56. Frustration and Conversations

Chapter 56- Frustration and Conversations

Coming home to Central usually meant not really leaving for a while and Ed had come to terms with this. He didn't think it appropriate to leave with the way things were and Al agreed. It had been a week since Hughes' funeral and while everyone was back and functioning, there still wasn't something right. Winry walked into the bedroom and leaned in the door jam, looking at her boyfriend expectantly. Looking up slowly from his book, Ed raised an eyebrow expectantly. "What?" he asked. The female twisted her lips to the side and crinkled her nose. Her latest complaints all had to do with him being distant and preoccupied. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"What do you think?" she asked. Ed avoided groaning out loud, closing his book in exasperation and decided to entertain the charade that he was being dragged into. Her hair was lose and pulled over her shoulder. She was wearing a dark button up that stopped mid calf, the first few buttons undone. An eyebrow rose curiously.

"Is that my shirt?" Grinning, the young woman did a small spin and kicked the door closed before she skipped over to the bed, practically jumping into it.

"It's super comfortable and I was told it helps create a cute yet intimate setting." She answered brightly. Cute yet intimate? Ed stared at his girlfriend blankly for a moment and soon he felt the heat rising to his face.

"You're serious?" He managed to choke out. Winry giggled from where she sat on her knees facing him.

"I want us to be more comfortable with intimate situations so that we can be ready for… you know." If there were any moment his brain had stopped processing real thoughts it was now.

"You think about this regularly?"

"NO!" It was Winry's turn to blush. "It's just sometimes during girl talk things kinds of things come up and I keep them in mind to apply to us." She answered boldly.

"Women gather around and talk about these things?" Ed asked incredulously. Winry rolled her eyes.

"We've been spending a lot of time with Gracia-san. Rebecca-san is dating a new guy now so we've talked about these things a lot." The alchemist raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend/mechanic suspiciously.

"You're taking advice from Rebecca and Shezka on how to keep our relationship intimately steady." His tone help criticism and Winry knew it.

"They have helpful things to say!" she argued. Ed snorted.

"You're an idiot."

"What!" A pillow immediately collided with his face. Laughing, Ed, tossed the pillow aside and gave Winry a knowing look.

"We don't need advice from other people. We're fine how we are." He took in his girlfriend's flustered appearance, stubborn face, and shirt falling slightly down her shoulder. "Besides, I don't think we have any problems showing 'intimacy'." Taking her wrist into his hand and pulling her into his lap, he kissed her deeply. He adjusted his weight, pulling the female mechanic girl closer and placing his hands on her bare thighs. He felt her shudder and realized he would have loved to have a flesh right hand to have felt the same softness of her skin that his right hand did. He always made sure to make physical contact with his left hand when it came to Winry, simply because he loved the feel of her skin. He could never figure out how someone who was constantly surrounded by machinery could feel so soft. Even her hands, which always seemed to be wielding some form of tool were smooth and without calluses. That was one of the greater mysteries of Winry Rockbell. Her weight shifted in his lap as she leaned into him but slowly pulled out of the kiss. She leaned her forehead against his, a dazed smile on her face.

"You're always full of surprises Edward Elric." He couldn't help but to allow a smirk to cross his face.

"How's that for intimacy issues? Tell that to the ladies during your get togethers." Winry snorted and grabbed a nearby pillow, shoving it into his face.

"Don't be a goon!" He laughed, moving the pillow from his face and tugging on her shirt so she would lean down into him, pulling her back into a kiss. He was thankful that she had at least kicked the door closed behind her because it would have been bizarrely awkward trying to explain this current situation to Al if he happened to walk by. Allowing his fingers to fumble over the few buttons on the shirt she was wearing, Ed allowed his lips to trace their way down to her neck. "Ah… Edward…." He smirked against her neck, nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. There was a pause and her felt her shake her head. Glancing up, he noticed her face was completely red and that she avoided eye contact. Reaching up, he lifted her chin and cocked his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not getting self conscious on me, are you?" A glare crossed her face and she looked away stubbornly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Staring at the straddled female on top of him, Ed couldn't help but wonder why she was making things so difficult. She was the one who put them in this position and now she was being weird and resistant. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by a loud pounding.

"What the…"

"Is that the apartment door?" Ed scowled, not only because that was yet one more distraction from something he was enjoying, but also due to the fact it was going on eleven in the evening. When the pounding continued, Winry rebuttoned what Ed had undone, despite his complaints and moved out of the room to answer the door. Al had just opened his bedroom door and was staring groggily in the direction of their apartment door in a drowsy confusion.

"What's going on?" He apparently didn't take in his older brother's clearly upset expression and allowed his sleepy gaze to follow Winry who didn't hesitate to open the door to the late night visitor. When she opened the door, a very hurried Havoc looked at the blonde in mild confusion.

"Oh, Winry-chan, hello… I was looking for Edward." He informed, patting a large folder he was holding to his side. He paused for a moment when he looked around her at the two brothers standing in the distance and then back at the female in front of him, taking in her appearance. "Were you all in bed already?" Winry had glanced back at Ed, who at this point, had begun fuming.

"We were just settling in." she answered, turning back to the curious soldier. "Is that for Ed?" Havoc snapped out of his curious daze and nodded, handing over the large file.

"Yeah, the chief wants him to look over it before coming in tomorrow. See if he can make any connections." Ed walked up to Winry's side, taking the folder from her and flipping through it curiously. There was a mixture of notes, some alchemic.

"He couldn't have given it to me earlier?" he asked, scowling down at what would have been the files if he hadn't caught sight of Winry's bare legs during a sideways glance- a constant reminder of what could have been taking place at the moment. Havoc didn't notice this apparently.

"He's pulling a late night. He's got some notes scribbled in there I'm sure." He answered. "We were all out late tonight. I had to tell my date I was gonna be a little late."

"You've got a date so late?"

"Oh yeah! She's not all high saddity or anything. We're just going out for a couple of drinks." The smoker chimed brightly. Ed wasn't fazed at all while Winry gave the older man blonde male a cheerful smile.

"Well I hope you have fun."

"Oh I will!" he chimed. "I gotta get outta this uniform. See ya tomorrow, boss!" Winry closed the door as Havoc practically skipped down the hall to the elevator. She turned to Ed and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her with an expectant scowl.

"What?" Although her face clearly read that she didn't understand his frustrations, Ed couldn't help but to swell up and eventually just burst, throwing his arms in the air in a dramatically defeated manner.

"You drive me insane!" he bellowed and stormed away into the room he originally shared with Al. The younger Elric looked between the two tiredly and shrugged a shoulder. Asking questions wasn't part of his current plans. Plus, it didn't look like Winry was able to answer anything he had to ask anyway.

* * *

"Morning Chief… Mustang?" Snapping up, the tired soldier allowed his drowsy eyes to fall on the expectant subordinates standing at the end of his desk. He glanced over at the clock on the far wall, noting it was in fact time for the next day's work. He now regretted not sleeping at home. Havoc took a step closer, hesitance evident in his movements. "You didn't sleep here last night, did you General?" There was no reason in really lying because when Riza came in he was certain the gun that would soon be pointed at his face would be answer enough.

"I fell asleep in the middle of some work. I guess I over slept a bit." Havoc gave him a skeptical look before reaching for one of the sheets while his superior stood and stretched his aching body.

"Chief… are these the files Brigadier General Hughes was going over?" asked Fuery asked from where he read over Havoc's side. Roy stiffened slightly then glanced over his shoulder at his expectant men. He walked around his desk, taking the papers from Havoc's hands.

"They're what Shezka was so kind to present to me." He answered and placed them back onto his desk. "I'm going to shower before this morning proceeds any further. If Riza gets in before I come back, please pass on the news." He walked mutely to the locker rooms where he was grateful that Riza was so efficient and had a spare uniform stored in a locker for him. He paused for a moment, glancing at the locker by his, that used to occupy Maes' possessions. He remembered one of the new recruits once complaining that he had been ambushed once in the locker room when Hughes flung open his locker and out flooded an insane amount of pictures of Elysia. He smiled silently to himself before shaking the memory from his head and making his way towards the showers.

By this time, he had hoped people wouldn't continue to give him such pathetic, apologetic looks, but they still came. He made sure to get in and out of the shower and back around those who made his day function as normally as possible. When he entered the office, Havoc was back in his chipper mood, feet propped up boldly on his desk as he talked about his night's escapades.

"And this girl is nothing like any I've ever dated, I'm telling you!" he informed with an animated flail of his arms. "She's sexy and flirty in a weird way. It drives me insane!" Roy raised an eyebrow as Fuery seemed to hang on to every one of the smoker's words and Breda gave his best friend a skeptical look. Falman acted as though he was working, but his curious glance over at the trio proved he was listening to every word.

"You bounce back like no one I've ever met, Havoc." Roy informed, dropping behind his desk and leaning back into his chair. Havoc glanced over at him, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Maybe, but I can't dwell on the past forever." He informed and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "I'm gonna keep moving and hope the future brings about better things for me." While what he was saying made the most sense of anything anyone had said in a while, Roy couldn't help but to still have some doubts about any great futures. No, he wasn't wishing any negativity on his family or friends, but at the same time, his mind wasn't where it needed to be.

"This mystery woman seems to have some kind of hold on you," Breda finally chimed in, snapping both Havoc and Roy from their thoughts. "When're we gonna meet her?" Havoc swung his feet of the desk, his grin turning mischievous.

"When the right time comes." He answered, causing the men to all stare at him in a mixture of irritation and confusion. The moment was cut short when the office door opened and Riza walked in. Roy immediately stiffened, remembering he had in fact not gone home at all the night before and that he hadn't called home at all for that matter.

"Morning, Colonel." Fuery offered though the awkward stillness of the room while Breda and Havoc slowly inched papers in front of them and Falman practically buried himself into his work. The woman hung her items away and glanced over at the men.

"Good Morning, Fuery." She answered. Her tone seemed stable enough, but those were usually the moments when she would strike. She walked over to the filing cabinet, not looking in her husband's general direction, removing a few folders and walking out of the office without another word.

"Wow, she's pissed." Whispered Breda. All eyes slowly moved towards the dark haired alchemist. Although he wanted to ignore the looks, he knew he had no choice but to make moves before his wife turned on everyone in the building in some kind of misguided anger. Pushing himself up from his seat, he sighed.

"I guess I should go talk to her." He muttered.

"Take one for the team, boss." Ignoring the comment, Roy made his way out of the office, blocking out the whispers that followed, and went on a search for his wife. Apparently he was walking in the right general direction because everyone he had passed earlier were now giving him mildly entertained, sympathetic looks.

"Brigadier General?" Roy glanced back at the sympathetically smiling receptionist he was passing. "If you were looking for Colonel, she was making her way to the range with Major Catalina." The brunette informed in a shy tone. Roy allowed a defeated smile to escape. Riza in the shooting range was one thing, but it she was with Rebecca then there was a whole separate issue at hand. Being greeted by cheerful smiles and prompt salutes, he couldn't help but wonder if those who worked outside were really just that much happier than everyone indoors, even if they weren't handling a gun.

"Well look who decided to grace the lower masses with his presence." Freezing in his tracks, the taunting voice that greeted him brought forth immediate annoyance. Turning slowly, Roy allowed his face to stay neutral as he faced an expectant Rebecca. With her rifle propped on his shoulder, she had a hand placed on her hip and expectant expression on her face. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Riza. I was told she was out here." Rebecca's eyebrows rose.

"She's not really in a talking mood right now." Roy fought back all the urges to be a smart ass that began to rise.

"Precisely the reason I'm looking for her."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Where is she, Catalina?" Roy finally barked, unable to control his annoyance. The feisty female glared up at him before huffing.

"Locker room." She answered shortly before turning on her heel and storming away. "Watch your ass!" she called over her shoulder. By then, Roy couldn't hold back frowning. That woman was a damn pest and he would never be able to figure out why Riza was friends with such a person. Walking briskly , he made his way to the locker room. No one appeared to be in the area and it was when he entered that it occurred to him how easy it would be to be accidentally shot by someone caught off guard.

"Riza?" he called cautiously. Upon the sound of clanking, he let out a sigh of relief and made his way towards where his wife's locker was located. Standing silently as she carefully retrieved her supplies, Roy took in her emotionless expression. While any one else could have assumed she was in deep thought, Roy knew better. That neutral expression on her face currently meant 'don't mess with me'. Sitting on a nearby bench, the alchemist cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sorry about last night." At that, Riza slammed her locker violently shut, causing him to cringe. When she turned, rifle leaning securely against her shoulder, the once neutral expression was replaced with a clearly pissed one.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Roy." She answered stiffly.

"You're not even going to let me plead my case?" With this, he stood up, boldly staring down at the intimidating female glaring up at him.

"I don't see what's to be explained. You're breaking a promise you made to your wife and son." Though the words didn't come out harshly, they still hit home. "You said you wouldn't be consumed by grief or revenge but you're spending entire nights in the office and last night you didn't even call!"

"Riza I…"

"Lee kept waking up throughout the night looking for you. I have to have him sleep in bed with me just to stop him from crying through the night." Roy stared at his angry wife in shock. His legs gave out and he dropped back down on the bench, head lowered and hands buried in his hair. He let out a groan as he thought about the nights he had come home late and had walked in to see Lee sitting at the bottom of the steps with Black Hayate, sleepily waiting.

"I'm sorry…" He finally stated quietly. "I guess I got absorbed in my research. I lost track…" When Riza didn't respond with more verbal abuse, he looked up to see she was looking at him with less anger and more of a confliction between forgiving and potentially shooting him. After a few moments she sighed, placing her gun to the side and sitting next to him. She still didn't look at him.

"Today he's spending the day with your aunt. Pick him up after work." She instructed. "You've been late on bed time stories so maybe take him to pick out a new book and I'll consider fully forgiving you." Roy stared at his wife silently when she looked up at him with an expectant expression. "Is there a problem?" Chuckling, he shook his head, reaching up and cupping her chin in his hand.

"You're too good for me." He muttered, leaning forward and gratefully giving her a soft kiss. Riza smiled slightly as she pulled away and pushed herself up.

"I know. Now why don't you get back to work." She stated, ignoring the man's pouting.

"Can't I watch you? It's been a while." He pointed out. When they were dating and even before Lee was born Roy would make random trips to the range to watch her and usually it was to get out of doing work. Shaking her head, Riza began walking away.

"No, you've got some paper work and an expected meeting with Edward today." Roy allowed a loud groan to escape as his shoulders sagged.

"How about lunch then?" he called after her.

"Sorry, I have plans."

"With who?"

"Becky." With that, she vanished out of the locker room, leaving her husband to his own building frustrations. Walking back to the office, Roy settled with the idea of possibly sleeping through lunch or even going to get 'I'm sorry' gifts for his wife and son.

"I oughta strangle you for last night!" Echoed down the hall with an all too familiar angry voice. It looked like it would be an interesting day after all. Walking into his office, Roy remained calm as Edward pointed an accusing metal finger in a confused Jean Havoc's face. "Who the HELL makes deliveries at near eleven at night!"

"Brother…" AL groaned in embarrassment from where he stood a safe distance away.

"I was told you wouldn't have been busy." Havoc offered.

"The hell I wasn't!" Ed bellowed.

"Is there a problem, Fullmetal?" All eyes immediately fell on Roy, who stood calm, cool, and collected at the door. Ed's rage immediately forced its self on the newest target.

"Thanks to you I have to share a bed with me, myself, and I for God knows how long!" Al lout out another audible groan while everyone else in the room was curious about where exactly this complaint could be headed. Al was obviously hoping for otherwise. Roy allowed his curious expression to turn entertained.

"What exactly are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about how you sent your lackey to my home in the middle of the night and interrupted something that won't occur again for several months if EVER!"

"You were having sex last night?" Havoc blurted out. While Ed let out some strange noise of outrage as his sights turned to the chain smoking soldier, all eyes went wide and everyone, Roy included, closed in on the prodigy. "Geez, chief, I'm sorry! No man should ever be interrupted during such a time." Havoc announced with sincerity and an extremely apologetic and pathetic look on his face. Ed's face reddened even more.

"That's not it!" he screamed, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Then why're you so upset?" All faces turned a mixture of curious and confused. Ed took in the question and allowed his shoulders to sag.

"It wasn't sex… but it was still a big deal… especially for my relationship." He muttered under his breath. The room remained completely silent as Ed looked stubbornly away, his cheeks still red. Roy took in the expression and a knowing smile crossed his face.

"Fullmetal," He stepped forward, clapping Ed on the shoulder. "I want to talk to you in private. I'll need to talk to you later. Maybe give you a better understanding on the situation at hand." There was no teasing or cockiness in his voice. Roy knew what was happening and for once he decided it was time to offer Edward Elric a bit of fatherly advice.

"You're not shittin' me, right?" Ed asked with a skeptical look.

"For once, no. Plus you're good practice for when my own boy is your age." Ed stared mutely for a moment before giving a stiff nod.

"Alright, what're your plans during lunch?"

"Well considering my wife ditched me, nothing." Ed allowed an unattractive snort to escape.

"Great, I'll see you then. Let's go, Al." He called as he gave a wave over his shoulder and began walking out. Smiling gratefully, Al waved at the group of soldiers as he followed his brother out. Roy watched, not holding back the feeling of pride he felt as he watched the Elrics. They had been through so much and at the same time it was forgotten that they were still young. Ed was now 21 and Al was 18. They'd come a long way from the suit of armor and the hopeless boy that he had first met those several years ago. Roy couldn't help but to feel proud, despite the insanity they were being pulled into, on how the brothers had turned out.

Author's Note: So FMA has ended. I'm kinda broken hearted but I forever will loooooove FMA. I posted another poll based on this fic in my profile and I would love for you guys to vote on it. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter right now and so far, considering i'm writing a conversation between Roy and Ed, expect some humor in the next chapter :)


	57. Insecurity

Chapter 57: Insecurity

Rebecca had been far too excited when Riza had agreed to have lunch with her and when Winry had called and asked to join them, the once single- now love struck- female was practically ready to buy them all lunch. Riza raised an eyebrow at her from where she sat across their lunch table. Maria and Schezka were equally as confused while Winry appeared entertained. Rebecca had a goofy grin on her face as she faced the group of females, ready to burst with the news she had.  
"Well?" Maria finally spoke up, making an expectant gesture. Rebecca's grin widened.

"I think I've found the one." She answered with a squeal and bounce. The women all stared at her in confusion.

"The one?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't even know there was a one." Rebecca's smile faltered and she made a face at the short haired female.

"Well its not completely official. We get together after work every so often is all… Very often actually." She answered boldly, sitting up straight.

"He's a military man?" Riza asked, looking at her friend from over her glass. The grin returned.

"I can't tell you yet. I want it to be a surprise." There was a long silence that was interrupted by a giggle from Winry. She leaned her chin into her palm as she relaxed her elbow on the table.

"So what's this mystery man like since you can't tell us who he is." She asked.

"He must be highly ranked,'' Schezka offered. "After all, you said you can't be with a man unless he's making good money."

"And he must be very attractive because we know how superficial you can be. You don't even consider Havoc at the top of the food chain." Maria added.

"He can't be anyone we know then or I would have expected to notice." Riza pointed out, tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner. Rebecca gave her friends all indignant looks.

"I'm not that bad, you guys!" she argued. "I'll have you know that he actually isn't a higher ranking soldier! And he is actually attractive even though you might think I have slipped up a little." The women all looked thoughtfully at the offended female.

"So why can't you tell us who he is just yet?" Riza asked. She knew the Rebecca was offended, but it should have been taken into consideration that all the woman ever talked about was finding a rich handsome man to snag so she could retire early and be taken care of. So with that in mind, she was very curious about why her best friend wasn't parading around her new piece of man candy with all levels of pride. Rebecca had leaned back in her chair and looked into her glass with a sigh.

"Well since we don't necessarily have a title I don't want to call attention to something that might not progress." She explained. "I mean how awkward would that be? Going around bragging that this is your guy and he's not saying the same thing about you."

"And why wouldn't he do that?" All eyes moved to Winry who had suddenly become defensive. A determined look had crossed the young woman's face. "Rebecca-san, you're a great person and I don't see why this guy would be spending this time with you if he didn't want you!" she informed boldly. Rebecca was taken aback by this declaration, but Riza smiled fondly at the young blonde. Winry was always such a determined girl. She wasn't ever afraid to speak her mind. That's probably why she and Edward bumped heads so much.

"She's right you know." Maria leaned forward, a knowing look on her face, finger pointed up for no particular reason. "If this man isn't accepting of you then he's gotta go! You can't waste your time on someone like that." Schezka nodded repeatedly in agreement.

"He's not a bad guy though…"

"Then define what you've got." Riza interjected. She gave her friend an understanding smile. "I should know better than anyone what it's like to be involved in something that no one could understand and thought would never work out. It's up to the two of you to make it work." Sighing, Rebecca gave a nod.

"I guess you've got a point…" She pursed her lips thoughtfully before shrugging a shoulder and sweeping up the menu. "I guess I'll have to figure that all out tonight then. Who's hungry?" Riza shook her head in a knowing manner. Looking over her menu, she allowed a separate discussion to begin.

"What about you, Winry? What's it like living in Rush Valley?" Schezka asked, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the table. An excited grin crossed the blonde mechanic's face. With Ed and Al away, she had taken up apprenticeship in Rush Valley and had taken up living there while the brothers were away. It must have been exciting for her since she was able to pursue something she was so passionate about.

"It's so amazing out there. I've actually learned a lot and I've had time to design a lot of different models." She answered cheerfully. "Garfiel-san is very nice and I've made a lot of good friends out there."

"What're the guys like out there? Are they all burly mechanics?" asked Maria curiously causing Riza to choke on her drink and Winry to laugh.

"No, not at all. Garfiel-san is like no one I've ever met before. And Joel isn't exactly a mechanic. In fact, I'm not sure if he knows anything about machinery... I think he just likes to come around." There was a pause and Riza looked pointedly at the young woman. Winry was a nice enough girl, but she could also be naïve and this was one of those moments.

"So what's this Joel guy like?" She decided to ask, while pretending to have interest in the menu in front of her. Winry had looked up in a thoughtful manner, tapping her chin as she contemplated the question. A clear sign she didn't see any threat in the young man from Rush Valley.

"Well he's really nice and likes to talk. He says he doesn't know anything about mechanics but he likes to watch because he's amazed by how people can do such things with just their hands and a few scraps of metal," Winry explained. "He's really funny and sometimes he reminds me a bit of Edward."

"Is he attractive?" Rebecca asked without hesitation. Winry blinked a few times, taken by surprise by the question. She gave a shrug as he cheeks turned pink. Rebecca's eye brows raised. "Well?"

"I… well I guess he is. I mean the girls that pass by the shop during his deliveries seem to like looking at him." Rebecca began laughing and wagged a finger at the younger female in a knowing manner.

"You had better be careful, Rockbell. I'm sure Mr. Elric wouldn't like you hanging out with Rush Valley's hottie." She pointed out.

"Ed's met him before. He knows there's nothing between me and Joel." Winry defended but Rebecca shook her head in a knowing manner as she leaned back in her seat and smirked.

"Winry I'm no relationship expert but not everyone is exactly point blank open about their insecurities and Elric doesn't seem like one that will come right out and say he's jealous of another guy." Despite how it might have come out, Riza hated to admit that Rebecca had a good point. Edward was as stubborn as they got and the alchemist would more than likely sacrifice anther limb before admitting he was jealous of someone.

"Time spent apart can build issues in relationship, Winry." She started. "And if Ed knows about the existence of this Joel person and possibly has some insecurities about him being around you, there is a good chance that you could have a problem on your hand eventually." Winry was silent for a moment and shook her head.

"Ed and I are at an understanding right now. I know things will be fine."

"Have you had sex with him yet?" At this, all the women, aside from Rebecca began chocking. Rebecca didn't see anything wrong with the question obviously.

"Becky!" Riza hissed.

"It's a legitimate question!" She defended before turning her attention to a highly flustered Winry. "Well?"

"No!" Winry squeaked out, averting her eyes as her blush deepened. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Ha. I'm actually very surprised. I've gotta admit, Elric's quite the cutie."

"Becky that's not appropriate!" Maria scolded. The female made a face.

"It's a compliment!" She leaned back in her seat, a calm and knowing expression on her face. "If I were younger I'd totally go for it."

"Becky that's enough." Riza spoke up when Winry's head shot up, looking at the dark haired woman in shock. "What Winry and Edward do is their own decision and your insane views aren't needed right now." Rebecca made a noise that showed she wasn't convinced while Maria and Scheska tried to preoccupy themselves with everything but contributing to the conversation. Riza knew that Winry didn't want to think about any negativities in her relationship since she and Ed had found a comfortable place in it. They were able to find ways around being apart and even when they argued they seemed to have things resolved with the hour if not that same day. There may have been things that others didn't understand about the best friends gone lovers, but at the same time, there was still advice that should have been taken.

* * *

"So you haven't had sex at all?" Ed groaned, allowing the side of his face to press against the mess hall table as dread too over him. He and Mustang were sitting off to the furthest corner from everyone else to have their one on one discussion. Al had agreed to join the rest of Mustang's men for lunch and listen to stories that the men had to share. Ed had just finished explaining a bit behind what was going on between him and Winry while Mustang had actually sat back and listened without the slightest wise crack or cocky smirk. "How long have you two been together?"

"I don't know… Over six months now." Ed answered, his face not moving from the table. "At first I could understand that she wanted to wait and all, but now I think she doesn't even want me to touch her sometimes. Like she feels like it's wrong for us to be doing anything in the first place." He grumbled.

"Well she is a virgin."

"So it's to be expected every time I kiss her?" Ed asked, sitting up and looking at the older alchemist across from him. Roy was looking down at the old leather note book in front of him, scribbling something down as he read over a stack of papers he had also brought along with him.

"Not all women are the same. When Riza and I first got together she was a bit distant when it came to intimacy and we've got a pretty long history behind us as well." Ed watched Mustang carefully. He had heard from Winry that Riza-san and the bastard General had known each other since they were kids and had practically grown up together, so it was possible that the pain in the ass understood some of what he was going through.

"So what about the person you first person you had sex with?" Roy looked up, a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Ed frowned.

"I said the first person you had sex with? Was she weird about it too?" He took into consideration the older male might have been distracted with the work in front of him, but he shouldn't have looked as confused as he was.

"I thought I just told you… It was Riza." Ed started choking instantly.

"WHAT?" He sputtered out, trying to ignore the strange looks he was no receiving. Roy rolled his eyes, slapping closed his book and pushing it, along with his papers to the side.

"That's right, the first person I had sex with was my wife."

"You actually waited til you were married?" Ed asked with a mixture of skepticism and curiosity. Roy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Did I not mention we've known each other for years?" he asked and leaned back in his seat. "It was before I left for the academy. I was 18 and she was 16." Ed's face dropped, trying to process what was being said. He wasn't sure if he should have been amazed or completely bothered.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Roy shrugged a shoulder, remaining cool and collected as always. Ed frowned and leaned towards him. "How long did you know her before then?"

"I don't know. About five years." At that, Ed began to sulk, dropping back in his chair and letting his head fall back.

"I don't understand!" He growled miserably. Riza-san had known the smart ass general for only five years, and Ed had taken into consideration that they lived together during most of that time of course, but that still didn't excuse the fact that the strict and rule abiding Riza Hawkeye had caved in to the confident arrogance of Roy Mustang. Not to mention, he had known Winry for 21 years and counting and once his lips strayed anywhere that wasn't her lips the woman would tense up and become shy and distant He stared mutely at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts before sitting up and looking at Roy with a determined expression. "How'd you convince her it was the thing to do then?" Roy started laughing.

"It's not really much convincing, kid. It just happened." He informed, ignoring Ed's upset expression. "In the case of you and Winry, I'm going to have to say whatever happens, happens." Ed stared at the older male silently before crossing his arms across his chest and sulking.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that advice?" he grumbled, focusing his attention on the chattering soldiers.

"Listen, Fullmetal, you shouldn't be in too much of a hurry. Sex can be addictive." Ed slowly turned his attention back to Mustang who had gone back to the paper work he had pushed aside.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well with you and Alphonse always on the road, you're more than likely going to go insane once you've gone at it once and you can't see her again for months at a time." Roy looked back at Ed with a pointed look. "A man can't focus when he's all pent up and trust me, it's not a fun feeling." Ed blinked a few times and couldn't help but to become curious while trying to keep up the impression of not caring.

"Well what about women?" Roy shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't know. Sometimes I don't think they even care… but I could be wrong."

"That's what leads to cheating, isn't it?" When he realized the words that came out of his mouth, Ed instantly stiffened. Roy made a face.

"Is this about something more than you're letting on?" He asked cautiously. Standing swiftly, Ed shook his head.

"No! I just want to make sure that I'm understanding what you're saying. I trust Winry with my life and I know that she wouldn't do anything behind my back!"

"And I never said she would either." Roy responded calmly. He leaned back in his chair once again, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them. "So why don't you tell me what exactly you think I might be thinking." Ed froze for a moment, staring at the man in front of him in shock before growling in frustration and punching the table.

"Forget about it, dammit!" he snapped and stormed off, ignoring the looks he was receiving. He didn't think to beckon Al as he stormed out of the soldier filled cafeteria and out to the court yard where he dropped on a bench and rested his face in his palm, trying to compose himself. He hated to say that the talk he had with Mustang gave him a perspective on things, but at the same time, it cued in on some of the insecurities he had on his relationship with Winry. The closer and more comfortable they got, the more he wanted her and the idea that when she would be in Rush Valley with that wannabe play boy, Joel, did not leave him confident. He was Rush Valley's Roy Mustang without alchemy, or any real kind of skill for that matter.

"Brother?" His head snapped up only to meet the concerned face of his younger brother. "Are you alright?" Nodding slowly, Ed closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his bangs.

"It's alright… I think it's time for us to get back on track though." He informed. "Call your friends and tell them we're heading out west tonight."

* * *

Winry let out a sigh to herself as she walked home from her visit to Gracia. She had the discussion from lunch on her mind half of the day and remained distracted from then. She couldn't help but to think about what Rebecca had said about Ed and wondered how many other people might have seen Edward in the same way. She knew herself that Ed was attractive and felt no shame in walking by his side, automail or not, but she rarely took into consideration that there was possibly someone else who would be equally as proud to have the hot head alchemist at their side. She knew Ed better than that, but the thoughts still haunted her mind. Chewing on her lower lip, she took into consideration the different females that the brothers probably encountered as well as the fact they were no longer two young men focused on one goal. Right now they were on a mission to answer a question that would potentially help the military. Or at least that's how she saw it. There was no reason why they wouldn't have to interact with a female or two… or that Ed wouldn't be taken away again.

Letting out an almost defeated sigh, she shook her head, as if the thoughts would go away with the motion, and entered the apartment building. When she opened the door of her apartment, she came to a halt at the sight of two bags sitting by the door. "Al? Ed?" Dropping her own bag, she moved swiftly to the room the brothers usually shared, looking at them frantically. Al turned and looked at her, giving a small smile as he hung up the phone.

"Oh Winry. We were wondering when you'd get home." She ignored the semi warm welcome.

"What the hell is going on?" she blurted out causing the younger Elric to stiffen. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and allowing his body to relax as he looked away. Moving further into the room, Winry allowed her fist to clench at her side. "Alphonse, I asked you a question!"

"Well…I…. ummm." Al's nervousness didn't help the situation and Winry quickly walked out of the room to search for Ed who happened to come walking into the apartment at the same moment. He looked up at her, cool and calm with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You finally made it home." Without thought, Winry stormed up to the no longer pint sized alchemist and glared up at him.

"What the hell is going on, Edward!" she ordered, pointing at the set of bags by the door. "You weren't seriously thinking about leaving, were you?" Ed's face remained neutral as he looked down at her.

"We've got things we need to take care of and we're wasting time by just sitting around here." Fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, Winry stood her ground as she continued to glare up at her boyfriend.

"So you were just going to leave tonight without telling me anything?" Ed's eyes narrowed at this and he moved past her.

"Don't be stupid." He answered in an irritated tone. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held out a ticket. "Go to Rush Valley. You'll be fine there until Al and I are done." There was a long silence that filled the room Winry stared at Ed with a mixture of shock and hurt. Turning fully and swiftly, she squeezed her fist tightly to her sides and allowed her face to redden.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed without warning. "I'm throwing away half of my life to be with you, Edward. You can't just send me off every time you have some bull shit trip to go on! I should be at home with granny with my regular clients living a regular life! Better yet, I should be able to work in Rush Valley without feeling bad when I hang out with a friend because my boyfriend doesn't like him!" Ed's face started to redden.

"Well if that's how you feel, maybe you should just STAY in Rush Valley instead of even living here. That way you can live the life you've always wanted with a jack ass who apparently can give you all the attention you so desperately desire." He snapped back harshly.

"Go to hell!" Without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed to her room, slamming the door and locking it before allowing herself to slide down in, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing. She ignored the sound of Al's voice on the other side of the door as he knocked and tried to call her out. At the moment, the last thing she wanted was to hear how she should forgive his brother because he was stressing about God knows what or how she would just have to be a little patient because things were crazy right now. Waiting was getting old, insecurities were setting in, and the last thing she felt like was having or giving some kind of pity party.


	58. Passions

Chapter 58: Passions

Roy was trying to ignore the shifting around him as he rested on the family couch, a book resting on his face, arm hanging off the side and barely brushing against the ground. He had fallen asleep right after lying Lee down for the night and having a moment to himself to review some notes he had scribbled down from reports he had reviewed. For the past few days he had taken the responsibility of picking up Lee and having some father/son time with the boy since he didn't have as much time between all the meetings that were taking place lately with the Amestris council and so forth. Riza was doing a lot of reporting lately, so she would come home after him from time to time, leaving Roy to come to terms with trying to make a suitable dinner or ordering out. He had gotten lucky the first night when Gracia stopped by with a container of food for the par of Mustang males. When the shifting continued, Roy groaned, pulling the book off of his face and sitting up with a groan.

"Lee, I thought we agreed you would stay in bed this time." He started and allowed his tired eyes to focus. Standing not too far away, dressed in her night attire, was Riza, holding random items that were once strewn across the living floor in her arms. She gave her husband a knowing smile.

"Have another long night without me?" she asked. Roy chuckled and nodded, leaning back into the couch, allowing his head to fall back and closing his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe. That kid is a handful." He answered. He listened as she continued to move around the living room. Opening an eye, he saw her place the random items in a chair before she made her way to him. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling on him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close. "When're you going to be done with these late nights?" Feeling his wife shift, Roy buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Not too much longer. These late night reports have been passed on to the council so far. The correspondents aren't always so smooth." She answered. There was an edge of irritation in her voice and Roy chuckled. He leaned back, looking at her with a playful shine in his eyes.

"Incompetence has always been your number one pet peeve, hasn't it?" he teased. Riza raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"I have a family to get home to. I mean, it becomes a problem when my husband is so exhausted he didn't even hear me come in and shower." Roy frowned slightly.

"Well I would think Hayate would sound as some kind of alarm for me." He countered.

"He was in bed with Lee when I got up here." Slouching into the couch, Roy groaned. He was conflicted between the idea that either Black Hayate was getting old, or just knew better than to bark when Lee had finally been put down for the night and there was no real threat. He snapped from his thoughts when he felt Riza's weight shift to the side as she reached and slipped his small journal from his side. "I thought you weren't going to bring home work any more?" He grinned apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's just a couple of notes, nothing major." Riza pursed her lips as her eyes scanned the pages. After a moment, she let out a sigh, snapping the book closed and tossing it to the side.

"You need a vacation from this." She informed. Roy sighed, dropping his head back once more.

"Easier said than done. Between these reports from Fullmetal and those constant council meetings, any kind of vacation is nothing more than a fantasy." He groaned.

"Maybe a distraction then?"

"Hm?" Feeling hands gently rest on both sides of his face, Roy slowly opened his eyes to Riza looking at him thoughtfully. "What's wrong? Don't see a wrinkle, do you?" He tried to tease, but the look in her eyes changed it for him. She looked thoughtful as well as concerned and he knew it was because he was burdening himself with too much at one time. He reached up, cupping his hand over one of hers, smiling warmly. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She removed her hands from his face, completely composing herself faster than Roy had expected. Some things about her would probably never change. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Never mind." Reaching up, he ran his fingers lazily through her loose hair, feeling some of the dampness from when she must have showered. He was always busy with something and as of lately, his determination to get answers had gotten in the way of a lot when it came to his little family. He found himself enjoying the silent moments like this when he could just be close to the ones he loved and there was no real need for words. A grin started to cross his face. "You know, Lee is asleep. I'm thinking we should take advantage." Riza rolled her eyes, moving from his lap in one swift motion, ignoring the following complaint.

"I've got to be up early. I'm taking Lee in for a check up." Roy stood swiftly, fumbling over himself as he reached for his wife's wrist.

"Ah, but you'll sleep easier after so Roy-boy time." He informed with the teasing grin he usually used to insinuate he was hers for the taking. Riza stared at her husband mutely and raised an eyebrow in an entertained manner.

"Don't you have something you need to take care of?"

"I'm sure it can wait." He answered, closing in the space between them and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck, taking in her scent. "Whatever it is can definitely wait." He could feel her smile slightly as she allowed her body to rest against his, arms slowly moving around his neck.

"You're such a goon." She whispered. Lifting his head, Roy took in her appearance. She was a couple of years younger than him, but for the most part, not much about her had changed. Yeah, she had gone from a girl to a woman and her once stern and cold exterior was more for show than a physical appearance since the birth of their son, but what Roy mostly enjoyed her face was that there was nothing about her that made him feel old. No grey hairs (which shocked him since he was sure that he would have caused a few lovely streaks by now) and not a wrinkle, despite dealing with a hyperactive and curious child for nearly four years. Her amber eyes were still as lovely as he remembered and her once cropped golden hair reached just past her shoulders (he remembered her saying it was too long and trimming the once mid back length hair a few weeks back). "Roy?"

"Hey, do you remember when we first met?" he asked, lifting her body without warning and causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. Aside from the disapproving look she was giving him, she answered with a sigh.

"It's hard to forget. You came parading up to the house with more confidence than anyone I had ever met." She answered, adjusting her weight as Roy began walking towards the stairs.

"What did you think of me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know? Did you think I was dashing? Handsome?" An unexpected snort escaped, causing Roy to stop in mid step and stare in disbelief. Riza shook her head as if trying to hold back a laugh. "What?"

"I did find you easy on the eye," A grin split across his face. "But I also found you to be troublesome, reckless, and far too determined."

"Too determined? How the hell is that a problem?" Riza shrugged a shoulder.

"I suppose it isn't… It's become one of your most attractive qualities." A slight smile crossed her face and she leaned forward, kissing him softly. Roy smiled against her lips, leaning in and kissing her back, arms tightening so her body was closer to his. He continued up the stairs, trying to avoid stumbling over the random chew toy or car that always seemed to find its way into the hallway floor. Riza started to move back, causing her husband to look at her in confusion.

"What?" There was a silent moment and she shook her head, leaning into him.

"When was the last time we were like this?" A blank look must have crossed his face since when she looked up she rolled her eyes.

"We've always been like this." Roy answered, clearly convinced that nothing between them had changed. Riza didn't seem as convinced. He could figure out why she would see things differently. Work did make things difficult but he was sure that all the intimacy in their marriage hadn't completely died. He stopped right outside their bedroom door, earning a confused look before leaning forward and kissing his wife deeply. He didn't want to think that things were falling apart around him. He had lost his best friend and in some sense, part of his sanity along with that death. He hated to think that he had become so preoccupied with the thousands of images and thoughts that flooded his mind daily that he had managed to neglect his own wife and son. Moving into the room, Riza had reached and pushed the door shut, holding on to the kiss.

"Hey," she whispered, breaking the kiss as he placed her on the bed and began kissing on her neck, hands sliding up her shirt. He grunted in response, hands fumbling to undo her bra. "Do you remember… our first time?" Roy immediately froze and looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" Riza huffed and looked away in a manner that Roy had been pretty sure he had seen Lee use when he was embarrassed and stubborn. Chuckling, he brushed his lips briefly against hers. "How could I forget? No thrill like the thrill of potentially being murdered by my own sensei." Riza rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, though the slight smile that had crossed her once annoyed face was a plus.

"Please don't tell me that's all you remember, Roy Mustang." He laughed and shook his head, managing to slip her out of her shirt and planting light kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"That's hardly the last thing I remember." He answered, shrugging off his shirt as moved over top of her. "I remember you showing up to my bedroom door wearing a large night shirt… your hair was much shorter than this," he recollected quietly as he reached up, running his fingers through the woman's blonde hair. His eyes then went over her half naked body. "Not much about you has changed, just so you know." A frown crossed Riza's face once again.

"Excuse me?" A wide grin crossed the dark haired alchemist's face as he moved her body so her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"You still turn me on like no other." He whispered huskily as he continued to trail kisses down her body, completely undressing her. He ran his fingers lightly over her inner thigh causing Riza groaned and grabbed his wrist, quickly pulling his hand away..

"Don't be a tease." she said and Roy grinned, kissing her deeply and slipping his fingers inside of her, rubbing her softly and teasing her. She had a long day at work and he wanted her to enjoy every moment they shared that night. He wanted her to know there was no one else but her in his world and that the passion was definitely not gone. She let out a gasp and moan, biting on her lower lip as he used his mouth to tease her breast. She soon took his face into her hands, pulling his face to hers and kissing him deeply.

"Roy, you play way too much." Riza moaned against his lips. Roy smiled and began trailing kisses down her body once again.

"Just wanna make you feel good." he said. Riza sat up slightly and looked at him as he kissed her inner thigh.

"What're you doing?" He looked at her and grinned.

"Just sit back and relax, eh." he said. Riza moaned and pulled her pillow over her face as Roy went to work, slipping his tongue inside of her. He used one arm to keep it tight over her face as she moaned his name, but the other hand ran through his thick hair. He was sure she wanted to know why he decided to be so adventurous on a night that their son could easily walk in, but considering her had the kid all day, he knew the boy would sleep through the night. Moving back up her body, he pulled the pillow off her face.

"Hey." he grinned and began kissing her, catching the blonde off guard at first. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "You done teasing?" she whispered, kissing on his neck. Roy chuckled.

"Yeah." he answered, placing his hands on her his and sliding into her without warning. She gasped and buried her face into his shoulder. Roy smirked and began nipping on her neck as he moved deeper and quicker inside of her. "Like that, babe?" he asked, but she just moaned in response.

"You're such an ass." she said into his chest. Roy chuckled, thrusting deeper inside of her, causing her back to arch and her hands to clench the sheets.

"Right there." He whispered huskily into her neck as he continued to move inside of her. He pulled her closer to him, tightening his hold as he released. Riza clenched onto him and cried out in pleasure into his chest, trying to keep any noises secluded to their bedroom. Breathing heavily, Roy gave his wife a playful grin. "How's that for different." Riza snorted and pushed her hair from her face.

"Don't get too cocky, Roy Mustang. You still haven't proven yourself with round two."

* * *

"Hello there, Edward-san." Chimed a cheerful voice. The alchemist simply glanced over his shoulder as an acknowledgment of the female's presence before going back to staring at the village below. Ever since he and Al had regrouped with Mei and Ceana he had been distracted simply by thoughts of Winry and the argument they had. He had been taken off guard by Ceana's appearance alone however. She looked just like the gypsy girl Noah that he had met on the other side of the gate. She had a more vibrant personality, but the similarities brought back memories he cared to never let resurface. The Ishabalan female didn't seem to notice or care that she brought him discomfort as she took a seat next to him on the small house roof. "Not very social are you?" There was a silence and Ed allowed a sigh to escape.

"I've got a lot on my mind and kinda felt like being alone." He answered, giving her a pointed look. Ceana just smiled cheerfully at him, causing Ed to just look irritable out at the dark village below, lit by small lanterns and moonlight.

"So, Alphonse-san told me a little about the past you guys had. He says he doesn't remember it all, but I'm sure you do." The statement was simple enough, but sudden as well. He turned his attention back to the dark skinned female with a frown.

"It's nothing I want to relive." He answered shortly. Ceana didn't seem fazed.

"Not even that other world you experienced?" His eyes narrowed.

"Not even that." The female shrugged a shoulder and leaned back on her hands.

"Must not have been that great of a place then, to have come back to this place." She started, staring at the star filled sky. Ed watched her skeptically. He had become weary of the people he and Al had been meeting. They all seemed fascinated with what he and Al worked to escape from or avoid. They all wanted the secrets to the unattainable and forbidden. "Don't you think a world without alchemy is worth living in, Edward-san?"

"You have a personal beef with alchemy?" he asked. She let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Not at all. I haven't lost much to alchemy or alchemist… my people have, but not me directly." Her gaze then turned to Ed. "But I also find nothing to fascinating about it. There are far more interesting studies and practices you know."

"Such as?" Ceana sat up straight, crossing her legs as a shine appeared in her eyes.

"Romas." As soon as the words left her mouth, Ed stiffened. "I read about them in a book my great grandmother owned. She wasn't you're average Ishabalan. Romas are travelers! Thinkers. Some have even been rumored to have talents that the average alchemist can't pick apart."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Well the books make these people out to be nothing but fables. They are outcasts in their own world while on the flip side, Ishbalans were once outcast here… What if Roma and Ishablans are one in the same?" Ed stared at her silently. The determined shine in her eyes reminded him of when Winry would talk about her latest automail idea. So determined that even if it were impossible there could be some way around the stakes. He shook his head, glancing back at the sky.

"I guess it could be possible." He answered quietly. He felt Ceana's eyes fall back on him.

"But all the same, even if I could be Roma, I guess I wouldn't be able to survive this world you were so determined to leave… Was it really so bad?" He chuckled.

"When everything you know and love is in one place, why would you want to be anywhere else." He answered. Ceana let out a giggle, causing Ed to look up swiftly and scowl. "What?"

"Your girlfriend? She's the reason you're back, right?" She moved closer to him, pointing down at his clenched fist. Ed blinked in confusion before following her gaze. Opening his palm, he looked down at the ring he had given Winry before he and Al had started the journey. Still resting on the alchemically made chain, the ring had been left behind when Ed and Al had prepared to leave the morning after his and Winry's argument. "She must be something else." Frowning, Ed shoved the necklace back into his pocket.

"Yeah I guess." He grumbled and pulled his knees to his chest. "She's too much damn work. This is for the best."

"You don't think you should make up before things go wrong?" Ed grunted.

"How much worst could things possibly get?"

"I don't know… you could get sucked into that other world again."

"Good riddence she would say."

"Or you could get seriously injured."

"Nothing new to me."

"Or another guy could move in or her and take her away." At that, Ed swiftly turned to Ceana who was ticking of each suggestion thoughtfully on her hand. She clearly didn't notice she had hit a nerve and turned to a now emotionally charged Edward. "You're a cutie, Edward-san, but I saw a picture of your girlfriend and she'll have no trouble replacing you." Growling, Ed punched the surface beneath him, ignoring the pain that shot through his knuckles.

"SHIT!" he yelled angrily at the night sky. Any thoughts of Winry being with anyone else set a flame underneath him, making him an official ticking time bomb and at the moment, as he stood and stormed angrily off of the roof and past a clearly confused Mei and Al, the only thing he could think was how he would break every bone in the body of any man that looked her way.

_Author's Note: So it took me long enough, but I got some Royai lovin in there! :D Edward's on a rampage while everyone else seems pretty content or at least for now ;p_


	59. Irreplacable

Chapter 59: Irreplaceable

Garfiel had watched his young apprentice curiously for the past few days and had taken in all the differences since the day she had returned. For one, the cute little ring she sported around her neck on a chain was not there. She hadn't shown up like a brilliant light, but as someone whose day had been completely rained on. She had a completely forced smile when she greeted him and had been completely distracted from the door. He would be lying if he said he hadn't heard her crying one of those late nights. He sighed and made his way over, posting himself up on the corner of the young woman's work table. "Garfiel-san?" She questioned after a moment, looking up and making it possible for the feminine male mechanic to take in her tired eyes.

"Winry-chan," He cooed, reaching out and gently cupping her chin, concern in his voice. "You have to tell me what is wrong." Her bright blue eyes stared silently and as expected, she forced a smile and took a step back.

"What're you talking about? Everything is fine." She stated brightly and lowered her eyes back to her work. Coking his head to one side, the man watched her movements.

"It's that Elric boy…" When he noticed her pause and stiffen that validated his thoughts. "You two have had that bad of a falling out?" Winry didn't answer immediately. "He hasn't even called as far as I can remember."

"We're not together anymore." Garfiel let out a gasp, covering his mouth.

"Oh my… Winry baby doll." A sigh was heard before Winry put down her tools and turned, leaning against her work table and closing her eyes. After a moment she looked across at the man, a faint smile on her face.

"I was able to do it before… you know, wait for him… but maybe this time around I was asking for too much." She shrugged a shoulder. "Either way, if it were meant to be something would happen… it's been a week and I haven't heard a thing from Ed."

"Have you tried calling him?" Winry let out a snort and looked bitterly off to the side, crossing her arms.

"I have no idea where he and Al are and I'm not going to apologize if I didn't do anything wrong." There was no waver in her voice with these statements. If anything, it was pretty obvious why Ed and Winry were together. They were practically each other. Garfiel opened his mouth to say something when the shop door opened.

"Hello, hello!" Joel chimed brightly, placing a large box on a nearby table before grinning at the pair. "Winry-chan, you're looking lovely today. Would you like to join me for lunch?" Garfiel gave the young man a disapproving look, but was cut off before he could scold the untactful advance on his vulnerable apprentice.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." The agreement caught both men off guard as Winry took off her work gloves and tossed them to the side. "I can be ready in about 30." Joel's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Let me finish my final deliveries." He answered excitedly and practically skipped out of the room. Garfiel turned to Winry, placing his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure this is what you should be going?" he asked, watching as she ran her fingers through her now loose and flowing blonde hair. The female mechanic paused for a moment and shrugged a shoulder, flipping her hair back.

"It's just lunch… I can't put my life on hold forever." She answered and exited the shop. Leaning against the work table once again, Garfiel massaged his temple and let out a defeated sigh. He didn't need these kids driving him insane. The last thing he wanted was a scrumptious angry alchemist tearing apart his gorgeous little delivery boy.

* * *

"These are the years you'll always look back at and smile upon, Mr. Mustang." Roy stared blankly down at the documents the woman across from him was presenting. In the seat next to him sat Lee, calm and well behaved as he promised. Across from Roy sat the supervisor of the child care program he and Riza were trying to enroll their son in. It would have been his luck that she'd be called into a meeting early in the morning, leaving him to take care of the appointments she originally had planned. "At this preschool we work on developing every aspect of your child's personality, behavior, and skills before he has to enter the regular schooling system."

"Sounds like boot camp for children." Roy responded absently as he read over the regulations on the paper in front of him. The woman chuckled knowingly.

"Just less demanding, sir." She answered. Roy tried to ignore the fact she was staring at him intently as he continued to read. All that kept coming to mind was that he had paper work to complete and this load of nonsense sitting in front of him was not how he wanted to start his day. He placed the papers down, looking across at the woman.

"Tell me Ms. Faye, is there any way I could possibly bring this work home to my wife?" he asked. He gave her a warm smile, mentally smirking when he saw the woman's eyes widen slightly. She lowered her eyes, a tinge of pink touching her cheeks as she shuffled the papers on her desk. He still had it.

"Of course, sir." She answered and stood up, clearing her throat. "I'm aware that you and your wife are definitely reliable and we'll love to have your son attending out school." She answered brightly, smiling warmly at Lee. Roy smiled as he stood and nodded.

"Only the best for my little man." He answered, ruffling his son's hair. Lee didn't respond and stood silently next to his father. Roy's smile faltered slightly at the boy's behavior. He had been acting strange for some time now but it wasn't until that moment that Roy noticed the child's distant behavior. After a small tour of the school and feeling like a piece of meat as he met the majority female staff, Roy came to a stop at the end of the street and looked down at his quiet son. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, glancing at his three year old copy through the corner of his eyes. He held back a smile when he saw a stubborn look cross the boy's face.

"I don't want to go to school." He huffed out, letting go of his father's hand and crossing his arms. Roy chuckled and knelt down in front of the boy.

"You'll have to go eventually you know." Lee shook his head.

"No! I want to stay with Winry-chan, not strangers!" he declared. Roy continued to smile warmly at the child. Reaching up, he gave him a pat on the head.

"I see. You miss having Winry around all the time." Lee nodded, his face softening slightly. "You know, even when she comes home you're going to have to go to school."

"But why?"

"Because that's how you learn. Even the best of alchemist have gone to school." Lee gave his dad a skeptical look. Roy grinned playfully and leaned towards the boy, his secretive behavior gaining a curious response. "It's a school where I learned stuff about alchemy, you know. I spent more time drawing perfect shapes for a transmutation circle than I did listening to my teachers."

"Really?" Roy nodded and gave a wink. "Don't tell your mom, but you'll learn a lot of useful things to become a great alchemist from going to school. And when Winry comes home I'm sure she'll be more than willing to pick you up after school and hear about everything you learned." Lee's eyes lit up.

"I will be great like you!"

"Of course."

"And I will learn guns too?" Lee's voice practically cheered. Roy stood and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Guns, huh? Glancing down at his now excited son, he allowed a fond smile to cross his face as the boy's amber eyes shined up at him.

"I don't know about all that, but I'm sure your mommy will take care of that." He answered. Lee's grin widened and he did and excited jump and began chattering about his new found excitement about attending school and how he wanted to call Winry and tell her she would have to come home soon so that he could tell her about the new things he would learn. There were just some things in this world that Roy discovered could never be replaced. One was the pride he felt as he watched his son grow up and another was the attachment the boy had towards the people he had grown used to daily interactions with- his parents, the Elrics, Roy's subordinates, his god mother and sister, and not to mention, Winry.

* * *

"Riza-chan!" Smiling over her shoulder, Riza gave a small wave as Rebecca came practically skipping towards her. "I thought you were going to be busy with mommy duties today." Riza shook her head as she placed her rifle back into her locker.

"I had to come in for some meetings so I asked Roy to take care of it." Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she leaned against a nearby locker and watched her curiously.

"You must have a lot of faith in his ability to stay focused." She teased. Riza gave a laugh as she pulled her uniform jacket from the locker.

"It wasn't much to convince him." She answered trying to ignore the now suggestive look that her best friend was now giving her. "Don't give me that look, Becky. Not everything is as perverse as you think." The dark hair female laughed and closed in the space between them, looking curiously at her now bothered friend's neck.

"Oh really? Do those aren't love marks you're trying to hide with the uniform collar?" Riza managed to hold back a blush as she moved past the grinning woman and shrugged on her uniform jacket.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey now!" Rebecca walked swiftly and into stride with the blonde sniper. "Don't be so cruel, Riza-chan. I was just teasing. Anyway, I have a report for you." Riza raised an eyebrow, though she remained at the same busy pace.

"Who is it from?"

"It's from Eastern command."

"What could they possibly want?" she asked with a sigh. Every so often when they would get some contact from Eastern command and every so often there was a suggestion for a transfer of some of the Central soldiers. If Archer wasn't running things effectively Riza didn't see how taking some of their hard working soldiers was going to make a difference. "I hope they haven't asked for Schezka this time."

"Actually no. They Mustang down for a meeting. There's been talk that things aren't adding up with their records down there." Riza came to a halt, taking in the information.

"What does that have to do with Mustang?"

"Apparently all the records being sent to Eastern HQ are supposed to go through him first and there are missing pieces to them." Rebecca explained cautiously, watching for any mood shifts. Thinking back to all the files she had been sure were delivered and that she had sent the all too accurate Falman to go over and send out, Riza couldn't figure out why all of a sudden these was some complaint.

"When do they expect us down there?"

"Two days at latest." Riza allowed the disapproving frown to cross her face and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." She informed, making her way towards Roy's office.

"What're you going to do?" Rebecca called.

"Don't worry. I've got everything under control." She didn't hear the knowing chuckle from Rebecca in the background as she made her way to get answers and settle the confusion that was among the already complicated work area. Roy had enough to worry with Eastern command trying to sabotage what they already had in act. Glancing at a nearby clock, she allowed an irritable sigh to escape. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

Winry smiled warmly at Joel when he walked her up to the shop door. Having agreed to go out for dinner with him as well, she was grateful to have some distraction from the thoughts constantly taking over. He was really a nice person and though part of her felt guilty for enjoying the time with him, there was still some relief. "Well, thanks again for tonight. It was really nice. Garfiel-san is probably really worried about me right now." Joel laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did get you back later than I promised." He grinned. He looked at her and gave an awkward cough, looking away swiftly. "We should do this again sometime." Blinking a few times, Winry forced a friendly smile. Although her thoughts had temporarily shifted to how Ed would respond to this offer, she had to take into consideration Edward wasn't even working nearly as hard as Joel was to keep her happy.

"Oh… um yeah ok. That'd be really nice." Joel's grin widened and he nodded excitedly.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" he chimed and gave a wave as he walked off. Winry watched him walk away before entering the small shop. Flipping on the nearest light, she immediately spotted a note.

_Winry-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't home to see you after your date, but Jerry invited me out to a hot party tonight. Don't wait up for me, doll face, it's going to be a long night for me. I'll see you in the morning. Garfiel 3 _

Winry smiled slightly and shook her head, tossing the note to the side and glancing at her work station. She had left without second thought and despite it being as late as night as it was she decided it was appropriate to clean her mess now instead of making her way to her lonely room. Shifting around the many tools littering her desk, Winry distracted herself with the many automail models she had made up and the few that she had designed for some of her favorite new costumers. Automail always proved to be a stress reliever for her and it wasn't long before she took to fiddling with one the child models she was working on.

"Garfiel-san, is that you?" she called over her shoulder, a full hour into working and responding to the sound of the shop door jingling. When she didn't receive a drunken response or hear any stumbling, her hand immediately closed around her large wrench as she stood up. "Garfiel?" Standing slowly, Winry listened as loud stomps made their way her direction. Although she felt panicked at the sound of an intruder, something sounded far too familiar about those stomps.

"Winry!" Blue eyes widening, the blonde mechanic froze at the sight of the scowling alchemist standing in the workstation doorway.

"E..Ed?" She managed to squeak out. She took in the fact he didn't have a bag clenched in his hands and his clothes looked like he had fallen asleep in them. As for his face, he looked more determined than pissed off, which made her nervous. Without another word, he stormed his way over and just as Winry reacted the one way that she was so accustomed to, he grabbed hold of both her wrist (before the wrench could collide with his skull) and pinned her body to the wall, forcing his lips to hers. Eyes widening, Winry couldn't control the beating of her heart and the fact she felt her legs going weak. After a moment, his grip on her wrists had loosened and he pulled from the kiss, red faced.

"I'm sorry," he grunted out, not looking at the shocked female he had basically bombarded. "I thought all of this was for the best but when I think of you with some other bastard it drives me insane!" Winry watched as her childhood friend and verbal sparring partner struggled with what he wanted to say. "Winry I don't want anyone else to have you!" he blurted out. He was now looking back at her, red faced and determination in his eyes.

"Ed… you're…" He was simple enough to figure out, but at the same time he was a nit wit, complex, and overtly emotional. He was dramatic, brilliant, and passionate. He was confrontational, clumsy, and exciting. Edward Elric was everything that could drive her insane in both a negative and positive way and with him standing over her, flustered and, despite how unromantic the words came out, confessing his feelings for her, Winry couldn't help any actions that took place. He was irreplaceable.

"It took you long enough." She snapped, grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him deeply. At that moment, as he lifted her body, allowing her to wrap herself around him as he pressed her against the wall, Winry didn't care what happened between them, just so long as she was with him at the end of the day and no one else.


	60. Equivalent Exchange

Chapter 60: Equivalent Exchange

There was movement that could barely be heard beyond the window, but the light shining through wasn't exactly helping 'the continue to sleep process' that Ed was hoping to partake in. Letting out a slight moan, he began to shift his weight when he felt another weight pressed against his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, his gaze met with the top of a blonde head and slowly moved down to a sleeping familiar face against his bare chest. There was a content smile on the female's face that allowed him to develop a smile of his own. Both their bodies tangled in the mess of blankets, Ed couldn't help but to fluster when he remembered the events from the night before.

It was bad enough that he had left without a word, but his behavior all the way to Rush Valley was enough to terrify all passersby. His face was stone set in a 'don't fuck with me' expression and he either growled or hissed at anyone who had anything to say to or about him. The entire trip, all he could think about was snapping necks and telling Winry he didn't want her with anyone else. Coincidentally, no necks were broken, but when he got to Winry, things had gone far differently than he had expected. Fumbling, desperate kisses, red faces and flushed skin led to more than the pair could have asked for or wanted. At the sound of a sigh from the female against him, Ed immediately stiffened, hoping not to wake her and suffer from some severe repercussions when she realized the activities from the night before weren't part of some bizarre dream. Shifting slight, Winry's eyes slowly opened and set on the flustered alchemist allowing her to acquire a blush of her own.

"Ed…"

"Uh… h-hey… good morning!" he managed to squeak out, earning a giggle as Winry lowered her head and leaned her forehead against his chest. Sitting up slightly, Ed allowed concern to wash over him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… a little sore but I'm fine." Lifting her head, a bright smile crossed her pink face. "I'm glad you're here, Edward." Taken by surprise by the simple confession, Ed rubbed the back on his head and gave an embarrassed laugh. Pushing himself up fully, he allowed his eyes to go over her features. While Winry held the sheets around her body, looking back at him curiously, he took in her sloppy hair, pink cheeks, bright blue eyes, and the random love bites around her neck and collar bone. Allowing a fond smile to cross his face, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm here too." He finally responded. Although the feeling hadn't completely gone away, up until now he had felt completely self conscious about the relationship standing between himself and Winry, but having her with him like this, he was certain that nothing in life could make things better. He opened his eyes when he felt Winry's weight shift but was greeted with a kiss.

"Al is going to kill you." She informed, resting her hands against his chest with a fond smile.

"Eh, why is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Winry shook her head and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile.

"It took me five seconds to sum up that you rushed here completely unannounced. You're so emotionally charged I'm surprised Al doesn't have a head full of grey hairs." She answered. Huffing, Ed gave her a playful glare.

"You say that as if you haven't been responsible for a few nervous breakdowns yourself." Rolling her eyes, Winry gave him a knowing look.

"You usually start it." Leaning forward, Ed placed a soft kiss on her lips, which she willingly gave back. It was moments like this that made him wish they had explored intimacy sooner. Cupping her chin, Ed moved to deepen the kiss but the pounding on the bedroom door interrupted any intimate plans he might have developed.

"Winry-chan, are you awake?" Without warning, Winry's palm met with Ed's face, shoving him away as she wrapped the sheets around her and scrambled.

"Garfiel-san!" she managed to choke out as she moved swiftly from the bed, leaving Ed to scramble for some form of cover as she moved.

"What the hell is your problem!" he hissed, confused by her panicked state. You would have thought she was being caught by her parents or jealous boyfriend by the way she was behaving. Snatching up Ed's shirt from the ground and swiftly pulling it on, sloppily doing several of the buttons, she turned to the confused alchemist with a serious look.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"Excuse me?" The pounding on the door once again made her groan miserably.

"I told Garfiel we weren't together anymore." With this, Ed scowled.

"What the hell would you tell him that for!" he yelled. Winry glared and without another word, she turned and pulled the room door swiftly open, facing Garfiel who held a confused expression.

"Were you still sleeping, dear?" he asked, still standing in his own bizarelly feminine pajamas and hair curlers. Winry shook her head, standing in the doorway while Ed slowly inched to the end of the bed and grabbed his boxers. The last thing he need was Garfiel to see him with nothing on.

"I was just waking up now. How was the party last night?" Garfiel gave a suggestive laugh.

"I wish you had been there, dear. It was amazing. Jerry came down last night and we had a fabulous time! In fact, I wanted to tell you we were going to have an extra guest for breakfast." At that comment, Ed fell completely from the bed, having managed to pull on his boxers, but causing a huge scene all the same as he moved to grab hold on the nearby table and knocked several tools to the floor. When he looked up, groaning and rubbing his skull where a wrench managed to collide, both Winry and Garfiel were staring at him. While Garfiel looked shocked, Winry was giving him a look that read nothing but 'what the hell.'

* * *

Riza smiled fondly at her son as he stood next to Gracia, holding her hand and smiling brightly at his parents. While Roy stood next to her, once again bothered by the fact that they were being summoned to Eastern Headquarters, Lee took his mother's positive mood and stood patiently with his god mother, seeing his parents off for their trip. "You guys take care and call when you get there, alright." Roy let out a sigh but nodded at his best friend's widow.

"We'll call as soon as we get to my grandfather's." Riza answered and knelt down, kissing Lee's cheek. "We're only going to be gone for a couple of days so you behave for Auntie Gracia, understand."

"I will," Lee answered brightly and grinned widely. "Elysia-chan said she will teach me shapes!" Allowing a fond smile to cross his face, Roy walked over and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"I expect great things from this little man." Lee's grin widened at this and at the sound of the train whistle, he promptly gave both of his parents hugs.

"Be good!" Riza called as she followed Roy onto the train. Lee waved until Riza had assumed the train was completely out of sight as she took the seat across from Roy and watched the scenery rolling by. These random assignments were becoming tiresome and as far as she knew, there hadn't been any strange activity since that attack, unless you also counted Maes' untimely death. Glancing up at Roy, she saw his staring out of the window looking deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Eh?" Looking up at her coolly, Roy allowed his eyes to fall on her. Riza sighed and leaned into her seat.

"You seem preoccupied today. What's wrong?" Roy stared at her blankly and chuckled, looking back out of the window.

"A little… You don't think things have been just a little too calm lately?"

"Well it is strange but we should be grateful. It makes it easier to focus on the chain of command." At this, Roy's face hardened.

"That seems to be the only thing out of whack." He muttered and rested his chin on his fist. "Armstrong was a sure fire shoe in as Furher, despite being the hard ass that she is but we're still somehow beating around the bush."

"You're still convinced it's someone within the government?" Riza asked, now digging through her bag for a book. She already knew the headache that was going to develop from this conversation and since they weren't in a private cart it was pointless to chase it any further. Roy had noticed her distracted behavior and when she looked up he had an irritable look on his face. "What?"

"You think I'm over thinking this, don't you?" he asked with an edge in his voice. Riza shook her head and flipped her book open.

"It's too easy to say." She answered with a tone that expressed she didn't want to chase this conversation further. After a few moments she looked up to see Roy still staring out the window but with a defeated expression. Seeing that look cross their own son's face at times, she sighed. "Save it for Grandfather's." Roy simply grunted.

"What's got you so distracted anyway?" he muttered. Not allowing her eyes to move from the page, Riza ignored her husband's new found attitude problem.

"Our soon starts school in a month. I'd like to know that I'll be the one walking him into his new classroom the first day." She answered. Glancing up, she saw his face had softened. "We need to get this settled now and get it over with."

"I couldn't agree more." With that, the train ride proved to be peaceful enough. Every so often Roy would have a comment unrelated to work to make or some out loud expression on the great alchemist he expected Lee to turn out to be. By time they had reached Central, Riza had found herself leaning against him, being shaken from her sleep.

"We're here already?" she managed to mutter out groggily. Roy smiled at her, pressing his lips to the top of her head before she could fully sit up.

"You slept through half of the trip, you know." He answered lightly. Riza smiled to herself, taking her time before sitting up. Roy had stood and took both of their bags, waiting for her to stand before the exited the train together. It had been a while since they had been East but it was almost like returning home sometimes.

"There you two are!" called a cheerful voice. Turning, Grumman stood with his chauffer, a cheerful smile on his face as he waved at the pair. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't make it." He informed, wagging a finger at them playfully.

"It's nice to see you again, sir." Roy informed, reaching out a hand. Grumman chuckled to himself, shaking Roy's hand before pulling Riza into an unexpected hug.

"I was hoping I'd see my great grandson during this business, but I suppose you planned on keeping it strictly business." He said, looking specifically at Riza.

"Well I couldn't leave him with you when Roy and I have to go to that meeting tomorrow morning. The boy is more of a handful now than ever before."

"Oh I believe it," The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree… but I wouldn't have been about to watch him tomorrow even if I wanted to."

"Why is that?" There was a pause as a glint went across the man's round glasses.

"Oh you haven't heard? I'm going to be at the meeting tomorrow too. Special request from the Amestrian Council."

* * *

"It's special oil that Jerry gave me. Make sure you use it." Winry instructed as she sat next to Ed at the train station. The breakfast they had that morning was awkward enough. Jerry, Garfiel's boyfriend, had shown up the night before apparently and was staying for breakfast. Taking into consideration the pair hadn't seen each other in a while, there was a lot of love around the table. Ed's discomfort was obvious and when the attention was suddenly turned on him, destruction was caused. Although she was upset he had to leave already, Winry understood what was at stake. Ed seemed to master the art of nonchalant it would have seemed, as he slouched into the bench, staring blankly up at the sky. Huffing, Winry allowed an annoyed scowl to cross her face. "Are you listening Edward?"

"Special oil. I heard you." He answered blandly.

"Ed these things are important!" she snapped only to be cut off by the sound of the train whistle. At this, Ed pushed himself up swiftly.

"Awesome. I'm outta here."

"You make sure you call. I can't just have you popping in for maintenance when I have other customers." Ed wrinkled his nose and gave a short nod.

"Appointment…" He seemed stuck on the word, causing Winry to raise an eyebrow as he turned to her. "Hey Win,"

"What?" She gave him a suspicious look as he stared at her.

"Appointments… they're kinda like, you know…"

"Ed, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"A promise!" he blurted out. "Equivalent exchange. I'll give you half of my life… So give me half of yours!" A blank expression crossed the blonde mechanic's face as her boyfriend stood with a determined yet nervous stance. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Allowing her shoulders to drop, she placed her hand on the side of the train to brace herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?" she blurted out, trying to ignore the sputtering she could hear coming from him. "Equivalent exchange has nothing to do with this…I'll give you all of me." Freezing at the words that came out of her mouth, she looked to see the clearly shocked look on Ed's face and quickly began stuttering. "No wait, that's not what I meant!" she panicked and began stuttering. Ed's laughter snapped her out of her panicking.

"You're really something, you know that right?" he teased, apparently ignoring her glare.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked, frowning up at him. Shaking his head, Ed came over and pulled her into a hug.

"Not at all." He answered lightly. Taking in his scent, Winry smiled and hugged him back. At the sound of the whistle, he took a step back and smiled. "I'll see you soon." He informed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Winry smiled and watched as he started to walk away only to see him stop and look down. "Oh, I almost forgot." Tugging something from his pocket, the alchemist ran back to her, taking hold of her left hand and slipping something onto her finger.

"Ed…"

"Don't take it off this time." He instructed and ran toward the train. Glancing down, a smile touched her lips as she stared at the ring she had left behind in Central. Ed had to have been the most reckless and least romantic person on the planet, but at the same time, those were the moments that helped define who they were.

_Author's Note: Chapter 60! Actually didn't expect this story to be this long but I guess I got lost in it. LOL. I absolutely LOOOOOVED Ed and Winry's scene in Brotherhood and the manga so I couldnt resist. It was just too priceless to pass up, what can I say. Had to add in a little something for this story of course, but still the same concept. I've got two chapters completely typed and I'm wondering if I can complete this in ten chapters. We'll see. I actually love writing this story tho. :D_


	61. As Time Passes

Chapter 61- As Time Passes

Roy let out a sigh and shook his head as he tossed the paper he was reading off to the side with a disgusted grunt. Too much was happening too fast and he was pretty sure he was completely over any and everything that was taking place. It had been three months since he had come back from the conference out East in which they council had moved to recruit retired General Grumman as Furher, and ever since the old man rejected the position, things have been out of control. Especially since Hakuro was next up for the position. The articles all talked about the changes he expected to make and how it would be beneficial to have an older soldier to lead the country. There were those who felt that soldiers that fought Ishbal weren't fit for the position while others had believed maybe these soldiers would be the best to understand why the country need to stay out of conflict.

"It's 2:45 chief." Havoc's voice spoke up, snapping the soldier from his thoughts. "Don't wanna be late today, y'know." Letting out a sigh, Roy nodded as he glanced down at his pocket watch. If he was late there was no hearing the end of it this time. Pushing himself up, Roy instructed his remaining men on what to do until he returned and made his way out with Havoc. During the car ride, he blocked out Havoc's chatter about some argument he had with that secret girlfriend of his, and mused over the idea of simply overthrowing Hakuro and becoming Furher himself. Of course, not everyone thought a war hero was good enough to serve as leader of their country apparently. Arriving at the sight, Havoc stood and leaned against the car, wishing his commander luck as the man walked into the small building.

"Hello, I'm here for Lee Mustang." The woman sitting at the desk looked up at him and a tinge of pink crossed her face.

"Oh, Mr. Mustang sir! We thought your wife would be coming in today." She managed to squeak out as she stood promptly, knocking over several things on her desk. Roy gave a friendly smile as he watched the woman cause slight destruction to her work area.

"I'm actually supposed to be meeting with my wife at the train station soon. She's coming from West City." He explained. The receptionist nodded, though clearly distracted with her new found mess.

"I see. Well its still good of you to show up, sir." She answered and grabbed the folder she had been digging for under the mess before leading him to a classroom. Knocking first, she opened the door slightly, the sound of children playing slipping out. "Miss Abby, Lee Mustang's father is here." She called. Roy tried to ignore the fact that he was certain there were teachers now peering through their own classroom doors at this announcement. An older woman with auburn hair and a stout figure came out of the room. Although she held a pleasant smile, she looked tired.

"Hello Mr. Mustang. We were expecting your wife today, but I suppose speaking to you on the circumstance is just as well." Keeping his neutral expression, Roy could only wonder what Lee could have done this time. His first day he had so affectionately dubbed one of his older classmates a bastard when the child decided he wanted to be boss of the group. Roy had noted to have a nice talk with Edward on how to speak when around the three year old. The following week, Lee had been found playing in a corner alone and had taken to disassembling the toy phone that was used for the play area. Fuery felt honored when this was connected back to him. Earlier that day Lee had taught them how to play guns however and play shot one of the girls because she "wasn't following the rules." Indeed, Lee Mustang had been more of a handful in school than expected.

"He hasn't hit anyone with toy tools today has he?" Roy asked after he reflected on all his son's other past aggressions. Miss Abby blinked in confusion and shook her head.

"Oh no, nothing like that!" she answered. "The weather is changing, so we decided to stay in and work on our shapes and crafts today and well… Lee made something quite interesting today." Reaching into her apron pocket, the woman unfolded a sheet of paper to reveal, although sloppily done, a very basic transmutation circle. Taking the paper, Roy couldn't hold back the grin that crossed his face.

"The boy did this on his own?"

"Well not only that… He had gotten his hands on some of the class room clay and made this." Reaching into her other pocket, the woman pulled out a small and sloppy clay model of what appeared to be a dog. "Said it was Hayate?" At this, Roy allowed a laugh to escape.

"Black Hayate. That's our dog. But this is amazing! I can't believe he was even capable. I mean it's not perfect, but it's something." Apparently the boy had picked up something during his last visit with Fullmetal. The teacher was silent for a moment and sucked in a breath.

"Mr. Mustang, I'm aware that as an alchemist yourself you are very proud of this accomplishment, but school is not the place for alchemy. Lee has picked up some very… interesting behavior that has to be taken care of. We're running out of ways to counter his actions." Roy looked up, confusion crossing his face.

"Is it really so wrong?"

"It's inappropriate."

"It's science."

"Mr. Mustang, things have changed. It's easier to keep children under control and unified when they are all following the same rules. Lee is not exempt from any of this." Her jaw set, the woman clearly wasn't going to back down and at that Roy decided not to argue any more. He didn't have the time anyway. Letting out a mock defeated sigh, he nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

"Of course. I'll make sure to express that importance to him tonight. But right now we've got plans with a lovely lady and need to be leaving now." The stout woman gave an appreciative nod and turned into her classroom, calling for Lee. The child came walking out, looking put out until his eyes fell on his father.

"Papa!" he cheered, running and hugging Roy around the knees.

"Hey, hey champ. How was your day?" he asked, lifting the boy up.

"I was better today! And I made a special present for mommy but Miss Abby took it away." Roy chuckled and held out the clay Hayate to his son.

"Your teacher said that you made it with alchemy." Lee nodded excitedly.

"With what Edo-kun taught me!" he answered brightly. Roy chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair playfully before placing him on the ground and thanking the teacher for her time, leading the boy out to where Havoc was waiting and listening to the child tell his classroom stories of the day. He seemed to speak so much clearer now a days and it was coming far too easy to have conversations with the boy. Of course, his teacher had expressed the importance of watching what was said or done around the child. Lee had pulled perfectly drawn simplistic transmutation circle from his pocket. "I copied this one all by myself!" he chimed. Roy couldn't help but to laugh out loud. They were definitely going to have to be more careful around this kid.

* * *

Riza allowed herself to relax as the train began to slow down at Central's station. She had spent nearly a week away from her family going on these conferences and the fact that the week before she had to leave, Roy had been gone for days on conferences as well, being dragged about as support for her grandfather, who was set that he retired and had no intentions on coming back. In a nut shell, the old man was more so promoting that Roy be up for Furher in his place. That led to some controversy itself.

Standing and picking up her bag, she caught sight of an excited jumping child outside the window. Turning her head slightly for a better look, she noted it was a little boy with his mother, apparently waiting for his father to exit the train. "Mommy!" echoed through the station as soon as she stepped off the train however and Lee's excited face appeared in the mix. Roy soon stood out as well when the boy took off running and leapt into the woman's arms, hugging her happily. "I missed you!" Riza laughed, hugging onto him and taking in his scent.

"Missed you too, munchkin." She smiled at her husband as she straightened; holding Lee, who had his arms around her neck, to her side and Roy pulled her into a hug.

"We've been going insane without you." He whispered in her ear before pulling back and giving her a soft kiss. "How was it out West?" He asked, reaching and promptly taking her bags.

"It was fine. They're very bent on getting things figured out before the new year. Grandfather isn't up for it and he expressed that you were more equip for the position than Hakuro. After all, it was your actions that's turned those slums the Ishbalans were living into functioning towns." She informed, following Roy back to the car.

"That's a good point, but a lot of people are afraid because of the past. War heroes aren't heroes in everyone's eyes." He pointed out and waved at Havoc who was leaning against the car, cigarette in place.

"Hey, hey Colonel! How're things out West?"

"Just as complicated as they are out East." Riza answered. Havoc snorted and flicked the last of his cigarette into the distance, giving a dramatic stretch.

"Well I'm sure once everyone comes to their senses and we get the chief in that big ol' office, things'll be running far better." He boldly stated. Riza glanced at Roy who had the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Papa's gonna be king!" Lee chimed in brightly.

"That's right, champ!" Roy agreed brightly, giving his son a high five. Riza shook her head. And the teachers were wondering where the boy got such a bold personality from.

"So, how was his week?" At this, Roy stiffened and immediately busied himself with looking out the window. Riza frowned. "Roy?"

"Well one day he apparently walked around all day with a straw in his mouth or behind his ear." Havoc decided to chime in, a wide grin crossing his face. Lee looked up curiously from his father's pocket watch that he had busied himself with and then turned to his mother.

"I made Hayate today!" he announced and turned to his father. "Show mommy what I made today!" Roy nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small clay creature that Riza stared blankly at.

"Today we learned that alchemy isn't necessarily permitted in school. Especially in a preschool class." At this statement, Riza's eyes widened as Roy pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, revealing the transmutation circle Lee attempted. "Apparently he learned it from Edward."

"That's… amazing." Riza looked at her grinning son and couldn't help the pride that swelled up in her. She felt her eyes sting with tears but held them in and kissed the top of her son's head. "This is great, Lee. I'm so proud of you." Lee's grin widened and he began chattering about how he wanted to make better shapes so he could make more surprises for his parents. The boy was definitely his father's son. The determination he held was identical to what Riza had witnessed the day Roy had showed up at her grandfather's. It must have just been something about Mustang men.

* * *

"Could you stand to look at least a little enthusiastic?" Al's voice questioned, snapping Ed from his daze. Slouching deep into the bench, hands shoved in his coat pocket, Ed had been staring straight ahead with a straight face the entire time since they arrived at the station. The sun was setting and with the changing of seasons, the fall breeze put a chill in the air. Ed had given his brother a questioning look before allowing his eyes to fall back onto the invisible object he had been staring at the entire time.

"What're you talking about?" he asked gruffly, causing the youngest Elric to roll his eyes. Leaning forward, Al rested his elbow on his knee and chin in his hand.

"Winry-chan is finally coming home. You haven't seen her in nearly four months. I would think you'd be a bit more enthusiastic about seeing your own fiancé." With that, Al noted his brother's body stiffening and allowed a knowing smile to cross his face. Despite Ed's completely dramatic exit to Rush Valley, he had returned to the Western Village with a pep in his step and a far more pleasant disposition. With the every so often phone calls and the distracting studying, Ed seemed to be pretty distracted… at least for a while. As expected it wasn't long before Ed became irritable and Al would sometimes wake up to his brother mumbling the feisty blonde mechanic's name in his sleep, only to enter the kitchen the next morning looking tousled and bitter. That happened at least four times out of the week and were the louder more disruptive days in the house. Ceana was pretty understanding, but Mei found a spot as Ed's new verbal sparring partner. Letting out a another grunt, Ed allowed a frown to cross his face.

"It has been a while… I didn't think that learning Alkhestry would be as hard as it is. I had planned on going for maintenance months ago." He informed grumpily. Al quirked an eyebrow but found it best not to ask questions.

"Well since she'll be here for the holidays you should be able to have any _maintenance_ you need done." He answered, putting an emphasis on maintenance and laughing at the blush that started to cross his older brother's face.

"Shut up, Al!" Laughing louder, Al grinned playfully at his brother.

"I'm sorry, brother. I just couldn't resist." Huffing and allowing his scowl to deepen, Ed crossed his arms and began muttering under his breath about getting no respect. Al just smiled in his brother's direction and shook his head. It wasn't long before a train whistle sounded in the distance, snapping both brother's out of their thoughts. Ed had sat up promptly, looking in the direction as Al stood.

"They're here!" Some children had cheered excitedly, running by as the train pulled in. Al chuckled to himself and watched as Ed stood, his face reading that he didn't care what was going on around him although Al knew better. Watching passengers exit the train, Al looked around people, hoping to spot a glimpse of familiar blonde hair.

"There she is." Ed answered in a tone that only Al could hear. Confused, Al looked at his brother and then in the direction he was staring. Sure enough, looking around in the distance, stood Winry. She stood on her tippy toes, looking around people, her nose wrinkled in disapproval.

"Winry-chan!" Al called, a wide grin crossing his face as he waved. Head turning swiftly into their direction, a wide grin had split across her face as she quickly snatched up her bag and ran to the brother, immediately greeting Al with a tight hug.

"Alphonse I haven't seen you in forever!" she declared happily and took a step back, giving him a look over. "Have you been working out? Your shoulders are getting broader." Al rubbed the back on his neck, allowing a proud smile to cross his features.

"Brother and I have been trying to keep up with our training." He answered and glanced over his shoulder at Ed who was watching nonchalantly a few feet away. Looking around Al, Winry was quick to run over to the nonresponsive Elric and happily jump into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck and having to stand on his toes to do so. She planted a soft and lingering kiss on the temporarily shocked alchemist's lips before pulling back and smiling brightly at him.

"Did you miss me?" Ed's face was pink but he allowed himself to play it cool as he rolled his eyes.

"Course." He answered. Winry pursed her lips as she looked up at him, arms still around his neck.

"You're not acting like it." Ed stared at her for a moment before leaning his forehead against hers.

"You know I did." He whispered and brushed his lips briefly against hers before pulling back and clearing his throat. He glanced at Al who noticed the blush that had crossed his face, before turning back to a very pleased Winry. "Let's head home, eh?"

"Of course!" she chimed, pulling away, allowing the brothers to grab her bags and lacing her fingers into Ed's free hand. As they walked, Winry walked close to Ed, cheerfully chattering about the automail trips she had gone on with Garfiel. Apparently she had done her own amount of traveling and learning over the course of the months apart. "And I've got something for both of you that I think you'll appreciate!" Al looked curiously over her shoulder at her while Ed wrinkled his nose.

"It isn't automail related, is it?" Winry frowned up at him.

"No! But I would think you'd appreciate something for your automail. You haven't had maintenance in some time. Don't think I haven't noticed!" Ed grunted and Al let out a snort, causing his brother's face to redden and Winry to look between the two in confusion.

"I'm excited to see what you've got for us, Winry-chan. I have something Mei wanted me to bring back for you too." Al informed.

"Really? Mei isn't going to come visit for the holidays?"

"No, she's going to spend it out West with Ceana. She said she wants to experience our country's culture. Apparently alchemy isn't the only thing we do differently than the Xingnese." Winry smiled.

"It would be nice if she could come for the New Year, though."

"You don't want to go to Rizenbol for the New Year?" Ed asked, catching her attention. "I mean, it's been a while since we had a holiday with Granny, so I was thinking we'd go home… if you want." Winry had stopped walking, causing Ed and Al to both look at her in confusion.

"You mean it?" Ed rubbed under his nose with his finger, looking away.

"Well when was the last time you got to see Granny? It just seems appropriate to go home for some point of the holiday… but if you want her to just come here…" he trailed off and looked back at her questioningly. Winry allowed a smile to cross her face and Al noticed tears welling up in her eyes that caused Ed's face to drop and his body to stiffen. "Win!" Without warning, she immediately hugged onto him tightly, her face in his chest.

"I'd love to go home." Her voice allowed a chocked out muffle into his shirt. Al gave his brother a knowing smile as Ed tried to calm down the emotional female. It had been some time since much of anything had happened. Going back to Rizenbol was more than welcoming right about now.

* * *

Winry hummed to herself when she stepped out of the shower, happy to be back home with Ed and Al. The time spent apart was different this time around for her and she wondered if it was the same for Ed. Garfiel had teased her saying that he gave it a week before she was calling asking when the alchemist would be heading to Rush Valley for a visit. She had lasted two. Walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, she stopped short as she glanced down the hall, noticing Ed and Al sitting and looking through the books she had brought back for them, the pair looking up and pointing out passages they came across in their respectable books. It reminded her of when they were younger. The pair always had some book, if not a stack, that they were piling over.

Smiling to herself, she shook her head knowingly and made her way into the bedroom, changing into one of Ed's shirts that were lying over the bed and a pair of shorts, quickly drying her hair before walking out and leaning over the back of the couch, hugging Ed from behind. "Enjoying your gift?" she asked brightly. Ed looked up from the book at her, giving her a brief smile over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the book.

"I've gotta admit, I'm surprised you found a book on alchemy that I've never read." He answered. Winry glanced down at the page, her eyes falling on the complex drawing on the page. She made a face. "I've seen this before. I think in the notes we've been studying with Mei."

"It might have a connection to alkhestry." Al answered and paused in the middle of his book. "This book is very interesting, Winry-chan." She smiled cheerfully.

"Garfiel and I found them when we weren't to a city outside of Amestris. Al, the one you have has the most interesting stories in it. There's one that made me think of Edward." She informed, taking the book and flipping through to the page the story she had come across was on. "In the story there were people who believed in another world and thought that if alchemy couldn't change the world we're in then there was a place that alchemy could take you to."

"Did they manage it?" Ed asked. Winry shrugged a shoulder, turning the page where there was an illustration of monks and strange drawings.

"It doesn't really say, but apparently they designed many transmutation circles that could potentially be used to go to this Utopia." Glancing at Ed, she noticed a frown on his face. "Of course, its all just myths according to this book. It just reminded me of you because of the story." She explained. Nodding slowly, Winry noticed Ed's now distracted manner. Placing a swift kiss on his cheek, she leaned her chin on his shoulder from where she was behind him. "Edo…" His body began to relax with this simple action and he nodded.

"Strange how the smallest things always seem to have some connection… Ceana was talking about some strange stuff too you know. About Romas and people having abilities not related to alchemy." He muttered. Winry titled her head curiously, watching Ed's features. He let out a sigh and snapped the book shut. "But as far as I'm concerned, it's unattainable without a major sacrifice. There's no such thing as this perfect world as far as I'm concerned." Al had watched his brother thoughtfully before giving a nod.

"I've talked to Mei about the sacrifices for the immortality she's seeking… We've been through so much and to let anyone follow that path would be irresponsible." Ed nodded and moved slowly, allowing Winry's arms to slip from around him as he stood. Standing straight Winry watched his movements, taking into consideration how much he had matured over the years. His shoulders were broader and his build was more defined. In fact, she was trying to remember when he got as tall as he was. His hair had grown and was up in its traditional place in a loose pony tail at the top of his head, but she wasn't surprised at how much that had grown.

"Winry?" Blinking, the mechanic snapped out of her daze, stiffening and fighting the blush that was creeping up her cheeks as the Elrics both stared at her expectantly. Ed looked at her in confusion, still in mid stretch, arms frozen behind his head while he raised an eyebrow at her. Al was looking at her with an entertained smile from where he sat on the couch.

"I… um…" She shook her head fiercely, unable to hold back the blush. Ed snorted and gave her a playful smile.

"It's getting late. How about bed?" he suggested. Still blushing, Winry nodded, lowering her head in embarrassment. Al was laughing and pushed himself up, giving her a one armed hug and bidding her good night. As he yawned and shuffled off to his room, Winry watched as Ed walked ahead to her (or more so their) bedroom, stating something about going in to the office the next morning to request off for the holidays. Stopping at the bedroom door, he glanced back at her. "You coming?"

"Ah! Yeah." She answered and quickly shuffled over to him. Ed shook his head in a knowing manner when she reached him. "What?" he chuckled.

"Nothing." He answered and walked ahead of her into the room. Wrinkling her nose in disapproval, Winry watched as he dropped into the bed with a content sigh. A small smile played across his features, causing her to relax as she entered the room and climbed into bed next to him. She wasn't really sure what exactly Ed and Al were going through these days with the assignments they were being sent on, but as she curled up next to him, lying her head against his chest while his arm wrapped around her, she could only hope that it was nothing that would lead to a repeat of those years ago.


	62. Shopping

Chapter 62: Shopping

Lee had his face pressed against the window, fully dressed in winter clothing and waiting for his parents. Next to him, Black Hayate laid curled up and resting as he waited. As long as his mistress's pup stayed out of trouble, he could relax and taking into consideration the boy was older, he didn't seem to get into nearly as much trouble. Lifting his head, the dog allowed his eyes to fall on Riza as she walked into the room, pulling on her winter coat and moving her loose hair out of the way. "Alright Lee, let's get going." She called. Immediately, the child slipped from where he stood, patting his canine companion on the head before taking hold of his mother's hand.

"Where is daddy at?" Riza sighed as she scooped up her handbag and shouldered it.

"He's got an important meeting today with some very important people." She answered. Lee cocked his head to the side and made a disapproving face.

"But my teacher said it's the weekend and there's no work on weekends." The three year old stated as his mother instructed the dog to watch out for the house until they got back. Glancing down at her son, Riza was silent, contemplating how to address the situation. Nodding, she began to lead the way.

"Well with the job your daddy and I have, sometimes we have to work on weekends. Your daddy is in a very serious situation right now and in order to protect the country he has to go to these meetings. Even Edward is at the meeting." She informed. Lee gave a small hop to keep in stride with her.

"When I get big I'll have to go to those too?" Riza laughed and nodded.

"Well if you're an important state alchemist, then yes." She answered. The remainder of the walk was filled with questions from the child as he searched for his mother's response to the things he learned in school. With as much trouble as the boy got into, he sure did pick up a lot in the midst of it all. His attention was quickly grabbed once they arrived at the store lined street and toys caught his eye.

"Mommy, look at the bike!" he called excitedly, standing with four other anxious children who were staring starry eyed at the bikes in the shop window. Watching patiently, other mothers seemed to stand back and admire the child like excitement. Riza had taken in the moment, but wouldn't idle long.

"Come on, Lee. We have to get the others their gifts first." She called. The child's mood visible sank with the drop of his shoulders, but he obediently made his way back to his mother's side. Riza smiled a bit at him as they walked silently. "If you behave and help me, I'll get you something nice before we go home." She offered gently. Lee's amber eyes immediately lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Who do we get gifts for?" he asked, his hand in his mother's as he swung his arm back and forth.

"We need one for your nannas and grandfathers. And your aunts. Not to mention Edward, Alphonse, and Winry-chan."

"Can we get Elysia something pretty for her hair? She likes that stuff." Lee informed observantly as he pointed into the window of a shop with ribbons in the window. Riza raised an eyebrow down at her son as they came to a stop. While the child seemed to curiously eye the displays in the window, his mother was busy eyeing him curiously. She wanted to say it was because he was getting older, but her boy was become far more knowledgeable than she was ready for so soon. This was going to be an interesting day out.

* * *

Al had walked out of his room, dressed warmly and smiling cheerfully at the sight of Winry actually slipping on her boots. He was glad that she didn't take forever and a day to get ready like his brother said she tended to do. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and although the weather was far too chilly for it, she had on tights and a knee length dressed. She had pulled on a sweater and then her large coat over top of it. Standing up straight, she placed a hand on her hip expectantly. "How do I look?"

"You don't think you'll be cold out?" The youngest Elric asked only to have a hand waved at him in a dismissive manner as she grabbed her handbag and slung it onto her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I've got plans after shopping tonight so I want to look cute." She answered brightly. Al raised an eyebrow at her. If she had plans with his brother later he wasn't really sure how much of a difference what she was wearing made. Ed wasn't the most observant person in the world and as far as he knew, Ed would snap at her for not being properly dressed for the weather before complimenting on her looks.

"Ok… well yeah you look nice." He offered, receiving a wide grin before she practically skipped the two feet towards the door.

"Great! Let's go. I have a few more things I want to pick up before our trip back home." With that, the pair made their way out, Winry excitedly chattering about how excited she was about going back to Rizenbol to see her grandmother and the gifts she planned. When they entered the shopping district, her attention was immediately grabbed by a shop with a shiny tool set in the window.

"Winry, don't get distracted." Al called as she made a bee line to the shop, an excited shine in her eyes. She ignored him and immediately ran into the store. Groaning, Al checked his watch. There was no way he was going to get anything properly done tonight. Walking into the store, he stood a safe distance and watched as she awed over the metal in the room, commenting how she needed a new wrench and that certain tools looked like they would prove helpful in updating Ed's automail. That lasted for a good while before they made their way out of the shop. Soon Al was pulled into another shop where he stood patiently, allowing Winry to curiously hold up various different articles of clothing to his body before declaring it just wouldn't do and shoving the piece away.

"I want us to all wear something special when we go to the Rizenbol New Year's Party that usually happens in town." Winry explained, taking a single glance at the dreading Elric's face. "You're not too hard to shop for, but your brother is another story." Al sighed and watched as she continued shuffling around the store. He raised an eyebrow as he watched a curious male inch his way into his blonde friend's direction.

"Hello," The dark hair male greeted warmly, catching Winry's attention as she held up a deep red button down shirt curiously. She stared blankly at the new comer before returning a half hearted smile. Al allowed entertainment to flood over him as he pretended to look through some of the clothing and spied. "Shopping for the holidays?" The guy asked.

"Um, yeah kind of. Just checking some stuff out." Winry answered, tucking the red shirt away and continuing through the rack. The guy gave a short nod. Al raised an eyebrow. He knew he probably should have made his way over and made it apparent that the blonde mechanic wasn't alone but he was far too curious on how this would go. If anything truly interesting were to happen, he'd love for his brother to randomly enter the store and start some rampage of anger. Shaking his head, Al took a moment to wonder when he became so interested in seeing something outrageous happen to innocent bystanders.

"Yeah, I gotta get a couple things for family myself…" The guy gave a pause. "So, are you shopping for a younger brother or something?" Al let out an audible snort and ducked behind the clothing rack. Peaking, he noticed the guy looking at Winry curiously through the corner of his eye and an apologetic smile crossed her face.

"Shopping for my boyfriend." She answered and excused herself. With that, Al made his way over, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Find anything?" Winry shook her head with a sigh.

"No… let's try finding something for granny instead." She answered. Glancing over her shoulder, both she and Al noticed the guy watching them. Some of Ed must have been rubbing off on him because Al grinned over his shoulder and gave a wave before walking out of the store behind his future sister in law.

"Major General Mustang!" Coming to a halt, Roy glanced over his shoulder and avoided an audible groan as he forced a professional st

* * *

ance and greeted Hakuro as he came marching up. Ed remained silent from where he stood a few feet away, eyeing Hakuro warily. They had just walked out of the most pointless meeting Ed felt that he had ever had to sit through and now he was convinced that there was more they were about to be dragged into.

"General Hakuro, sir. Is there anything wrong?" Roy asked with a swift salute. Hakuro waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"It's nothing. Walk with me. I have some information you might want to take into consideration… In regards to this whole running the country issue we seem to be having." He answered. Ed raised an eyebrow and gave Mustang credit for allowing his face to remain neutral.

"Is there something that might resolve the conflict?" he had asked.

"In a way, it is. I have a proposition for the council but in the end, I'll need you on my side."

"On your side as what?"

"Candidate for Furher." There was a long pause. It was then that the 'you have to be kidding me' look had crossed Roy's face. Hakuro took this in and began walking, signaling the pair to walk along with him. "I've come across something very interesting. Something that, as Furher, I would be able to use to protect this country. To lead this country to a wonderful and successful future."

"What exactly is this wondrous discovery?" Ed finally decided to voice in. Hakuro gave a pause, apparently finally taking in the golden haired alchemist's presence.

"At the moment, I can't disclose that information, but trust me when I say it will do nothing but make like better for our people."

"I hate to break it to you, sir, but I am going to need more information than just that. I'm raising a child in this country and I like to know that he's not going to be raised in a world where another Ishbal Massacre is an option." Roy spoke in a calm tone. His eyes remained forward and arms clasped behind his back. "The people have mixed feelings about a war hero despite the credentials set forth by Grumman. Amestrians know little about Olivier Armstrong and that scares him despite the positive influence the Armstrong family has left. And you, sir…" He looked at Hakuro, who gave him a daring look before they both looked away.

"When the holidays end the council will be making a decision. All candidates are expected to step forward and fight their case. The citizens need a leader and I was hoping you would be on my side."

"I already know where I stand at this moment, sir." With that, they came to a stop and saluted. "Have a safe holiday and I'll be seeing you when the council makes their decision." Nodding, Hakuro did a stiff turn on his heal and began walking off. Waiting until the older male was a safe distance, Ed smirked knowingly up at Mustang.

"Think he's pissed?" he asked with a snort. Roy scoffed.

"Boiling. He refuses to have anyone other than himself running this country. He was practically skipping around here when Grumman said he didn't want the position." Ed shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what it is about that man, but I don't like him." Roy nodded mutely in agreement before letting out a sigh and physically relaxing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open.

"That took longer than I had hoped for. I guess I'll be heading to town in my uniform."

"What's in town?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Family is there. We're going to visit the family for the holidays. Hers first then mine." Roy looked sideways at the alchemist beside him as they walked. "Since you'll be heading to Rizenbol I would assume you got your holiday shopping out of the way already." He noted the Elric's body stiffen and mentally smirked.

"I… maybe I should head into town for a little." He grunted. Roy allowed a snort to escape and ignored the glare he was receiving. The walk toward the shopping district was filled with small talk and random moments in which Ed would start ranting loudly, but otherwise casual. Roy walked with his hands shoved in his pockets for warmth as he scanned the crowds. He had already shopped for his wife and son, so he wasn't as preoccupied with looking into shop windows as Edward was.

"Do you need to make a couple of stops?" Ed's head turned swiftly toward Roy who had glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He titled his chin in the direction of the shop window Ed seemed to be looking in. Ed looked back at the window slowly, as if debating if it were wise. His hesitance didn't go unnoticed and Roy led the way. If anything, he felt it would go as a good deed to help the confused alchemist get his hesitant holiday shopping out of the way. Entering the store, Ed held a frown on his face as he uncomfortably shoved his hands in his pockest and showed clear discomfort as a sales woman approached the pair with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to our shop. We're having a special sale for the holidays on our women's attire. Is there anyone in particular you're shopping for?" Her voice was particularly cheery and from the look that had crossed Ed's face, Roy knew he wanted nothing more than to just walk out.

"We're just looking right now," The woman's shoulders visibly dropped. "But we'll make sure to come to you if we need any assistance." The woman's eyes lit up and she cheerfully scampered off to another set of customers. Ed had walked silently through the store. He had looked at the racks of clothing in a mixture of confusion and disgust. Roy had been not too far away, looking cooly at the racks of clothing. He had been dragged on plenty on shopping trips with Riza since before they were even dating to know what she would like and what she wouldn't even dare touch. However, he was just as disinclined to actually shift through the racks as Edward was.

"Jean, what about this!" A cheerful voice echoed from across the store, causing both alchemists to looking up from what they were going swiftly. Although the shop was small, the many clothing filed racks of various heights and sizes made the shop a maze. Glancing in Ed's direction, he had noticed the blonde looking curiously in the direction of the voice as well.

"There's more than one Jean in Central." Roy spoke up. Ed wrinkled his nose but nodded. He went back to prodding awkwardly at the clothes on the rack, uncertainy crossing his face as he pulled a flimsy looking black dress from the rack, only to shove it back in disgust.

"Jean over here!" called the female voice again.

"I'm comin', babe." A male's voice finally responded, causing the pair to jolt their attention back up once again. At this, Ed had looked at Roy and a spark had gone through his eyes. Roy had recognized that spark. Instantly, the usual rivals quickly scurried towards where they heard voices. Peaking around the respectable racks they were hiding behind, they spotted the back at a blonde male's head. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants as he stood behind a dark haired woman whose wavy black hair flowed loosely down her back which faced him as she sifted through the large rack she was facing.

"Is that Havoc?" Ed hissed in a whisper towards Roy who was shifting his position to get a better look. As if on cue, the man turned his head, letting out a wide yawn and exposing the side of his face. The familiar messy blonde bang and bright bored blue eyes. It was indeed Jean Havoc. Ed's eyes had gone wide while Roy allowed a wide mischievous grin to cross his face. So Havoc was out shopping with that secret girlfriend of his? This should have proved to be an interesting trip after all.

"This dress. It should be appropriate and cute for when we go see your family." The woman answered cheerfully. At that moment, both Ed and Roy scrambled back in shock. As the woman turned around, shock had completely taken over. It wasn't delayed reaction but more like a point blank punch in the face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ed chocked out, moving backwards and stumbling over his own feet. Roy nodded mutely, a loss for words.

Jean Havoc was dating Rebecca Catalina.

**_Author's Note: And there it is. I was planning something with Havoc and Rebecca for a while but wasn't sure how I wanted to go about introducing it. Originally I was going to have Lee Mustang run into them during one of his three year old rampages, but I deciced this was the best way to attack it. I love Havoc's character and he needs some lovin'. Who knows, maybe he can change Rebecca's gold digging ways! ;) _**

**_As for Al, I feel that with as much time he spends with his brother, there are certain habits that would rub off on the younger Elric. Lets face it, Al isn't COMPLETELY innocent, right? lol. I want to write in more Alphonse cuz he's just too cute to forget about._**

**_Anyway, I've been conflicted with some of the chapters I've been working on lately cuz I have a lot of ideas and I want them to flow. Upcoming chapters might end up longer than the previous chappies I have done. Overall, I am HIGHLY proud of this fic. It's the most popular fic I have ever done and never expected it to come across as popular as it has been. 71 faves and 57 watches/alerts. This has actually been my most successful fic to date, thus as I write this, I look towards keeping people hooked._**


	63. At the End of the Day

Chapter 63: At the End of the Day

Ed yawned widely as he walked into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and adjusting the package under his arm. He came to a halt when he realized he wasn't greeted by a cheerful squeal from his fiancé or a warm smile from his younger brother. Shrugging off his coat, he walked further into the apartment, tossing it over the couch along with package he had with him. "Alphonse? Winry?" he called cautiously. There was a moment of silence before he heard a door fly open and Al pop his head out, his trademark cheery grin crossing his face.

"Hey brother! I didn't hear you come in." he answered brightly, moving fully from his bedroom and giving a stretch. "Winry isn't home right now." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting late. Where is she?" Al shrugged a shoulder.

"At first I thought she was meeting with you, but I guess not." He answered. With a shrug, Al started to make his way to his respectable room only to stop short and look curiously over his shoulder at his now irritable brother. "I'm wrapping the last of the gifts and I'm gonna finish packing. It would be best to get any of that out of the way before she returns." He answered before vanishing. Groaning, Ed glanced over at the contents he dropped on the couch, also taking into consideration the train tickets resting on the living room coffee table. They'd be leaving for Rizenbol in a couple of days and getting things into order for the two week long vacation was a priority along with completing holiday shopping. Grabbing the package he had walked in with from the couch, Ed walked into the bedroom he shared with Winry and fished out the other gifts he had randomly hidden, deciding the wrap them properly before packing.

Sitting, a concentrated look on his face and random scraps of paper scattered across the floor, an hour had passed before Ed sat back studying his handy work. Four semi neatly wrapped gifts lined in front of him. Granny, Winry, Al, and Lee. Nodding his head, Ed allowed his shoulders to relax and stretched his arms over his head, sending a curious glance over his shoulder when he heard the familiar clicking of the apartment door unlocking.

"Ed? Al?" Winry's voice called out. Quickly scrambling to his knees, Ed shoved the newly wrapped gifts into their respectable hiding spots and made his way out of the room where Al was now cheerfully greeting Winry in the kitchen. A familiar smell had filled the apartment and Ed cocked his head to the side curiously as he walked in on the conversation. "I had a meeting and afterwards I met up with Gracia and she was baking some treats and said we could bring them to Rizenbol with us."

"That apple pie looks amazing. Did you help out with it?" Al asked, pulling the seemingly fresh pie towards him. Winry gave the Elric's hand a slap as she pulled it back towards her.

"I did. But we're saving it for back home." She answered and turned her attention to Ed. "Hey, when did you get back?" she asked brightly.

"About an hour ago," The alchemist answered, taking a seat next to Al and eyeing the treats curiously. "So you've been at Gracia's this entire time?"

"No," Winry answered all too cheerfully causing Ed to frown up at her from where he sat as she shuffled around the kitchen tucking things away. "There's an automail mechanic living in the area that Garfiel told me about and he made an appointment for me to meet up with the guy." She explained. At this, Ed allowed his eyes to narrow.

"How old is this 'guy'?" Al had lowered his gaze to the empty mug in front of him as Winry raised an eyebrow from over her shoulder. "I mean, is he like our age or granny's age… Mustang's age…" Turning fully, Winry placed her hands on her hips, allowing her cheerful disposition to change to a challenging one.

"Garfiel's age… Ed don't start getting territorial on me now. It was an innocent meeting at a café."

"And you were wearing that?" Ed blurted out, pointing an accusing finger at her. Why did she always have to dress in a way that caught attention? Wasn't it too cold to be wearing a dress out anyway? Al let out a cough and Winry's eyes narrowed.

"He's a married man, Edward!"

"Like that matters in this day and age!"

"You're such an IDIOT!" Al stood up quickly, clapping his hands together and looking between the glaring couple with a forced cheery smile.

"So, we've got a lot to get out of the way tomorrow! Presents to drop off and packing to do. Maybe we should get some sleep." This comment went unnoticed however as Ed stood up, his scowl still focused on his glaring mechanic. Everything about her at the moment infuriated him and at the same time turned him on. Things between them seemed to always hit that moment when it came to arguments lately. He would want nothing more than to scream at her and when she'd scream back, he'd want to sling her over his shoulder and carry her off to the bedroom.

"You know, some girls like knowing that their boyfriends don't want other guys looking at them." He blurted out, his expression not changing. Although she seemed to come down from the irritation and anger that filled her, Winry still clearly had her guard up as her eyes narrowed further.

"What?"

"I see nothing wrong with being upset that you were out dressed like _that_ having some kind of date with some guy!" Ed snapped, slamming his hands on the table. "How would you feel if I was out late with some girl!"

"Ed!" Al snapped out while Winry stiffened. The room went silent and Ed stiffened as well, hoping more so for something to collide with his head than for any tears to pour from the female's eyes. How he hoped something would get thrown at him.

"Winry…" He started as Al put a hand over his face and shook his head. Squaring her shoulders, Winry stormed up to him, prodding him in the chest. Both brothers stared at her in shock, Ed not daring to take a step back while Al slowly inched away from the violence that was bound to take place.

"You listen to me, Edward Elric! I spent half of my life sitting back and waiting for you, believing at the end of the day you'll come back to me." She started. "And even now when you're away, despite the fact I know you're working with females, I never let my insecurities take hold of my common sense. I trust you with my heart and you need to do that same for me!" she ordered, prodding him harder and harder with each word. Staring silently at the glaring female, Ed allowed himself to look off to the side with a huff.

"I already told you I gave you half my life… I thought my heart was included in that half." He grumbled stubbornly. He glanced down at her and frowned when she raised an eyebrow at him. Was that entertainment he saw crossing her face. He turned fully toward her, a scowl crossing his face. "What?" Shaking her head, Winry shook her head and took a step back.

"You're an asshole." She answered and walked past him. Confusion written on his face, Ed swiftly turned his head to Al who simply shrugged a shoulder, offering as no help what so ever. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, Ed." Turning, his eyes fell on her as she turned the corner and came to a stop. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright?" Thankful that Al was behind him and couldn't see the deep blush that was crossing his face, Ed nodded dumbly.

"Yea, ok…" he choked out and watched as she vanished around the corner. Uncertain on what exactly had happened and how the argument had made such a turn, he quickly sputtered out a good night to his confused younger brother before following the young woman's path.

* * *

"I saw it!" Roy was declaring, arms flailing in the air as Riza shuffled around the room, calmly preparing for bed. Lee was bouncing excitedly on the bed behind his father, singing one of the rhymes he had learned at the preschool. If anything, he should have been in his own bed and peacefully asleep, but with the child realizing holidays meant no school he also learned that he didn't have to immediately fall asleep. His father's new found outrage brought a new energy to the house that fueled the child to not stepping foot near his room. "Havoc is dating Catalina!" Roy declared, disgust dripping from every word. Rolling her eyes Riza turned to her husband, hands on her hips.

"And what is wrong with that? Clearly the two of them are happy." She pointed out, earning an incredulous look from the man across from her.

"Happy? This isn't even natural! It's unholy!"

"Are they going to have babies?" Lee's voice chimed in excitedly causing his father to gag in disgust. Riza turned from her husband to her son.

"Lee, bed." She ordered, causing the child to pause from his jumping and shoulders to sag. Dropping and folding his legs, the young boy looked at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm not sleepy yet." He whined. Riza shook her head, pointing toward the room door.

"Tomorrow you're going to be with Nanna Christmas." She informed, knowing she didn't have to explain more. Lee understood that days with Christmas meant early mornings and sometimes no naps. Giving his father a hug, the child slipped off the bed, pausing in front of his mother for a kiss, before calling for Hayate and walking to his room. "I'll be in to tuck you in." Riza called after him. Sighing, she then turned her attention to her husband. "Alright, so let me hear it." At this Roy perked up.

"Today in town Fullmetal and I saw Havoc and Catalina shopping together. They were talking about meeting his parents… And to top things off, they were holding hands! In public!" Riza rolled her eyes.

"You're a child." She informed, earning a disapproving look from her husband. "I think it's nice. They're happy together… though I would like to know how they got together." Roy snorted, dropping back into the bed, arms behind his head.

"Maybe they're both constantly drunk." He joked darkly and gave an apologetic smile when he noticed the glare directed his way. Riza walked over, dropping onto the bed next to him.

"We don't have much room to criticize. Not everyone was too keen on us being together for different reasons." She informed, glancing down at the alchemist as he calmed, a knowing look crossing his face. A sigh escaped as he closed his eyes.

"There is no happiness without some kind of criticism." He answered and opened his eyes slowly, allowing his gaze to fall on his wife. A smile crossed his face and he pushed himself up, placing a swift kiss on her lips. "But we proved 'em wrong." He chimed brightly, causing the blonde to laugh and shake her head.

"That we did." Her relationship with Roy had been taboo from the beginning. One is to not fall for their grandfather's apprentice. He was supposed to be in and out. Focused on becoming a great alchemist and not on becoming friends with the young girl occupying the house. Military wise, she was his subordinate, body guard, and right hand. Fraternization was illegal and anything they did potentially led to shame according to military standards. With things changed, Roy's simple play boy reputation and her ice queen status made rumors very interesting to hear. Only they knew each other apart for what outsiders said. The birth of their son brought all rumors to a halt and despite the looks, they had long since decided to let outsiders think what they wanted. Smiling slightly, Riza leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm going to tuck Lee in for the night."

"I'll wait up." Roy answered with a teasing smile. Pushing herself up, Riza walked to Lee's room, finding the child lying curled up in bed, Black Hayate right next to him. For a child that said he wasn't sleepy, his half lidded eyes said otherwise. Smiling, she walked into the room, Hayate lifting his head briefly giving his tail a wag before relaxing. Sitting on the side of the bed, she leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy, sing me the song." Lee's tired voice requested.

"The lullaby?" Riza asked. Lee nodded, rolling so he was facing her.

"The one you would sing when I was smaller." He answered sleepily. Smiling, Riza nodded, stroking the boy's hair and gently singing the song her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. She had sung the song when pregnant with Lee and through much of his infancy. Watching as the dark haired child's eyes closed and his breathing relaxed, Riza slowly pushed herself up and quietly walking out of the room. When she entered the room she shared with Roy, mild entertainment crossed her face when she saw he had actually fallen asleep in the awkward position he had dropped into earlier. The men in her life… what more could be said about them? At the end of the day, they were hers.

* * *

_Author's Note: So this one was kinda short I know, but I didn't feel like writing anything else. I didn't want to put it in the previous chapter and I didn't want to put the stuff for the new chapter in it. So blah. Work is draining my creative juices :/ Anyway, the lullaby that Riza sang to Lee, I actually did a drabble about it, so in a way, this is like a continuation of that scene :D Just thought I should mention it…. Like a shamless plug to read my Royai drabbles if you haven't. LMAO! ^_^_

_ALSOOOOOO thank you soooooo much to SnowCharms and Kisdota- The Freak Gamer for you faithful reviews! They always put a smile on my face and I thought you should know its inspiring and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks to everyone who has also faved and reviewed this fic. It means soooo much to me :D_


	64. Holiday Spot

Chapter 64: Holiday Spot

"I hate snow." Roy grumbled as he pulled his jacket tighter around him, ignoring the disapproving look Riza was giving him. He had half wished he was able to stay back at the lodge with Mrs. Hawkeye and Black Hayate, but no, he had somehow been dragged along on some twisted hunt for logs. How the hell weren't there enough longs at the cabin already? Better yet, why were they having their holiday in some northern mountain instead of out South? You know, where the temperatures were normal? A few feet ahead, Lee was holding onto his grandfather's hand, excitedly trudging through the snow as the older male smiled down at him, chattering about all the plans they had for the trip. Giving her husband a stern look, Riza allowed her gaze to go back to her father and son.

"Stop acting like a child. It's nice to be away for once and my parents went through a lot to book that lodge for a week." She basically scolded, causing Roy to sulk even more, grumbling further as his steps seemed to get deeper and deeper. It was bad enough the level of snow had already passed his ankles. Was it possible to have on three layers of clothing and still not be warm enough.

"Pop-pop, look!" Lee's excited voice rang out as he pointed at a large snow man in the distance. Not too far away was a hill where children and parents could be seen sledding. Those who weren't sledding were trudging in their direction with sleds full of logs. Lee's eyes had lit up excitedly and he turned to his grandfather with shinning eyes. "Can we do that?" Chuckling, Mr. Hawkeye gave a nod.

"I think we can spare a couple of rounds before picking up our fire wood." He answered and turned to his daughter and son in law. Roy was quick to change his disposition, though he was certain some of his complaints did not go unheard. "I hope you two don't mind a little fun."

"Not at all." Roy answered, trying to appear nonchalant. Riza shook her head, waving a hand at her son and father.

"Go right ahead." She answered. Lee cheered and began running, to the best of his abilities, through the snow, his grandfather laughing and calling after him. Roy let out a sigh, watching the scene.

"Lee sure does love his grandfather." He stated thoughtfully, earning a raised eyebrow from his wife. "It's going to be interesting when my parents get here." At this, Riza's curious look turned entertained. The Mustang family had been invited out to the lodge for the holidays, Mrs. Hawkeye's idea for all together bonding, and Roy wasn't completely keen on the idea. He had originally wanted to spend one portion of the holiday with Riza's family and the remainder with his. For him, mixing the groups was just asking for something dramatic to happen. Riza's family was calm, cool, and collected with bits of spontaneity. Roy's family was all out in your face, his sisters being the mascots for insanity. He took that moment to thank God that they had other plans with their families.

"I think it'll be a memorable holiday. Lee will be able to bond with strictly family and it will be his first holiday with them." Riza offered cheerfully causing Roy to scoff.

"Memorable indeed." He muttered and watched as Lee and Mr. Hawkeye went flying down the hill on their sled. The excitement on the child's face was evident as they came to a skidding stop at the end of the hill where he stood and practically screamed he wanted to go again. He had been taken up the hill four more times before old man Hawkeye came walking over to the smiling parents, letting out a chuckle and hand on his lower back.

"That boy is quite the bundle of energy. I can barely keep up." He informed as the child now came flying down the hill on the sled alone, coming to an abrupt stop and falling from the sled. Riza moved to come to his aid, but Roy placed a hand on her shoulder as the boy slowly pushed himself up, confusion written on his face.

"Hey, champ, how was it!" He called. Lee looked at his parents and a wide grin split across his face.

"I'm gonna go again!" he cheered, pushing himself up. Allowing him one more round, Riza had called for the child to come along so that they could get back to the lodge and out of the cold. Although he sulked for a few moments, the promise of making a snow man once they returned put the boy in a chipper mood as he rode on his father's shoulders, asking about what they could do after a snow man. Walking back to the lodge, he had calmed a significant amount as he walked along side his mother, allowing his father and grandfather to proceed ahead with the firewood.

"So, what time will you folks be showing up?" Mr. Hawkeye asked, glancing at Roy curiously, catching the alchemist by surprise. Blinking thoughtfully, Roy shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm not completely sure. Tomorrow maybe?" Mr. Hawkeye nodded mutely, looking ahead.

"I remember your family from the wedding… it should prove to be a fun holiday." Not certain on if that was sarcasm, Roy gave a mute nod. He knew how his family was and how they contrasted with his wife's but taking any offense to small comments his father in law could possibly make wasn't going to improve his vacation. In the distance, the lodge came into view and Black Hayate's excited barks were heard. "What is he all worked up about?"

"Company has arrived?" Coming to a halt and catching his father in law by surprise, Roy allowed himself to stiffen at the forms he saw in the distance. He had yet to even completely settle in and he already felt dread coming over him. The stout figure in the distance turned around and a wide smile split across the woman's face.

"Roy!" Forcing a smile, Roy gave an almost painful wave.

"Hey mom."

* * *

Removing her pipe from her mouth, the old woman allowed a calm puff of smoke to escape from her lips as she sat staring at the scenery outside the small house's window. Snow had taken over the usually grassy landscape this year painting the land and trees with fresh whiteness. Beside her, the old family dog rested, enjoying the peace that took over the house. Smiling faintly at the steps approaching, Pinako Rockbell rested her pipe to the side just as arms wrapped around her neck from behind, embracing her in a small hug. "Finish your work already?" she asked, practically feeling the smile from the person behind her.

"For the most part… How long have they been out, Granny?" Her granddaughter's voice asked curiously as she rested her chin gently on the older woman's shoulder.

"About an hour. Probably got held up in town. It's been a while since you three were home." She informed, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde young woman, only to be greeted by a grin. Ed, Al, and Winry had arrived the night before by surprise, explaining they planned on spending the holidays with her. Although completely taken by surprise and by now, used to the silence that filled the house, Pinako couldn't help but to happily welcome them back into their home. Ed and Al had been sent into town to pick up groceries about an hour ago, bringing some temporary peace to the house. A house with Ed was not a quiet house after all.

"I hope they haven't got into any trouble." Winry murmured thoughtfully, gazing out the window. Pinako gave a low laugh, closing her eyes and shaking her head knowingly.

"Well Edward isn't as much of a pipsqueak anymore, so I don't think any short comments should be thrown his way." She answered and allowed her gaze to fall on the modest ring her granddaughter was sporting on her left hand. Reaching up and taking her granddaughter's hand she smiled faintly. "You three aren't children anymore…" Winry had cocked her head curiously to the side before grinning.

"Don't sound so sad about it, Granny. It's not like I don't need you anymore." She informed, hugging on to the older woman tighter. "Who am I supposed to turn to about how Ed's an idiot? Or who will I come home to when Ed and Al are off being alchemists like they always are?" Chuckling, Pinako gave the blonde's hand a squeeze. She knew the girl had plenty people in Central to turn to with these issues, but knowing she still thought to turn to her old granny put a smile on her face.

"How are things with Edward?" she asked curiously. She felt Winry's shoulders shrug.

"Nothing's changed between us really… He's more territorial than I remember, but Ed is Ed." She answered. Pinako raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"So, is it wrong for me to ask… if you've _lain _with him yet?" she asked with a hint and playful smile crossing her face. Winry had stared at her for a moment before abruptly moving back, her face reddening.

"Granny!" she squeaked out, beginning to fidget. "Isn't that a little… personal?" she choked out. Pinako raised an eyebrow and began laughing. It might have only been one night they were home, but she had spotted Ed sneaking into Winry's room the night before and that morning had taken in their rumpled appearance and occasional pink faces. Shaking her head, Pinako turned her attention back out the window where two figures could be seen making their way up the hill.

"I might be old but I'm not blind, Winry." She informed, watching as Alphone came running up the hill, clearly laughing and soon followed by a scowling and running Edward who had snow falling out of his hair and off of his shoulders. "The boys are back." Winry's blush promptly faded as she looked out the window. An entertained smile crossed her face as Ed's swears could be heard, awakening Den from her pleasant nap. Al had reached the house first, stumbling into the house, doubling over with laughter.

"We're back!" he called, a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome back." Winry greeted brightly as Al shrugged off his coat, laughing as his scowling older brother came stumbling in after him.

"I should kick your ass right here and now!" He growled, prompting more laughter from his brother. Pinako took in the snow dropping off of the eldest Elric.

"Snow ball fight?" She asked, entertainment evident in her voice. Al's widening grin answered the question as did Ed's deepening scowl.

"He ambushed me!" The blonde alchemist declared childishly. Al snorted.

"You were the one that suggested a snow ball fight, brother." He teased as he kicked off his snow boots. "He's just mad because he couldn't hit me once."

"Shut up, Al!" Winry rolled her eyes.

"I'll go heat up some hot chocolate." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Oh, and how about a slice of pie too!" Al called, following after her. Ed continued to strip from his snow covered winter garments, not noticing Pinako watching him until he stood straight, having finally gathered himself. He looked around momentarily, as if there was something around him more interesting that the older woman could have been looking at before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?" Walking slightly passed him Pinako took into consideration how involved she had been in the trios lives. She had watched all of them from infancy grow up. She had practically raised all three of them at some point and had been dubbed aunty/granny all the same. Despite the prodigy having the fiery attitude and foul mouth that could put many military men to shame, there was still some level of respect he seemed to hold for her and the house. All in all, she knew that there was nothing wrong with intrusting her most prized possessions to him in one way or another. Turning and looking up at the no longer pint sized alchemist, she allowed a smile to cross her face as he looked back at her skeptically.

"Take good care of my granddaughter." She stated simply and continued into the kitchen without another word, Ed's blank stare following her.

* * *

Riza leaned into the table watching as her mother and mother in law shuffled around the kitchen, chattering animatedly to one another as they finished baking treats and worked on dinner. Lee was lying down for a nap and the men had gathered in the living room, talking about whatever it was that seemed to interest them. Some of it was military talk as her father inquired on how ranks worked and has specific rumors dispelled. The fact that the mothers seemed so content with their idle chatter in the kitchen entertained Riza but at the same time caused her some irritation seeing as she was sure that one of the men would more than likely have the gall to find a way to dismiss her if she tried to join them. Roy would more than likely have to suffer her wrath later and taking into consideration he was already feeling put out she decided to at least give him a break for the first full day of vacation.

"Riza, what about you?" Snapping from her thoughts, the blonde solider allowed her eyes to follow on the pair of mothers who were looking at her expectantly.

"What about me?" Mrs. Mustang laughed and leaned into the counter, a warm smile crossing her face.

"Would you leave the military for your family?" she asked. Taken by surprise, Riza stared at the older woman in shock. She had heard stories about Roy's parents and the sacrifices they made to be together. It wasn't as if she wasn't a stranger to trying to overcome the taboos that were bond to the military, but she and Roy had overcome a lot over the years. Relaxing slightly, she distracted herself with a nearby dishtowel.

"I've never thought about it… If it were for my family's happiness then I would do whatever I took…" she answered lowly and brought her gaze back up. "Roy is doing enough to try to keep on track, so with all the sacrifices he makes, I'm not afraid to make sacrifices myself."

"Riza's been in the military so long. Civilian life just doesn't suit her." Mrs. Hawkeye chimed in and winked at her daughter, causing her to smile back in appreciation. When she had first started working as Roy's bodyguard, her mother had boldly declared "If this Mustang is such an amazing alchemist, what does he need an 18 year old girl protecting him for?" It wasn't until a few years later her mother came to terms with her daughter's decision. Mrs. Mustang looked thoughtful before sliding a freshly made cup of tea towards her.

"I've missed out on a good portion of my son's life so I can't really say much… he went to live with his aunt when he was twelve and then ran off to study alchemy shortly after… He's never been very open with us about much." The laughter of the men echoed into the kitchen.

"Well Riza went to live with her grandfather shortly after the death of her brother," Riza allowed her gaze to turn to her mother, who had also settled at the counter balancing a cup of tea. "She and our son used to spend summers at their grandfather's… When Lee died, Riza moved out and stayed with him… There is where she met Roy and after the old man passed, she left for the military." Looking up, she smiled at her daughter warmly. "But I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason."

"I can agree with you on that," Mrs. Mustang raised her glass in a toast. "After all, fate brought our children together and brought about that wonderful grandson of ours. You treasure these years because they grow up to be quite the pain." She laughed. Riza laughed herself and nodded.

"I have some experience with temperamental teenagers. I think I have a good understanding." She answered and pushed herself from her seat. "I should probably go make sure he's still in bed. The boy has tendencies to go through stuff lately." She informed. Giving approving nods, the women allowed her to leave, chattering on about the respectable child's teenage years, or at least what the experienced of it. Walking up the stairs to where the bedrooms were, Riza came to a stop and allowed a relieved sigh to escape and her body to relax.

"The moms driving you insane?" Spinning, Roy's grinning face came into view from where he walked out from the bedroom they were sharing. Riza gave him a skeptical look while mentally scolding herself for not noticing he had moved from the living room earlier. Turning away from him, she allowed herself to calm down while a nonchalant expression crossed her face.

"I was just coming to check on Lee." She answered. She heard Roy chuckle and soon felt his arms go around her waist.

"Whatever… Listen, I heard there's a nice place in town that I think we should check out when everyone's turned in for the night." He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder. Riza raised an eyebrow, turning head slightly.

"What is this place? A bar?" She asked, hoping her husband really didn't think that going to a bar in the current weather was a romantic idea. Roy laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"No, it's a lounge. Your dad was talking about it and it sounds really nice. A romantic break from all this if you think." Riza relaxed against the alchemist's chest as she considered offer. It would be nice to get away from the parents, though she would feel guilty if Lee were to wake up in the middle of the night and not see his parents. Then again, Black Hayate did a pretty good job at keeping the boy calm as well. Turning, Riza laced her arms around her husband's neck

"Time out would be nice, especially since we'll be spending just about every day with the family." She answered. Roy smiled back at her playfully.

"So we'll be sneaking out tonight? Sounds like fun." He teased. Riza rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove, though with his arms still securely around her, he barely moved as he laughed. Leaning forward, he gave her a swift kiss and took a step back. "I say we leave here around ten, so let's wear the folks out while we can." He offered and with a wink, he made his way back down to where the other adults were. Riza couldn't help but shake her head and laugh lightly to herself. Sometimes she was grateful hers husband practically never grew up.

* * *

Author's Note: Somehow I ended up doing more chapters than I expected revolving around their holiday vacation. Ohhh well though!

Anyway, I've got chapters done and trying to see a proper way to conclude this. I'm addicted to writing this fic lol. I've decided that because I had to switch stuff up (considering how long ago I started this fic) in order for it to flow some with the Brotherhood/Manga time line, that I want to do drabbles revolving around the pasts I had to incorporate for the characters (such as Roy and Riza's childhoods) and scenes from the fic that I thought of after the fact and wished I could have added to begin with. Its just an idea so far, but I hope if I do go on with it, you'll read! :D


	65. Old Friends, New Year

Chapter 65: Old Friends, New Year

Being back in Rizenbol proved to be more relaxing than he had expected. Ed had entertained himself with playing in the snow with some of the town children, running random errands Winry would send him on, and the occasional bonding he would have with Al, but what he enjoyed the most about the holidays was when they gathered around exchanging gifts. He himself was personally proud of what he had come up with, despite the fact he had help with most of his choices. For Pinako, he had bought her special tobacco and a new pipe. Although she had boldly stated there was nothing wrong with the pipe she had always used, Ed caught the old woman sitting at the window enjoying her gift one evening.

For Al, since he was learning about a whole new alchemic practice, he received a thick black leather bound journal to write all of his notes in. In the right bottom corner of the journal in gold foil font he had his brother's name placed. Al didn't waste time to transfer his notes from the several sheets and folders he had gathered during their journey. For Winry, he had done a lot of work and searching, and for once he was thankful for being stuck with Mustang that one day. The blonde mechanic received a modest charm bracelet as well as an official engagement ring. Silver band, small diamond centered surrounded by cerulean jewels. Al and Pinako were shocked at the appearance of the ring, though Ed wasn't sure why, and Winry had practically chocked him with the tight hug he had received as she continued to squeal over how shocked she was that he managed to purchase such a gorgeous piece of jewelry.

For the most part, the time they were spending in Rizenbol had definitely proven to be the happier times. Walking into the bedroom, he smirked slightly at the sight of his younger brother adjusting the collar of his shirt. Pausing, the younger Elric looked over his shoulder at his already dressed brother and wrinkled his nose in clear annoyance. "When did you have time to get ready?" he asked. Ed snorted and waving a hand dismissively.

"I don't plan on going all out for a party, Al." he answered. At this, Al simply turned his head and rolled his eyes before staring at himself thoughtfully in the mirror. Leaning in the doorway, Ed watched as his younger brother sighed and began to shrug on his jacket. "So, who're you trying to impress tonight?" Freezing, Al glanced at his brother before grabbing his scarf.

"What makes you think I'm trying to impress someone?" he asked, making an effort to not look at his brother. He heard Ed snort and glanced back over at him only to find his older brother staring distractedly up at the ceiling.

"You're way too concerned with how you look. No one is going to be payin' any attention to what you've got on… not with all the alcohol that's supposed to be there." His eyes lowered back towards his now self conscious older brother. "Is Mei meeting you there tonight or something?"

"What? No, she's not out here!" Feeling his cheeks redden, Al moved swiftly past his now laughing brother and out of the room. "Let's go! If we're late Winry is gonna be pretty upset." He stated swiftly. He ignored his older brother's laughter and led the way to Winry's friend, Nelly's house. Ed teased him most of the cold walk, but became silent once they reached the house and were greeted by an excited brunette at the door.

"Edward? Alphonse! Is that you?" The female squealed excitedly and pulled them both into swift hugs, a wide small crossing her face. In her hand she was holding what appeared to be a champagne glass and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Al remembered this girl slightly from when they were younger, but it was apparent that they weren't all children any more simply based off the dress she was wearing that accented her curves. Al allowed a warm smile to cross his face.

"Thanks for inviting us. Is Winry already here?" he asked as he and Ed shrugged off their coats. Nelly grinned widely and nodded to a group of chattering partiers.

"She's right over there," Turning to Ed, a sly smile crossed the pink cheeked female's face. "Oh and congratulations Mr. Elric. I would have never guessed you'd fall for your best friend." She teased lightly, causing Ed to scowl and fail to hold back a blush. Grumbling a thank you, Nelly allowed a laugh to escape before she instructed the brothers to make themselves at home while she went to mingle with her guests.

"Should we tell Winry we're here?" Al asked, glancing at Ed but was immediately cut off when his name echoed excitedly across the room. Apparently Nelly wasted no time to tell the blonde mechanic her childhood friends had arrived. Making her way over, she grinned widely at the pair, giving Al a quick hug. He took in the fact she also had red cheeks, no doubt from drinking. Ed wrinkled his nose in disapproval, his eyes falling on the half empty glass in his finace's hand.

"You guys, there are so many people here from when we were younger!" she squealed and pointed toward the group where she had been previously chattering away. "I was just talking to Joey, Marisol, Patrick and Maya!" She chimed brightly. The brothers looked over at the group. Al racked his memory of the three mentioned. Joey had once gotten into a fight with Ed when the red head declared the potential alchemist was too short to play tag with them. Ed won. Maya was Joey's cousin and had been quick to run and tell on the seething eight year old Elric. Patrick and Marisol were two that Al wasn't completely sure of but from how close they stood, it was evident that they were an item. "Why don't you guys get a drink and join us!" Al gave a sheepish laugh and held up his hands in front of him in a modest refusal.

"No thanks, I don't think drinking is my thing. But I'll go and mingle." Winry looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a cheerful nodded and lacing her arms into the brothers'. Ed's discomfort became more apparent as they were pulled over to the grinning group. It was going to be fun to watch how this would all play out.

* * *

Roy looked around silently at the people that filled the banquet hall. Sipping at his champagne, the alchemist observed everything that was going on with the mild interest. Dressed to impress with his hair slicked back and random pieces of hair falling from place, his face remained uninterested and bored. Ignoring the curious looks from women passing, he glanced to his side as his wife approached and came to a pause. She was dressed in a long, silky navy blue dress that accented her curves. The back was open and sloped down low ending just above her lower back. Her hair was out and curled at the ends and every now and then she would tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Some of the people have been interested in war stories." She informed lightly, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. Roy raised an eyebrow, glancing around at the chattering people. He could only guess that one of their moms were bragging about their military enlisted children. Glancing at the blonde by his side, Roy moved a little closer and placed a hand on her waist securely, ignoring the stern look she shot up at him.

"You know, we should skip out on this party and head back." He whispered, having ducked his head down low to her ear. Riza's expression hadn't changed as she nonchalantly lifted her glass to her mouth, taking a brief sip.

"We haven't even been here long."

"Two hours is long enough. I want to spend part of my vacation in bed with my wife." He whispered seductively. With that, Riza promptly, yet smoothly moved away and started to walk off.

"I'm going to join our mothers. I suggest you enjoy the party, Major General." She commented over her shoulder before walking away. Roy stared at her blankly allowing his shoulders to sag slightly, but allowed a knowing smirk to cross his face when he noticed she had a little more of a swish in her hips as she walked away.

"Roy Mustang," Snapping out of his inappropriate daze, the alchemist glanced over his shoulder expectantly and allowed his face to straighten at the cocky smile of the dark haired male approaching. Turning fully, he squared his shoulders and allowed a smug smile to cross his face.

"Davis Council. I didn't think I'd actually see you out here."

"A lot of families from back home come out here during the holidays… though seeing the infamous Flame Alchemist here is quite a shocker." The male answered with a condescending chuckle that caused Roy to frown slightly. Davis Council had grown up with him before he'd left for Central to live with his aunt. Davis was obnoxious and pompous for someone who grew up near farm land and Roy had practically skipped to the trains station his last day home and never seeing the arrogant jerk off ever again. Of course, life could only grant so much happiness to one person. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Roy allowed his usual cool demeanor come over him.

"So, how're things. Still working back home from what I heard." Davis chuckled and gave a short nod.

"I own a couple of shops that I run with my gorgeous wife. She's right over there." He pointed proudly over at a wavy haired brunette in an emerald green dress chattering away with a few other women. Roy held back a knowing chuckle when he noticed a clearly bored Riza amongst the group. "We've been together three years now." Davis's voice chimed brightly, snapping Roy's attention.

"Ah, well becoming a state alchemist isn't my only great accomplishment. That one right there, the blonde, that's my wife." He informed, nodding his chin towards the women that Davis had gestured to previously. Davis allowed his gaze to fall on Riza and his posture straightened.

"Wow… where'd you meet her?"

"We met when I went to study alchemy."

"What's she do for a living? Flower shop?" Roy noted the smug smile on the man's face.

"Sniper." He answered proudly causing his childhood rival to look at him in shock. "She's pretty known for her skill with a gun. Everyone in the military knows she's a force to be reckoned with." He smirked at the shocked man next to him. "She's pretty fun to look at too, wouldn't you say?" Davis lifted his chin in the air and grunted.

"I suppose…" Clearing his throat, Davis made up an excuse about needing to retrieve another drink before promptly making his way toward where his wife was. Roy, feeling mischievous followed however. Walking over, he stood next to Riza, looking pointedly at a frowning Davis as he placed a hand on his curious wife's lower back.

"You know, they'll be giving the fireworks soon. Everyone should probably start gathering their drinks and heading up to the roof."

"Tell us, Roy, will you be giving us a fire show of your own." One of the men chuckled, causing the alchemist to laugh.

"Not quite. I promised my wife I'd behave myself tonight." He answered, flashing Riza a playful smile, which she rolled her eyes at. Laughing, he leaned down and placed a brief kiss on her cheek.

"So you've got a grown child yourself?" Laughed Davis's wife, playfully poking her husband in the side, snapping him out of whatever hateful thoughts he had towards Roy. Riza looked at the woman before glancing up at her husband.

"In a way. We've got a three year old too though." She answered.

"Oh a little Mustang! How exciting!" Davis's wife chimed. "We don't have any of our own but I'd love to have a couple of our own." She informed, looking fondly up at her husband who smiled back briefly. Roy felt Riza's hand slip into his and looked down at her receiving a loving smile that he returned, tugging her closer to his side.

"So, how about we start making our way up." Roy suggested brightly. The others nodded, retrieving fresh glasses of wine and making their way up. Tugging his wife's hand, Roy leaned in and gave her a swift kiss. Riza gave an entertained smile.

"What was that for?" she asked. A boyish grin crossed the dark haired male's face.

"I don't think a man should have a reason to kiss his gorgeous wife." He answered. He smirked when a blush touched her cheeks and she looked away. Giving her hand a squeeze, Roy looked up at the starry sky. "Hey Riza…"

"Hm?" She too was staring distractedly up at the sky, apparently blocking out the chattering that was taking place around them.

"Thank you…" He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to his chest. Riza relaxed against him as she looked up through the glass ceiling about them.

"For what?" she asked quietly, placing her arms over his.

"Everything… You've been keeping me on track for years and I'd be lying if I said I could survive without you. I'd do anything for you and Lee… I'd give it all up for the two of you." He whispered, ignoring the people that were arriving for the fireworks show. Riza turned her head slightly to look at him, clearly trying to read him. He could tell that she was concerned with why he was suddenly saying these things, but there was always a method to his madness. Smiling, he nuzzled his nose near her ear. "I love you." He felt a hand touch his cheek, causing him to move back slightly. A smile had crossed Riza's face, allowing Roy to lean closer to her.

"I love you too… Happy New Year."

* * *

Drinking wasn't his thing, but as he finished his sixth glass of champagne, Ed had decided it wasn't too bad. Except for the spinning his head was currently going trough. He was still able to function however. "Come on guys! Five more minutes!" called Nelly excitedly. She had her arm wrapped around a confused Al's arm. Ed raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, who shrugged a shoulder and turned to Nelly who grinned widely up at him. Many of the guests began making their way out, shrugging on their coats and grabbing their bags.

"Edo, let's go!" Winry called from where she stood, grabbing her coat as well. "I want to get a good spot."

"We're going to an open field, Winry. Everywhere is a good spot." He called after her as he made his way over. He helped the blonde slip on her coat before retrieving his own, wanting more so that they head back home instead of out to a snow covered field. Winry turned to him after zipping her own coat before adjusting the collar of his.

"Yeah, but cause of the snow they've got blankets laid out and I don't want anyone taking ours." She answered and slipped her hand into his, tugging him along. "Nelly's taken a liking to Al for the night, you know." Ed grunted at this. Nelly was obliviously drunk and poor Al was just being the sweet caring person he always was. He'd more than likely walk the brunette safely home within the hour. Allowing Winry to wrap her arm around his and lace their fingers together, the two walked in a comfortable silence behind most of the group. As they walked, Ed couldn't help to think about how he would have preferred sitting on the roof and watching the sky show. He was over being around so many people.

"Hey Winry," Ed started, tugging on her hand as he came to a pause. She stopped and looked at him curiously, glancing over at the retreating groups.

"What is it? We've gotta keep up with the others." She informed. Ed shook his head and pulled her back towards him.

"Let's go home… Change into something comfortable and watch from the roof instead." He suggested. He hoped above anything that she'd agree. She was still in that dress and despite the coat she had snuggled into, he was certain she could still get sick enough if out for long. Winry gave him a look and started to pout for a brief moment as she watched the group of young adults get smaller in the distance.

"I suppose it would be nicer…" she started, chewing on her lower lip. "And it would be our first New Year together alone." She finished before she nodded in agreement and turning to him. Allowing relief to wash over him, Ed smiled and began to lead the way home, chattering about how he was happy they could get away from the crowd and go home and that she wouldn't regret the decision. When they arrived at the house, Pinako wasn't in sight and Den was curled up asleep on Winry's room floor. Quietly, they both changed into comfortable and warm clothing, Ed making his way up to the roof first to prepare a comfortable spot before bringing Winry up to join him.

"What do you think?" he asked, motioning to the spot he had cleared the snow from where a large blanket rested accompanied by two folded comforters. Winry laughed lightly and pointed at the bottle of champagne resting in a pile of snow. She looked up at the blushing alchemist with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Have you been taking lesson from Roy-san?" she asked causing Ed to scowl.

"I don't need lessons from that jack ass!" he answered defensively and glowered causing the female in front of him to laugh once again, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly.

"I love it." She whispered and slipped her hand into his, tugging him to the comforter he had laid out. Sitting down, Ed pulled the two other thick blankets around them after pouring them both glasses and allowing an arm to wrap around the female who cuddled close to him.

"So, what do we cheer too?" Ed asked, staring thoughtfully into his glass. Winry tipped her glass up into the air, allowing the moon to reflect off of the contents.

"How about to the future?" she stated thoughtfully and gave a side glance. "To you and Al being able to settle and live life in peace…happily." Ed stared at her for a moment and a smile crossed his face.

"I can drink to that." He agreed. A whistling sound filled the air, tearing Winry's attention from him as they turned to the colorful explosions in the sky causing her blue eyes to light up with excitement.

"Ed look! How beautiful!" she called out excitedly. Ed allowed his eyes to focus on the speculation above. He had seen fireworks once before with Al… well he had sat back at watched fireworks with Al before, but he never really enjoyed them to the full extent he assumed they were supposed to be enjoyed. "Hey Ed," Snapping out of his trance, the alchemist blankly turned his attention back to the female beside him.

"Hm?"

"Happy New Year." She raised her glass expectantly, Ed complying, clinking their glasses gently together and taking quick sips. Ed had distractedly started to turn his eyes back to the sky when he felt a tug on the front of his shirt.

"Eh!" Potential complaints were promptly silenced by a kiss. Despite being shocked, Ed kissed her back and allowed a goofy smile to cross his face when they parted. "Happy New Year."

* * *

"Daddy!" Roy stumbled back when his son's excited voice met him at the door. The last thing he had expected to greet him at the door, especially considering the amount of drinks he consumed before they had left, was for his son to tackle him around the waist the way he allowed a knowing smile to cross her face as Lee leapt into his father's arms, a wide grin on his face. Their parents walked in, chattering away but coming to a prompt stop when they saw the boy was wide awake, Black Hayate sitting a few feet away with his tail wagging.

"What're you doing awake? Where's your sitter at?" Roy asked, frowning slightly. There should have been someone other than the dog trailing after the child to see what he was up to. Lee shrugged a shoulder, his smile not faltering.

"I think she fell asleep." He answered and looked around his father to his mother. "Mommy, did you see the 'splosives?" he asked. Riza nodded, pulling the child into her arms.

"Of course. But I didn't expect you to be up for that." She answered. Lee grinned and leaned forward, kissing his mother's check.

"Happy New Year, mommy!" he answered, throwing his arms in the air in a celebratory manner. Riza laughed, rubbing the tip of her nose to her giggling son's affectionately. Mrs. Hawkeye walked around them and frowned.

"Where is Missy at?" she snapped and stormed through the lodge looking for the young woman that had agreed to take up watching Lee for the night. The woman was pleasant when she wanted to be, but was a terror when angry. Roy had learned the hard way where his wife had acquired her threatening abilities from. Mrs. Mustang shook her head and walked over, kissing the top of her grandson's head lightly.

"I'm glad you're safe but Nanna M can't stay up too much longer. I'll see you in the morning." She stated to the small family.

"Night mom." Roy placed a kiss on her cheek as she and his father passed by to the stairs. Mrs. Hawkeye's yelling could be heard in the next room causing Mr. Hawkeye to chuckle knowingly. It wasn't long before the clearly dreary sitter came in, apologizing profusely and blushing deeply whenever she would look at Roy.

"Thanks for your help, Missy." Mr. Hawkeye stated in a more soothing tone, despite his wife's stern expression.

"We had fun, right Missy-chan!" Lee called from where he sat happily in his mother's arms. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, we did! I must have fallen asleep while we were watching the fireworks. My eyes were on him at all times though!"

"I'm sure you had everything under control." Mr. Hawkeye offered and pulled some money from his pocket. "I'll take you home. It's too late for you to be walking home." Mrs. Hawkeye audibly huffed, but bid the brunette a good night.

"Honestly, if her parents didn't say she needed the money for school I would have asked someone much older to watch Lee for us." The woman stated sourly. Shaking her head of the irritable thoughts, she walked over and placed a light kiss on Lee's cheek. "Nanna has to get some rest. You go to sleep little one."

"Yes nanna." Lee chimed and waved as the woman vanished around the corner. Roy turned to his wife and son, not completely surprised the boy was still awake. Titling his head to the side and rolling his shoulders, he allowed a sigh to escape.

"So you spending the night with us?" he questioned, looking at his son expectantly. Lee rested his head on his mother's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"For New Years." Was his answer, in which Riza laughed.

"Family should always be together for the New Year." She teased. Roy huffed slightly.

"As should husband and wife."

"Tomorrow."

"Promise?" Riza rolled her eyes.

"Only if you behave tonight." A curious look had crossed Lee's face as he lifted his head from Riza's shoulder.

"What do I get if I behave? Something special like daddy?" he asked. Roy blinked in confusion and began to flush while Riza began laughing.

"We'll talk about that another time." She answered.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I've been working on this fic since the beginning of time and with school coming up in about two weeks, I'm going to have the updates coming a bit more frequently. I've got A LOT on my plate for the upcoming school year so I don't think I'll have much time for fic writing :( Thus, I have to possibly bring this fic to an end soon. Not saying it will be done in two weeks, but prepare for longer chapters and quick updates. I've got a lot of chaps done so far so I have a round about when and how this will end and where I want to go with it all for the most part. Thanks for the reviews and loyal reading!_**


	66. Missing

Chapter 66: Missing

Poke…Poke… Poke…

Roy wrinkled his nose and groaned, swatting at whatever was poking his face and flopping his arm over his eyes. He felt a weight shift on the bed which clearly was not Riza's because he could feel her weight still on the left side of him. After a few moments, the shifting came to a complete stop, allowing the solider to slip back towards sleep.

Poke… Poke… "Daddy?" Poke… Poke… Poke… Roy groaned and pulled his arm from his face, rolling on to his side, hoping his son would get the idea to leave him alone. Unfortunately for the Flame Alchemist, he turned into the wrong direction. He felt a slight movement and fingers touch his face. After a few moments, said fingers worked to pry open his eyes. "Daddy, are you waking up now?" Sitting up swiftly and blinking furiously, Roy looked at his curious son in complete outrage.

"Lee, what do you need?" he asked, running his hand over his face in exasperation as he looked at the clocked and noted it was 9am. He had all intentions of sleeping in but somehow, the same child that was the last one to fall asleep, was the first to wake up. Lee let out a sigh and sat with his legs and arms crossed, fixing his father with an all knowing and expectant stare.

"I need breakfast." He answered bluntly causing his father to simply stare. Every so often there was something about Lee Mustang that reminded Roy that the boy was definitely his. Lee had been known to be a handful but otherwise sweet child. His aunt had joked that the sweetness must have been from Riza and the troublesome half of him must have been from Roy himself. However, with each passing day and the older Lee got, new aspects of his personality began to surface. Roy blamed it on school, but noticing his son was becoming his own Mustang was another story. He was also convinced Lee had picked up mannerisms from not only himself and his subordinates, but Edward Elric as well. That was in no way comforting.

"Lee, it's too early and I have no intentions on cooking right now. Go back to sleep." Roy instructed, searching for the comfortable groove had once been sleeping in as he dropped back into his pillows, pulling one over his head. He glanced at Lee for a moment, noticing the boy pursing his lips. The child was clearly absorbed in his thoughts for that moment and pushed himself onto his knees, pulling the pillow from his peaking father's head.

"I will take Hayate outside and YOU make breakfast." He more so stated than requested. Roy stared at his son through tired eyes as the child looked at him with an expression that said 'get the hell up'.

"Where are your grandparents at?"

"They're sleeping still." Sitting up, Roy stared mutely at his expectant son for a while. He calculated there was no way of getting rid of the child and continuing to sleep. Glancing at his wife, he also considered Riza was more than likely going to order him to go start breakfast as if was part of fatherly duties from time to time. Looking back into the amber eyes that were staring at him, Roy leaned forward, placing a hand to the side of his mouth emphasizing he had a secret to share.

"You know, you should go wake Nanna M… Grandparents love waking up and making great breakfasts for their grandkids." Roy informed in a hushed voice. Lee tilted his head curiously to the side.

"Are you sure?" Roy nodded his head just a little too furiously.

"Oh most definitely. That's what grandparents are for!" Lee gave an uncertain look, causing Roy to mildly begin panicking. All he wanted was another hour of sleep. An hour at minimum! Was that so much to ask for?

"Ok," Lee started as he scurried his way to the end of the bed. "I will go ask for breakfast." When the child vanished through the room door, Roy dropped back with a dramatic sigh. He thought after the terrible twos that things were supposed to look up until they turned into teens. He wondered if Elysia had given Hughes any trouble when she was younger.

"I can't believe you just did that." Stiffening, Roy turned his head swiftly to the sound of his wife's entertained voice. He watched as she rolled over and fixed him with a knowing look. "Grandparents love making breakfast you tell him. You realize that's going to come back around, right?" Roy grunted in response as he rolled onto his side to better face his wife.

"I wasn't lying," He stated. "The more time our parents spend with Lee the happier they are."

"Maybe, but sleep would keep them happy as well." Roy shrugged a shoulder, reaching over and pulling her body closer to his. He took in her scent and smiled into her hair hoping she wouldn't push him away to go catch their son before he caused any trouble. Feeling her fingers tread through his hair, Roy let out a content sigh. "We have to go back soon."

"Central? Eh, I don't miss it so much." Riza gave a soft laugh, continuing to rake her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Don't you have some kind of task to settle when we get back?" Roy simply huffed.

"I don't want to think about Hakuro during my vacation."He grumbled childishly. He then peaked up from her shoulder and smiled slightly. "So, can we play now?" Riza stared at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" Propping himself up, Roy promptly leaned in and kissed her.

"I behaved just like you asked." He answered in a sing song voice that earned an eye roll in response. She placed her palm on his face and pushed him away before pushing herself into a full sitting position.

"Not with everyone about to wake up."

"But that just means there'll be someone to watch Lee!" he whined.

"Since when did you become like a horny school boy again?" At this, Roy simply scoffed, pulling her back into his arms, his lips trailing across her neck.

"When did I stop?" He moved to kiss her lips, but was immediately cut off by his son's screams.

"POP POP!" Echoed through the halls, alerting Riza instantly out of bed. Swinging the door open, Mrs. Hawkeye and Mrs. Mustang came out of their respectable rooms, as did Mr. Hawkeye. Roy came up behind his wife before moving quickly around her.

"Lee?" He called, running down the stairs to where his son stood, barefoot in the open door. "Lee, what're you doing?" Turning, the boy looked at his father and then pointed to the tracks in the snow.

"I can't find Pop-Pop M."

* * *

Al let out a tired moan, pulling his pillow promptly over his face as the sunlight gleamed through his window. He had a long enough night and had hoped to sleep in but the sun light was saying otherwise. Rolling over, the youngest Elric took into consideration the events from the night before. He had been a gentleman and accompanied Nelly to the fireworks show and had to promptly walk her home, thankfully with some help from their old class mate Thomas, when the alcohol she consumed took the better of her. He had dealt with her sputtering about how attractive she thought he was and that if he was willing to stay with her for the night she would rock his world. Al, red faced and always polite, simply declined the not so tempting offer and tracked home through the snow, certain Ed and Winry had more than likely went home ahead of him. He had gone to bed in no time, tired from the little alcohol he drank taking affect and would catch up with his family in the morning.

Grunting upon realization he wasn't going to get back to sleep, Al groggily pushed himself out of bed, giving a aching stretch before dragging his way out of the room with a wide yawn. He glanced tiredly at Winry's room door and a sleepy knowing smile crossed his face at the sound of giggles and rustling. Ed was too much of a big brother. Every time something was mentioned about him and Winry that involved intimacy, the older Elric would promptly switch the subject and declare his younger brother show more shame and steer away from such topics. Al was no idiot though. He had shared a room with his brother, heard the complaints, and witnessed morning afters. He knew more was going on than simple cuddling behind those closed doors. Making his way down to the kitchen, Al was greeted by a warm smile from Pinako and a modest breakfast.

"So, how was your evening? Doesn't look like you're nursing a hangover of any kind." Sitting across from the older woman with a glass of orange juice, eggs and toast, Al ran over some of the events through his mind. Conversations, drinking, games, shameless flirting, and fireworks. He tried to ignore the random moment he was groped.

"It wasn't so bad, really." He finally decided. Pinako raised an eyebrow. She was more worldly than most old women her age so she knew that something was being left out, but apparently she decided to leave it as she sipped at her coffee.

"You had a call this morning. I told the young lady that I'd relay the message though." Al looked up from his breakfast. He had hoped upon anything it hadn't been Nelly as Pinako slid a sheet of paper across the table. "It sounded urgent so I took down the number."

"Thanks granny." Flipping open the sheet of paper, Al nearly choked on his eggs at the name and number that appeared. Pushing himself up without a second thought, he excited the kitchen and went into the next room, promptly dialing the number. There were only three rings before an anxious voice answered on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mei?"

"Alphonse-sama!" Echoed on the other line. The Xingnese girl sounded panicked and anxious.

"Mei, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Al asked, trying to keep his voice low but concerned.

"I… I don't know where Ceana is." Was her response. A blank expression crossed Al's face, but Mei continued. "She was going on about something she read in an ancient text she found and how she met a man who promised to help her answer questions she had about the texts." Mei explained. Al frowned slightly.

"So she just walked out and never came home?" A sniffle was heard on the other line.

"She was gone when I woke up in the morning… I…don't… I don't know what to do?"Mei chocked out, causing a pang of guilt to shoot through Al's chest.

"Mei relax… how long has she been gone?"

"Three days! I don't even know this man she's talking about… she even took the notes with her!" Swearing under his breath, Al massaged his temples, trying to process the information behind given. Maybe some of that alcohol was still in his system after all.

"I'm coming back." He stated out loud. "Just relax. I'll head back today." Mei sniffled a couple more times.

"Thank you Alphonse-sama."

"Mm-hm."

"Hey Al," Hanging up, Al glanced over his shoulder at his brother who cocked his head curiously to the side from where he stood in the door way, hair a mess and in his boxers. "You alright?" At that moment, Winry came, latching her arms around Ed from behind, beaming up at her fiancé.

"Hey, I how about I make pancakes… oh, hey Al! Is everything ok?" she asked, peaking around the eldest Elric curiously. Taking in the couple's affectionate comfort with one another, Al forced a smile and nodded.

"Everything is fine." He answered. Ed made a face but nodded all the same.

"Alright… c'mon." He started walking, Winry's arms still around him from behind as he glanced back at her. "Pancakes sound great right about now."

"I'll be right behind you." Al answered with a wave of his hand. Ed glanced back at his brother uncertainly as Winry laced her fingers into his, chattering about how pancakes with blueberries seemed appropriate. Al decided to keep the issues at hand to himself and that he would go ahead to see Mei himself. Ed and Winry were too comfortable for him to uproot them now.

* * *

Riza stared silently out of the window with her arms crossed, ignoring the bustling going on around her. Lee was in the kitchen with his grandmothers working on baked goods while Roy and her father were out looking for Mr. Mustang. Riza had determined that her father in law had more than likely gone for a walk, but that had been several hours ago and Black Hayate was not taken with him, so that wasn't in the least bit comforting. It had been two hours since the remaining men went on their search and Riza was starting to become antsy. "I think I should go out and look for them." She stated to no one in particular.

"That wouldn't be too productive." Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Mrs. Mustang walk into the room. She came to a stop by Riza's side and let out a sigh as she stared silently out the window with her arms wrapped around herself. "Roy and his father don't get along but they're so much alike." Riza allowed her gaze to float back out the window. "When Roy ran away to live with his aunt, my husband was furious. He had went on about how he could care less what our self centered brat did and as far as he knew we didn't have a son… after that we barely even heard from Roy and then Liam became obsessed with work."

"The family business?" Riza questioned and Mrs. Mustang nodded.

"When he finally wanted to make up, he called his sister only to find out Roy had gone off to study alchemy and when we finally thought we caught up with the boy he was already enlisted in the military. We left the military to pursue a marriage. Liam always thought that there was something not right about Furher Bradley. Ever since the man went into power things seemed to go strange. That's around when we both resigned in order to start our family. We didn't want our children to become pawns for such a terrible man, but Roy was a strong willed boy and nothing could stop him. Alchemist may operate for the people, but they were under direct control of the Furher and in my husband's eyes Roy had sealed his fate."

"Well if it helps, even when under the Furher, Roy made it a point to step forward when it came to something he believed in." Riza stated with a slight smile. "He's a stubborn man through and through."

"And proud. Just like his father… I was so happy to see how well he and his father have been getting along despite their views. The fact that my grandson is in my life fills my heart with joy and Liam has been far more open and available since then… Today is the first time he has gone off without a word in months and I'm starting to worry." Riza glanced at the older woman with a slight frown.

"He does this often?" Mrs. Mustang gave a short nod.

"For the past few months… Sometimes he tells me it must have been him sleep walking and that he has strange dreams about strange beings with powers that promise him if he brings them what he wants that he'll be spared… He says he never understands what they are talking about and that he always wakes up in the shop." A shaky sigh left the woman, causing Riza to look at her with sympathy. When Maes had passed away she had remembered Roy's distant behavior and the nights he hadn't come home. Even now he sometimes behaved weird but she didn't think she could deal with what he mother in law dealt with.

Lee had made his way into the room, squeezing between the two woman and climbing into the window sill, a curious look crossing his face. "I think Pop-Pop's dream people came for him again." The child stated matter of factly, causing both women to look at him in shock. Lee simply nodded his head in a self knowing manner, not looking at them. "He told me before that he goes to talk to dream people at night. I think that's where he still is."

"Lee, when did he tell you about this?" Riza asked sternly, catching the boy's attention.

"He told me a long time ago." He answered. "The night we went to make snow mans!" Lee answered confidently and turned back to the window. "He said that if he doesn't come home to tell mommy and daddy to watch me carefully and don't let the dream people get me." Riza stared at her son in shock before looking up at Mrs. Mustang who had tears welled up in her eyes. Lee began humming. "I wonder what the dream people and pop-pop talk about…"


	67. Fear, Resentment, and Explanations

Chapter 67: Fear, Resentment, and Explanations

Half carrying his disheveled father through the house doors with the help of his father in law, Roy tried to hold back all the negative emotions that were filling him. They had spent over two hours searching for the man and when he had called in to tell the family they were still searching, his mother's frantic voice left him feeling nothing but anger and resentment. The man was found at the house of a guest from the New Years party. Apparently he was found sitting at the top of a hill, staring at the sky and muttering something about sacrifices that needed to be made in order to reach a perfect life. He had even gone on a tangent about how alchemists were going to bring the nation to its end. When Roy and Mr. Hawkeye got to him, however, he was dead silent and refused to look at neither of them. This hadn't improved Roy's mood at all. His mother had met them at the door, pulling her husband into a tight hug and repeatedly asking if her were alright while Roy moved next to Riza, not looking at the silenced man.

"What happened? Where did you find him?" Riza whispered in concern as her father in law was wrapped in a thick blanket and was offered a hot cup of tea. Roy simply grunted and looked away in irritation.

"The old man has lost his mind… He wouldn't tell us anything when we found him but the family he was with said he was in a panic and wouldn't shut up when they got to him." He answered, earning a disapproving look from his mother. "He probably was doing some late night drinking and was hallucinating." Roy snapped irritably.

"Your father sleep walks, Roy!" Her mother promptly defended and Roy scoffed.

"Riiiight. We all sleep walk and go on tirades about alchemy bringing the world to an end after a long night of drinking, right?" he asked harshly, taking his mother by surprise as her eyes widened. His father had studied alchemy and at some point in his life found that he wanted his children to have nothing to do with it. He had held his tongue for years once Roy became a state alchemist, mostly because he wasn't around, and Roy didn't expect any comment on the matter. However, Mr. Mustang looked up slowly and his eyes narrowed when they fell on his son. He eyed the angered man silently before his face hardened.

"I told you to leave alchemy alone, boy." He snapped out, catching everyone by surprise. "They're going to take everything away from you because of what you can do…" Roy stared at his father silently, the scowl never leaving his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Those monsters are waiting and they're going to use alchemy to take over and destroy us all! I for one won't stand by and let this happen!" Roy's glare deepened.

"And what do you expect to do? Rid the world of alchemy?" He scoffed.

"We're leaving!" Mr. Mustang snapped back sharply, standing swiftly and catching everyone by surprise. Mrs. Mustang moved to hold him up as he staggered slightly. "The rest of you can follow if you want to escape this travesty! And I want Lee to come as well!"

"The hell you do!" Riza promptly grabbed hold of Roy's arm, holding him back as he made a move towards his father. Mrs. Mustang had taken a step back, uncertain of what to do while Mr. Hawkeye moved swiftly to hold the now hostile man back. "You've lost your damn mind if you think I'm going to give you my son so you can run off to who the hell knows where to hide from the boogie man."

"If you stay here they'll take him away just to get to you… They'll sacrifice him to make a point… You can't let them have him!" The older man's eyes were frantic, but Roy didn't care.

"Why would they take him?" Riza started, her grip on Roy's arm tightening, allowing him to give her a swift glance before turning back to his father. "Lee has nothing to do with anything that's going on in this country." Mr. Mustang closed his eyes, letting out a steadying breath.

"Children can imagine what we as adults have forgotten about. Their innocence perceives the world as a perfect place. In order to complete a transmutation, one must be able to vision what it is they want to transmute," The older male's eyes narrowed slightly and his jaw clenched. "In a way, their minds would help to open the gates to a perfect world in which there is no harm. With the use of them and skilled alchemists a gate can possibly be opened to turn this place into some kind of Utopia… but there's a missing piece… that's what they told me. But I've already figure out a counterattack…"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?"Roy snapped, causing all eyes to fall on him. "This is complete bull shit!" Pulling away from Riza he stormed away from the group.

"Roy!" Riza called.

"We're leaving." He called shortly over his shoulder and his eyes shot over at the shocked adults watching. "I'd like to wake up tomorrow morning and not find both my son and his grandfather missing." He stated and stormed out of the room. He came to a stop at the top of the stairs outside of his and Riza's room, massaging the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself. He had let his emotions get the most of him simply because of the stress he went through during the search for his father. Everything that seemed to come out of the man's mouth after that seemed to be nothing but nonsense and indirect threats.

"Daddy!"His head snapped up as Lee, hung from the door knob of a room down the hall, Black Hayate loyally by his side as the child grinned brightly at his father, clearly unaware of what had just taken place below him. "You took a long time to come back! We were supposed to do a snow man today." He informed. Roy watched the boy silently as he bounced over, coming to a chipper stop in front of the alchemist. Roy allowed a sad smile to cross his face as he knelt down and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Of course…" He started quietly, thankful that the child simply hugged him back. "We can do that whenever you want."

* * *

Winry came to a stop by the couch Ed was lazily lounging on and let out a defeated sigh. When the blonde male didn't respond, she gave another exaggerated sigh, noting that this time his arm gave a twitch. He had a book resting it its usual place over his face, but she was certain that since she was interrupting his napping that he was more than likely scowling. Moving closer to the couch and leaning against the back she began to pout. "Ed," An irritable growl was heard. "I can't find Alphonse and I wanted him to run an errand for me." She started.

"Why don't you do it yourself? Al's probably studying somewhere." Ed'd muffled voice shot back, irritability evident.

"Neh, but I've got things to start here and Al always gets the order exactly right… Can you go find him? I've checked the entire house." Pulling the book from his face, Ed glared at the blonde female that looked back down at him innocently from where he was once comfortably resting.

"What could you possibly have to do? I thought you had all your assignments done." He stated grumpily as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Winry sighed and directed her gaze to nowhere in particular.

"I know, but I have some stuff I'm going to help Granny with before we leave." She started and glanced back at Ed who had dropped back into the couch. "There are some things that need to be picked up and the shop owner has a soft spot for Al and gives him a discount, so I want him to go pick up the order."

"Well I don't know where he is."

"So look for him."

"I don't feel like it."

"But we need that stuff."

"So get it yourself."

"I'm busy!" Winry growled and yanked the book from the protesting alchemist's face, glaring back at his glowering face. "You find Alphonse and you go with him and pick up my order, Edward Elric!" she growled.

"Al isn't here." The glaring couple turned their attention to Pinako who had an entertained expression on her face. She clearly had been watching the exchange for some time. "I saw him earlier leave with some bags. He left you a note." Instantly, Ed shoved himself off the couch and snatched the note the old woman had been holding rudely from her hand. Winry watched as a blank expression crossed Ed's face before his eyes widened and he let out a growl, crushing the paper in his hand.

"He went back west!" he announced as Pinako walked away, clearly feeling as though there was no longer any need for her to stick around for the Elric's tantrum. "Why wouldn't that idiot tell me he was leaving? What the hell was the rush?" he started to rant. Winry watched him for a while before walking over and pulling the crumpled paper from his hand, reading over it.

"He mentions Mei… do you think something happened to her?" she asked, looking at Ed with concern. Ed's frown didn't fade as he crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully in the direction of the window. It was weird that neither of them seemed to notice Al's departure, but it was even more interesting to find out why he had left in the first place. "You know, he was on the phone this morning. That could have been her."

"But if it was urgent, why wouldn't he tell me so we could both go? It's _our_ assignment." Ed responded shortly and turned on his heal, storming away. "That brat ran off to go play hero and is going to get himself into something he can't handle!" Winry watched him storm up the stairs and quickly followed him.

"Wait, what're you doing?" she called, standing in the room door way and watching as he pulled his battered suitcase from under the bed. He stood and began pulling his clothes from the dresser drawer, tossing them haphazardly into the bag.

"Al is heading straight into danger if he left unannounced and I can't just let him walk blindly into something we know nothing about!"

"So you're going to do the same?"Winry asked skeptically, placing her hands on her hips. "Ed, this is insane! Why don't you call and find out what's going on?"

"Not enough time!"

"It's a two day train ride!"

"A day in a half!" Ed corrected stubbornly as he stood straight and fixed the blonde with a serious look. "I'll call you as soon as I get there but if anything I can't let my brother go out there alone. You gotta understand this." He walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. He was looking for support that she wasn't ready to give, but she caved in all the same.

"I want to come with you." She informed, moving away from him and walking to her closet. Ed blinked a few times.

"W-wait, what?" Winry turned to him and let out a sigh as if everything should have made sense.

"I'm going to come with you." Ed opened his mouth to complain, but she cut him off. "In the future when we're married everything you do is going to lead back to me. You're not supposed to have secrets from your wife so you might as well start now with your future wife." Ed stared at her in complete disbelief and began laughing loudly. Winry frowned slightly.

"You're unbelievable!" he snorted, clutching at his stomach and smiling at her knowingly. Walking up to her, he leaned in and kissed her lips swiftly. "I'm not going to keep any secrets from you and at the same time I'm going to protect you… If you leave here, you're not coming out West with me, you're going to Central. Even Rush Valley where that prick delivery boy is... But you're not following me out west." He ordered in the calmest tone that Winry had ever heard the alchemist speak in, especially when he was under stress.

"But Ed-"

I'll leave you with all the money you need and I'll contact you every time I make a move… I already have to go watch after Al and this bean sprout princess, I don't want you added to the mix."

"I can take care of myself!" Winry protested and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only one that would be with us aside from Ceana who can't use alchemy." He stated knowing and Winry pursed her lips. He had a point. She would be in the way and despite how much he talked about needing to protect Al, the youngest Elric was pretty capable of taking care of himself. She dropped on the edge of the bed and began to pout, ignoring the smug look that crossed Ed's handsome face. She watched as he went back to his sloppy packing, throwing random article clothes into the suitcase with no real coordination.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, playing with the rim of the shirt she was wearing, which happened to be Ed's. He paused for a moment, looking up thoughtfully before resuming packing.

"Um, I'd say a week would be fine, two max." He answered convincingly and threw a smirk over his shoulder. "Enough time for you to miss me." Winry rolled her eyes but smiled all the same as she tucked her legs under herself.

"Fine. I'll ride out the rest of the vacation and I'm heading back to Rush Valley from here." She informed. "I expect to hear from you when I get back to Garfiel's."

"Yeah, alright. Everything is under control."

* * *

"Alphonse-sama!" Al let out a gasp of air as a body collided with his, arms wrapping around his middle and a face burying into his chest. Looking down, his eyes met with the top of Mei's head. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulders and patted the top of her head with his free hand. He had taken nearly two days to get back west and she must've been sitting on edge waiting for his arrival. She was so frantic the day she had called and he had moved as fast as the train would allow. He already felt bad about leaving unannounced but he was certain the note he left behind was enough. He smiled supportively when Mei looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, Mei-chan." She shook her head, taking a step back and wiping her face with the back of her arms.

"It's ok. You were coming from far away." She paused and looked around him. "Where is Edward-san?" Al tossed his bag to the side, guilt flashing through him.

"Um, he had some things he needed to take care of back in Central first." He lied. "But if anything with Ceana missing and us split up, maybe we can find her faster." Uncertainty was evident on the young Xingnese girl's face but she gave a nod all the same. A new kind of guilt came over him, knowing that not only had bailed on his brother, but now he was lying to Mei who had the utmost trust in him. If it were in consolation though, he was doing all of this to keep everyone, in some way, happy. "So, what exactly happen? Did anything even lead up to this?" he asked, dropping down in a nearby chair. Mei sat across from him, her hands instantly clutching her pants.

"Well Ceana wanted to learn about Eastern alchemy and how it tied in with the notes. She's not really an alchemist but she has some kind of fascination with the workings of it," Mei started before a small frown crossed her features. "Sometimes she would ask me questions, though they had nothing to really do with alchemy. Some of what she would ask about had to deal with fantasy I would say." Al raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean fantasy?" Mei looked up slowly.

"She asked about if alchemy could be used to open a gate to another world." Al came to a pause and his eyes widened.

"Wait… wait what?" He chocked out. Mei gave a nod.

"She asked a lot about transmutation circles and taboos. In fact, she was reading a lot of different texts before you and Edward-san even left for the holidays…" Her eyes lowered once again and she tensed. "Then, one day she came home with some very old texts that she wouldn't even let me look over. When I asked Ares, he told me that when they were in town they were pulled into some conversation with a stranger and that's how she got the text." Al looked around, noticing that the young boy that usually occupied the house with Ceana was nowhere in sight.

"He isn't missing too, is he?" Mei shook her head.

"When Ceana vanished he got really upset. One of the elders has taken him in. He was by earlier asking about her." She explained and gave a sniffle. "He's really panicked right now and wants her home… so he gave me this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, sliding it to Al, her eyes still downcast. Unfolding the paper, Al allowed his eyes to roam over the sheet.

"Tabula Smaragdina?" He looked up t Mei who was watching him anxiously.

"That's what Ares said the text was called… Apparently Ceana was told if she could translate it then she would have the answers she needed to get the wish she desires."

"But she's not an alchemist."

"Exactly… She said before that she had talked to Edward-san before about other worlds and such but he didn't have the answers she wanted… in fact he shot down the idea completely… I think she went to find alchemists that will help her with this." Al stared at the title, racking his brain. Why did that sound so familiar? Mei must have taken in the developing stress.

"The text actually originates from the west… Far west."

"Beyond Creta?"

"Possibly." Placing the paper back on the table, Al messaged his temple between his fingers, allowing an irritated growl to escape. They were being dragged into more than they needed. He had hoped getting the answers to where Ceana could have vanished off to would have been easier, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. Ceana was chasing after something that he couldn't quite understand and he was certain that it may have revolved around the loss of her family. She always seemed so upbeat and positive, but apparently there was more to this disposition than they understood. Opening his eyes, Al's eyes met with Mei's concerned look. He lowered his hand and gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, I guess we should head to Crete then."Mei's eyes widened.

"What?" Pushing himself up, Al gave a stretch.

"If Ceana is looking for a translation to a document the originated out west, then that must be where she was headed… If she is traveling alone she couldn't have gotten very far. Plus, we can get some answers about this text once we get there." Mei's eyes lit up and she gave a nod, a confident smile replacing her once distressed features.

"We should leave now then!" She chimed, hopping from her chair with a new energy. "We're already days behind her!" Al smiled at her tiredly, but didn't argue. He didn't expect to be uprooted before he settled, but then again, Mei had been waiting for his arrival since their call. He should have known better. Watching as the princess vanished to gather her things, Al dropped back in a chair, allowing his head to fall back and a groan to escape.

"Brother is going to kill me…"

* * *

Author's Note: It took me a while to settle with this chapter. I'm not completely happy with it and whenever I started another chapter I'd find myself going back to this one and rewriting it. So in other words, this chapter has been redone like three times lol


	68. Alchemist be thou for the People

Chapter 68: Alchemist be thou for the People

There weren't very many moments, office wise, when the men took their commanding officer seriously. In fact, they were more likely to take his wife serious since she had no problem pointing the barrel of her gun right between their eyes to make a point. When it came to the alchemist that sat at the desk centered to the back of the office, they knew how much they could get away with when it came to slacking and that many of his threats about them not doing paper work were empty, especially considering he found ways to procrastinate no matter what. However, since the return to Central, the man's patience was off. He would be seen staring down at a file in front of him while irritably tapping away at the desk with the end of his pen, only to freeze when he'd spot his wife glaring at him from across the room.

This specific day, however, he was teetering on the edge. Hakuro had been boasting about how he was in favor with the administration due to a new policy he had devised for the country and at the upcoming meeting, he planned on being elected and ready to take his position as Furher. Roy didn't argue, but ignored the older male, distracted by other issues apparently. He was a space case, according to Havoc, and despite the constant reminders he was left from Riza, still ended up behind. Coming to a pause as she flung the office door open, Havoc stared mutely at his commanding officer who had his chin resting in his hand as he stared distractedly down at a book, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Um… Major General?" Immediately the man's eyes snapped up.

"What is it, Havoc?" He asked shortly. Straightening, the blonde smoker cleared his throat.

"I came to remind you about the recruits, sir." He answered, taking notice to the alchemist's easy irritability and gloved hands. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What recruits?" Havoc blinked. Was this a rhetorical question?

"The alchemists, chief… The ones Hawkeye told you were arriving this week. It's on the calendar." There was a silence before Roy began shuffling the many files and papers around his desk, promptly pulling up his calendar.

"Shit!" He slammed it down and stood up swiftly. "What the hell is going on?" He growled as he made his way to the coat rack, promptly gathering his things and storming out of the room with a fairly entertained Havoc behind him. "Why the hell are there recruits here in the winter? I thought this was waiting until AFTER we elected a leader." He snapped harshly. Havoc let out a sigh, trying to keep up while also staying on the agitated man's good side.

"Well I don't exactly have all the details on that… but it is that time of year, you know. In fact, Falman just sent out the letters for the recertification exams." Roy let out a grunt in response, shoving violently through the double doors that led into the training facilities. Curious soldiers who were on their way from or to exercising eyed the alchemist curiously, but noting the warning look Havoc shot them, no one commented. It was in no time that they reached a room where several shocked faces stared up from where they sat at a stone faced Roy Mustang and fairly entertained Jean Havoc.

"Well, well, well. Welcome newbies." Havoc chuckled, a smirk crossing his face when he noticed a few of the younger potentials paling under Mustang's intense glare.

"Who told you today was the day you were supposed to be here?" Roy barked, causing several of them to jump. He pointed at a red haired youngster in the corner, who swiftly stood and looked like he was going to piss his pants at any second. "What's your name?"

"I… um… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"Jacob! Jacob Manly!" He squeaked.

"How old are you, Manly?"

"I'm 18, sir!" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"And your specialty?"

"My specialty, sir?"

"Alchemy! What's your specialty with alchemy?" Roy snapped, causing the boy to flinch once again. Clearing his throat, Jacob spoke up.

"My specialty is agriculture, sir!" he chocked out. Roy stared mutely before turning his attention to someone else. His eyes fell on a calmer young man who didn't seem fazed at all by the presence of the war hero.

"What about you?" The young man blinked for a moment and stood up.

"My name is Theodore Riddick, 25 years old, and my specialty revolves around liquids, sir." He answered confidently. Roy eyed him momentarily.

"Liquids?"

"Yes, I can use alchemy to manipulate various liquids." The dark haired young man answered. Roy lifted his chin slightly, eyeing the confident male for a moment before waving a hand at him in a dismissive manner and turning his attention to the slowly calming others of the group. "Who ordered for all of you to come here? We're to be retesting current state alchemists, not taking in new ones."

"We got letters in the mail last month, sir."Chimed in an older male cautiously. "We were told that we would be called her to begin the tedious process of getting our state alchemy certifications."

"Are you all from the area?" Several shook their heads, mentioning the far off towns they had traveled from. Roy grumbled to himself and turned to Havoc. "Where is Hawkeye?"

"She's taking care of accommodations for these guys. Hakuro's been keeping everyone pretty busy lately." Roy began to glower triggering that Hakuro should have been the last thing he mentioned at the moment. "Um, how about I give them a quick tour while we wait for her to get back?" Roy waved a hand at him.

"Do what you want. I'm not in the mood for any of this." He answered and left the room as Havoc took it upon himself to strike some fear into the group. Havoc had made it a tradition to instill fear into any new soldiers and Roy was in no mood to be around such or to partake in it. Walking back into the main section of the building, Roy's eyes fell on Falman and Schezka speaking in the distance. She had a somber look on her face as she clutched on to a stack of files in her arms. Apparently the pair noticed that they were being watched because both of them allowed their attention to snap in his direction.

"Hello, General." Schezka greeted swiftly before turning to Falman, muttering out a swift good bye before going on her way. Roy raised an eyebrow as the eldest of his group approached.

"What was that about?" Falman glanced into the direction the female had vanished into.

"Apparently Hakuro's been given more leeway since you've been gone. He's had Clemin promoted into the Investigations department." Roy scoffed.

"Clemin? He's a power hungry. The man gets just a control and he lets it go to his head."

"Maybe, but he's in Hakuro's favor. Schezka isn't too happy as you might imagine." Roy felt his mood begin to deteriorate once again and Falman noticed. "Oh, by the way, I've got something for you! It's a report from Archer our East."

"Do you know what it's about?" Falman shook his head as Roy opened the large envelope.

"Colonel Douglas told me to hand it straight to you and it was urgent." Roy gave a mute nod, raising an eyebrow at the single sheet of paper he pulled out. Allowing his eyes to scan the paper, his body instantly stiffened.

"What the hell is this?" Falman moved closer to his commanding officer, allowing his eyes to roam over the sheet curiously, only to step back in shock as well.

"Troops are being sent to each border of Amestris… Central Alchemists are next for deployment East?" Crumbling the sheet in his hands, Roy turned on his heel and back to his office.

"Falman, get the men together. We've got moves to make!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"What moves may that be, sir?" The older male called.

"Preventing another damn massacre!"

* * *

"You're heading where?" Ed looked up at the two large men standing in front of him. While one had the reminiscent features of a gorilla, the other calmer, blonde male had a more human appearance to him. While he had figured the company and brute strength would have been useful, the alchemist didn't feel much like explaining himself to the two older males. In fact, he still wanted more of an explanation on why the two had been sent to kill him in the first place. Straightening, Ed faced the two men he had befriended in the awkward way only he could accomplish.

"I'm headed toward Aerugo." He answered casually, earning raised eyebrows and skeptical looks in return. It was to be expected he supposed. He'd heard about the deployment of troops towards the towns and cities that bordered the country and surrounding countries didn't seem to take too lightly to this. In fact, they took the assembly of the troops as a threat. Ed, however, found he was in no way part of whatever the military was trying to do and had his own priorities.

"Don't you think that's a bit risky? This country has been in conflict with them before and I'm pretty certain an Amestrian military brat won't be welcomed with open arms." The blond haired male informed, pushing his glasses up his nose and fixing Ed with a stern look. Ed turned back to his packing, shoving the lid down and snapping it closed.

"My little brother is somewhere in Creta researching a document that might be the key to some important questions. A friend of ours is missing because of this document and has more than likely left this country completely. Creta's on pretty good terms with Aerugo and could probably provided some information about that piece Al is researching."

"And what about those 'monsters' you're supposed to be hunting down?" The grizzly like man asked, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. Ed paused in his shuffling.

"I think they may have something to do with this." He answered before jerking his bag off the bed and turning to the two older men. "It's not that long of a journey and as far as I know, we haven't got all the time in the world." The two men looked at one another.

"What do you think, Darius?" The blonde male asked, raising an eyebrow at his muscular friend who let out a gruff sigh and scrunched up his face in thought.

"I gave my life to the military and they turned me into a monster..." He started slowly. "I was told to kill a kid and the kid turns around and saves me and gives me another life option." His eyes fixed on Ed. "I suppose I've got nothing more to lose."

"That's the spirit! Now move your ass, Donkey Kong and lets get going! You too, Lion King." Both men scowled.

"Just because we're part animal doesn't mean we don't have names!" growled Darius, but Ed ignored the comment, making his way for the room door. He had managed to befriend chimeras on a mission to kill him and was on his way to cross potential war lines in order to stop a girl from joining some reckless plot. Although he was more than certain Ceana was with the very monsters that he and Al were pursuing, he hoped some of what he had told her before still resigned somewhere in the back of the Ishbalan female's mind. "So, Heinkel and I were wondering… what exactly do you think is happening right now? You know, that you and your brother are trying to stop?"

"I'm not completely sure," Ed answered honestly, not looking back as they made their way out of the hotel and into the cold streets. "The girl, Ceana, she's got this vision that alchemy can be used to access a utopia. She said she's read about these things but doesn't know if it can be achieved… I'm starting to believe that just maybe the same creatures I've fought before might be trying to open this same gate."

"So there is a gate?" Heinkel asked, raising an eyebrow. Ed held in a breath and shook his head.

"No, there isn't." He lied. If anything, the thought of being pulled back through that gate for any reason at all made him sick. The first times he had lost limbs and when it had happened again, he hadn't seen his loved ones in years, enduring a completely empty feeling along the way. There wasn't always the certainty that everyone that went through the gate was making it to that some place he had made it to and it was through some freak accident he had made it back. Alchemy wasn't an option where he was and he wondered if maybe there was something in this one that triggered him being brought back.

"So then, I guess we have some ass to kick once we get to Aerugo!" Darius's voice sounded, breaking Ed from his thoughts. Glancing back at the enthused gorilla man, Ed allowed a slight smile to cross his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Trudging through the snow, Ed listened as the two human based chimeras chattered ahead of him towards the train station. Both discussed what it would be like if they were human again and how they really couldn't blame someone for indulging the idea of a utopia.

"Aerugo has some amazing cuisine you know. And the weather is far better there than here. We shouldn't need these thick winter coats." Darius informed brightly.

"You think we'll have a problem crossing into the country? I hear the military has been pretty brutal these past few days." Heinkel pointed out, earning a frown from his companion.

"If anything, we'll just storm right through them." Darius laughed crudely, earning a roll of the eyes. Ed allowed an entertained expression to cross his face. While the pair in front of him debated the safety of their newest mission, Ed allowed himself to relax slightly. After all, they had a long way to go and there was no need in stressing all the way there.

* * *

Winry stood in the doorway with Garfiel watching as soldiers took a path through Rush Valley. Garfiel never seemed to show any real concern when it came to things being out of the ordinary and only swooned over the idea of being with a man in uniform. On the other side of her, Joel leaned in the door way, arms crossed and glaring. She had only been in Rush Valley for a few days and ever since her return, things seemed out of wack. For one, apparently Joel was finally willing to speak to her, having been very bitter and distant since finding out about Ed's proposal, Garfiel's boyfriend Jerry was around more than usual, and then there was the fact soldiers had been passing through the busy city for the past two days apparently headed towards the country's border. She didn't recognize any of the men passing and only assumed these were the men that were stationed at South Headquarters. The gleam of metal implied a good amount of them were certified state alchemists.

"This country is on its way to hell in a hand basket." Joel muttered grimly as he watched a few of the local automail engineers walking amongst the soldiers, apparently having recently been asked for their potential services.

"Why are they going to the border?" Winry asked, crossing her arms around herself and mentally praying that Ed and Al hadn't found themselves pulled into whatever war that was about to take place. Joel had pushed himself off the door jam and watched the soldiers as they made their way through, paying no mind to their curious audience.

"I heard a rumor that children are being taken from Amestris and when they're old enough they're sent back as spies." Joel informed, causing Winry to look at him in disbelief.

"That's completely outrageous." She snapped and watched as another batch of state alchemist went passing by the shop, this group chattering quietly among themselves. "I highly doubt they need alchemist to deal with kidnappers."

"Then maybe we're going to war." All attention turned on Garfiel who had busied himself with his nails. He glanced at the gawking pair and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not completely farfetched. Rumors are that the bordering countries have been the cause behind various attacks on this country, one being that explosive little incident at Central months back." Remembering this incident clearly, Winry turned and walked back into the shop, digging around her work station for the number to Central.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Joel called, but she ignored him, swiftly dialing the number and waiting for an answer.

"Hello, Falman speaking."

"Ah! Falman, is Roy-san there?" There was a pause as the man seemed to take in the urgency of her tone.

"No, I'm sorry. He's in a meeting right now. Things have been pretty hectic around here." He answered apologetically. "Is everything ok?"

"I… it's just… is Riza-san there?"

"No, she's taking care of some business with these new alchemists." Winry blinked.

"New alchemists?"

"Mm-hm. We've got new recruits that arrived today that are preparing for the alchemy exam. At the same time, orders have been sent out to various soldiers to head to different sectors of the country. Rumors have the higher ups panicking." Winry chewed her lip, turning slightly so Joel couldn't see her face as she clenched the phone.

"What about Ed and Al? Have you heard anything? Are they being pulled into any of this?"

"Not a thing. I could ask the General but otherwise we haven't heard anything from either of them since you guys left for vacation," There was pause before the man spoke again. "Is everything alright? Should I tell the Colonel you called?"

"Um, no… I'll just call again later. Thank you, Mr. Falman." When she hung up, she turned to see Joel watching her intently.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine…" An eyebrow rose as he moved towards her.

"You're lying." Winry glared. "Is he missing?"

"No!"

"Where is he then?" She froze and her eyes narrowed even more.

"It's classified." She managed and shoved past him to distract herself by fixing her work station, only for her eyes to drift back out to the streets the soldiers had finally cleared. Ed had promised her that he would keep her posted on all of his movements, but if things were going the way they seemed, maybe he couldn't contact her at risk of his own safety. Maybe he was actually in danger and with no way of contacting her at all.

"Alchemist be thou for the people," Snapping from her thoughts, Winry glanced over at Joel who was staring distractedly out the window. "That's supposed to be their slogan but their being used as human weapons," His attention slowly turned back to the confused blonde. "Doesn't it concern you that your boyfriend is being used to stand for something you don't agree with?"

"Ed isn't like that! He's too proud to let the military control him and he won't allow himself to get pulled into whatever mess this country is facing!"

"So even if it came to protecting you, you don't think he'd become the military's lap dog? The military breeds cold hearted bastards willing enough to snap the enemies neck without cause. I'm sure the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist has caused some damage himself right about now." At these words, Winry stormed over to the suddenly arrogant male, allowing her body to function before her brain and slapping him across the face.

"You don't know anything about us or what we have been through!" she growled as she glared up at him. "What the hell is your problem lately anyway?" Joel stared at her silent before pushing himself off the table he had been leaning on and beginning to walk away. "Joel!"

"It's nothing, Winry. I've got things I need to take care of. I'll see you later." Garfiel had peaked into the room just as the male vanished through the door. Clutching her fists at her side, Winry tried to calm herself down while her master looked at her curiously.

"Is everything alright, Winry-chan?" He asked sweetly as the blonde nodded her head slowly, trying to calm her breathing.

"Yeah… everything is fine."

* * *

"Lee-kun lookit!" The boy looked up from his carefully colored picture of his parents he planned on presenting to his mother as his classmates gathered around the large window on the other side of the room. The teacher appeared distracted with whatever it was she was working on and considering the trouble he had managed to stay out of most of the day, the dark haired boy eyed his classmates warily as he considered what was so interesting outside.

"What is it?" He question, unaware that he had subconsciously made the moves to leave his chair as he managed to pull himself onto his knees and lean into the table.

"Soldiers everywhere!" called one of the kids, catching even the teacher's attention. Moving curiously, Lee made his way to the window, watching as soldiers rode in military issued vehicles through the snow covered city. "I wonder where they're goin'."

"Miss Abby, what do you think they're doin'?"Asked one of the children as Lee watched curiously, gleams of silver catching his eyes.

"They're alchemist like daddy!" he chimed excitedly and turned to his teacher. "Maybe we will see my daddy with them." He chimed, not noticing the sad smile that crossed the woman's face.

"Maybe, Lee… but these men are all leaving Central and heading to different parts of Amestris." She informed softly, watching as the children's curious gaze went back out the window. "There's been a lot going on and they have to help protect us, so these men and women are going to see what the problem is."

"Why are there so many then?" One girl asked, pursing her lips in disapproval.

"Well, sometimes it takes more than one person to fix a problem… They may be gone for a long time and some people don't always come back." With these words, Lee turned swiftly and fixed the woman with a serious look.

"They're gonna come back cuz daddy is with them!" he stated boldly. "Daddy promised he's never gonna leave me and mommy alone so he can't stay there long." When Miss Abby smiled at him, he noticed it wasn't the smile she gave when he had said something very smart. He had seen the smile before on his aunt Gracia's face when he asked about uncle Maes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. There's a lot of alchemisst going out today. They'll protect us all." Lee nodded, his attention going back out the window. His daddy was a great alchemist. He would protect them all.


	69. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 69: Secrets Revealed

"_What is below is like that which is above, and what is above is similar to that which is below to accomplish the wonders of the one thing. As all things were produced by the mediation of one being, so all things were produced from this one by adaption. Its father is the sun, its mother the moon. It is the cause of all perfection throughout the whole earth. Its power is perfect if it is changed into earth. Separate the earth from the fire, the subtle from the gross, acting prudently and with judgment. Ascend with the greatest sagacity from earth to heaven, and unite together the power of things inferior and superior; thus you will possess the light of the whole world, and all obscurity will fly away from you. This thing has more fortitude than fortitude itself, because it will overcome every subtle thing and penetrate every solid thing. By it the world was formed."_

Al stared blankly down at the translation in front of him. Upon their arrival in Creta, there wasn't much to be done in order to learn about what was properly translated into _The Emerald Tablet_ but what he was reading also left him for a loop. Mei came bustling into the small room, dropping book in front of him before promptly making her way to the window and peaking through the curtains. "Have you looked outside today?" Al glanced up from where he sat, shaking his head.

"Not necessarily. I've been busy trying to make heads or tails of this information. Why, what's wrong." Mei motioned for him to join her side as she pulled the curtains further open. Many people were standing outside their small homes watching as the Creta military marched through. They had a strict air about themselves and paid no mind to the whispers. "I think they're heading to the border. Amestrians have been lining up for the past couple of days and the people have been feeling threatened lately." Mei adjusted her weight slightly, frowning as she also adjusted the attire they had to wear in order to fit in. She had complained that the dresses were in no way conductive to their mission.

"I'm starting to worry that maybe this has something to do with Ceana." Al informed causing Mei to turn away from the window and plop down with lowered eyes. They didn't seem to get very many leads on Ceana aside from the translation of the text she was carrying with her. Al sat beside her and placed a hand on top of her head, flashing a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I mean, if she had to get a translation of this she shouldn't be too far. In fact, part of this was adapted to the south so we know which way to head next." Mei nodded quietly.

"Have you heard anything from Edward-san?" She asked, glancing up at him. Letting out a sigh, Al shook his head as he pushed himself onto his knees and moved over to the low table.

"Not a word. I called several places he could be and not one person has heard a thing. Ares said Ed showed up but left the very same day without a word." A frown crossed his face. "I'm not sure which direction he would be going, but knowing Ed he's probably gotten more answers than we have." Mei nodded slowly before pushing herself onto her knees and looking back out the window.

"Alphonse-sama…" She started slowly, causing the blonde to set his eyes on her. Mei was staring distractedly out of the window but upward. Raising an eyebrow, Al stood up and glanced out the window at the sky. The sky was setting and you could make out the mood in the distance. "Which planet is that?"

"Oh, that should be Jupiter. Sometimes we mistake it for the north star." He answered, a hint of a smile crossing his face as Mei nodded mutely.

"It looks particularly close… like it could hide behind the moon if it wanted." She stated distractedly. Tilting his head to the side, Al stared at the three orbs on the sky.

"I suppose it must be where we are. I mean, it's supposed to be impossible for the planets to ever align. Each planet rotates in a tilt that's different from another... I don't think it's possible for them to ever completely equal up. Or at least not in our life time."

"The only planets to align would be the moon and the sun, correct?" Mei asked, glancing up at him from where she was propped in the window.

"Yeah, in either a lunar or solar eclipse."

"The sun and the moon… The father and mother…" Al looked at the female curiously as she stared silently out of the window, brows scrunched up in concentration. "So what if… it's the sun and the moon that has something to do with this plan after all?"

* * *

"There'll be a full moon in the next couple of days." Ed peaked from under the arm draped over his eyes at Heinkel who was staring up at the starry sky above them. Darius was struggling to keep the fire burning, swearing under his breath about not getting help from his traveling companions. Ed, however, retorted that the gorilla man should have been grateful that they were far enough south to be away from the snow, despite the chilly night air. "Winter full moons are always the most gorgeous you know. I used to tell my daughter those were the nights when the stars can see the earth most clearly."

"I'm sure she's telling her own kids such right about now." Darius stated gruffly and clapped his hands together when the flames increased. Leaning back against a tree, a satisfied smile crossed the man's face. "You know, when all of this is over, maybe we can go back home… You know, if we can get through those troops in Aerugo alive."

"We'll be fine." Ed decided to cut in as he pushed himself up and stretched lazily. "By time we start moving again enough of the soldiers should be sleep and we can knock out who ever gets in our way." He explained as he lazily allowed his eyes to search the sky. It had only been an hour ago that the sky had gotten completely dark and he was certain that if they waited a few more hours it should have been easy enough for them to slip through military lines. It was a simple enough plan. All they needed was to get into Aerugo, find out find out the other half of the translation of the text his younger brother was searching for and bounce back over the border before any damage is done. If they had to stop a war in the process, so be it. His attention was caught by Heinkel pulling out a map. "What's that for?"

"Oh, well I've been keeping some tabs on what's been going on as we stop in shops and that sort. Most of the military have been dispatched throughout the country, mostly occupying key locations." He answered as he flattened the map out, permitting Ed a better view. Ed inched curiously over and raised an eyebrow as Heinkel pointed out the areas that the majority of the soldiers were asked to occupy.

"Those are all major cities." Ed looked up at Heinkel who was dragging his finger along the perimeter of the country.

"The alchemists are mostly stationed around the borders."

"What for? Has there been some kind of uprising?" Ed asked curiously, allowing his eyes to memorize the mentioned locations on the map, his fingers distractedly tracing the locations.

"I can't really give you complete details… When we were sent out to attack you it was because you were supposedly going to lead some kind of up rise." A guilty look flashed across Heinkel's face causing Ed to look away. He remembered his encounter with the pair. He had been passing through Xenotime and had been asked to inspect something in the mining district of the town. The family seemed very desperate for his help, distracting Ed completely from the phone call he planned on making to Winry. The ambush turned into a back stabbing for the pair of chimeras who had pulled themselves out from under rubble and carried out a battered Edward, who had preformed a swift transmutation that prevented them from being completely crushed. What stood out most in the alchemist's memories was a creepy toothy grin and flash of wide violet eyes.

"Either way, there's some reason all these locations are occupied…" Pausing, he rubbed his fingers through the dirt and began to trace the memorized pattern on the map. "There's a reason why we're occupying these points." He worked silently, Darius curiously craning his neck from here he sat only to jump in surprise at the curse that split through the air from Ed.

"What is it!" Scrambling from where he was previously sitting, Ed snatched up his things, storming through the thick wooded area.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Heinkel called after him. "That's not the direction to Aurego!" Coming to a halt, Ed looked down at the incomplete transmutation circle he had traced on the map.

"Screw Aurego, we're headed West!" The two chimeras made a move to follow the now determined alchemist, only for a hand to shoot out grab Ed. Turning, he glared up at Darius. "What the hell? Let go!"

"Shut up. Something's out there." Darius growled, his eyes narrowing. Ed looked at him skeptically before turning his attention to the dark path ahead. A rustling was head, snapping the trio's attention. Heinkel swore under his break with a growl as a large gust of wind blew out their fire. Moving his arm from blocking his face, Ed squinted into the darkness, listening for any key movements.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered, shifting in hopes of bumping into one of the older men.

"It seems if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Ed whipped around, trying to peer into the darkness at the approaching figure. "I must say, you're a persistent little pest, Mr. Alchemist." Scowling, Ed took a step back.

"Who the hell are you?" A flicker of light appeared as the stranger approached. He didn't appear like a threat in Ed's eyes. In fact, his dark hair was cut short, and mild manner of clothing was enough for anyone to simply pass him by. However, the negative reactions both Heinkel and Darius were having to the new comer wasn't settling to Ed. The stranger raised his chin at Ed thoughtfully and a gleam of his violet eyes flickered.

"We need all alchemists in destined locations if we're going to enter utopia, and you Mr. Alchemist aren't where you need to be."

"Utopia? What're you talking about?" An eyebrow rose and an evil smile glinted across the new comer's face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about… Ira, take care of them why don't you? I've got some soldiers to manipulate." Ed felt a pressure hit his chest before his body went flying and he hit a tree, letting out a pained gasp for air at the shock. Transformed into their chimera forms, Ed noticed both Heinkel and Darius standing their grounds as they glared up at a large muscular figure standing over the boy who had arrived. His narrow eyes bore down on them as he lowered the hand that had apparently hit Ed.

"What the hell are you creeps?" Ed growled, holding his throbbing shoulder as he pushed himself off of the tree. The young man raised an unfazed eyebrow at the glaring alchemist before patting his towering companion on the arm.

"We're what happens when humans selfishly try to bring back what's lost. The product of a mother's anger- Ira…" The boy jerked his head up to his large companion. "And the end results one who can't find a way to fight their never ending insecurities and fear- Despair. In this world we can never lead normal lives and neither can those who are like us, so we've got a plan. We plan to leave here and you, Fullmetal Alchemist, are part of the key to get there. The clock is ticking."

* * *

She ignored the constantly shuffling going on behind her as she shoved away the final reports for the day. The entire day she had been doing running around and with the shipping out of various soldiers and alchemists alike. Roy's mood since the arrival and deployment of alchemists had been going downhill. She allowed a sigh to escape as the sound of the office door opening caught her attention. There was no greeting from her men that followed, causing her to glance over and catch a slight smile from Rebecca. Without a word, she lifted up a file. "More assignments." Riza shook her head, slamming the drawer closed.

"They plan on sending everyone of use out of the city, don't they?" she muttered only to receive a hollow laugh from her best friend. Earlier that day Havoc had received his assignment to head South. His face had completely dropped and dread was apparent on his features, especially when he realized that he'd have to explain this news to his loud mouthed, temperamental girlfriend. His smoke breaks doubled by lunch. The news clearly reached Rebecca considering how distracted the female seemed to be. Even Breda had commented that the range was particularly quiet as he passed and that wasn't because most of the snipers were getting their assignments.

"I haven't gotten any news. I think I might be one of the few staying behind." The female informed and allowed a huff to escape. If this city were to be ambushed we'd all be screwed." Riza shook her head knowingly as she shifted through the files, an eyebrow raising when her name and Roy's stood out in the bunch. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Is everything ok?"

"Roy and I have assignments." Rebecca allowed a gasp to escape as she covered her mouth. Fuery's head had shot up from where he pretended to be distracted with paper work.

"That's completely insane!" His voice echoed and he instantly stifled himself when he realized his outburst, stuttering out an apology. Riza swallowed as she stared at the two individual reports. She was certain that with the amount of soldiers being sent out that they would all remain in Central as back up but from what she had heard, commanding Generals from each area were calling the shots based off the request of the council.

"I'm certain if anything it was taken into consideration we have a child before they pulled these assignments." Riza spoke up as she slowly opened her own report. Rebecca had watched her anxiously.

"Well, what does it say?" Staring silently at the report Riza felt her throat go dry. There was something completely wrong with this. There was no way any of this could have made any sense. She quickly moved and tore open Roy's, certain that he wouldn't care if he had known what her own assignment had said.

"What is this?"She managed to choke out. Fuery stood up, looking concerned.

"Colonel is everything ok?"

"I've been assigned… To Eastern Headquarters."

"Are you serious!" Rebecca snapped incredulously.

"What about the general?" Fuery asked anxiously.

"He's… he's going West." Riza tried to swallow the sinking feeling she felt in her chest. Aside from the dread she felt about leaving their son behind, she wondered how they figured it made sense to separate Roy from her, especially considering she was his bodyguard. Rebecca didn't have a problem voicing her opinions however.

"These bastards must have something wrong!" She stated boldly as she snatched the reports from her shocked friend's hands. Allowing her eyes to rove over the page, the dark haired female's lips thinned. "Hakuro you jackass." She hissed, tearing her eyes from the paper. "You need to take this up with the council! Hakuro was the one calling the shots on these and clearly he's trying to separate you all!" Riza sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to regain herself.

"Relax Becky. I'm completely aware of this." She informed thickly and allowed a scowl to cross her features as she opened her eyes. "If anything, he simply wants us all out of Central." Taking the assignments back from Rebecca, she tucked them back into their respectable envelopes. "I don't want Roy stressing so keep quiet about any of this. I want him focusing on getting in and out."

"So what're you gonna tell him, Colonel?" Fuery asked, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice. Riza was hesitant. What was she going to tell him? Any story she could come up would some how end up with him realizing neither of them would be anywhere near Central if something were to go down, leaving their son in the hopefully capable hands of who ever it was they just so happened to trust. Not only that, but the fact that they weren't going to be stationed in the same location would weigh on his mind and a distracted Roy Mustang was a useless Roy Mustang, for lack of a better term.

"Riza?" The three soldiers allowed their attention to snap to the door where Roy stood, an eyebrow raised at their apparent shocked responses. "It's getting late. How about we head home. You too, Fuery."

"Y-yes sir." The younger soldier squeaked out before casting Riza one last glance and gathering his things.

"Good night, Fuery." Riza called after him as she gathered her own things, casting Rebecca a warning glance as she approached her husband. Shrugging on her coat, the walk through headquarters towards the exit was a quiet one.

"Well you're plenty distracted, aren't you?" Roy's cool voice asked, snapping the blonde from her thoughts as she glanced up at him. Giving a side glance, the alchemist raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you all day and now you've got nothing to say to me?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Shaking her head, Riza pulled her coat tighter to her as he pushed the building door open.

"It's nothing. I've got a lot on my mind is all." She answered uncertainly. Roy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's nothing you have to bother yourself with. You need to focus of leading those men out when you get your assignment." Roy's calm expression was replaced by an irritable one.

"I already got it." Coming to a halt, Riza stared at him in shock.

"What?" Glancing over his shoulder at her, a grim smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, Breda brought me the official notice earlier. They're sending me West. It's getting a bit iffy out there and they're sending me out to lead the alchemists. I thought Rebecca was bringing you the copy?"

"She did… but then you know about mine?" Roy turned fully, brow furrowed.

"What do you mean yours?"

"My assignment… To the eastern border." She started uncertainly. The silence between them was unbearable and Riza immediately averted her eyes.

"When did you find out?"

"Just before you came in." Looking up, she saw he wasn't looking at her. She knew he couldn't be mad at her. It wasn't like she had asked for the assignment, if any assignment at all. However, there was no doubt about the anger he was holding in. "I plan on speaking to someone outranking Hakuro about the situation."

"They won't care." Roy snapped back and crossed his arms, still not looking at her. "To them, this is just one more reason why soldiers shouldn't be involved with one another." Stealing a glance at his wife, Roy let out a shaky sigh and dropped his arms to the side. "Gracia is his godmother. We'll ask her to take him in until our return."

"Are you certain about all of this?" Running his fingers through his hair, Roy wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Honestly, I prefer her over sending away to our parents right about now." Shooting his wife a swift smile, he lowered his hand from his hair. "Besides, it probably wouldn't be safe in these conditions." Allowing a relieved sigh to escape, Riza nodded, moving to be by her husband's side, only to pause when she saw him looking past her. Looking over her shoulder, she frowned at the sight of a young soldier running towards, clearly panicked as he stumbled through the snow.

"Major General, sir!" Roy frowned under the panicked tone.

"What is it, sergeant?" Gasping for breath, the paled young man held up a note.

"We just got a call from MPs in the city! They're at the Hughes resident." Riza felt her heart drop at these words.

"What's wrong? What happened!" Roy barked, storming over to the now terrified soldier.

"I… um… sir…"

"Spit it out!"

"There was a random raid, sir! Elysia Hughes along with Lee Mustang were reported to have gone missing!" He choked out and lowered his gaze when he noticed the silence that had taken over the thick winter air. "I'm sorry sir. There are men out on investigation now."

"How is Gracia?" Riza spoke up, realizing her husband was too busy with conflicted emotions. She herself was being completely mechanical, trying to process the news. The last time Lee had gone missing, she had a complete breakdown and had been a force to reckon with whenever someone had crossed her. She had tried to be patient but right about now, she planned on being a silent threat and military be damned, she would go against everything to get her son back.

"Mrs. Hughes is… fine more or less. She has been taken to a safe location for the time being."

"Any idea of the perpetrator?"

"A woman." At this, Riza felt her breath catch. A woman… again? Clenching her fists at her side, Riza lowered her gaze, trying to fight the trembling anger that was taking over her.

"That'll be all." Roy's voice stated gruffly. The soldier gave a swift salute before stumbling back to the building. "I want you to head to this location and check on Gracia." Lifting her gaze, Riza took the slip of paper. "I want you to get as much information as you can."

"What're you about to do?" Looking up, she noticed a dark emotion flash in his eyes.

"It's one thing that Lee has gone missing but Elysia is too and apparently someone in the higher rankings knows what's going on." He looked at her, his expression softening slightly. "I'm going to take care of this. I promise."


	70. Connections

Chapter 70: Connections

Roy hadn't been there when Riza had faced a completely torn Gracia Hughes over the disappearance of her daughter and godson. For the woman, she had lost enough in her life and her only desire was to have what was left of her family back. When he had arrived home that same night, Riza had been locked away in the bathroom and had refused to leave. It made him sick to his stomach that he could offer as no relief to his wife, especially since when he had arrived to speak to Hakuro, he had already been shipped off to the Eastern border. So for the most part, he wasn't even there for his usually strong and independent wife to cry on. She had locked herself away with Black Hayate for the entire night. The following morning, she had left for her assignment without a word leaving Roy to head out West with regret and anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He arrived West by late afternoon and was shocked by the amount of soldiers that were placed under his command.

"Welcome to the Western border, Major General, sir!" Glancing to his side at his temporary aid, Roy looked around at the soldiers who were being shouted at to take up their posts.

"It's a bit early to be putting up an offensive when there's no threat, don't you think?" He questioned. The soldier, Colonel Richard Stiles, let out a sigh as he glanced over to the group of operating soldiers.

"It's been told that Creta is lining up their men as well, sir." He answered and glanced at Roy uncertainly. "We got word they plan to strike tonight."

"Why tonight?" Stiles simply shrugged a shoulder.

"Simple word of mouth, sir. We'd rather be prepared than to be ambushed." Roy gave a stiff nod and gave the soldier a calculating glance. Stiles was probably a few years younger than him but apparently had no idea how he had found his way into such a position. He was completely confused about what was going on and was clearly just following direct order. Holding back an exasperated sigh, Roy stepped forward.

"You men!" He barked at a group of lazing soldiers. They immediately stood and saluted. "I want you to go and get details on what the enemy's strategy might be. We don't need to waste energy strategizing on something that may not happen. I don't care how you find information, just do it!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You group, I want you to relieve whoever is out there and position yourself at key points. Take at least five snipers with you. No use on wasting ammo if not needed."

"Sir!" Turning, he signaled for Stiles to follow him, the colonel watching in shock as the men rushed off to do their assigned tasks.

"If we're at war you need to make sure that not only are we able to defend ourselves but we're able to deal a blow." Roy informed calmly. "I've taken it upon myself to assign men to make sure nothing is hidden under the snow when I got here. I need to know any little thing that seems out of the ordinary since you've been here."

"Out of the ordinary, sir?"

"Anything you'd raise an eyebrow at. Anything suspicious." Roy explained, glancing at the thoughtful man. Were they just giving out high ranking positions now?

"Well aside from the rush to get all of us out here and the strange amount of state alchemists put to the front lines, I wouldn't think much of it, Major General, sir."

"Those were all alchemists at the front lines?" Stiles nodded.

"It was ordered that on this date, the alchemist be placed towards the front lines right around dusk." He explained. "In fact, sir, you are expected to be there as well. It is believed there is going to be a major attack late in the evening."

"And the point of this would be?"

"We're at our weakest in the evening."

"I highly doubt that."Roy snapped.

"As do I, but this is what we were told." Deciding any further discussion with the push over of a colonel beside him would lead to 'friendly fire' on his part, Roy promptly excused himself, making his way to the front lines. He waved off the salutes from the waiting men and peered into the distance when binoculars were handed to him. He could make out the line of Creatan soldiers on the opposite side and let out a sigh. Both sides were waiting for an attack it would look like. They didn't even appear to have machinery out.

"Have you a plan for us, General?"came an anxious voice. Glancing down at the anxious group, Roy tossed the binoculars back to the groups current commanding officers.

"Don't lift a finger to a trigger until a shot pierces our area. I won't have Amestris be the start of a war." He answered.

"Do you believe that there won't be need for us alchemist?" Not looking back, Roy allowed himself to frown.

"Let's hope not." He scanned the area for a moment before glancing back down at the anxious soldier standing just beneath where he stood. "Private, get me a map, pen and paper, would you." Snapping a quick salute, the young man ran off. Stepping down from where he was, he decided a quick call to Central to check how Falman was holding up was fitting. He needed to make sure the precautions he assigned were put in place. There were some perks to the snow covered grounds right about now.

* * *

Pushing herself onto her knees, Winry stared out of her bedroom window at the quiet streets. Rush Valley was rarely ever quiet and for that, it made her wait just that much lonelier. Pulling the shirt she was wearing to her nose, she silently took in the scent of the arrogant alchemist she had yet to hear from. She had been listening to the radio with Garfiel earlier and with news about kidnappings and aggressions building in the west and north, as she allowed dread to flood over her. Garfiel had tried to provide as some support, but in the end, he left the young woman to her thoughts.

For the most part, she wondered where the brothers could have been. When she had called headquarters a second time, Roy and Riza weren't in and she had received news that there were both deployed to separate areas of the country. Rebecca wasn't to be found, leaving the young woman to believe she had been called to fill her military duties as well. However, when she called Gracia and received no response, she couldn't help but to worry. There was something going on and for some reason, she wasn't being clued in.

The knock on her room door snapped the blonde from her thoughts.

"Is that you, Garfiel?" she called, sliding out of the bed and pulling open her room door. "I'm not much in the mood for food right-" Immediately she froze when her eyes fell on the mildly entertained male at the door. He stood over her with a taunting smirk and beady eyes.

"Miss Rockbell? I must say, you are quite the beauty. I've got half a mind to keep you to myself." Taking a step back, Winry swiftly grabbed her wrench off her desk and raised it threatening to the dark haired male in the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Apparently not caring for the female's threat, the male looked coolly around the room and allowed his eyes to lazily fall on her.

"I've gotta say, the obnoxious little voice inside of me is suggesting I leave you alone and head back East to Xing," Winry scowled, tightening her grip on the wrench as a wicked grin crossed the male's face. "But then again, how would I become the emperor of a whole different world if I didn't take all the necessary measures." Without warning and at an amazing speed, he sprang forward, grabbing hold of her arm and swiftly twisting it behind the now screaming blonde's back and tying both wrists.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" she screamed as he flung her over his shoulder, clearly not caring about her screams or thrashing.

"Greed, try and be gentler, would you. How do you expect the Fullmetal brat to cooperate if his girl is hurt?" Immediately, Winry froze at the familiar voice. The man holding her, Greed, turned and huffed at the male standing in the doorway.

"Bit bossy for newcomer, aren't you, Pride?" Walking further into the room, an exasperated sigh escaped the handsome young man.

"I just want this done and over with." His eyes connected with Winry's and immediately she felt sick to her stomach.

"J-Joel…" His eyes flickered over her face for a moment and he turned, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"We need to get going. The brats have already been taken to the main location and we need to meet with the others. The Ishbalan girl is set and we need the Xing princess in place. Flame is right where we need him."

"We don't have much time. Tomorrow everything needs to be in place."

"Then get her to the to the central location. Ira will meet you half way. Vanity has the kids and Despair's taken Fullmetal." Growling, Winry began struggling under Greed's grip.

"What the hell is going on? Joel, what the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed. Was he really one with the enemy? Was this something new or was he playing them all for a fool the whole time? Turning his attention back to the shouting female, an eyebrow quirked and he snorted as he continued to leave the room.

"I don't know who this Joel character is," He reached up and tapped the side of his head. "but he doesn't live here anymore." Unable to control her confusion and anger, she began screaming and thrashing, hoping for someone to hear her.

"I don't believe in hurting women, but I can't have you calling too much attention to us." Those were the last words she heard as she watched Joel's retreating back, before everything went black.

* * *

Mei remained close to Al as the pulled through the escape route that the young Elric had put into place right before they had entered Creta. He had explained that if anything were to get out of hand he wanted some way of being able to enter back into Amestris and get into contact with his brother. Apparently they had chosen quite the day to head back. Having crossed through a town right outside Creta, they had managed to slip through many military barriers. Clutching on to the back of Al's coat, Mei watched as a patrolling soldier made his way past her and Al's hiding spot.

"What the hell is going on?" The blonde male whispered, narrowing his eyes. Slowly, he stood straight, taking hold of Mei's hand and pulling her out of their final escape path and dodging between trees. From what they had learned, they needed to get to whoever was in charge of the Western border's military and stop them from provoking any attacks. Creta's action were all based off of anything the Amestrian army had planned, and if the research Al had come up with was correct, the accurately placed soldiers and alchemist were about to turn the entire country of Amestris, through the blood of not only themselves, but those outside of it, into one giant transmutation circle. "The military shouldn't be camped out too far from here." Al called over his shoulder as he pulled Mei along.

"What do we do if they don't listen, Alphonse-sama?" she called, unable to fight the doubt building up. She couldn't even believe what they had discovered. Al had expressed that he was certain his brother had discovered the same bit of information and was more than likely moving to be working to stop the military as well.

"We have to believe they will listen." He answered and came to a halt at the sound of a rustling behind them. Glancing over his shoulder, he turned swiftly and moved Mei behind him, getting into the defensive. "Who's there?" He called and frowned when he received no response. Mei looked at him in confusion, only to shudder when an eerie feeling came over her.

"Someone is out there." She whispered.

"Perceptive aren't you?" Wiping around, the pair stared up at the curious figure standing in the distance. Stepping out, the bored male figure eyed the pair curiously before an eyebrow rose and he pointed a finger at Mei. "You're the one I'm here for." Al's face darkened.

"What do you need her for? Who're you!" he snapped, preparing himself for any uncalled for attacks. The stranger twisted his mouth to the side slightly before letting out a bored sigh and stretching slightly.

"I'm not here to answer questions. I just need the Xing girl before tomorrow." Lifting a hand, he directed his positioned fingers to Al and snapped. A pressure consumed his chest as Al felt his legs lift off of the ground and a scream. Before he knew it, his body had collided with the ground and he let out a shout of pain. Rolling onto his side, he cracked an eye open, cringing in pain as Mei turned to run towards him. "Can't have that now." The man moved his hand out, palm facing up before inclining his pointer finger. Mei's body instantly came to a jolt and flew backwards into his grasp.

"Mei!"

"Alphonse-sama!" Struggling to push himself up, Al looked down at the transmutation circle he managed to draw into the ground.

"Let her go!" He chocked out, pressing his hands down to the ground and sending a barrage of earth towards the unfazed intruder. Each attack was skillfully blocked as Mei thrashed around, trying to free her bound limbs.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as the man stood above in the trees with a raised eyebrow down at Al.

"I'd love to stay and play, but I've got places to be." His head cocked to the side as he stared down at the infuriated Elric. "But, you could do me a favor. Tell Flame if he wants to see his boy and that adorable little girl again, Amestris might want to take that first shot."

"What're you talking about? Let her go!" Slamming his hand to the ground, Al sent another attack that was easily evaded. A smirk crossed the male's face and he lifted his palm, slowly making a fist. At that moment, Al felt as though his lungs were being squeezed and immediately began gasping for air.

"I've gotta say, you humans are amazingly selfless creatures. I hope this new world is just as entertaining." Glaring at the man standing over him, Al moved to try to make one last attack only for his vision to begin to blur. What was going on? Where was his brother at and what was going on in Central that he didn't know about.

"Alphonse!" Trying to lift himself up, the pressure in his chest gave way and the last thing he could hear was Mei screaming his name.

* * *

It had been years since she had to sit in the position she had just slipped from. Being a sniper was her career title, along with solider, aide, and body guard, so she shouldn't have been too shocked when they asked her to take the position at the Eastern border. "Hey colonel," she glanced back at the man standing behind her. "Here to take the next shift." Nodding mutely, she placed her rifle back into safety and shouldered it.

"Any news on what's going to happen?" The older soldier shook his head.

"Not a word. It's like we're all sitting back waiting for something that's never going to happen." He answered, running his fingers tiredly through his hair. "Everyone is getting antsy… it kinda makes me worry that someone will slip over the smallest movement and we'll be pulled into something we don't want. But I guess that's what Hakuro wants isn't it?" The pair glanced in the direction that they knew the man had been residing.

"What would be the point of this? Saving the country from nothing isn't exactly much to get elected over." Riza informed.

"Maybe, but the council has given him sole authority and the man is letting it all go to his head. I suggest watching out for the rookies. They're the easiest to manipulate right now." Giving a short nod, Riza made her way to where the rest of the soldiers were camping out. Among them, she happened to have Rebecca. Looking up from the first, the woman forced a dark smile.

"They're sending the alchemists to the front lines. Rumor has it that they're doing it at each point and even setting up the snipers at the Western and Southern border."

"Any hostilities?" The woman shook her head as she leaned closer to the flames. There was still snow on the ground in the area they occupied and many of the soldiers had taken to their tents or gathering to the largest fires at the sight. "Any other reports?"

"Just one... but it was to McFearson. Something about a new strategy I think." Rebecca glanced up and gave her friend a sad smile. "I'm sure he's alright." Avoiding eye contact, Riza merely nodded and tried to be grateful for the bit of heat she was receiving. She hadn't slept since Lee's disappearance and was constantly listening out for any reports. Part of her felt regret for leaving without a word to Roy, but at the same time, she felt too bitter at the time to really care. It had now been two full days of not seeing her husband or her son's faces and her heart was breaking. She glanced up slowly at the darkening sky. "The moon looks funny tonight."

"We should see a full moon tonight. Perfect night to see Earth's imperfections from the heavens." A slight laugh was heard.

"I think you've been spending too much time with that wet match of a husband you have." Rebecca informed playfully. Riza allowed a sad smile to cross her face. Roy was good at saying some poetically depressing things.

"On the flip side, Lee says it's the time for the moon men to party." She informed, chuckling herself at her friend's entertained snort. For a while, the women made small talk before discussing where they believed the impending war would lead to. There was a pause as Rebecca looked around before leaning in to her confused friend.

"I was talking to Archer earlier. He said that all the commanding officers along the border were assigned by the council and that each border has at least one major alchemist." Rebecca informed in a hushed tone."Roy is on the Western border. They've got Isaac of the Ice out North, Armstrong in the South, and that new 'agrarian' alchemist out here." Riza raised an eyebrow.

"One for each element it sounds like." She muttered, glancing at the men rushing by. "What's the point of these alchemists being on the front lines so soon?"

"To do what snipers can't, I suppose. They each have a skill that should put the enemy on the defensive and give us an upper hand."

"Alchemists should have been a last resort." Riza muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Both women allowed their attention to snap up as more soldiers went running by. "Oy, Private! What's going on?" Rebecca called swiftly, pushing herself up. The man came to a pause as he struggled to secure his weapons.

"Everyone is to report to their assigned locations. The enemy has begun to make a move!" He continued on his way, stumbling over a chunk of ice. Swearing under her breath, Rebecca grabbed her gun and ammo.

"Looks like mama's gotta show these little boys how it's done." She muttered and glanced at her friend. "Let's kick some ass and get your kid back." Giving a mute nod, Riza gathered her things as well and walked briskly to her post, unable to block out some of the panicked faces that were passing her. If it was war they wanted, then that's what they were getting.

* * *

Roy stood stiffly, his face reading no emotion as soldiers ran around him to their posts. Beside him, Clemin looked coolly around at the hurried group while some of the other officers barked orders. A sickening smirk had crossed his face. "Those Creatan bastards don't know who they're dealing with." He laughed and gave Roy a clap on the shoulder. "I know you don't like me much, Mustang, but when it's all said and done, you'll be thanking me." Despite the anger boiling up inside of him, Roy kept a straight face. There was a lot keeping him from snapping the man's neck right then and there.

"How much exactly do you know about the disappearance of my son, General?" He asked thickly, his eyes staring straight ahead. The man gave a hum.

"Enough to know that you'll only see him again if you do this simple task." The man glanced up at him expectantly. "Your best friend entrusted you with his daughter's life after his death, Mustang. And your wife would never forgive you for sacrificing your only child because of your pride," Roy clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"Where are they?"

"I can't really say… But right now, I suggest you focus more on these men being in the right positions first. The clock is ticking." Without another word, Roy moved forward, trying to block out the pompous chuckle of the man behind him. He didn't know how he managed to get such luck and to be pulled into the most bizarre, life changing incidents the world had to offer, but in the end, he'd be damned if the enemy was going to be on home grounds and would have anything go their way. He had made sure of that.

* * *

Author's Note: Back in school and with a toooooooon of homework already! It's driving me crazy. I almost forgot I had this chapter typed up already. Ugh. I'm taking a writing fiction class and I'm hoping it helps me in improving my writing. I mean every needs to leave space for improvement, right! :D Anyway, I gotta finish my homework so here's the latest chappie and I hope you enjoy :)


	71. Blue Moon Sacrifices

Chapter 71: Blue Moon Sacrifices

His head was throbbing and for the most part, his body was starting to ache, causing him to roll on his side and groan in pain. Reaching rub his head, Al's eyes immediately snapped open when he realized he couldn't move his arms. Squirming and feeling panicked, he pushed himself into a seated position and looked around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being ambushed by a stranger who had dragged Mei away. He wasn't able to go after her and his every attack made no real difference to the culprit. Not to mention his ability to breath had been taken away during the attack, leaving him basically useless. Swearing under his breath, Al peered around the poorly lit room. It looked as though he were in a large dungeon of some sort. There were large pillars and nothing to indicate what could have possibly inhabited the room before he had come along. At least it was hard to tell in the dim light. He began to shuffle more, only to find he was restricted to whatever area it was he was placed in.

"What the- hello! Is anyone in here!" He yelled, struggling once more. "Let me out of this place!"

"Al?" He froze immediately at the sound of a familiar female voice. He stopped struggling for a moment, only to hear another shuffling.

"H-hello?" At that moment, followed by the sound of multiple shutters opening, a blinding light filled the room, causing him to withdraw instantly as lights flashed on throughout the room.

"Honestly, I was hoping you pests would stay awake until everything was in place." Al turned his head swiftly to the dark haired female who appeared only a few feet away from him. She appeared bored with the entire scene, leaning against a pillar and staring down at her nails. He paled instantly and felt his heart race upon realizing she was the same woman he had remembered from the military festival. "At least the little ones are still sleeping."

"Alphonse!" The youngest Elric turned, allowing a dreading sick feeling to fill him at the sight across from him. In the center of the room, curled up and lying on top of a transmutation circle were Lee and Elysia. Across the room, not far from them, bound and frantic was Winry. She herself was sitting on top of a transmutation circle.

"What the hell is going on!" The woman gave a chuckled as she walked up to him, tracing her finger just under his chin seductively.

"Don't worry, cutie. You won't be missing out on the fun." She whispered and her eyes lowered. "We've made one just for you too." Tearing his eyes away from hers, Al held in a panicked scream at the sight of the transmutation circle under him. "I've got to say, making a philosopher's stone would have been fun, but with the amount of sacrifices we're making in this country tonight, I like to think we're getting a more extravagant prize, don't you think, Ira?" A grunt was heard as a terrifying male stepped from behind the pillar near Winry. He gave a gruff nod as he walked further into the room, glancing down at Winry momentarily as he passed.

"What do you want with us?" Winry yelled, glaring up at the male boldly. "Let us go!" The male looked down at her, a deep scowl crossing his face and he growled, his hands twitching as he looked down at the defiant female. Al panicked when he saw the look on the man's face.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled, gathering their attention.

"It's mighty noisy in here," Another figure made their way from the darkness, accompanied by a young male. The speaker's dark eyes roamed to the four bodies individually. "We're a bit overstocked on human life, don't you think?" Al stared silently at the pair that had entered. The one speaking- he had seen him somewhere before.

"Joel!" Winry's voice echoed, snapping the young Elric from his thoughts. Looking between the unfazed male and the torn female, Al began to put the pieces together. Joel had been the same guy he had met before heading to Dublith to visit his sensei… Joel was the name of the guy his brother ranted about daily after their visit to Rush Valley… He was Winry's-

"You… you're supposed to be her friend…" Al started, unable to control the anger that was building up as the group loomed over them. "You're supposed to be her friend! We trusted you!" He yelled, struggling against his bondage.

"Honestly, Pride. You had enough enemies as a human it would seem." The female, Vanity, stated. "I'm wondering what you've got on you, Greed." Attention turned to the bored male off to the side. He had been staring mutely at the scene, arms folded and eyes narrowed. Al found no words when he noted that this person, watching the whole scene with not so much of a word was Ling.

"Each one of us has a past…" He closed his eyes, an irritable look crossing his face. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't torn right now. The previous owner of this body is pretty strong willed… He wants to let the brats go."

"Well you can tell him to shut the hell up." Muttered Despair from where he stood next to Joel. "The moon is at its highest point and the girl said this should circle open the gate. We don't need any backing out."

"Let's put a move on then. Wake the children and move the Elric brat, he's taking one of their spots." Vanity spoke. At this, Ira moved, grabbing Winry around her waist, ignoring her kicks and screams as he placed her on top of a new transmutation circle. He moved to Al next, carelessly tossing the blonde onto an engraved circle before picking up each child and placing them each on an individual circle. Joel looked down at Al from where he stood.

"We don't need you interfering. Winry might not be here on her own choice, but these children are." Growling from where he laid on the ground, Al glared up at him.

"What're you talking about?" he hissed. His eyes were on the awakening children that Despair was speaking to.

"Children are the most innocent creatures. They'll do just about anything to make someone happy, so why not do them the favor in return." Joel paused, an eerie smile crossing his face. "The girl wants to see her father again. No harm in that, right?"

* * *

Roy watched as the men silently took their positions, guns raised for retaliation. Many of the other soldiers, as he had instructed, stood far back. The higher ups were in the safest of distances, a few select soldiers operating as bodyguards. Many of the men appreciated Roy's choice to stand beside them. Glancing down at his pocket watch, he took in the time before looking back up at the sky. "Looks like we've got a blue moon tonight." One of the soldiers stated, getting a skeptical look from one of his comrades.

"So you're telling me we should be expecting some sort of miracle tonight?" The male grumbled irritably only to receive an annoyed look from his companion.

"You never know." He answered. Roy shook his head at the pointless debate, snapping his watch closed and pocketing it. Beside him, his temporary right hand shifted uncomfortably as he peered through his binoculars.

"You're certain we won't have to retaliate, sir?" He asked, glancing at Roy nervously.

"If the information I received is correct, the alchemists should be able to take care of everything. We have snipers on backup." He answered. The soldier gave a small nod before staring back out his binoculars. There was a moments silence before the male stiffened, triggering Roy's attention. "What is it?"

"I… uh soldier… is walking out into the middle of the range."

"What?"

"One of our men, sir!" Panicked, the solider quickly handed over the binoculars. Searching, Roy spotted one of the men, gun held loosely in his hand and to his side, walking straight towards the Cretan border.

"What the hell is he doing! Someone stop him!" Roy barked. Immediately snipers raised their gun .

"On your command, sir!" One of the snipers called.

"I don't want a drop of blood on this border!" Roy snapped.

"How do you suggest we stop him sir?" Swearing under his breath, Roy looked at the apparently a-wall soldier making his way to enemy grounds. The point was to not let blood cover the grounds and trigger a country wide transmutation circle, but at the same time, this moron was pulling them into something he couldn't control.

"Their lifting their guns, General!"

"Don't shoot!"

"They're gonna kill him!"

"We have no choice!" Before he could react, gunshots filled the air. His aide had swiftly pulled the infuriated alchemist down to the ground. Screams, shouts and swears filled the air, but gun shots and explosions overpowered the sound. Growling and punching the ground he had been pulled on, Roy stared up at the moon lit sky. More than likely, they weren't the only ones in the country suffering through this.

* * *

"What the hell!" Riza snapped around at the sound of Rebecca's voice. Shifting from where she was hidden, she watched as the female shoved herself into the small space, propping up her gun. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I overheard on one of the communicators that all the borders have official opened fire. Even Briggs." Riza growled as she directed her bullet through the enemy's leg.

"We hold them off for as long as we can. The alchemists are lined up and waiting for further command."

"How much command could they possibly need!" Rebecca snapped as she lined up her shot. "Block these attacks and hold 'em back until Mustang's back up plan pulls through."

"Another man down!" Riza swore under her breath as she reloaded.

"Reposition, Catalina!" she ordered. Without a word, her friend pushed herself up and began running, only to come to a complete stop at the rumbling that took place.

"What the hell?"

"Everyone fall back!" Pushing herself from under her spot, Riza watched as Rebecca stumbled backwards and a large light flashed from the ground and towards the sky. The light completely shot up from where all the men at the front lines were, creating a blinding barrier.

"What's going on?" Riza stared up in shock, her rifle falling loosely from her hand to the ground.

"The moon…" She chocked out, staring at the image the reflected on the blue high in the night sky. There was a transmutation circle reflecting off of the moon. What the hell was happening?

* * *

Something wasn't right and despite the fact he was locked in a completely black room and tied in such a way that he couldn't perform alchemy, Ed continued to thrash about and growl in frustration. He was pissed enough that he managed to get captured and hoped that the two chimeras had at least survived, though they had taken quite the beating, but at the moment, there was a plan to botch. "What the fuck!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Snapping his head up, the alchemist allowed his golden eyes to glare up at the male standing in the door.

"You're a loud one."

"Untie me so I can kick your sorry ass you bastard!" He growled. This threat was easily ignored.

"Get him, Ira. The others are already in place." The gruff man walked into the room, grabbing Ed roughly by the back of his shirt and yanking him up. "Everything is in place but you, Mr. Alchemist." Struggling to move his wrists, Ed flung himself about, screaming swears to the unfazed pair, only to go silent when they entered a brightly lit room. His heart sank and his breath caught in his throat at not only the enemy that stood coolly in the large room, but the people in the middle.

"Ed!"

"Al… Winry!" Struggling once again, he turned his hatred filled glare to the young man walking ahead. "What do you fuckers think you're doing!" He yelled only to be tossed to the ground painfully. Growling in pain, his eyes narrowed when he watched as the man who knew as Joel walked to where the others were. There was a transmutation circle drawn in the center on the room and at each point there saw a person. He noted it was Mei, Al, Elysia, and Lee. Winry was off to the side, mostly being used as a hostage.

"We need you in the center, Fullmetal. To open the gate." Feeling his bonding be relieved, Ed instantly took a swing, only for his fist to be caught and his eyes to meet with Ling's.

"Lin?" The prince cocked his head to the side.

"No, it's Greed." With that,, twisting Ed's arm painfully back before he punched the shocked blonde in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"We're going to need you to cooperate." Came a female voice. Strolling over, Vanity grabbed a handful of his hair, causing Ed to hiss in pain.

"We don't have all night and we'll let your girl go if you do this one favor." Ed growled at her.

"What the hell is the point of any of this? What do you need them for?" He hissed. Vanity's eyes drifted to the four sitting in the transmutation circle.

"Two to perform part of the alchemy necessary for this and two to realize the dream. Children are in every sense, innocent. They only want to be happy and at times, see others happy."

"What if they don't survive? What makes you think that there's a place beyond the gate?"

"Simple," Came Despair's voice as he pulled a simple dagger from his pocket and held it up to Winry's neck. "You've seen it."

"Stop!"

"We need a blood to activate the circle. Maybe we should use hers."

"Get away from her!"

"Leave Winry alone!" Ed's eyes snapped over to a panicked Lee and Elysia, though neither moved. There was blood dripping from their palms and Ed's heart sank when he saw the gash on each of their hands, bloody palm prints on the circles they individually sat on.

"What's it going to be, Fullmetal? We need you to act now. Activate the circle, we step in and its all over." Watching as the blade moved closer to the shaken blonde's neck, Ed clenched his fists and pushed himself up.

"Don't hurt her…use my blood. I'll do it. Just don't hurt them."

"We can't make any promises." Ed shot a hateful look at Joel before making his way to the center. He looked apologetically at Al.

"I promise… you guys are gonna survive this."

"Brother, don't." Giving a sad smile, Ed moved to the center of the room. "Ed!"

"We need a bit of blood there, alchemist." Ed shot a glare at Despair before transmuting his arm into its trademark blade.

"Ed, don't!" Winry screamed, though it went unheard as he lifted his arm and painfully pierced himself in the side. Ignoring the dizzy feeling, he knelt down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"When this is all over… I'm taking them over with me, not you guys!" He called before clapping his hands together and slamming them to the ground.


	72. Counter Attack

Chapter 72: Counterattack

Allowing the familiar sensation that had once flooded over him before take over, Ed squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the screams around him. He was going to take it all in and go back there if it meant all of them staying behind and surviving. That was the only way out of this. It had to have been the only way. Al was going to be pissed at him for leaving once again. Lee would probably be terrified of alchemy for the rest of his life. Elysia… she just wanted to see her father again. Mustang would have to explain equivalent exchange to the girl for him. As for Winry… she was never going to forgive him for leaving her behind. He could hear her screaming his name. _'I'm sorry, Winry… Alphonse…'_

"Not leaving me behind, are you?" Ed's eyes immediately snapped open and connected with red eyes in the distance. All attention turned to the female standing across the room. She swirled a dagger between her fingers and raised an eyebrow. "Use a lady for her alchemic secrets, kidnap her friends and then try to leave her behind. That just won't do."

"Ceana!" Mei called out.

"Don't worry, Edward-san. I can take it from here." Eyes widening, Ed watched as the female sliced her hand and pressed it to the ground. Almost instantly, the light that circled him and the others vanished and circled around her.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Ed watched, as the Ishabalan girl's blood dripped to the ground and began to run rapidly across the ground, developing a circle around her and then around each one of the others in the room. Winry scrambled backwards when the grip on her was released and each of the human based homunculi were sealed into their positions on top of what appeared to be individual transmutation circles. Standing up straight, Ceana smiled to herself and raised her hands in front of her own body, palms crossed and facing her chest.

"I was the one who wanted to leave this world. I won't let the rest of you suffer." She informed quietly as a symbol formed around her body.

"Ceana, wait!" Al called, pushing himself off the ground and stumbling forward. He stopped as a circle appeared on the roof. He stepped back when a giant eye appeared.

"Something like this can only happen once in a blue moon, Alphonse-san." Ceana called, ignoring the screams and swears of the people she entrapped. Her gaze fell on Ling and then Joel. "Prince, you've got a country to save… I suggest you separate yourself from that demon. Don't worry, I found what you were looking for… these monsters took enough lives over time to collect it." A sad smile crossed her face. "Too many children lost their lives to create it but I know you'll use it for good." She closed her eyes for a minute before stomping her foot to the ground. A black hand was snaking through the transmutation circle that Greed/Ling was standing on, sinking into his chest.

"What the…" Without warning, the ground underneath him completely split, throwing the prince back at an incredible force and sending him flying into another pillar.

"As for you," Her eyes fell on Joel, him being among those who were now being grabbed onto by the multiple dark hands coming from the ground. "You're just as lonely as I am and you won't let go of Pride, that much is for sure." Once again she closed her eyes, a slight smile crossing her face as hands began to take over her as well.

"Ceana!" Al yelled, panic evident in his voice. She simply shook her head, ignoring the screams from the others being dragged ahead of her.

"I hope that world is far better than you made it out to be, Edward." Pushing himself up, ignoring the pain the shot through his side, Ed began to run forward. This wasn't right. None of it felt right. She wasn't going to make it… there was no way!

"Ceana, stop!"

* * *

Roy kept a cold face as he allowed his men to point their guns down at the cowering commanding officers that they had tied up. Apparently they weren't the only ones taken by surprise during the strange light the hit the border, leading both sides to believe one thing- they were being used. "For your crimes against the military and this country, General Clemin, you will be put on trial for treason, conspiracy and terrorism…" His eyes narrowed momentarily.  
"Not to mention, kidnapping."

"You can't do this to us! We were just following orders!" cried out one of the other generals, cringing under the hasrh glare he was receiving. Eyeing the cowering man for a moment, Roy turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"If Creta had it their way, you'd be executed right now. Be gratefully for the shit I plan on putting you through later." He stated evenly. Ignoring the man's protests, he continued to walk off, another soldier closely at his side. "Have you contacted the other borders?"

"Yes, sir. They've all lowered the weapons and have apprehended their commanding officers in charge. Everyone makes plans to head back to the respectable command tomorrow morning."

"Any news on top of that?"

"None yet, sir… There was a strange explosion in Central that was reported but I haven't heard any other word on it." Roy nodded silently before excusing the soldier and making his way to where one of his fellow Generals waited. The man gave a knowing smile.

"So looks like someone thought ahead after all?" he chuckled, slapping the alchemist on the back. Chuckling, Roy gave a tired nod.

"Wish they could have acted quicker. We lost quite a few men… enough to complete that blood seal apparently."

"Both sides lost a lot. When we get back its going to be quite an hassle rebuilding peace treaties with the surrounding countries." Roy nodded. He had taken all of these things into consideration. "We're going to need some strong support through all of this and so are you."

"Ah, but that's what I've got you for, am I right?"

"You've got a lot of us backing you right about now, Major General." With a supportive pat to the back, the older male walked away, calling out to the other men to start cleaning up so they could make their way back home as early as possible. Many injured men were being bandaged up while the casualties were being taken care of. It was no Ishbal, but war was war. Dropping down on a nearby log, Roy rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He needed news on his family. He needed to know if they were ok.

* * *

"We've won!" Rebecca pulled her friend into an excited hug before turning and pumping her fists triumphantly in the air, allowing all of her arrogance to flow through. Riza, however, remained silent, taking in her surroundings. With every victory there were losses. They had lost a good amount of their own during the random burst of an apparent transmutation and the blood that stained the snow was a constant reminder of this. "I can't wait to get my hands on my man!"

"Victory in its finest moment, wouldn't you say, Hawkeye?" Glancing over her shoulder, Riza nodded as Archer made his way over, standing beside her and watching as the injured were helped about and the others began cleaning and packing. "We've got a lot to do in order to reestablish trust with the bordering countries, but I'm certain that we'll be fine."

"So no chance of immediately going home?" Riza asked, walking along side the man. He heaved a sigh, glancing around at the damage.

"Not everyone. Injured soldiers of course. We're going to have to talk about monitoring the border, possibly establishing a base nearby I suppose. Not too many people will be happy with this, but we have to do what we have to do."

"Of course." Watching as a few of the soldiers playfully argued over the phone, Riza noticed that Archer was looking at her expectantly. "Is something wrong?" He looked away momentarily, his eyes drifting towards the horizon as the sun began to rise in the distance.

"Nothing at all… I'd assume you'd want to hear any news on your husband." Although her heart jumped at the mention of Roy, she managed to keep a straight face.

"I'm certain he's been able to keep himself and his men in order." She answered. Archer gave a chuckle.

"Well he has indeed. They've had their share of casualties, but Mustang is a man of his word and they'll be bringing back nearly all of their men." He must have noticed the hint of a smile that crossed the woman's face because as he walked away he called over his shoulder, "Ah, and there's rumor that your son has been located. He's with Fullmetal."

* * *

Winry had argued with the nurse for some time that she was alright and that she wanted to go check on the others, but the woman proved to be stubborn. Mei had argued for quite some time before settling into her blankets with a stubborn scowl and sniffling. It wasn't like she was going to get very far. She had a strained ankle and head injury to nurse. Gracia Hughes had arrived at the hospital not too long after the group had been registered in and paid the two females a visit. She had tearfully thanked the pair for protecting her daughter and Lee before going to the pediatrics to sit with the children for the remainder of the time.

Doing what the nurses wanted was all she had to do and once she had gained their trust, bruised or not, Winry had found her way out of the hospital room she was sharing with Mei, past Denny Brosh, who was supposed to be guarding the room, and into Ed and Al's room. Falman stated he wasn't against the blonde needing to check on her childhood friends for a few moments. When she walked into the room, Al appeared to be sleeping while Ed was staring up at the hospital ceiling with a scowl.

"You know, for someone who saved the country once more, you sure look bitter." Turning his head, Ed frowned slightly at her.

"I told you that bastard was no good." Smiling at the random comment, Winry made her way over to his bed and sat on the side.

"Maybe, but you still saved us all." She informed quietly. "You never know what to expect," Glancing around the room, she noticed the third empty bed. "Where's Lin?" Ed grunted. Once the prince had come to consciousness, he had been confused on what had happened and went into complete outrage upon realizing he had been separated from Greed.

"Ceana said she had what he needed." Jerking his good arm to the window, Ed closed his eyes. "Once he woke up he slipped through the window, said he knew where to get what he was looking for, and wished us luck in life." Confused on how this seemed like the appropriate thing to do, she nodded silently.

"So… do you think Ceana made it?" She watched as his brows creased.

"Honestly, I can't say… I've never seen a transmutation react like that." Letting out a slow sigh, Ed pushed himself up. "The writings she found, they helped develop that circle. I destroyed it but I want to get my hands on those readings." He stopped for a moment and looked at the blonde guiltily.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… I was gonna leave you guys behind again." He started and lowered his eyes. "I couldn't bear to let all of you go and have to explain to Riza-san that her son got pulled through some gate into a hell I would never wish on anyone. Or how I couldn't stop Elysia for wanting to see her father. I don't think I could have lived with myself." Smiling, Winry pushed herself further onto the bed and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"It's fine Ed… What matters is you're here and you managed to stop any of us from being taken away… I don't know if I would ever have gotten over the fact that you left, but I'd have to understand." She answered. She felt Ed give a nod and smiled when he attempted to put an arm around her. Feeling him cringe, she giggled to herself and put her arms gently around him. For now, no matter how selfish it seemed, she was glad for Ceana's sacrifice if it meant her family could stay together.

* * *

"Jean!" As soldiers all exited arrived back into Central, all from the various locations they had been deployed to, Roy still managed to catch sight of Rebecca Catalina catapulting herself into a shocked Jean Havoc's arms upon sight. Many families were rejoining with their loved ones. Looking through the crowd of blue uniforms, Roy searched for a spot of blonde hair, wrinkling his nose when he didn't see anything. He was certain he and Riza were supposed to arrive in Central around the same time. They were amoung the first groups to be sent back. He made sure of that.

"Hey," Jumping, he turned around and was greeted by the faint smile of his wife. "Good to see you're in one piece." Letting out a laugh and unable to control the goofy grin that crossed his face as he was reminded of how professional his wife always seemed to be, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight.

"I missed you too." He whispered. He smiled into her hair when he felt her grip back onto him as well.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!" The sound of an incredulous child's call caused the pair to slowly part and looked through the crowd.

"Is… is that?" Roy watched as Riza moved away from him and looked through the crowd. Coming up behind her, a wide grin crossed his face when he spotted a mop of familiar black hair and amber eyes lighting up a stubborn child's face as he pushed through the legs of the adults tripping over him.

"Lee, get back here!" Gracia's voice had called out but Riza had already gone running towards the boy. Immediately, the child turned his attention to her and his eyes lit up.

"MOMMY!" Many people had turned their attention to this announcement just to see bad ass Riza Hawkeye-Mustang drop to her knees and pull her son into a hug, squeezing the laughing child protectively to her. "Mommy, where have you been!" Coming up behind her, Roy chuckled.

"We should be asking you the same thing little man." Lee looked at his father and grinned.

"I was waiting for you!" he answered cheerfully and turned his attention back to his mother, his smile dropping slightly. "Oh no! Mommy's crying! Don't be sad mommy." He pleaded, putting his small hands on her face. Riza let out a hollow laugh and shook her head, kissing the top of the child's head.

"I'm not sad, sweety." She answered lightly despite the unconvinced look the child was giving her. Once Riza had finally, reluctantly let the child go and allowed him to hug him, Roy couldn't help but to realize the feeling that always hit his wife during these moments. Lee was chattering about how he got to spend the night in the hospital and how Edo was getting his arm fixed, unaware that his parents both held him with no intentions of ever letting him go.

* * *

Author's Note: School I starting to get its hold on me and its only just started! UGH SOOOOO much homework! Anyway, **one final chapter to go after this.** I really wanna thank EVERYONE who has taken the time to read this fic, even if you didn't get far. It was great to have the support from everyone! :D


	73. One Big Military Family

Chapter 73: One Big Military Family

Roy stretched lazily as he walked a little ways behind his wife who was calling after their excited four year old. She let out an exasperated sigh, placing her hand on her hips and pursing her lips as the child and family dog ran excitedly through the country side towards their destination. She would be bothered that he knew the way if he hadn't had several different trips out to the house before. Roy smiled fondly as the summer wind blew at her barely shoulder length hair. After the incident months back, she had cut her hair into a short crop and it had now grown to just about her shoulders.

Life in Amestris had taken an interesting turn to say the least. While they were still working to develop the trust of the bordering countries they had finally elected a furher. Though it had been the last thing he had expected, no one rejected the idea. Grumman had boldly come forward at the trail of the Generals that had called the border related attacks in place and had stated he apparently needed to take his rightful place at the top of the country seeing as no one knew what the hell they were doing. Many of the men that had helped out Roy found themselves in the position of the men that were once in charge. The connections were beneficial, Roy thought with a smug smirk. A loud bark snapped the man from his thoughts.

"Den!" Lee's voice rang out just as the yellow house at the top of the hill came into view. Black Hayate had greeted the older dog with small play before turning his attentions to the grinning female that had stood in the open door.

"You guys are finally here!" Winry called cheerfully as she pulled off her apron, standing in a spaghetti strapped sun dress that came just above her knees and covered in cerulean blue beach flowers. "He's going to be back soon so I need help getting things in place." She informed, giving Lee a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. Riza gave the young woman quick hug before making her way in.

"Looking good, Winry. Enjoying your vacation?" Roy asked earning a beaming smile from the young woman.

"Of course! Ever since Ed got his promotion life's been pretty easy, though he said getting away from paper work is pretty welcoming." She laughed, causing Roy to snort. Ed's recent promotion to Colonel caught the young man completely by surprise. Riza had given the shocked and quickly over ecstatic alchemist the news, only to be pulled into an unexpected hug before the young man went running out, declaring he needed to tell his brother and fiancé.

"So, where is Alphonse at right now?" Riza asked, taking in the decorations that the young woman was in the middle of working on.

"He and Mei went into town with Granny." She answered. "Ed's supposed to be helping out but we got into it and he's sulking somewhere." Riza raised an eyebrow and shot Roy a look that read 'don't comment'.

"I'm not sulking." All attention turned to Ed who came walking in, trademark scowl and grinning Lee up on his shoulders. Dressed in shorts and a sleeveless top the alchemist appeared very comfortable and at home despite his all too irritable expression. "Nice to see you guys got here alright."

"Lee led the way." Riza answered, pulling her cheerful son down and watching as the child went racing off to venture through the house once more. "So, why aren't you helping set up? This is for _your_ brother." If it was possible, Ed's scowl deepened.

"It's a going away party. How much celebrating do we need to do?" He grumbled. At this, Winry rolled her eyes.

"He's going to study eastern alchemy in Xing! That's a big deal!" she defended. Ed shot her a look.

"He's running off to play house with that bean sprout brat!" he snapped. Growling, Winry placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"You listen to me, Edward Elric! You're going to help me set up for your brother's party and you're not going to ruin it!" she snapped before turning her pointed finger to the door. "Now go set up the balloons and tables!" Although the look he was giving her was one that would make any other woman blush awkwardly and scurry away, Ed huffed past the female to do as she said.

"Well that was… interesting." Roy started. Winry huffed out a sigh and shook her head.

"He's been really weird about Al leaving, but I'm sure he'll get over it. They can't be around each other _all_ the time." She muttered. There was a thoughtful expression that crossed her face before she turned to the older pair and smiled. "But either way, Al's excited and he deserves a proper send off." Riza smiled.

"And so he will. I'll help you out in the kitchen. Roy, go help Edward." Allowing his shoulders to sag, Roy pouted.

"Do I have to?" Upon the warning look, the dark haired alchemist sighed. "Fine." He muttered and made his way outside. Ed had already gone about moving picnic tables to the front of the house and had just placed a table cloth on the one as Roy made his way out. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde wrinkled his nose.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked grumpily. Shrugging a shoulder, Roy waved at the scene before his lazily.

"I was told to help you with whatever it is you have to do," Pausing, Roy looked around. "What do you have to do?" Without a word, Ed walked away from the table, snatching a bag off the ground and tossing it to the older alchemist.

"Balloons. Winry wants 'em everywhere." He answered. Rolling his eyes at the young man's bluntness, Roy nodded and made his way to one of the picnic tables.

"Can you get me a piece of paper and a pen?" Ed's eyebrows rose but he nodded. When he returned, Lee was closely behind, watching as his father doodled a transmutation circle to the sheet of paper. Placing a few balloons to the paper, Roy pressed his palms to the paper and watched as the balloons began to inflate.

"Wow!" Lee's eyes lit up excitedly as Roy quickly grabbed the balloons, trying them shut and passing them to Edward to tie ribbons to the ends of.

"You're not completely useless after all." Deciding not to entertain the smirking blonde, Roy simply shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm always full of surprises."

* * *

Walking back from the market, Al allowed a smile to cross his face as Mei walked a bit in front of him, chattering politely with Pinako. Her arrival in Rizenbol had caught him completely by surprise, especially since she had left for Xing not too long after they had been released from the hospital months before. She had told them about Ling becoming emperor when he had arrived with a philosopher's stone. It had turned out that when those people had been going missing the year before, they were being collected and used to develop a key to the gate, the key being the philosopher's stone. When they realized it wasn't going to be enough was when everything else began to happen.

She was really a nice girl and Al caught himself fond of her company. Ed was distracted with Winry lately and when Mei had arrived, Al found himself spending time sitting out on the porch enjoying the Rizenbol night air and talking to Mei about the differences in not only their alchemy but cultures. That's what had him decide that he'd like to accompany her back to Xing for some time. He had gotten a taste of different cultures alchemy and decided he'd like to see more. While Winry showed her extreme support, Ed didn't seem to understand his brother's desire to leave and thus responded in the way only Ed could. Pouting and snappy comments. No one else but Ed. Winry would take good care of the stubborn alchemist all the same.

"Alphonse-kun, we're almost there! Hurry up!" Mei called cheerfully. Shifting the bags in his arms, Al laughed and nodded, running up to her side and flashing a warm smile. "I can't wait to taste the pie Winry-chan plans on making." Nodding and allowing a chipper smile cross his face, Al glanced up at the house appearing in the distance.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss her pies." He admitted. As they got closer to the house, a curious look crossed his face at the balloons he could make out in the distance. Without warning, Mei grabbed the bags from his arms and began running towards the house. "H-hey Mei!" Pinako gave a chuckle.

"Active young lady, isn't she?" Glancing up at Al, she gave a knowing smile. "Better go catch her." Nodding, Al took off running after the laughing Xingnese girl. He came to a halt when the front of the house came into view.

"Surprise!" Hanging above the doorway was a banner reading 'Be safe on your trip!' while the Mustang family, his brother, Winry, and Mei stood with cheerful smiles. Winry came over, pulling the shocked young alchemist into a hug.

"What do you think, Al?" she asked brightly. "We couldn't let you leave without a proper send off." She chimed. Ed gave a small smile, his hands shoved in his pockets. There were gifts at the end of one of the tables that was piled with all of his favorite foods. Balloons were tied in the most random of locations and Lee's excited declaration that he helped put a smile on the young man's face.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you guys actually did all of this for me." He answered, swelling up with pride. Pinako had shuffled her way into the house while everyone chattered and greeted the younger Elric with hugs and wishes.

"Before everything gets messed up, everyone gather around!" The old woman called moments later as she shuffled back outside. "Alphonse is going to need a picture to take with him while he's gone." At that moment, everyone began shifting together. Lee sat cheerfully in his father's arms as Roy placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and grinned widely. Winry's pulled Ed close, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling cheerfully at the camera despite Ed's effort to look irritable. Al placed himself next to the pair and fought back a blush as Mei threw her arms around his middle and smiled brightly at the camera. When the flash went off, everyone began to enjoy the festivities.

"Hey brother," Ed looked from where he leaned against a table watching everyone, a few people from town having made their way over along with the late arrival from some friends from Central. "It's nice to have a family, don't you think?" A thoughtful look crossed the eldest Elric's face. Havoc and Rebecca were engaged in what looked like an interesting conversation with Pinako about tobacco. Rebecca seemed to be losing the argument on why smoking was no good. Fuery had been pulled into an automail speech when he was caught examining Den's prosthetic limb and Breda was sitting across from Falman and Schezka speaking about how nothing was better than a southern meal. Lee could be seen with Roy, attempting to transmute a piece of wood while Riza watched with an entertained smile. These were all people who, in one way of another, probably would have never been drawn together for such a function if it wasn't for the military, however they all seemed to fit together with no problem what so ever. It was dysfunctional yet right. Allowing an entertained smile cross his face, Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is nice… even if it's one big military family."

* * *

Author's Note: And so it is complete! I can believe I actually started this fic five years ago and I finished it today. It kinda breaks my heart. But thanks sooooo much, once again to the faithful readers, reviews, and support! I've started working on a continuation of this fic- more of a series of drabbles post this titled "All of Us" that I'm still looking over and wondering if I like it enough to even post so I'd say if you want, look out for that fic! It means older Lee Mustang, potential little Elrics, and who knows whatever shenanigans comes to mind! LoL


	74. Author's Note

Hey hey!

During my forever updating of fics I screwed up and added a drabble chap to this fic, had to delete it and make my corrections. Then this announcement came to mind.

I've developed the continuation of this fic! Its titled **All of Us** and it's a series of post OBMF drabbles! So if you wanna check out more Royai, EdWin, HavReb lovin with some AlMei on the side and more of little Lee Mustang, go check it out!


End file.
